


Online Friend

by daliakoen



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Pain, Scars
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 76,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliakoen/pseuds/daliakoen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie y Waylon han sido amigos por internet por casi cinco años, comparten mismos gustos, momentos difíciles y sentimientos mutuos. ¿Qué pasara cuando Waylon decida mudarse a la ciudad natal de Eddie? ¿Aceptara a Eddie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sorpresa

**Author's Note:**

> muy bien... algunos datos sobre este fanfic que deben considerar, son estos:  
> Murkoff no es una corporacion malvada.  
> Lisa y waylon no tienen una relacion amorosa.  
> Eddie sólo fue abusado fisicamente por su padre, ya que su madre logro salvarlo a tiempo (Realmente me da tristeza su abuso sexual).
> 
> Espero les guste... sientanse libres de dejar comentarios.

Eddie se encontraba en su departamento mientras estaba sentado en el sofá realizando los últimos diseños para el vestido de novia en el que estaba trabajando. De todos los vestidos en los que ha trabajado, probablemente este era el más frustrante.

Era complicado ya que la mujer que encargo el vestido decidió cambiar de opinión y pedirle a Eddie que realizase otros ajustes. En otras palabras todo el diseño y bocetos en los que él se había esmerado por realizar, no valieron la pena.

Al momento en que termino unas nuevas marcas al dibujo, no midió su fuerza y rompió el papel.

“¡Maldita sea, porque esa perra decidió cambiar todo con tan sólo un mes para su boda!” maldecía Eddie mientras tiraba su cuaderno con frustración.

“¡Lenguaje Eddie! … hijo sé que es difícil, pero no dejes que la ira te domine, yo sé que al final realizaras un gran trabajo, tú sabes que las novias adoran tus diseños.

El joven se rasco la cabeza y desvió la mirada, es cierto, él fue muy afortunado de tener buenos mentores y maestros que le ayudaron a tener éxito en el mundo del diseño.

“Lo intento y lo intento, pero parece que jamás tendré listo el maldito vestido” dijo suspirando en un intento por controlar su ira.

“Yo sé que lo lograras cielo, toma prepare chocolate caliente, sabes que las noches pueden llegar a ser heladas.” Decía su madre con una cálida sonrisa.

La amabilidad y dulzura de su madre fue siempre la anestesia en los momentos más difíciles y frustrantes. Ella ha estado ahí siempre que él lo necesito y fue sólo ella la que le dio fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Ambos tomaron asiento en el sofá y miraron por la ventana como las luces de la ciudad iluminaban la oscuridad en las calles de Minneapolis en el estado de Minnesota. Eran los primeros días del mes de Noviembre y el frio empezaba realmente a sentirse, claro esa temperatura no era nada en los meses de Diciembre a Febrero cuando la nieve y el frio literalmente te congelaba los huesos.

Ellos solían vivir en Denver Colorado, pero después de los constantes abusos de su padre, su madre decidió divorciarse y llevarse a Eddie a vivir a Minneapolis. Desde entonces creció y estudio ahí.

Cuando llego la hora para decidir una carrera, Eddie no sabía que estudiar y era realmente difícil, ya que tratar de encontrar una carrera que le gustase y que pudiera proporcionarle un trabajo seguro era como tratar de buscar a la novia perfecta, en otras palabras era casi imposible.

Él sabía sus gustos y pasiones: el dibujo, el diseño y la costura. Preferencias poco comunes en un hombre desde la perspectiva de los demás. Por fortuna su madre tuvo conocidos que le informaron sobre las mejores escuelas para estudiar diseño de modas. Finalmente entre el trabajo de su madre y los trabajos de medio tiempo de Eddie lograron pagar su colegiatura.

Poco tiempo después de graduarse consiguió trabajo inmediatamente gracias a la ayuda de una de sus más amadas profesoras: Jennifer Aiken. Quien tenía una de las boutiques de vestidos de novias más conocidas y respetadas de la ciudad y en otros de estados del país. Con el paso de los años, logro ser reconocido en el mundo del diseño, lo cual le dio la oportunidad de establecer su propio negocio.

Todo en su vida iba bien, pero todo se derrumbó un día. Un accidente que él prefería no recordar. Sin embargo los espejos y las miradas de las personas le impedían olvidarlo.

“¿Cómo te sientes?... la cirugía será en Diciembre… ¿Estás listo?” decía su madre delicadamente para después tomar su bebida caliente.

“Estoy ansioso… ya no puedo esperar más, yo realmente quiero esa cirugía…por fin me liberare de las cicatrices de mi rostro” confesó el joven mientras miraba por la ventana. Hace dos años, Eddie sufrió un accidente automovilístico, irónicamente él ni siquiera conducía. Un hombre en estado de ebriedad estuvo a punto de atropellar a un niño que por desgracia estuvo en el lugar y la hora equivocada. Eddie empujo al niño del camino y recibió el golpe, causando que la mitad de su rostro, del lado derecho, quedase con grandes cicatrices permanentes al impactar con el parabrisas del auto. Esas marcas desfiguraban en gran parte su rostro, causando que las personas lo mirasen con repugnancia y miedo. En esos momentos críticos identifico quienes eran sus verdaderos amigos y cuáles no. Algunos le dieron apoyo, otros se alejaron. Lo anterior deprimió severamente a Eddie, quien dejo de salir de su apartamento y empezó a realizar sus trabajos por medio de llamadas, mensajes por paquetería y correo electrónico.

Definitivamente sólo tres personas en su vida eran importantes: su madre, la profesora Jennifer y Waylon Park su amigo de internet. 

A pesar de todo este deprimente panorama, hubo esperanza para Eddie cuando su profesora le presentó un cirujano plástico que con gusto realizaría una cirugía para él. Eddie no podía esperar a que la operación se realizase, con ella podría tener una libertad que pensó ya no tendría después del accidente.

“Por cierto mamá… ¿Qué hora es?”

“Son las ocho en punto” dijo su madre después de ver la hora en su teléfono celular.

“Oh diablos ya es hora…discúlpame, tengo que encender la laptop” dijo al final para ir corriendo por su equipo y colocarlo en el escritorio.

“Está bien, me iré a casa entonces, ya se está haciendo tarde… nos veremos mañana cariño” dijo finalmente su madre mientras recogía sus cosas y se retiraba del departamento.

“Espera, no quieres que te acompañe, es peligroso que estés a afuera a estas horas” Dijo Eddie mientras encendía la laptop.

“No te preocupes hijo, Alma vendrá a recogerme, diviértete y descansa” dijo al final para después cerrar la puerta.

Aun con ese comentario Eddie se quedó mirando el exterior en la ventana de su apartamento y en efecto su madre entro al automóvil de Alma. Esa mujer era la mejor amiga de su madre. Eddie la concia desde pequeño y la consideraba como una tía, la mejor del mundo de hecho.

Una vez que se retiró de la ventana decidió entrar en línea e ingresar al chat. Siempre a partir de las 8:00 p.m. él y Waylon conversaban todos los días, a excepción de los fines de semana, ya que ambos necesitaban ambos días para reorganizar su trabajo. Estas interrupciones eran necesarias ya que llegaban a chatear por horas, una vez duraron seis horas. En dicha ocasión Eddie tenía tiempo libre y Waylon se desvelaría trabajando en la compañía para arreglar un problema de software, técnicamente el ingeniero le pidió que conversase con él porque estaría muerto de aburrimiento con sólo la gente de seguridad.

Eddie adoraba las conversaciones, a pesar de que no se conocían en persona.

Mientras esperaba la conexión a internet, Eddie empezaba a recordar la primera conversación con él hace cuatro años, en el cual, Waylon fue quien lo encontró a él. En la solicitud de amistad a través de Facebook Waylon mando un mensaje adicional, en el cual describió como admiraba el diseño de sus vestidos y él noto pequeños detalles que para los ojos de muchos expertos en diseño era difícil, este aspecto realmente sorprendió a Eddie por lo cual, al principio, decidió conversar con él sólo como un experimento, quería saber cómo el chico se desenvolvía o cuales eran sus intenciones. Lo anterior lo hacía porque en chats anteriores Eddie sufría grandes decepciones con otras personas que eran demasiado superficiales, ellos parecían estar atorados en un monologo y con puntos de vista muy vacíos. Una vez que acepto la “solicitud de amistad de Waylon”, iniciaron su primera conversación, en la cual el muchacho no dejaba de alabarlo por su trabajo.

_“Y así comienza…” pensaba Eddie en la pantalla de su laptop empezando a sentir la decepción._

_“Lo siento… debes pensar que soy muy superficial ¿no? Debe ser lo mismo que muchos te dicen” escribió Waylon en un nuevo mensaje._

_Eddie pensó por un momento que Waylon había leído su mente. “Tranquilo, estoy acostumbrado a esos comentarios”_

_“Perdóname es que me hizo muy feliz que aceptases mi solicitud de amistad… estoy tan avergonzado ahora”_

_“¿Porque te sientes así? No nos conocemos”_

_“Me encantan tus diseños desde que estaba en la escuela Preparatoria. Tengo una colección de revistas en las que tu apareces”_

_“jaja no te creo”_

_Unos minutos después, Waylon compartió una foto tomada desde su celular en las cuales, en realidad, se veían las revistas que él mencionó esparcidas en una cama. Eddie pudo contar aproximadamente unos cincuenta ejemplares. Es cierto Eddie recuerda que en varias ocasiones en las revistas de sociales y de moda, le tomaban fotos y después le realizaban una entrevista._

_No supo que escribir ahora, tal vez el chico era un acosador o un reportero que deseaba buscar más sobre su vida personal, poco tiempo después de su accidente, los reporteros no lo dejaban en paz, hubo ocasiones que tuvo que llamar a la policía. Pero al revisar el Facebook del chico, noto que él al parecer era una persona ordinaria, en su perfil el aún era un estudiante universitario, estaba estudiando Ingeniería en Software en la universidad de Berkeley en Colorado. A pesar de, según tener 22 años, a Eddie le impresionaba que el chico no aparentaba su edad, él más bien parecía de unos 18 años, su rostro era aún como el de un adolescente._

_Decidió continuar con la conversación y dependiendo de cómo iba, decidiría si seguiría con la charla. En este mundo ya no puedes confiar en nada._

_“Vaya colección tienes ahí…”_

_“Gracias, valieron cada centavo… también quiero decirte que…lamento tu accidente. Debió sucederte algo terrible para que ya no salieras al ojo público… no quiero que me digas detalles ni nada por el estilo, sólo quiero que sepas que me preocupe mucho cuando me entere…por días pensé que habías fallecido.”_

_El diseñador pensó por un momento que el mocoso uso una buena coartada para sacarle información, pero su primera perspectiva cambio al leer el siguiente comentario por parte de él._

_“Yo perdí a mis padres cuando era muy pequeño… cuando estábamos de vacaciones, un alcohólico causo que nuestro automóvil cayese a un barranco, yo fui el único en sobrevivir… por años… estuve deprimido, aunque tenía a mis tíos en Colorado, yo sólo era una carga más para ellos. Por años, pensé que mi vida no tenía sentido… hasta que leí una entrevista que te realizaron años atrás…comentaste que tuviste una niñez dura y al final diste un consejo para los que pasaban por lo mismo. Dijiste que la vida en verdad tenía en su mayoría, momentos amargos, solitarios y difíciles, pero en toda nuestra existencia, siempre hay alguien a quien amamos y siempre hay alguien que cuida de nosotros. Y que son por esas personas por las que nunca debemos parar de luchar. También confesaste que así como en este mundo hay gente mala, también existe gente buena… yo al principio pensé que eran patrañas… pero me equivoque, durante mi adolescencia hice buenas amistades y compartí con gente mis alegrías y tristezas, gente que ahora considero mi familia… ahí me di cuenta que tenías razón…sé que hay otras personas como yo que me apoyan y me quieren. Estoy seguro que otro chico o chica en algún lugar leyó tu comentario y en un futuro pensara igual que yo…oh diablos estoy llorando ahora mismo. Jajaja soy tan sentimental y patético… debes pensar que soy un bobo… ahora que puedo comunicarme contigo, quiero decirte que te doy las gracias por darme ánimo, aunque sé que el mensaje no iba dirigido exclusivamente hacia a mí.”_

_Eddie estaba impactado por la información, en serio el maldito alcoholismo arruinaba la vida de las personas. No creyó que él chico mintiera, pero aún así tenía sus dudas y al mismo tiempo tenía más curiosidad por conocerlo._

_“Gracias por compartir algo tan personal… Mí accidente tuvo que ver con el alcohol también, yo ni siquiera era el que estaba tomando.”_

_“Lo lamento tanto señor Gluskin…en serio”_

_“Llámame Eddie… me siento viejo cuando me llaman así”_

_“Jaja  XD   XD   Lo siento, no era mi intención.”_

Y de esa manera, las conversaciones fueron constantes, los días se convirtieron en meses y los meses se convirtieron en años. El chico era en realidad alguien divertido para charlar. A veces hablaban de temas controversiales, pero siempre terminaban peleando con dichas temáticas, pero se reconciliaban de nuevo pensando en lo tonto que era.

Cuando Waylon se graduó de la Universidad, le comentaba a Eddie como desearía que él estuviese ahí. Así que como idea la mejor amiga de Waylon, Lisa, sugirió que grabaran toda la ceremonia. Durante la grabación Waylon saludaba constantemente a Eddie y presentaba a sus mejores amigos, en esos momentos Eddie le encanto el tono alegre y melodioso de Waylon, lleno de juventud y entusiasmo. Más tarde la cámara enfoco el momento en que el chico recibió su diploma. La demás grabación enfocaba ahora a Waylon abrazando y saludando tanto a otros compañeros y profesores. Eddie se arrepentía en serio de no estar ahí para felicitarlo, pero, aún no se sentía preparado para decirle al chico la razón por la que no salía de su casa. A veces Waylon preguntaba el motivo y Eddie le confesaba que por seguridad no lo podía decir. El ingeniero respetaba su decisión, y dejaba de hacer preguntas.

La amistad que había entre ambos parecía duradera. Pero, un día el sentimiento cambio.

_“¡No creerás lo que ocurrió!” escribió Waylon en un mensaje_

_“????”_

_“¡Me dieron el empleo en la Corporación Murkoff!  XD   XD   XD_ ”

_“¡Felicidades Waylon! Sabía que lo lograrías”_

_“Oh Eddie estoy tan nervioso… ¿y si lo arruino?”_

_“No lo harás”_

_“¿Cómo lo sabes?”_

_“Lograste llegar muy lejos…has pasado por mucho… te ira bien… recuerda lo que te he dicho siempre: nunca dudes de ti mismo”_

_“Gracias Eddie, te amo”_

_Lo último llamo la atención de Eddie, o Waylon realmente hablaba en serio o uso una expresión equivocada que obviamente tenía muchos significados._

_“?????????”_

_“oh diablos”_

_“¿Estas bien Way?”_

_“No”_

_“¿Qué sucede? Charla conmigo”_

_“Eddie sé que somos amigos por varios años, no nos hemos visto en persona, pero ya no lo puedo ocultar más”_

_“?????”_

_“Me gustas mucho” confeso Waylon finalmente._

_“Oh”_

_“Entiendo si ya no quieres hablarme”_

_“Hey espera…”_

_“…..”_

_“Es sólo que me sorprendió… yo también siento lo mismo, pero esto no funcionaría así y tu muy bien lo sabes” escribía Eddie siendo realista ante la situación._

_“Eddie… si yo lograse ir hasta donde tu estas… ¿Me dejarías estar a tu lado?”_

_Por un momento Eddie Gluskin no sabía que responder, si en un futuro lograsen conocerse cara a cara, que tal si Waylon lo mira con repugnancia por sus cicatrices, que tal si sus sentimientos cambiaban. Su mente decía que le contestase que no, pero su corazón dijo que escribiera que sí._

_“sí”_

_“Gracias Eddie, me haces muy feliz… te amo mucho, mucho”_

_“Yo también te amo Darling”_

De vuelta en la actualidad Eddie no pudo evitar recordar como su amistad progresó en esos años, y en realidad Waylon era un rayo de luz en un día lluvioso.

**_“10260110756@mutemail.com Esta conectado”_ **

Por fortuna Waylon estaba en linea, Eddie no pudo evitar sonreir.

_“Hey Darling… ¿Cómo has estado?”_

_“De maravilla (es sarcasmo)… mi jefe, ¿Lo recuerdas, Jeremy Blaire? El cretino me dio más horas de trabajo… a parte no deja de coquetear conmigo, en serio que asco”_

_“Aguanta un poco” escribió Eddie tratando de dar apoyo.  
_

_“Tratare. Aunque le diga que ya tengo pareja el bastardo es perseverante”_

_“Siento oír eso…todo saldrá bien, sólo mantente firme”_

_“Gracias Eddie, oye te tengo una sorpresa….   :3”_

_“¿Si?”_

_“La Corporación mudara una instalación a otro Estado y lo increíble de todo es que será en ¡Minneapolis! Decidí trasladarme con el demás equipo a esa nueva instalación, probablemente esté ahí entre Diciembre o Enero…Eddie finalmente podremos vernos  :)”_

_“…….”_

_“¿Eddie?_

_"........"_

_¿Estás ahí?”_

_“…….”_

Eddie estaba en Shock, sus manos no dejaban de temblar y no dejaban de tocar su rostro. Él realmente estaba jodido.    


	2. Instabilite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ahora un poco de la perspectiva de Waylon :)

Waylon se encontraba impaciente en su escritorio esperando una respuesta. Él empezó a sentirse algo nervioso.Tal vez fue demasiado pronto para soltar la notica, era probable que lo asustara, probablemente Eddie fue a atender otro asunto y no había leído aún el mensaje… ¿Y si Eddie en realidad no quería conocerlo? Waylon no dejaba de sujetar su pecho ante la última idea.

_“¿Eddie?... ¿Estás ahí?”_

_“Sí, disculpa, aun procesando la información, en serio ¿vendrás?”_

_“Por supuesto, de hecho supe del traslado hace unos meses, no quise decirte nada porque tal vez no se realizaría.”_

Waylon esperaba a que el diseñador respondiera, pero no había resultado, el joven empezó a sentirse abatido. Empezó a darse cuenta de que tal vez lo mejor era no haber cruzado esa línea. Él sabía los riesgos y peligros, pero una parte de él tenía la esperanza de que Eddie lo aceptaría con los brazos abiertos.

“Fui un idiota… era mejor quedar en _la zona de amigos_ , lo más seguro es que ya no quiera nada conmigo.” se decía asimismo mientras frotaba su frente.

Mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, escuchó el característico sonido de los mensajes recibidos, Eddie finalmente había respondido.

_“Waylon, tengo que confesarte algo”_

En esos momentos el ingeniero supuso que Eddie le pediría que ya no se comunicaran, sin embargo todo fue lo contrario cuando continuo leyendo el mensaje.

_“Por seguridad… no tengo que decirte esto, pero aun así, es necesario que lo sepas, a pesar de los riesgos que existen al hacer esto… yo confió en ti, veras…mi accidente con el auto tuvo consecuencias en mí. Cuando recibí el choque, la mitad de mi rostro impacto con el parabrisas, eso causó que tuviese cicatrices y deformaciones… tú siempre preguntaste porque no salía al exterior, ese es el motivo._

_No quería decírtelo por dos cosas: en los primeros años aún dudaba de tus intenciones, perdóname, pero mucha gente me ha hecho daño y ese pasado me hizo desconfiar de todo el mundo, en serio, de quien sea de hecho. Y la otra razón es por miedo a perderte… no soy el mismo de hace años, ya no tengo el espíritu que tenía antes del accidente. Mi rostro es horrible, debo admitir que entre en pánico cuando me dijiste que vendrías. Estoy asustado de que si me ves… tendrás la misma mirada de repulsión y miedo que los demás… no quiero tener esa imagen de ti… y yo entiendo si después de esto seas tú el que quiera terminar con todo.”_

Waylon miraba a la pantalla impresionado, ¡eso explicaba muchas cosas! El ingeniero estaba seguro de algo, él no se rendiría y su amor por Eddie era más fuerte que una pequeñez como esa. El hecho de que tenga un rostro marcado de esa manera no significa que el Eddie con el que ha conversado sea distinto.

 _“No me importa que apariencia tengas, eso no define quien eres por dentro, yo te amo no importa como luzcas, además tu ya sabes como soy en mi físico, yo no soy el chico más atractivo del mundo”_ confesaba tratando de aligerar las cosas.

_“No lo entiendes Way… mis cicatrices son grandes, con moretones rojos en gran parte de mi rostro… y eso dices ahora porque no me has visto aún, yo no quiero que me veas en ese estado… por fortuna tendré una cirugía facial en Diciembre, tu visita y esta operación serán el mejor regalo de navidad en el mundo.”_

El ingeniero se quedó pensativo, él comprendía porque Eddie tenía esas ideas y miedos. Así como él estaba asustado por el rechazo hace tantos años cuando confesó sus sentimientos, Eddie temía al rechazo, pero esta vez, Waylon se aseguraría de no abandonarlo cuando se conocieran, las apariencias nunca le importaron.

_“Tú eres el que no lo entiende, ¿no te dije que te amo sin importar que? Yo no te rechazaría… déjame demostrártelo una vez que esté ahí”_

Waylon iba a escribir más pero fue llamado por las bocinas.

_“Waylon Park, empleado 1466, repórtese a la dirección inmediatamente.”_

_“Disculpa Eddie, el jefe me llama vendré en un momento espérame”_ escribió para después enviar el mensaje y cerrar la laptop.

Una vez que salió de su pequeño campo de trabajo, realizó su camino hacia la Dirección, pasando por los largos pasillos entre compañeros de trabajo.

“¡Hey Park! ¿Qué hiciste ahora? ¿Rechazaste a Blaire de nuevo?” decía Andrew, uno de los científicos, causando las risas de los demás.  

Waylon sólo ignoró las risas y miradas de sus compañeros. Una vez que llego a la oficina de Jeremy, procedió a tocar la puerta.

“Umm…Estoy aquí jefe”

“Pase señor Park y tome asiento”

Una vez dentro el joven empleado se sentó mientras esperaba a que Blaire dejase de teclear en su laptop. No por nada sus compañeros realizaban burlas, Jeremy en serio coqueteaba con él de forma constante: en las salidas del trabajo, a veces iba a su oficina entre los monitores iniciando con una conversación sobre el trabajo para luego invitarlo a salir. Jeremy siempre intentaba e intentaba y Waylon le decía lo alagado que se sentía para después rechazarlo cortésmente. Normalmente después de cada rechazo, Blaire estaba de mal humor durante todo el día. Era muy gracioso para los demás, claro ellos ocultaban su entretenimiento ya que era del jefe de quien se burlaban después de todo.

Finalmente Jeremy terminó su trabajo y enfocó su mirada en Waylon mientras sostenía un folder en su mano.

“Bien señor Park, el consejo y yo hemos recibido su solicitud y hemos aceptado su traslado. Necesitamos a un ingeniero en software en Minneapolis… lo más probable es que tenga que irse a mediados de Enero”

_¿Enero? La operación de Eddie será en Diciembre, diablos no podre estar con él en su operación._

“Jefe ¿No hay forma de que me traslade antes, en Diciembre si es posible?” confesó sin perder contacto visual con Blaire.

“Tan ansioso estas por librarte de mí ¿no es así?” decía el hombre mientras se levantaba de su silla para dirigirse hacia Waylon. El ingeniero se levantó inmediatamente y retrocedió hasta que su espalda choco con la pared, teniendo a Jeremy en frente, era literalmente estar contra la espada y la pared.

Jeremy empezó a sonreírle mientras apoyaba su brazo derecho en la pared cerca del rostro de Waylon.

“Umm ¿jefe?”

“Es una pena que te vayas, ¿realmente no hay nada que pueda hacer para que te quedes? Podría pagarte el doble si quisieras.” decía Jeremy mientras se acercaba a Waylon con el fin de besarle en los labios, pero le ingeniero fue más rápido y desvió la mirada causando que el beso de su jefe sólo fuera en su mejilla. Después Waylon lo empujó lentamente depositando sus manos en el pecho de Jeremy.  

“Señor Blaire, no es eso… es que hay un conocido ahí que tendrá una cirugía, él es importante para mí y quería estar con él en esos momentos.”

“No me digas… ¿Es el novio imaginario que usas como excusa?”

“¡Él existe! Y con todo respeto jefe, debería dejar de mezclar los asuntos personales con los de trabajo. Sea profesional, usted no me interesa, punto, me gusta otra persona.”

“Bueno, Park” decía mientras se alejaba de Waylon para sentarse en su silla de nuevo. “por desgracia no puedes irte inmediatamente, lo más seguro es que seas enviado a mediados de Enero… quien sabe, tal vez en ese tiempo me des una oportunidad para demostrarte lo bueno que soy”

_El maldito podía enviarme a Minneapolis más pronto si lo quisiera, pero sigue insistiendo por algo a lo que no voy a ceder._

Waylon no pudo evitar mostrar su rostro de enfado mientras cerraba sus manos en puños.

“¿Qué sucede Park? ¿Enojado?... No es para que te lo tomes tan mal, yo soy  diversión… en serio diversión” dijo finalmente mientras se reía suavemente.

“Bien… si no me necesita para otra cosa, me retiro.”

Blaire sólo asintió y Waylon se fue de la oficina. Una vez fuera, el ingeniero dio un gran suspiro y coloco sus manos sobre su rostro con el fin de aliviar su frustración y enojo. Una vez lo anterior se dirigió rápidamente a su campo de trabajo, abrió su laptop y decidió continuar con la conversación con Eddie.

_“Volví ¿sigues ahí?”_

_“Sí, aquí estoy”_

_“Mi jefe confirmó la fecha de mi traslado, al parecer será en Enero…Eddie, debo saber, ¿realmente quieres conocerme? Si no es así, dímelo ahora para detenerlo todo.”_

_“…….”_

En esos momentos Waylon no pudo evitar derrumbarse en su silla, recostar su cabeza hacia atrás y estirar sus brazos. Todo este asunto se estaba convirtiendo para él en una desilusión tras otra. Su mirada regresó a su laptop al encontrar la respuesta de Eddie.

_“Claro que quiero que vengas aquí cariño… de hecho es mucho mejor si llegas en ese mes… entiéndeme.”_

_“Sé que soy muy terco, pero si espero tanto tiempo no estaré ahí para ti cuando realicen tu cirugía”_

_“No importa si no llegas el día de mi operación, yo sé que estarás aquí ¿Por qué insistes tanto en llegar a ese día?_

_“Es un momento importante para ti… quiero convivir eso contigo”_

_“Te prometo que realizaremos mejores momentos una vez que estemos juntos… yo te esperare… te lo suplico Way, entiende, me es difícil y me da terror que me encuentres en ese estado… tengo miedo de que me hagas a un lado… por favor se paciente, te lo suplico”_

Waylon se sentía derrotado ante la negativa de Eddie, pero al mismo tiempo era inmensamente feliz. Eddie lo aceptaba y no había ninguna duda de que finalmente podría estar con él. El ingeniero no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado ya que estaba actuando como un niño al insistir en lo mismo. Sin embargo, Eddie tenía razón, ambos se encontrarían al final, por lo tanto el joven cedería a los deseos de él.

_“Discúlpame, tienes razón, los meses se irán muy pronto, ¡estoy muy feliz! Aunque tuve un encuentro con el cretino de Blaire, ¡me alegraste el día!”_

_“Yo también estoy muy feliz cariño, te estaré esperando  :) ”_

De esta forma la conversación continúo por horas, ambos hablaron de sus problemas, sus amigos, el clima y, sobre todo, de sus planes futuros una vez que estuviesen juntos. Eddie quería mostrarle los mejores lugares de Minneapolis y su taller de trabajo. Waylon por igual, no podía esperar a ver sus diseños y vestidos. En el pasado Eddie solía hacer bromas sobre como la figura de Waylon se vería perfecta en un vestido. El chico por otro lado nunca se sintió ofendido ante la idea, de hecho, además de ser graciosa, le pareció interesante y no le importaba tratar. Él se prometió así mismo recordarle a Eddie sobre esa broma una vez que estuvieran juntos.

_“Mi tiempo se terminó… creo que charlaremos el lunes entonces”_

_“Si, estaré esperándote”_

_“Descansa… ya te robe demasiado tiempo, nos vemos.”_

_“……”_

_“¿Eddie?_

_¿Si?_

_“Te amo mucho…”_

_“Yo también te amo”_

Finalmente ambos se despidieron y una vez que apago la laptop, Waylon empezó a mover sus brazos frenéticamente con mucha emoción. El acto fue presenciado por sus compañeras, quienes no pudieron evitar sus risas mientras seguían caminando por el pasillo. Waylon sólo se calmó y puso su cabeza en la mesa. No importan las burlas, él era el hombre más feliz del mundo y ni siquiera Jeremy Blaire o sus compañeros iban a arruinar su día.

Una vez que terminó con sus horas de trabajo, se dirigió a su casillero y tomo sus pertenencias para dirigirse a la salida del lugar.

“Buenas noches señor Park, tenga un buen fin de semana” dijo el guardia de registro en la salida de las instalación.

“¡Gracias Anderson, igualmente, lo veré el lunes!” dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se dirigía de camino a la civilización. Una de las características de Murkoff es que a los dueños les encantaba tener el lugar lejos de los ojos humanos. Claro a Waylon no le importaba, sin embargo, no había duda de que la vista era preciosa desde ahí, era posible observar a lo lejos las luces de la ciudad, el movimiento de los automóviles y los ruidos de sirenas de ambulancia o de policía. Aunque pareciese extraño, aquello era reconfortarte para Waylon, el tener que escuchar ruidos con los que creció la mayoría de su vida, lo hacían sentir de cierta manera a salvo.

Una vez que cruzó la poca vegetación y llego a la parada de autobús logro, por fortuna, alcanzar uno de los últimos autobuses. Una vez que encontró su lugar en el transporte cerca de la ventana, saco su WALKMAN MP3. Decidió escoger un soundtrack orquestal de uno de sus compositores japoneses favoritos: Shiro Sagisu. La música llevaba un título en francés: _instabilité_. Waylon recordó que esa música fue usada en un anime, sin embargo eso no le interesaba mucho, uno de sus amigos en chat le recomendó al compositor y quedo fascinado con la música.

Con tan sólo saber que pronto vería a Eddie más la emoción y adrenalina que la música le provocaba, no podía evitar sonreír en todo el camino mientras observaba como las luces de la ciudad iluminaban todo el centro de Denver. A pesar de que Waylon vivía más lejos, decidió bajar para dirigirse al parque cheesman, una vez que entró se dio cuenta de que había un concierto de Jazz, podía presenciar a gentes de diferentes tipos: Familias con niños dormidos en sus brazos, solteros, gente entre amigos, universitarios y parejas. Varias ideas llegaban a su mente: como pasar el rato en eventos de este tipo con Eddie o salir a distintos lugares sin importa cuales fuesen mientras estuvieran juntos. Él empezó a mirar sus manos y empezó a sostenerlas. No paraba de sonreír y se le escapaban pequeñas risas de alegría.

Se quedó un momento observando a las personas y disfrutando de las suaves melodías del concierto. Una vez que se sintió satisfecho, decidió volver a su departamento caminando, tardo un par de horas pero logro llegar.

Mientras miraba su reloj se percató que eran ya las 2:00 a.m. del sábado.

“Diablos, realmente me tarde demasiado.” Decía mientras caminaba por el pasillo del complejo de apartamentos. Antes de que pudiese sacar las llaves, se percató de que afuera de su puerta se encontraba Lisa, una de sus mejores amigas en la universidad, sentada en el suelo con una maleta.

“Lisa… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sucedió algo?” dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de la chica.

“Sólo paso lo inevitable Waylon… termine con Henry, el estúpido me engañaba con Alice, ¿la recuerdas? La chica nueva de la compañía” confesaba Lisa con un tono serio y cansado.

“Lo siento mucho… ese idiota se pierde de la mejor chica del mundo.” confesó mientras ponía su brazo izquierdo en los hombros de Lisa con el fin de darle apoyo. “Me sorprende… te lo estas tomando de forma muy tranquila.”

“Sabes… también pensé lo mismo… pero, la relación iba al desastre y ambos lo sabíamos… lo que me molesta es que no tuviese la valentía para decírmelo en mi cara… pensándolo bien, si él no terminaba la relación, probablemente iba ser yo la que diera el primer paso.”

Waylon decidió darle un fuerte abrazo en esos momentos y ella sólo apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del chico. El ingeniero al mirar al suelo noto que su amiga no tenía puesto el zapato derecho.       

“¿Por qué te hace falta un zapato?”

“Digamos que cuando lo confronte con los mensajes y llamadas que tenía registradas en el celular… me enoje… rompí su móvil y después de empacar le arroje mi zapato para borrarle su estúpida cara… no quería verla”

Waylon miro a Lisa por un momento y no pudo evitar soltar una risa, momentos después Lisa le siguió la corriente y estallo en risas.

“Way… me da pena, en serio, pero, no tengo a donde ir y…”

“Entremos, hace mucho frio aquí afuera y no te preocupes, puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites... jamás te abandonaría.”

Lisa al escuchar eso se tallo los ojos rápidamente, tomo sus maletas y entro al departamento.

“Puedes usar mi habitación si gustas, en serio no hay problema.” dijo inmediatamente el joven.

“Gracias Waylon, pero me sentiría más cómoda aquí” decía mientras señalaba hacia el sofá. “insisto y no me hagas decirlo dos veces.”

“De acuerdo, pero recuerda… mi oferta sigue en pie.”

Lisa al final asintió con una sonrisa y empezó a sacar unas cuantas pertenencias de su maleta. Por otro lado Waylon estaba preparando chocolate caliente para ambos. Esta era la bebida favorita de su amiga y la usaba en cualquier momento en el que ella se sintiese deprimida.

Una vez que ambos estaban sentados en el sofá, la chica fue la primera en romper el silencio.

“Entonces… ¿Le dijiste?”

“Sí… Sí lo hice”

“¡¿En serio?! ¡Genial! Y cuéntame… ¿Qué dijo?”

Waylon observaba su bebida caliente mientras pensaba en como describir la situación y la inmensa emoción que sentía en esos momentos. Mientras pensaba en lo sucedido, él no podía evitar mostrar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

“Bueno… él me acepto, dijo que no habría problema…pero…”

“Oh no… no me digas que se arrepintió” dijo Lisa mientras tapaba su rostro con su mano.

“No, él no lo hizo… solamente me confesó un secreto… el cual era la razón por la que él no me mostraba una foto o video suyo… bueno eso era una medida de seguridad, quiero decir, él es famoso en el mundo de la moda… el punto es, que su problema está relacionado a su salud… sé que eres la mejor amiga del mundo, pero por su privacidad yo no puedo decírtelo… es una información muy seria.”

“Hey, te entiendo, no hay problema… pero ahora estoy preocupada, sé que has pasado unos años maravillosos con él, pero no has pensado que tal vez, él te mienta, que tal si no es lo que aparenta ser, tu muy bien sabes lo sencillo que es imitar un perfil falso.” dijo Lisa mientras sostenía la mano de Waylon.

“Es él Lisa, estoy seguro, además no creo que pase nada malo una vez que esté ahí… te entiendo, yo también lo pensé, visualice todos los escenarios y que debo hacer ante ellos… además ¿Qué es lo peor que podía pasar?” Dijo para después dar un sorbo a su bebida.

“Bueno, primero el tipo podría ser un psicópata que atrae a sus víctimas para después torturarlas y colgarlas en un ático oscuro.” dijo una nueva voz proveniente de la entrada a la vivienda.

“¿Miles?” dijeron ambos casi al mismo tiempo.

“Hey deja de hacer eso, asustas en serio.” dijo Lisa mientras se dirigía hacia Miles para darle un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

“Vamos no es para tanto… ¿Qué hacen despiertos tan tarde?” con tan sólo ver las maletas de la chica, le tomo unos segundos al joven deducir lo que paso.

“Así que dejaste al cretino de Henry ¿no?”

Lisa asintió lentamente con los ojos cerrados y cansados.

“En realidad Miles no quiero hablar de mí o de Henry ahora… tal vez en otra ocasión, además ¿Qué haces tú aquí tan tarde?” dijo la chica mientras alzaba una ceja.

“Bueno cariño, en el mundo del periodismo debo estar alerta todo el tiempo, y claro después de un arduo trabajo de redacción, decidí tomar unos tragos con Chris y Pyro. Cuando llegue aquí, escuche lo que Waylon dijo… ¿Entonces Gluskin acepto?... sigo pensando que es mala idea Way, toda esta situación con Eddie y la mudanza a Minneapolis… pero ya hablando en serio, ¿Qué tal si el tipo es peligroso? ¿Qué tal si es un impostor?” dijo Miles para después sentarse en frente de ellos.

“Él es Eddie Gluskin, Miles confía en mí.” dijo el ingeniero en tono serio.

“¿En serio, y cuáles son tus evidencias? Porque no basta con un nombre y fotos que obviamente pueden ser copiadas del internet sabes.” dijo al final mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

Waylon abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerro de nuevo y desvió la mirada, después de unos segundos dirigió su mirada a Miles y comenzó a hablar.

“Él es Eddie porque yo… yo hackee su cuenta… una vez que lo hice fue capaz de ver toda su información personal, incluso conseguí más información de la que esperaba… por ejemplo su cuenta de banco y datos sobre su domicilio… si yo quisiera era capaz de encender la cámara de su laptop para poder verlo, pero eso sería demasiado… con la información personal que conseguí del hackeo me fue suficiente para saber que era él… si cruzaba esa línea a su privacidad, el me odiaría.” dijo Waylon tratando se sonar convincente, pero había nerviosismo en su tono “sé que me sobrepase… pero quería saber la verdad antes de abrirme a él ¿Saben?”

Ambos amigos sólo se quedaron en silencio por un rato mirando impresionados al hacker, tratando de pensar en qué decir y en cómo continuar la conversación. Ellos sabían que Waylon era un genio en la ingeniería en software, pero nunca pensaron que él llegaría tan lejos. Al final Miles fue el único en rompió el silencio.

“Amigo… das miedo.” dijo el periodista con una risa nerviosa tratando de romper el hielo.

Waylon sólo desvió la mirada. En el fondo el ingeniero se sentía terrible por lo que hizo, haber invadido la privacidad de otra persona y sobre todo del hombre al que le gustaba.

“Waylon está bien… no hiciste algo tan terrible, cuantas personas hay por ahí que roban identidades, hacen chantajes o incluso roban dinero a otros por medio del hackeo… tú no eres como esas personas… si hubieras usado esa información para perjudicar a Eddie, bueno, ya sería otra cosa.” dijo la chica usando ese tono tan maternal que le encantaba a Waylon. En momentos difíciles, cuando él sentía que ya no podía más, recurría a Lisa o incluso era ella la primera en notar su estado de ánimo.

“Ella tiene razón Way, no es tan malo… solamente estamos impactados… no lo esperábamos de ti, normalmente eres la voz de la razón cada vez que Lisa o yo intentamos hacer una maldad.” Dijo Miles mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

“Lo siento chicos, tienen razón, y no importa como lo adorne, no debí invadirlo de esa manera… yo rompí la ética profesional de mi trabajo.”

“Y cuéntame cuál es la razón por la que Gluskin vive como ermitaño, me muero por saberlo.” confesó el reportero rápidamente tratando de cambiar la tensión de la plática y ansioso de saber la respuesta.

“Miles no puedo decírtelo”

“Vamos no se lo diré a nadie” Tanto Lisa como Waylon sólo miraron en dirección a Miles con rostros serios. En sus caras estaba muy bien escrita la frase: _no te creo absolutamente nada_.

“Está bien juro no decirlo, no publicarlo en Facebook, twitter, Tumblr, blogs o usarlo para mi medio de trabajo… aunque admita que sea una buena noticia” decía mientras levantaba la mano derecha como si estuviese en el juzgado.

“Aún así, le prometí a Eddie que no lo diría, aunque me jures todo eso Miles, no pienso decírtelo”

“Hombre realmente le eres fiel a ese tipo… sólo espero que no salgas herido una vez que este allá”

“Todo saldrá bien Miles, yo lo sé”

Waylon trato en todo momento de ser optimista, pero una parte de él sabía que sus probabilidades eran de cincuenta a cincuenta por ciento; podía tener un _final feliz_ o un encuentro doloroso. Sin embargo la única forma de saberlo era enfrentando el problema, tomar riesgos, esa era su realidad. Pasase lo que pasase daría lo mejor para estar al lado de Eddie Gluskin.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una vez que terminó la conversación con Waylon, Eddie no podía dormir, se la pasaba caminando en su departamento, a veces se sentaba en su sala mirando las oscuras calles iluminadas por las luces públicas y los escasos automóviles que aún circulaban por la ciudad o simplemente se quedaba acostado en el suelo perdido en sus pensamientos. Él considero que dio un gran paso o tal vez un grave error, al confesarle a Waylon la principal razón de su eterno ocultamiento. No pudo evitar sentirse aliviado al quitarse ese peso de encima, pero aun así el no dejaba de ser realista. Qué tal si Waylon lo rechazaba, qué pasaría si todo fuese pretensión. El mundo y las experiencias que sufrió le causaron una constante desconfianza a todo. Hubo momentos en los que no veía sentido su propia existencia; él no paraba de criticar su mundo, sus posibilidades y, sobre todo, el comportamiento de los demás.

De algo no había duda,  no importa cual fuera el resultado, sea algo placentero o una dolorosa realidad, Eddie estaría dispuesto a enfrentarla. De esta forma el joven no durmió en toda la noche, pensando en todo lo que está sucediendo y en las inmensas posibilidades de su futuro.

El tiempo transcurría y los primeros rayos del amanecer iluminaban el cielo en Minneapolis. Eddie se percató de lo anterior al dar por milésima vez una vuelta a su ventana. Miro al reloj de su pared y se dio cuenta que eran las siete de la mañana. Decidió ir al baño y mojar su rostro. En ese acto al tocar su cara se percató de que sus ojos estaban rojos y, asimismo, tenían enormes bolsas debajo de éstos causados por el desvelo.

Después de dedicar un tiempo preparándose su desayuno, decidió continuar con los bocetos del vestido en el que se encontraba trabajando. Desafortunadamente no tuvo fuerza tanto física como mental para realizar las modificaciones al vestido, es más, sólo abrió su cuaderno y volvió a cerrarlo para después dar un largo suspiro. Las consecuencias del desvelo empezaron a hacerle efecto causando un gran peso en sus hombros y un enorme peso en sus parpados. Pero, a pesar de todo ese cansancio, él no deseaba dormir. En vez de descansar decidió realizar una llamada.

_“¿Hola?”_

“Doctor Trager, soy Gluskin, Eddie Gluskin”

 _“Oh, colega, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Ansioso por la operación? ¡Ya sólo quedan un par de semanas!”_ decía el doctor con tono amigable. Richard Trager fue el cirujano que su maestra, Jennifer Aiken, le había presentado tiempo atrás. A pesar de que Trager tenía a veces un humor un poco desagradable, lo equilibraba con su forma tan amable de hablar y de comunicarse con sus pacientes. De cierta forma, Eddie se sentía relajado en algunas ocasiones en las que ambos platicaban.

“En realidad sí, no puedo esperar a la operación… vera, lamento si lo interrumpí, solamente deseaba saber si la fecha para la cirugía aún sigue en pie, quiero decir, ¿no hay algún inconveniente, retraso o algún problema?”

_“No te preocupes colega, las cosas están tomando su curso, lo más probable es que realice la operación a mediados del mes de diciembre, más específicamente hablando, entre el 22 o 24… podría ser un día antes de navidad incluso, dependerá de las cantidades de emergencia en el hospital… pero tu tranquilo, la operación se realizara en ese mes.”_

Eddie sentía un enorme alivio, Waylon vendría en Enero, le daría tiempo suficiente después de la operación para mejorarse.

“Muchas gracias doctor, realmente anhelo esta operación”

_“Tu mantente calmado, aunque falte un poco para la operación, me gustaría verte para realizar chequeos médicos de rutina.”_

“Claro iré en cuanto usted me diga.”

_“Muy bien colega, en ese caso descansa y sobre todo, no te estreses y no busques emociones fuertes… sé que no son factores para la operación ya que te tendremos inconsciente una vez que te opere, pero Jennifer no deja de preocuparse por ti, me confesó que la última vez que te vio te noto muy desanimado y nervioso.”_

“Lo se… debo admitir que no estoy mostrando una actitud entusiasta, pero prometo que mejorare ese comportamiento.”

_“Muy bien, procura hacerlo porque ella estará el día de tu operación sabes, está moviendo todos sus deberes en su trabajo para estar cerca de ti… ella te tiene mucho afecto.”_

“Lo se…por ella y por la gente que amo, daré lo mejor.”

_“Muy bien, espero todo resulte bien, estaremos en contacto.”_

“Gracias doctor”

Una vez dicho esto, Eddie colgó y se frotó la sien mientras pensaba en cómo mantener los días que siguiesen sin estrés y con el mejor ánimo posible. Haría lo que pudiese aunque sabía que era inútil.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok lo admitó, la fan de Shiro Sagisu soy yo jaja, en serio me encanta su musica, en especial la que Waylon escucha.  
> Espero que el capi sea de su agrado.


	3. Recuerdos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extrañaba continuar con esta historia.  
> En este capitulo tanto Eddie como Waylon recordaran eventos importantes de su infancia.  
> Espero les guste.

A pesar de las protestas de Lisa, Waylon logro convencerla de que, aunque sea las primeras noches, ella durmiese en su habitación. Las pláticas que tuvo con sus amigos lo dejaron exhausto y, por desgracia, los rayos del amanecer no le ayudaron en absoluto. Dormito un poco más en la comodidad del sofá cama, pero termino despertando al escuchar su alarma. Normalmente los fines de semana él dormía por varias horas en toda la mañana. Se quedaba en cama hasta el mediodía para ser exactos. Sin embargo, este sábado, él tenía planeado realizar dos visitas.

Definitivamente las pocas horas de sueño que logro conciliar no fueron suficientes. Él estaba cansado. Todo su agotamiento lo mantenían adormilado; sus ojos estaban todavía cerrados y arrastraba los pies como si fuera un zombi. Tomo una ducha con la esperanza de que el agua caliente lo despertara. Cuando los chorros de agua caliente empezaron a caer, empezó a relajarse.

Mientras se enjabonaba, él seguía pensando en todo el asunto con Eddie y la mudanza. Las conversaciones con Miles y Lisa  sólo le dejaron con un mal sabor de boca. Qué pasaría si sus amigos tenían razón; que tal si Eddie no es lo que parece. Es cierto que ambos tenían mucha química en sus conversaciones, pero, no era lo mismo tener una charla escrita que una interacción real persona a persona. Qué ocurriría si al conocerse, si al estar juntos, ambos no se llevaban bien. Y si la relación no funcionaba. Qué tal si son muy diferentes el uno del otro.

Waylon mojo su cara con jabón y negaba con la cabeza tratando de despejar su tormenta de ideas. Esos pensamientos lo deprimían aún más, pero él no pudo evitar ser realista. Recordó tantos acosos, tantas mentiras y demasiadas historias de tragedia y decepción de tantos otros que trataron de encontrarse de la misma manera. Sólo esperaba que su caso no fuera una falla más en la enorme lista de fracasos.

Al terminar, se cambió rápidamente de ropa. Su vestimenta consistía en unos jeans y una chamarra negra para abrigarse del intenso frio de la ciudad. Una vez vestido, hizo un desayuno rápido. Miro al reloj de pared, percatándose que ya eran las diez de la mañana. Al notar que tanto Miles como Lisa aún no despertaban decidió dejar una nota avisando los lugares a donde iría y que tal vez llegaría tarde.

“¡Maldita sea, olvide comprar los tulipanes!” decía para sí mismo mientras salía de su vivienda.

Una vez fuera del complejo, Waylon se dirigió a una de las florerías más cercanas, compro un enorme ramo de flores. Todo estaba listo, ahora necesitaba un transporte.

“¿A dónde lo llevo?”

“Al cementerio Riverside, por favor.” El taxista asintió y empezó a concentrarse en el camino mientras subía un poco el volumen de la música. Waylon observó por un momento los tulipanes, perdiéndose un poco en sus colores y en el simbolismo que representaban. Después miró por la ventana, perdido en sus pensamientos, preguntándose una y otra vez, como serían las cosas una vez que viviera en Minneapolis. Decidió concentrarse en otra cosa, pero al final cada idea le llevaba a lo mismo.

El taxista, finalmente, realizó su parada, dejándolo en la entrada principal del lugar. Le pago al hombre y se dirigió al panteón. El cementerio era enorme y reconocido por sus entierros históricos. Él recordó que las tumbas más viejas que había encontrado cuando era niño databan desde 1876. En la entrada podías identificar diversas secciones, por ejemplo, la relacionada a los veteranos de la Guerra Civil; las que estaban dedicadas a la gente famosa: escritores, actores o músicos; y las otras relacionadas a las personas que murieron entre los años de 1950 en adelante. Es en esta última sección a la que Waylon se dirigía.

Mientras más se adentraba al terreno, podía percatarse de que no era el único visitante. En total, Waylon pudo contar siete personas y era probable que incluso hubiera otras más esparcidas en todo el lugar.

Antes de llegar a su destino, decidió tomar prestada una cubeta, un par de trapos y una escoba, las cuales siempre eran guardadas en el almacén.

Al llegar no pudo evitar suspirar y dar una ligera sonrisa.

“Hola… mamá, papá ¿Cómo han estado?” Waylon procedió a limpiar ambas lapidas, quitándoles todo el polvo, los bultos de tierra seca causada por las lluvias de verano y los restos de telarañas en las esquinas. Después, uso un poco de agua para mojar los monumentos de piedra. Finalmente, dividió el enorme ramo de tulipanes para asegurarse de que ambas lapidas tuviesen sus respectivos arreglos.

Se sentó en la tierra con poco pastizal ya ahora seco. Doblo las piernas y se quedó ahí perdido en sus recuerdos, reviviendo el día de su accidente, recapitulando las devastadoras imágenes de su tragedia.

***

Ese horrible día, a la corta edad de diez años, todo estaba oscuro. El pequeño Waylon no sentía nada. Su cuerpo entero no respondía a sus señales. Él no era capaz de moverse, no tenía energía para abrir sus parpados. De todos sus sentidos, el único que parecía funcionar era la audición. No sabía que estaba pasando. Quería abrir los ojos, pero sus parpados no respondían. Estaba asustado y las voces a su alrededor, lo ponían nervioso.  

_¡Alguien haga algo!_

_¡Ya llamaron al 911! ¡Una ambulancia viene en camino!_

_¡¿Cómo paso esto?!_

Waylon empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente y se dio cuenta que el auto en el que su familia viajaba estaba seriamente dañado. Volteo en dirección a ellos y vio que ambos yacían inmóviles. Su papá tenía su cabeza recargada en el volante con la cabeza y el brazo sangrando y su madre estaba en el mismo estado permaneciendo sentada y abrazando el cuerpo de Waylon, cuando el infante hizo un movimiento noto como los brazos de su madre cayeron dejando así de sujetarlo.

Waylon, en un intento por despertarla, la movía con fuerza para después tocar las delicadas facciones del rostro de la mujer, ahora muy frías al tacto. El pequeño empezó a desesperarse y procedió ahora, en un intento inútil, a despertar a su padre. Ambos no reaccionaban, por lo que tuvo que recurrió a gritos mezclados con sollozos. En esos instantes no quería imaginar lo peor. Ellos debían estar bien, ellos prometieron que todo estaría bien. Esto no podía estar pasándole.

Él deseaba que fuera un sueño. Él quería estar de nuevo en el auto durmiendo aún en el regazo de su madre, mientras la escuchaba tararear sus canciones para arrullarlo. Deseaba escuchar otra vez las disculpas de su padre por el poco tiempo que pasaban juntos. Su papá era un ejecutivo en un banco, por lo que llevaba la mayoría de las veces enormes cantidades de trabajo extra que no le permitían convivir lo suficiente con su hijo. Lo último que recordó escuchar de él, antes de quedarse dormido, era que dedicaría todo un fin de semana en actividades que Waylon disfrutase. El niño le confesó que anhelaba ir al acuario y a un partido de béisbol. Su padre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sólo asintió y se concentró en el camino.   

El volvió a repetirse para sí mismo que todo era un sueño. Que él debía despertar. Pero no lo era. Su cuerpo dolía. La sangre y lesiones de sus padres eran reales. Este sueño del que no despertaba, era una completa pesadilla.

 _¡Ayúdenme, aquí hay un niño y dos adultos!_ Decía la voz de un hombre con uniforme oscuro y chaleco blanco con una cruz de color roja, quien estaba fuera del automóvil observándolos por la ventana del copiloto. También apareció otra persona con vestimenta similar, una mujer esta vez, cerca del lado de su padre. Estas personas empezaron a sacar con cuidado los cuerpos de los adultos y con tres camillas procedieron a subirlos a la cima del barranco. Una vez en la carretera Waylon entre gritos y forcejeos pidió que no lo separasen de sus padres. Amablemente, una de las mujeres del equipo médico lo abrazo y lo llevo a la ambulancia. En cada momento que estaban juntos, ella no paraba de decir frases consoladoras. Para Waylon eran palabras vacías que reflejaban un intento por disfrazar la dolorosa realidad. Cualquier esperanza que el trataba de mantener dentro de él, se iba apagando poco a poco como una vela.

Tomaron sus signos vitales y vendaron sus heridas una vez que llegaron con más paramédicos.

 _“Los signos del niño parecen estar bien… sólo tiene una fractura en el brazo.”_ decía la mujer que lo cargo hasta la camilla mientras uno de los paramédicos hacia sus reportes. Los adultos procedieron a recostar a Waylon en la camilla y le colocaron una máscara de oxígeno en la cara. El infante ahora dirigió su mirada al cuerpo de sus padres y noto como los paramédicos y la policía discutían y revisaban los cuerpos. Al final ambos suspiraron y negaron lentamente para después poner una sábana blanca a ambos. El rostro de Waylon estaba en shock y sus lágrimas empezaron a derramarse en su pequeño rostro. Se quitó la máscara y corrió hacia sus padres, el pequeño fue más rápido que los adultos y se abalanzo al cuerpo de su padre. Quito la sabana y trato de despertarlo.

 _“¿Pa-Papá? ¿Papi? ¡Hey! Tienes que despertarte… vamos… hay que despertar a mamá… ¿papá?... Por favor no te vayas.”_ Al no recibir respuesta se dirigió al cuerpo de su madre _“¿Mami?... despierta… tu dijiste que todo saldría bien… ¡Me lo prometiste!... no me hagan esto… por favor… no me dejen solo… no lo hagan… por favor.”_ La voz de Waylon empezó a quebrase con cada palabra. Permaneció por varios minutos llorando y abrazando el cuerpo inmóvil de su madre.

La paramédica lo separo poco a poco de su madre y lo abrazo con fuerza, depositando el rostro del infante en su hombro. Waylon tapo su cara en el cuello de la mujer y lloro su perdida. Mientras lo llevaba a la ambulancia para acostarlo en su respectiva camilla, el pequeño Waylon miro de nuevo a sus padres y a lo lejos pudo observar como un hombre era arrestado y llevado a un carro policiaco. Waylon vio el automóvil a lo lejos y lo reconoció. Ese carro fue el que choco con ellos y los hizo caer.

 _“Hey, todo estará bien… ¿Sí?... estarás bien… iremos a un hospital y cuidaremos de ti.”_ decía la mujer mientras acostaba al infante y depositaba la máscara de gas de nuevo en su rostro. Una vez hecho esto lo subieron a la ambulancia y pudo sentir el carro en movimiento y los ecos de la sirena en el exterior. La joven no paraba de sonreírle y sujetar su mano mientras acariciaba su rubio cabello.

_“Arreglaremos tu brazo… ¿Ok?...”_

Waylon empezó a cerrar los ojos lentamente. Era como si el oxígeno que le dieron lo obligase a dormir.

_Estarás bien Waylon, mamá no dejara que nada te pase._

_Te amamos._

_Todo saldrá bien._

Fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó de su madre antes de que el auto impactara con ellos y los llevara al barranco.

Las repitió una y otra vez en su cabeza para que, de cierta manera, sintiera a su madre cerca. Sus lágrimas continuaron mientras iniciaba su viaje al mundo del sueño con la dulce voz de su mamá en su cabeza.

Él sabía que de ahora en adelante nada en su vida estaría bien.

***

De vuelta a la realidad, Waylon observó el resto de las lapidas y las pocas personas presentes en el terreno. Algunas de ellas acercándose a él sólo para dar un saludo de cortesía.

El ingeniero, aun sentado en el suelo, siguió mirando cada detalle de las tumbas ahora con tulipanes en ambas piedras.

“Yo… lo siento tanto… he estado tan ocupado que apenas tenía tiempo para visitarlos… me la pase dedicado en la universidad, con mis amigos y a mi nuevo trabajo… hay tanto que quiero contarles.” Él suspiro y pensó como sería la mejor manera de abordar el tema.

“¿Recuerdan a Eddie, mi amigo de internet?... ya les había hablado de él en mi última visita… bueno, después de tantos años, me será posible reunirme con él… y bueno… él significa mucho para mí y… es más que un simple amigo… él me gusta, me gusta mucho.” Él se quedó en silencio por unos momentos sintiéndose tonto y avergonzado con todo aquello. El aprendió hace mucho que sus padres no estaban aquí. Ellos no entrarían a la casa de sus tíos y se lo llevarían. Ellos no regresarían milagrosamente a la vida. No importo cuantos días fantasease y soñase con ellos. Esas ilusiones que lo ayudaban a continuar día tras día su infancia, sólo lograron quebrarlo cuando finalmente comprendió un hecho de la vida: los muertos jamás regresan.

“Me pregunto… me pregunto qué hubieran pensado sobre todo esto… ¿Estarían enojados? ¿Me hubiesen aceptado?... no sé si me escuchan, pero, hablar con ustedes de esta manera me ayudo a sobrevivir en el pasado, e incluso ahora lo estoy haciendo.” Waylon dio una débil sonrisa a las dos lapidas.  

“Si me mudo a Minneapolis… tal vez no pueda visitarlos tan a menudo y me quiero disculpar por eso… ¡Claro eso no significa que no vuelva! Si todo sale bien… traeré a Eddie aquí para que lo conozcan… si estuvieran aquí, yo creo que él les hubiese agradado... sí… creo que se hubiesen llevado bien.”

Las lágrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos aun sin derramarse. En toda su vida, siempre se preguntó cómo hubiese sido si sus padres estuvieran presentes en sus logros, en los conciertos de la banda escolar, en sus reconocimientos por ser el mejor de su clase, en su graduación de la Universidad o en su primer trabajo en una reconocida corporación.

Cuando era pequeño, odiaba las juntas de padres y detestaba los festejos relacionados a ellos y, sobre todo, odiaba ser el sujeto al que todos debían sentir lastima por ser huérfano. También aborrecía cada conversación con sus compañeros de clase. La gran mayoría de las veces los niños hablaban sobre actividades con sus padres y Waylon no sabía si lo hacían a propósito para herirlo o si era de forma inconsciente, pero siempre realizaban comentarios a manera de burla que luego maquillaban con una disculpa. Hubo una vez que ya no soporto los comentarios y peleo con uno de los niños. Esta acción dio como resultado que el fuera castigado con tareas de limpieza y que él chico que lo insultaba quedase como la víctima y sin castigo. Las cosas no mejoraron a partir de ahí. Los niños empezaron a darle palizas constantes. Él pidió ayuda a sus maestros y al confrontarlo con sus abusadores, tanto ellos como los demás niños daban una versión diferente a la de Waylon, siendo él siempre el culpable. Él pidió auxilio a sus tíos, pero el único consejo que recibió fue “que no les hiciera caso”.

Sus compañeros de clase no eran el peor de los casos, en otras situaciones lo peor eran los adultos. Entre ellos sus profesores y, sobre todo, sus tíos.

***

 _“Muy bien caso 2536. Asunto sobre custodia total del infante Waylon Park. Abogados que pueden decirme del status del niño.”_ La jueza del estrado era una mujer ya en los primeros años de la vejez. Tanto su postura y su voz, describían un estado lleno de cansancio y de fatiga. Waylon estaba en el jurado sentado cerca de una trabajadora social y un abogado. Mientras que en el otro lado del enorme tribunal, podía a ver sus tíos y a su prima Melanie quien le daba sonrisas y saludaba desde su asiento. El pequeño daba rápidas miradas a todos los adultos. Él estaba asustado y con un sentimiento de ansiedad al no saber cuál sería su futuro de ahora en adelante.

 _“Logramos localizar a los tíos del menor su señoría. Ellos están presentes y han aceptado tomar la custodia del niño.”_ El abogado señalo a los parientes de Waylon.

 _“Muy bien. En ese caso la custodia del niño pasa a Jessica y Peter Park. Asimismo el gobierno les dará un apoyo monetario de 200 dólares mensuales para los gastos del menor. Además se realizara una visita mensual para revisar su estado. Si ya no hay dudas sobre el asunto. Pasare al siguiente caso. Ya pueden retirarse…”_ una vez fuera del lugar, Waylon no paraba de sujetar con fuerza la mano de la trabajadora social. Mientras tanto el abogado de su caso les entrego a sus tíos unos papeles para firmar. Los adultos compartieron unas pocas palabras, asintieron y se despidieron con un saludo de mano.

La trabajadora, aún sujetando a Waylon, lo entrego junto con sus pertenencias a sus tíos.

 _“Vamos Waylon, hay que ir a casa.”_ Su tía dijo de forma cortante mientras tomaba las maletas del infante y las colocaba en la cajuela del auto. Waylon, lentamente, seguía a los adultos y Melanie con una sonrisa lo tomo de la mano.

 _“¡Hey! ¿Cómo has estado?”_ la joven dio pequeñas risas. “ _Hace años que no te veía… la última vez que te vi no parabas de chupar tu pie.”_ Su prima era mayor que él ella tenía 17 años de edad y él sólo la recordaba por fotos que sus padres mostraban cuando él tenía meses de nacido. Waylon sonrió al recuerdo de sus padres, pero el gesto se detuvo al recordar su situación.

A partir de ese día, ya bajo el cuidado de sus tíos, la nueva vida de Waylon dio inicio.

Durante los primeros días, sus tíos mostraron un comportamiento bastante apático. A pesar de los esfuerzos del niño para complacerlos, ya sea sacando buenas notas en trabajos escolares o tratando de esforzare en las labores del hogar, su familia, a excepción de su prima, no le prestaban ni siquiera atención. Incluso Waylon podía sentir que era un peso más en la vida de sus tíos. Él se daba cuenta de aquello no sólo con las acciones de ambos, sino por una de las tantas conversaciones que podía escuchar a la hora de dormir.

 _“A penas podemos con los gastos de la casa... la mensualidad que nos dan por el mocoso no es suficiente… ¿Por qué quisiste que cuidásemos al niño?”_ Waylon escuchaba los distorsionados comentarios de su tía llenos de odio e irritación. Apenas comprensibles por el encierro de su pequeño cuarto. Él a escondidas se acercó sin ser visto a la sala para escuchar la plática.

 _“¡Es el hijo de mi hermano! Jessica ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?”_ decía su tío, quien estaba sentado en el sofá mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

_“Pudimos haber negado la custodia… tu bien sabes que teníamos esa opción… tal vez en el orfanato él hubiese encontrado una familia que cuidase de él.”_

Waylon prestaba atención a cada palabra y entre más tiempo se quedaba escuchando aquellas voces, más dolor le causaba la crueldad de ambos adultos.

_“Que sencillo es para ti… es muy fácil decirlo que hacerlo ¿No?… ¿Eres idiota? ¿No te has puesto a pensar lo mal que nos veríamos frente a los demás?… Nos verían como monstruos.”_

_“Peter, ¡Me importa una mierda lo que piensen los demás! Tu sabias nuestros problemas económicos… a penas con nuestros trabajos podremos pagar la Universidad de Melanie... sólo quiero que sepas algo, yo no pienso pagar la colegiatura de ese mocoso… tu tenías más familiares ¿Qué hay de tus padres y tu hermana? ¿Tal vez ellos puedan cuidarlo?”_

Su tío, aun sentado en el sofá, suspiro y negó con la cabeza lentamente. “ _Es inútil… mis padres nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con el matrimonio de mi hermano con Melissa, así que ni siquiera quieren saber sobre Waylon. Y mi hermana, es la misma historia, no se llevaba bien con él… Jessica… nosotros somos todo lo que él tiene…”_ dijo al final en un intento para persuadir a su mujer, pero la mirada de Jessica reflejaba todo lo contrario.  

 _“Dieciocho… el niño sólo va a vivir en esta casa hasta esa edad… cuando los cumpla se ira de aquí… ¿Lo entiendes Peter?... ya será un adulto para entonces… él ya no será nuestra responsabilidad.”_ El hombre al final negó con la cabeza y tapo su cara. Mientras la mujer empezaba a subir las escaleras. Waylon, quien estaba escondido debajo de la mesa. Escucho como su tío se retiró de la sala y apago las luces. Waylon, cuya única compañía era la oscuridad y la fuerte lluvia acompañada con truenos, abrazo sus piernas y deposito su cabeza en sus rodillas. Sintiéndose más solo que nunca. Entendiendo que de estas personas no recibiría ningún cariño en absoluto.

No tenía un lugar al que llamar hogar.

No había personas por las que luchar.

Él era innecesario en este mundo.

Al llegar a su habitación, se tapó completamente con su manta. Los relámpagos y truenos sólo lo hacían sentir peor y más ahora porque desde que tenía memoria él les temía. En ese momento se escuchó un fuerte trueno que provoco que al pequeño se le escapase un grito lleno de terror.

 _“¡Maldita sea Waylon es sólo un trueno! ¡Cállate! ¡Por Dios!”_ Gritaba su tía desde el cuarto de al lado.

 _“¡Waylon no es nada! ¡Guarda silencio! Sabes que debemos trabajar muy temprano… trata de dormir.”_ Decía su tío con fatiga.

 _“P-Per… ¡Perdón!”_ dijo el infante tratando de cerrar los ojos mientras se tapaba los oídos con fuerza. Él estaba asustado. Y al final, a quién debía recurrir por protección y cariño. Él no tenía a nadie. Si sus padres estuvieran aquí él estaría en su cama  abrazándolos. Sentiría que no importase que tan mal estén las cosas. Si estaba con ellos todo estaría bien.

Nada importaba, sus padres ya no estaban en este mundo.

Ante aquel descubrimiento, Waylon empezó a llorar y se tapó la boca para que sus lloriqueos no fuesen escuchados por nadie.

_¿Por qué no morí en el accidente con ellos? Así hubiésemos estado juntos._

_No tengo nada ni a nadie._

_Nadie me ama._

_Nadie me necesita._

_Mamá, papá… si me escuchan, por favor… vengan por mi… yo no quiero estar aquí…_

“Mamá… papá…” decía entre sollozos con respiraciones agitadas.

De pronto, aun hundido en sus lamentos, Waylon escuchó como alguien abría su puerta. Él, todavía asustado, seco sus lágrimas y tapo su rostro con su edredón. Lentamente, todavía sin saber quién era, sintió como esa persona se acercó a su cama y empezó a acariciarle el cabello.

 _“Hey… Way… no llores cariño… todo está bien… los truenos no te harán nada… te lo prometo.”_ Esa voz tan dulce, el niño la reconocía, pertenecía a Melanie. Ella estaba con su cabello suelto usando una camisa con mangas y un short muy corto como pijama. Ella prendió la pequeña lámpara de la habitación y el infante noto que ella tenía unos objetos.

 _“Yo también me asustaba mucho… así que usaba esto para dormir mejor.”_ Su prima sostenía una pequeña lámpara de luz en forma de ángel. La conecto en un enchufe y apago las luces. La lámpara iluminaba un poco la habitación y eso hizo que Waylon empezase a sentirse mejor.

 _“Úsalo cuando estés asustado y cuando mis padres estén dormidos para que no se den cuenta ¿Ok?”_ decía con una sonrisa mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

 _“Además, te tengo una sorpresa.”_ La chica enseño el segundo objeto. Era una esfera y alrededor de ésta había figuras con forma de mamíferos marinos. Cuando ella hizo funcionar la esfera, ésta empezó a girar y, al mismo tiempo, se encendió una fuerte luz, dando así como resultado que en todas las paredes de la habitación se viesen delfines, focas, ballenas y tiburones. El color azul claro de los muros daba la ilusión de que los dos estaban debajo del agua con la única compañía de las figuras.

El miedo por los truenos empezó a desaparecer y fue remplazado por las imágenes en las paredes y la sonrisa de su prima.

Ella se le acerco y se acostó junto a él para taparlo con la frazada.

_“Si aún estas asustado, yo puedo dormir contigo si quieres.”_

Waylon la miro y asintió inmediatamente. Ella sólo dio una ligera sonrisa y así, los dos se quedaron acurrucados en la cama viendo como las figuras danzaban en toda la habitación. Waylon se sentía en esos momentos amado y protegido. El ritmo de las respiraciones de Melanie y la iluminación del cuarto fueron como un arrullo que poco a poco le ayudaron dormir. La chica, al notar que su primo estaba durmiendo, apago la esfera y se acostó junto a él para abrazarlo de nuevo.

***

Desde aquel momento, hace ya varios años atrás, Waylon fue muy apegado a su prima. Él le contaba todos sus secretos, problemas y preocupaciones. Ella mostro más cuidado y atención que sus propios tíos. Waylon se atrevía a decir que Melanie fue más madre de lo que su tía hubiese sido. Sin duda ella era una de las personas más influyentes e importantes en su vida. Por lo tanto, al igual que Miles y Lisa, ella debía saber sobre sus planes con Eddie y su mudanza.

Miro de nuevo la tumba de sus padres, ahora borrosas por la humedad en sus ojos.

“Lo siento… estoy tan distraído...” Waylon agacho la cabeza y seco sus lágrimas. Había gente dando miradas hacia su dirección, pero a él no le importo.

“Me siento… tan solo… estoy rodeado de personas… pero al final del día… todos se van… todos se desconectan de los demás. Las pláticas se convierten en un maldito discurso repetitivo… no quiero vivir así. Deseo estar con alguien a quien pueda compartirle y darle todo… mis alegrías, mis tristezas… cuando conocí a Eddie… aunque él no lo confesara… yo sentí que él de cierta manera estaba sólo… y sentí que él era igual que yo. Quiero estar con él… quiero ser parte de su vida y yo… quiero que me perdonen porque me será poco probable verlos si me voy…”

“Realmente los amo y, no soy religioso pero, si existe un cielo y me ven desde ahí, por favor sigan cuidando de mí. Al igual que lo han hecho todo este tiempo.” Después de eso, Waylon siguió conversando sobre sus amigos y esperanzas, sin dejar de disculparse por su ausencia futura. Él consideraba este tipo de pláticas y desahogos en el cementerio como terapias para estabilizar su propio espíritu. Llegaban ocasiones en las que sentía que explotaría y que no podría sostenerse más. Si ellos lo escuchasen o no, sentía un enorme alivio al contarles sus problemas.

Al llegar la hora de su partida. Se despidió de sus padres y dio un último acomodo a los tulipanes. Se dirigió a la salida y por varios minutos miro las lapidas de sus padres a lo lejos.

“Hasta luego.” dijo finalmente y se dirigió a la salida del cementerio. En esos momentos ya eran las dos de la tarde. Se dio prisa y tomo un autobús que se dirigiese al centro de la ciudad. Decidió que era hora de hablar con Melanie.

***

A Waylon sólo le tomo una hora para llegar al hospital Saint Joseph.

Su prima tuvo mucho éxito en sus estudios. Logro graduarse de la Universidad y se convirtió en enfermera. Él se sentía muy orgulloso de ella, ya que para él esa carrera era una de las más difíciles. En esa profesión se requerían gente comprensiva, amable, temeraria y fuerte psicológicamente.

Siempre, al regresar de casa, contaba todos los problemas e historias que sus pacientes compartían con ella. Waylon quedaba maravillado con los relatos de su prima. Algunos eran de superación y otros llenos de tristeza que provocaban que ella derramase unas cuantas lágrimas.

Recordar aquellos historias, provocaron una inesperada preocupación por Eddie. Aunque su operación fuese sólo facial, qué tal si había un accidente o qué tal si la cirugía tuviese algún problema. Él sufrió mucho cuando se enteró del accidente de Eddie con el auto. Estuvo deprimido por semanas. Por fortuna todo eso cambio cuando Miles por medio de buenas fuentes (sus profesores de periodismo) discutían que en realidad Eddie estaba oculto del ojo público. Ellos nunca supieron la razón. Como resultado, hubo varias teorías sobre aquello. Algunos decían que padecía una enfermedad terminal, otros decían que el golpe no lo dejo mentalmente estable, otros decían que estaba tomando unas largas vacaciones. Cuales fueran las razones, Waylon estaba feliz de arriesgarse al escribir aquel mensaje hace tanto tiempo.

Empezó a sonreír al recordar sus primeras conversaciones.

Aun perdido en sus pensamientos, vio en la entrada del hospital como su prima, aún estaba usando su uniforme de enfermera, parecía desvelada, y la evidencia eran los grandes aros oscuros debajo de sus ojos. Ella lo saludo y al estar juntos lo recibió con esa encantadora sonrisa y un fuerte abrazo.

“Waylon ¿Cómo has estado? Dios, en serio, no importa cuántos años pasen… no dejas de verte como un niño para mí.” Melanie lo sujeto por los hombros por unos segundos y después coloco sus manos sobre el rostro del ingeniero. A pesar de ser un adulto, ella seguía teniendo esos detalles con él como si fuera todavía un mocoso.

“Estoy muy bien… ¿Segura que puedes acompañarme? ¿No te estoy quitando tiempo?”

“Tú nunca me quitas tiempo cariño… vamos conozco un café en donde venden unas excelentes crepas… ¿Aún te siguen gustando las cosas dulces? ¿No?”

“Siempre Mel… siempre.” Además de sus padres y dos mejores amigos, Waylon, sin duda, extrañaría demasiado a Melanie. Ella sabía de su “amigo” de Facebook, sin embargo él no le había contado quien era esa persona y de sus planes de mudanza.

Mientras tomaban una mesa y recibían un menú. Waylon estaba pensando cómo le diría la noticia.

“Sabes… yo sé que desde la pelea con mis padres, cuando mamá te hecho de casa, tu no quieres saber nada… pero mi papá quiere arreglar las cosas. Él no deja de preguntar por ti… le digo lo poco que sé, pero… Way, él parece arrepentido por lo que sucedió. Él dice que quiere verte… ¿Crees que podrías reunirte con él?”

Waylon se puso serio. Su expresión ya no reflejaba la alegría de hace unos minutos.

“Sólo con él… yo no quiero ver a Jessica.” Dijo en un tono amargo con tan sólo mencionar el nombre de su tía.

“No te preocupes… sólo es mi papá.” El mesero llego con su libreta tomando así sus órdenes. Una vez que el joven se fue, hubo un incómodo silencio.

Como su tía lo había prometido, lo hecho de su casa al ser mayor de edad. Por fortuna la familia de Miles le ofreció donde quedarse hasta que lograra mudarse a los dormitorios de la Universidad.

“Por cierto… ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?” dijo su prima tímidamente tratando de romper la tensión.

“Me mudo… viviré en Minneapolis a inicios del próximo año.”

Ella estaba sorprendida, parpadeo un par de veces, como si tratara de procesar lo que su primo acaba de decir.

“¿T-Te vas?... pero ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué tan lejos?... Waylon, dime la verdad ¿Paso algo? Nosotros podemos solucionarlo.” Ahora su tono era entre una mezcla de tristeza y preocupación. Desde que Waylon era niño, a excepción de pequeñas peleas, él no hacia cosas tan impulsivas. Ella en esos años lo entendía ya que sus padres eran, hasta para ella, difíciles de complacer. No importa cuánto tratasen, ellos nunca estaban complacidos. Esos ocho años que el pequeño Way estuvo a su lado, siempre mostraba un comportamiento demasiado sumiso. Al escuchar esto de su parte, sólo le preocupo, ella no estaría tan cerca para ayudarlo, para darle el apoyo moral de siempre. Además, sus amigos no estarían ahí para cuidarlo. Se maldecía así misma por no ayudar a su primo en el pasado a crearle una actitud más fuerte.

“La corporación abrirá una instalación allí… necesitan personal y yo pedí el traslado… cálmate no hay ningún problema… sólo quiero un cambio… es todo.”

Melanie lo conocía como la palma de su mano y ella estaba segura que esa no era la razón.

“Es un cambio enorme… ¿No te parece?... Way, tu sabes que puedes decirme que pasa… ese no es el único motivo ¿Cierto?”

Waylon empezó dar unos cuantos tragos a su café y pensaba en cómo debería explicarlo.

“Bien… es largo de explicar… además de la Instalación nueva… el principal motivo es que… yo quiero ver a alguien.”

“¿Yo lo conozco?” dijo inmediatamente para después tomar un sorbo de café.  

 _Hay demonios_. Waylon ahora se daba cuenta de que todo este asunto era más difícil de lo que parecía. Su prima, todo el tiempo, es y ha sido demasiado inquisitiva. Él sabía que ella le daría una cucharada de realidad cuando le contase toda la verdad.

“Bien… sí y no… recuerdas las revistas que coleccionaba, las revistas de moda. El hombre al que recortaba y del cual tenía un cuaderno lleno de sus fotografías… bien… es él… he tenido un chat con él por casi cinco años… y mientras más nos conocíamos… más me fui enamorando de él…” Waylon se sentía pequeño en cada palabra que salía de su boca. Y miraba como los ojos de Melanie se abrían como platos blancos.

“Espera, espera, espera…” Ella se tapó la cara con ambas manos, después se tocó la sien y miro a Waylon. “Me estás diciendo que esta _persona_ sólo la conoces por internet… y que al parecer es Gluskin…” Ella, aún asombrada, empezó a desviar la mirada, tratando de entender a su primo. En efecto, Melanie sabia de esa _admiración_ que Waylon tenía por Eddie. Todo aquello comenzó cuando él estaba en la sala de espera en una de las clínicas locales de la ciudad, en donde ella estaba trabajando. Waylon quedó maravillado por la revista y le pidió dinero prestado para comprar un ejemplar en algún puesto cercano. Desde ahí, él empezó a coleccionar todas las publicaciones en las que Eddie apareciese. A veces, los dueños de los puestos les parecía extraño que Waylon, siendo un chico, le gustasen ese tipo de lectura. Ella recordó que hubo varios momentos en los que él era criticado o insultado por ello. Melanie, en su rescate, salía y decía que las revistas eran para ella.

“Cariño… ¿Te das cuenta de lo peligroso que es esto?... y si él no es quien tu esperabas… ¿Has visto las noticas?... por lo general este tipo de encuentros termina mal… muy mal.” Comentaba mientras tocaba la mano de Waylon.

“Lo sé y entiendo todas las posibilidades… pero necesito esto… aunque salga lastimado…” Melanie sólo se quedó quieta. Ella sabía que nada bueno podía venir de una relación de ese tipo.

“Supongamos que él sea Eddie… que tal si en todo este tiempo, él ya tenía otra persona, sabes lo popular que él es… yo sé que no es lo que quieres oír, pero… que tal si todo estos sólo fuese un juego…” dijo en un tono demasiado serio.

Waylon, se quedó callado y miro a la taza de su café. Él no había tomado en cuenta esa posibilidad.

Que no sea el Eddie de las revistas, él podía con esa verdad.

Que lo rechazase si lo conociera, él seguiría adelante.

Que él sólo fuera un entretenimiento más, continuaría con su trabajo.

Pero, que él continuase con él en todos esos años y ya tuviese a otra persona. Él no consideró ese escenario. Su cabeza empezó a imaginar tal contexto causándole una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Él sabía que el amor por parte de él podría ser falso. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, debía arriesgarse y aceptar el resultado que fuese.

“Aunque sea de esa forma… yo quiero arriesgarme… si no lo hago, siempre me preguntare si tenía una posibilidad de estar con él.” Dijo el ingeniero en tono muy serio sin perder contacto visual con ella.

Melanie guardo silencio y tomo unos tragos de café. Lo miro y tomo la mano de Waylon con ambas manos esta vez.

“Mira… ya no eres un niño. Te entiendo, ya eres un adulto… no puedo detenerte, pero, sólo prométeme una cosa”

“¿Qué es?”

“Una vez que llegues ahí, prométeme que te comunicaras conmigo. También quiero que me llames y me digas qué sucedió con el asunto de Eddie ¿Bien?” Waylon sintió como el peso de sus hombros disminuía. Suspiro de alivio y le dio una enorme sonrisa.

“Serás la primera en saberlo.”

“Way, otra cosa… si Eddie te hace daño, voy a tomar un vuelo hasta Minneapolis y le romperé la cara.” Waylon empezó a reír un poco. Enserio su prima era la mejor.

“No lo dudaría ni por un segundo Mel.” Waylon conocía a la perfección el carácter de la chica. Ella fue siempre una verdadera mamá en su vida y, como cualquier madre, mostraba ese lado protector y cariñoso hacia el joven.

Ambos duraron una hora y media entre risas y pláticas sobre lo que han hecho alrededor de los días, meses y preciados recuerdos de hace años. Melanie preguntaba algunas cosas sobre Eddie y, Waylon, las respondía con la mayor brevedad posible. La preocupación en su rostro no desaparecía del todo. Era normal. Todo ser humano se preocupa por lo desconocido.

Los dos pudieron haberse quedado más tiempo juntos, pero la chica debía volver a su hogar. Las grandes bolsas en sus ojos reflejaban lo cansada que la pobre estaba. Ella se despidió de Waylon y lo vio tomar uno de los tantos autobuses blancos que transitaban por toda la ciudad.

Cuando el transporte se alejó, ella saco su celular y marco a uno de sus contactos.

“Hola ¿Estas ocupado?”

“No yo estoy bien… es sólo que… me reuní con Waylon y él me dijo que se ira de la ciudad.”

“Por favor tienes que hablar con él.”

***

Finalmente estaban a pocos días por terminar la segunda semana de Diciembre. Waylon sonreía en frente de la pantalla al recordar que la cirugía ya sería muy pronto.

_“… jaja, recuerdas a Andrew, el pobre recibió una paliza verbal de Jeremy cuando él lo escucho sobre sus burlas. jaja le advertí que dejara de burlarse. En serio Eddie, me estaba esforzando por no reírme en ese momento.”_

_“Sabes Way, esos dos parecen sólo unos creadores de problemas, no me agrada que Jeremy y ese tal Andrew estén tan cerca de ti.”_

_“¿Celoso?   XD”_

_“jajaja podría decirse, de la forma en como los describes, no me parecen una buena compañía para ti.”_

_“Tranquilo, se cuidarme solo… además me tendrás sólo para ti una vez que nos veamos  ;)”_

_“Bueno, ya basta de hablar de mí, dime, ¿No estas emocionado? ¡Ya sólo faltan una semana para tu cirugía!”_

_“Estoy ansioso cariño… ya quiero que llegue ese día”_

_“¿Cómo está el clima en Minneapolis? Aquí ya tuvimos nuestra primera nevada, por cierto ¿Cómo te fue con el diseño en el que estabas trabajando? Y ¿Cómo estás tú?”_

_“El clima está bien. Aquí ya nevó desde hace varios días, está haciendo un frio del infierno por cierto. En cuanto a los diseños, logre terminarlos, mi profesora consiguió a alguien que terminara de crear el vestido a tiempo. Y yo estoy muy bien. He ido al hospital por unos chequeos médicos… todo parece bien…”_

Waylon estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, pensando si la siguiente pregunta sería apropiada de hacer.

_“Eddie ¿Crees que le agrade a tu madre?”_

Eddie, desde la sala de su casa, le sorprendió la pregunta. Aunque para él, Waylon era adorable y perfecto en todos los sentidos. No pudo evitar formar una pequeña risa mientras tecleaba su mensaje.

_“Ella va amarte cariño, de eso estoy seguro. Cuando ambos se conozcan sé que se llevaran bien.”_

Waylon suspiro y siguió sonriendo en la pantalla.

 _“Realmente quiero conocerla. Todo lo que me contaste sobre ella… lo que pasaron ambos… es realmente admirable el poder de las madres.”_ Waylon se puso melancólico al recordar cómo, en sus últimos momentos, su propia madre no dejo de amarlo y protegerlo.

Eddie leyó el mensaje y, después, miro una de las tantas fotografías colocadas en uno de los estantes de pared. En esos espacios había fotografías de él y su madre en varios eventos de su vida. En su infancia, sus festivales escolares, cumpleaños y triunfos. Él se levantó del sillón y tomo una de sus fotos favoritas. En ella estaban él y su madre con sus mejillas muy pegadas, sonriendo de oreja a oreja procurando que los dos pudiesen salir en la foto.

Esa fotografía la tomaron cuando se mudaron a Minneapolis. Antes de vivir en un departamento, el dinero solamente les alcanzaba para un cuarto pequeño. Tanto a Eddie como su madre no les importaba el tamaño del lugar, ambos sabían que encontrarían algo mejor en el futuro.

Como un registro de su primer cambio, su madre uso su vieja cámara instantánea para recordar su primer paso.

Eddie abrió el marco de la foto y leyó un escrito en la letra cursiva por parte de su madre:

_“Yo y mi cariño en nuestra nueva vida.”_

Eddie sonreía mientras miraba el retrato. Se sentó en el sofá de nuevo y no checo la pantalla de su laptop. El miro la nieve caer desde su ventana, adornando como un manto blanco los techos de los edificios y casas.

Perdido en sus recuerdos, revivió la forma en como ambos salieron de ese infierno.

***

Eddie, a la corta de edad de ocho años, sabía muy bien que su familia no era estable. Su propia existencia estaba rodeada de golpes, gritos, insultos y tristeza. Observaba día tras día los maltratos por parte de su padre. Ese hombre no perdía ninguna oportunidad para insultar y humillar a su madre. Por desgracia, él presenciaba cada maldito momento de ello. Cuando terminaba de golpearla, Eddie se quedaba a su lado para curarla con vendajes y ungüentos. Muchas veces él le preguntaba a su madre por qué soportaba tanto. Ella al final, le decía que su padre cambiaria, que sólo necesitaba tiempo, que él los protegía y, que de cierta manera, ella merecía esos brutales castigos por cometer errores tan simples en las labores de la casa. Incluso para un niño pequeño como él, era bastante obvio que él cambio de actitud de ese monstruo nunca iba a ocurrir.

Los años pasaban y su padre seguía siendo el mismo.

Su madre siempre sufría.

Sus moretones parecían más permanentes día con día.

Ella lloraba de dolor y de tristeza.

Su espíritu se estaba quebrando.

Desde aquel momento él ya no podía tolerarlo más. Él comprendió que había una manera de solucionar el problema: debía eliminar a su padre.

Si Dios existía, él lo llevaría al infierno. Si la policía lo descubría, el terminaría en prisión. Él entendía que nadie sería comprensible con él por ser un niño.

Las personas no le dieron otra opción. A los profesores no le importaron sus gritos de auxilio; los trabajadores del 911 creían que jugaba con la línea telefónica por ser sólo un mocoso; sus vecinos, para evitar problemas, no metían las manos en el asunto. Nadie se molestaba en ayudar. Nadie le interesaba el sufrimiento suyo y de su madre.

Decidió que le pondría fin a la pesadilla mientras sus padres dormían. ¿La forma para hacerlo? Usando una escopeta guardada en el sótano.

Cuando llego la media noche, él se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres y abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido. Miro como ambos, en efecto, estaban durmiendo profundamente. Esta era su oportunidad perfecta. Se dirigió al sótano y con la llave de su padre abrió la caja y saco la pesada escopeta con sus respectivas balas. La cargo con dos municiones y, silenciosamente, subió al cuarto de nuevo.

_Dispara a la cabeza_

_Dispara a la cabeza_

_Dispara a la cabeza_

_“Todo terminara”_ Eddie sostenía el arma, pero sus manos empezaron a temblar nerviosamente provocando un poco de ruido. Él tomo respiraciones profundas, logrando así calmarse y detener su nerviosismo un poco.

 _“Sólo mantén la calma.”_ Dijo en susurro para sí mismo.

Llego a la habitación y gracias a la luz de luna filtrada por la ventana, pudo tener una visión mucho más clara. Se acercó al lado de su padre. Empezó a apuntarle en la cabeza y posiciono su dedo en el gatillo listo para disparar.

 _“Eddie… ¿Qué estás haciendo?”_ se escuchó la voz de su madre en un susurro. El infante la miro y bajo el arma. Su madre se levantó de la cama y le quito la escopeta de sus manos. _“Cariño… ¿Qué tratabas de hacer?”_

El niño se quebró en un sollozo y miro a su madre de nuevo _“Ya no puedo más… si él desaparece todo estará mejor… si tu mueres… yo estaré solo… ya no quiero verte así.”_ Su madre ahora se dio cuenta de la terrible realidad. Su hijo, su cariño, su bebe, iba ser capaz de matar por ella, de pagar el precio por su propio bienestar. En ese instante entendió el resultado de sus malas decisiones. Soportar el abuso de su esposo no la llevaba a nada, no importa cuántas veces él se disculpara con ella después de una golpiza, no importa cuántas veces le dijera que la amaba. Toda esa situación sólo los perjudicaba a ambos. Desde que Eddie nació, ella prometió protegerlo y estar para él siempre. Cómo iba a cuidarlo si ni siquiera podía cuidarse a ella misma. Pero las cosas cambiarían ahora.

 _“Bebe… lo siento tanto… cambiare las cosas… te lo prometo.”_ Ella, aún sosteniendo el arma, abrazó a Eddie con fuerza.

 _“¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?!”_ su padre grito y prendió una de las lámparas cercanas a la cama. Miro a su hijo llorando y a su mujer sosteniendo una escopeta.

 _“¡Maldita zorra! ¡¿Qué planeabas hacer con eso?!”_ él no la dejo terminar ni siquiera una frase y la golpeo en el estómago con fuerza, causando que la escopeta cayera  cerca de la ventana. Ella trato de defenderse, pero él la agarro del cabello y la golpeo fuerte en la cara, causando que su nariz y labio sangrasen.

Eddie, quien presenciaba todo aquello, ya no lo soporto más.

 _“¡Detente!”_ Eddie brinco hacia su padre y se colgó de uno de sus brazos. Le dio unos cuantos golpes y, al ver que no funcionaban, lo mordió con fuerza. Su padre ante el ataque del menor, lo sujeto del cuello y lo alzo a la altura de sus ojos. Eddie golpeaba con fuerza y movía las piernas tratando inútilmente de patearlo. El hombre lo golpeo en el rostro unas cuantas veces y después lo arrojo con fuerza al enorme buro de madera en frente de la cama. Lo anterior dio como resultado que el niño se diera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Su madre con horror vio cómo su hijo ya no se movía, estaba inconsciente y su cabeza empezaba a formar una pequeña laguna de sangre.

Toda la ira, la frustración y el odio la ayudaron a levantarse. En medio de gritos, empujo a su marido a la cama con todas sus fuerzas. Se subió encima de él. Alzo sus manos, hechas ya puños, y empezó a golpearlo en el rostro. Repitió el movimiento una y otra vez, hasta que lo dejo mareado.

Ella brinco de la cama se puso un abrigo, tomo un pañuelo, su cartera y cargo a Eddie rápidamente para así correr a la salida de su casa.

 _“¡Eddie! ¡Eddie! ¡Respóndeme por favor!”_ su madre coloco un trapo en la cabeza del niño para evitar que la sangre siguiese fluyendo.

 _“¿Mamá? Todo me da vueltas… ¿Qué paso?”_ Eddie ya no era capaz de ver claramente. Todo era borroso, no dejaba de sentir un fuerte dolor en su cara y pulsaciones en su cabeza. Lo único que podía de hacer era escuchar los ruidos a su alrededor.

 _“Todo estará bien cariño… nos vamos de aquí… donde él no nos hará daño.”_ Eddie sostuvo fuerte a su madre y coloco su rostro en el cuello de la mujer. A lo lejos podía escuchar las maldiciones y gritos de su padre y por un momento su visión se aclaró, lo cual le permitió ver como ese monstruo comenzaba a seguirlos.

Su madre corrió lo más lejos que pudo y se mezcló entre la poca gente que habitaban en las calles de Denver. Ella sabía que debía ir a un hospital, pero necesitaba un transporte primero. Sus plegarias fueron respondidas cuando un taxi realizó una parada para dejar a un pasajero. El pánico llego a ella cuando escucho los gritos de su esposo a lo lejos. Sin esperar más tiempo entro en el taxi junto a Eddie mientras le gritaba frenéticamente al taxista para que acelerara.

_“Dios… señora ¿Qué le paso?”_

_“¡Acelere! ¡Ese hombre nos hizo esto! ¡Rápido o vendrá por nosotros!”_

El taxista dirigió la mirada al hombre quien empezaba a correr en su dirección. Acelero sin dudar, pero el padre de Eddie logro golpear la ventada del copiloto rompiéndola.

Ella miro como poco a poco dejaban a su marido atrás. Desvió la mirada y vio a su hijo, quien hacia respiraciones lentas y mantenía los ojos cerrados.

 _“Mami… ¿Es-Estamos a salvo?”_ Eddie pregunto mientras aún seguía apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su madre.

 _“Sí… estaremos bien… no permitiré que nada te pase cariño… nunca más.”_ Su madre se movió un poco para depositar su brazo en los hombros de su hijo, mientras seguía tapando la ligera hemorragia de Eddie.

_“¿Ese hombre les hizo eso?… Señora debemos ir con la policía.”_

_“¡No! Por favor, todavía no, mi hijo está muy herido, él necesita un hospital, después iré con la policía.”_ El conductor dio una mirada a Eddie y sólo asintió.

Al llegar al hospital, los supervisores realizaron llamadas a las autoridades correspondientes por posible maltrato familiar. Eddie permaneció internado en el hospital para saber si había lesiones internas en su cabeza. Por otro lado su madre fue en compañía de los policías hacia su hogar para arrestar a su esposo.

Debido a las claras evidencias por los golpes físicos tanto de Eddie como de su madre, más los testimonios de vecinos y del taxista, le dieron a su padre una condena de quince años de prisión sin derecho a fianza. Lo anterior, le facilitó el trámite de divorcio a su madre.

Aunque su esposo estaba encerrado, ella ya no se sentía segura viviendo en Denver. Así que con ayuda de las propias leyes y asesorías de abogados. Decidió mudarse a Minneapolis con Eddie.

Ella sabía que sería duro al principio pero se encargaría de crear un mejor hogar para su hijo.

Su madre siempre le dijo que la valentía que mostro aquella noche la impulsaron a luchar y a cambiar de actitud. La ayudaron a despertar de ese mundo lleno de abusos y heridas. No importan donde o como estuvieran las cosas. Eddie sabía que todo saldría bien. Ambos estaban a salvo, juntos y cuidándose el uno al otro.

***

Eddie, de vuelta a la realidad miro a la pantalla y vio un nuevo mensaje por parte de Waylon.

_“Cuando ocurrió mi accidente, los médicos confesaron que mi madre recibió la gran mayoría de los daños en el coche… Ellos dijeron que uso su cuerpo para que yo no recibiera ningún daño… mis padres me amaron y protegieron hasta el final… ya sé que he discutido esto algunas veces y también se lo que vas a decirme, pero, no puedo evitar esos pensamientos. Por años me sentí culpable de sus muertes… incluso ahora, me aflijo por lo mismo.”_

Eddie empezó a responder ante el mensaje con seriedad. En los años en los que conversaban. El ingeniero solía culparse muchas veces del incidente. Eddie trataba lo mejor que podía para animarlo, incluso los amigos del rubio hacían lo mismo, pero al final nada dio resultado. Todos le daban la mano a Waylon para librarse de la culpa, pero en el fondo, él ingeniero insinuaba que merecía ese tipo de dolor. Waylon, para su propia redención, se autocastigaba.

_“Waylon… eras sólo niño, eso no fue tu culpa. Tus padres dieron su vida para salvarte… te amaron con esa intensidad. Un amor que casi en estos días ya no puedes presenciar.”_

Waylon se quedó pensando en ese momento. “Eddie, a veces siento que hubiese sido mejor si hubiese muerto yo en lugar de ellos.” Comentó en silencio en su pequeño espacio de trabajo, más para sí mismo que para otra persona. Él estaba a punto de escribir esa idea, pero, Eddie escribió otro mensaje.

_“Y si piensas que **hubiera sido mejor si tu hubieras muerto**. Entonces estas muy equivocado…”_

Waylon sintió un latido en su pecho y se quedó impresionado. Eddie lo conocía tan bien que sabía con claridad lo que pensaba.

_“Way, dime ¿Fue una vida salvada para vivir con pena y tristeza todo el tiempo?… tus padres quisieron que vivieras en este mundo para ser feliz. Yo entiendo que el estar vivo, es al final nuestra decisión… es duro, es doloroso, llegas a casa y quieres desacerté de todo, quieres que todo se detenga por un momento para tener un respiro. Pero quiero que sepas que hay felicidad Waylon… sé que esto te deprime, y sé que es egoísta e insensible de mi parte el pedirte que no te derrumbes, porque al final, yo no experimente tu sufrimiento. Cuando estemos juntos quiero hablar seriamente de esto contigo.”_

Waylon tomo una profunda respiración y continúo con la conversación.

_“Siempre sabes que decir Eddie Gluskin… sé que debo cansarte con lo mismo, pero, gracias por escucharme… lo he dicho en cada conversación, pero ya ansió verte.”_

_“Tu jamás me cansarías… tú también eres lo que más anhelo cariño.”_

Waylon reviso su reloj y miro que ya era su hora de salida. Suspiro y dio sus últimas palabras de despedida y agradecimiento a Eddie.

_“¿Mañana misma hora?”_

_“Siempre, Waylon… descansa.”_

Una vez hecho lo anterior, Waylon empezó a apagar los monitores pero, cuando estaba recogiendo sus cosas, su celular sonó. El móvil marcaba el número como desconocido. Sin embargo él lograba mirar que los primeros números pertenecían a la Corporación.

“¿Hola?”

_“Buenas noches ¿Hablo con Waylon Park?”_

“Él habla”

 _“Señor Park, soy Ethan Blaire, disculpe que le llame a esta hora. Pero ha ocurrido una emergencia y necesito de su ayuda.”_ El hombre que llamaba a Waylon era uno de los principales jefes en la Corporación y, además, era el padre de Jeremy. Sin embargo, a diferencia de su hijo, Ethan era muy respetado y más amable. Aunque él  tenía una mirada demasiado seria, con el tiempo uno aprendía que esos rasgos eran parte de su personalidad.

“¿Qué sucede jefe?”

 _“Vera”_ se podía escuchar un cansado suspiro desde la otra línea. “ _Mi esposa me llamo desesperada. Al parecer hay un problema con los sistemas del software del proyecto con la nanotecnología. El sistema y las computadoras no dejan de mostrar fallas y el resultado de ERROR cada vez que tratamos de estabilizarlo… como resultado la instalación cerró por un tiempo hasta tener una solución… Hay ingenieros allí, pero ninguno ha podido arreglar esto… llame a mi hijo y él me comento que usted solucionó un problema similar en las instalaciones en Denver… Como usted parece ser el único que puede darle arreglo a esto y, además, estoy enterado de su solicitud para el traslado hacia esa ciudad… me veo en la penosa necesidad de solicitar su traslado a Minneapolis lo más pronto posible.”_

¿Estaba soñando? Waylon no creía lo que estaba pasando. ¿Podría estar al lado de Eddie antes? Y lo que es mejor, sería capaz de apoyarlo en su cirugía. No podía creerlo. Incluso, una risa nerviosa estuvo a punto de escapársele. Pero sólo se quedó en silencio por un rato.

_“¿Hola? ¿Señor Park? ¿Sigue ahí?”_

“P-Perdón… me distraje un poco… disculpe Jefe… ¿Tiene usted el día en específico en el que me quiera ahí?

_“Bien como es muy apresurado esta solicitud… me gustaría que estuviese allí el sábado 20 de este mes o antes si es posible… entiendo que debe tener cosas que arreglar en Denver, así que esos días restantes serán suficientes.”_

“Muy bien… estaré ahí para esa fecha… gracias por avisarme.”

_“A usted Park, una vez más, disculpe por el cambio tan repentino de planes y gracias por la ayuda.”_

Waylon colgó y se quedó atónito, necesitaba sentarse para procesar todo lo que había pasado. Es un milagro, es buena suerte, era una señal. El estaría días antes de la operación de Eddie. Él podría darle apoyo, podría estar a su lado en ese momento. Quería gritar de la emoción. Sus pequeñas risas no pararon.

¡Tenía que avisarle!

Abrió su laptop rápidamente y vio que él seguía conectado. Se acercó al teclado listo para narrar todo. Sin embargo algo lo detuvo. Qué tal si lo asustaba, que tal si Eddie se alteraba y entraba en pánico como la vez anterior cuando le aviso de su mudanza. ¿Y si inventaba otra excusa para no verlo? Él apago la laptop de nuevo y se quedó pensativo. Se mantuvo sentado con los brazos cruzados meditando en que sería lo mejor. Al final opto por no decirle nada aun. Por miedo a que Eddie huyera, decidió que lo mejor sería no decirle nada. Llegaría de sorpresa y le diría la verdad una vez que estuvieran cara a cara. Aunque provocaría su ira, él ya no soportaba estar tan lejos. Iría y estaría preparado para lo que viniese.

Waylon recogió sus pertenencias y se dirigió a su departamento, tenía tanto que contarles a Miles y a Lisa.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció?   
> Lo mejor ya esta por venir.


	4. Revelaciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, primero disculpas. Lamento si sienten este capi como "relleno" pero aquí nuestro Waylon se enterará de verdades que le ayudaran a cerrar, aunque sea un poco, la tristeza de su pasado.

Desde la llamada de Ethan Blaire, además de sus conversaciones con Eddie, Waylon dedicó los próximos días preparando todo para su mudanza: compras de maletas, búsqueda de los boletos de avión e, incluso, realizó los pagos de las deudas con amigos y compañeros. Finalmente, ya sólo le quedaba la búsqueda de su nueva vivienda. A pesar de que Murkoff le pagaría una semana de hospedaje en un hotel, él decidió ir buscando un buen lugar por su cuenta. Encontró tres posibles opciones que revisaría una vez que llegase a Minneapolis.

Cuando regreso de casa, además de contarle a Melanie por celular, les informo a sus amigos que se ira en pocos días. La melancolía empezó a mostrarse en el rostro de Lisa, quien no dejaba de abrazar a Waylon en cada oportunidad que tenía. Ella pensó que, al menos, tendrían una última navidad juntos. Por otro lado Miles estuvo buscando quien pudiese cubrirle en el trabajo para el fin de semana, para así realizar una salida por la ciudad los tres juntos. Aunque el periodista no lo dijese, su rostro mostraba cierta decepción por la novedad.

Waylon, al ver esta actitud por parte de esta familia, sintió una felicidad enorme, pero una gran tristeza al mismo tiempo. Aunque los tres prometieron tener conversaciones por Skype, no sería lo mismo. No había duda de que, aunque fuera a vivir a otra ciudad, él volvería para visitarlos. Eso era una promesa.

El sábado, el trio fue a disfrutar de un partido de béisbol por la mañana. Los tres amaban este tipo de ambientes, los gritos de emoción, ánimo y las peleas entre los fanáticos que llegaban a ser sumamente graciosas.

Después, decidieron hacer unas simples compras al centro comercial Pavilions. Decisión de la cual se arrepintieron al ver como Waylon quedaba embobado con los nuevos equipos en electrónica. El rubio les comentaba lo injusto que llegaban a ser los vendedores al dar precios tan altos en laptops o computadoras sólo por cambios meramente superficiales.

Sus amigos admitían que cada vez que la tienda traía productos nuevos, Waylon era la representación más cercana a la de un niño que entra a una juguetería y pide lo que desea para navidad. Era, de cierta forma, demasiado adorable como para enojarse con él.

Pero, sin duda, el reto de esas visitas era cuando el rubio no podía decidirse por algún equipo y les pedía su opinión.

Una característica similar por parte de ambos es que no mostraban un interés por las laptops o sus cualidades. Normalmente tomaban la más económica sin importarles las capacidades que tuviesen. Mientras el equipo les permitiese usar internet, guardar o descargar archivos y reproducir tanto videos como música, era suficiente para los dos.

Por esas razones eran pésimos concejeros en el momento de escoger la electrónica. Waylon sabía de aquellos defectos, pero, aun así le gustaba escuchar sus opiniones.

Después de que el ingeniero comprase un nuevo equipo, el trio empezó a caminar por los largos pasillos del centro comercial entre carcajadas y burlas.

Decidieron mirar otros puestos. Entre todos ellos había restaurantes y puestos de venta de café, un cine, una perfumería, una joyería, varias boutiques e incluso una tienda dedicada a la venta de chocolates y dulces de la mejor calidad. Fue en ese último puesto en donde decidieron revisar y comprar un poco para llevar. Waylon ya había escogido sus chocolates favoritos e incluso compró unos cuantos para sus compañeros en el trabajo, pero Miles y Lisa estaban todavía gozando de la tienda mientras probaban las muestras de las vendedoras.

“Chicos iré a la joyería por un momento, vuelvo enseguida.” Sus amigos asintieron y Waylon se dirigió al local. El lugar era precioso, como si fuera de la más alta categoría. Varios estantes de joyas de oro y plata con gemas preciosas y decorados realmente bellos. De hecho se sentía tan fuera de lugar. Las personas ahí adentro, tanto los vendedores como los clientes, iban vestidos de ropa formal. Mientras que su vestimenta eran unos jeans y una sudadera color azul claro. Ante las penetrantes miradas de las personas, decidió que era pésima idea quedarse ahí. Él estaba a punto de salir hasta que una de las vendedoras lo detuvo.

“Señor ¿Buscaba algo en especial?” dijo la chica rubia con una sonrisa muy encantadora y poco forzada.

“Um… No, disculpe, sólo tenía curiosidad por ver el lugar… me iré ahora.” iba a seguir su camino, pero la vendedora le hablo de nuevo.

“Señor no se preocupe, puede preguntar lo que sea y sin compromiso.” Dijo la joven sin dejar de sonreír. Al principio Waylon estuvo dudoso, pero, al final opto por vagar en las distintas secciones del lugar. Lo primero en ver fueron los anillos. Habían de distintos tipos, casi la mayoría eran dedicados para las mujeres. Miro en la esquina de la vitrina y noto los anillos de boda. Su mente empezó a fantasear con ideas de Eddie pidiéndole matrimonio y mostrando un anillo. El joven empezó a ruborizarse y negaba con la cabeza para despertar al mundo real.

Duro un rato mirando los aretes, después los collares y las pulseras. Los precios del lugar eran algo elevados, pero el precio lo valía por la belleza de las joyas.

Al terminar su revisión decidió regresar con sus amigos, pero algo le llamo la atención. En el centro del lugar había una vitrina rectangular con cuatro bases de vidrio. En ella mostraban varios tipos de collares, pulseras y anillos, los cuales estaban juntos, como en pares.

“¿Te interesa algo de la vitrina? Puedo mostrártelo si gustas.” dijo la misma chica que lo recibió de forma tan amable.

“Bueno… ¿Esa joyería es para algo en especial? ¿Por qué los colocaron en pares?”

“¡Oh! Esos están dedicados para las parejas.” Waylon asintió y miro la joyería de nuevo. En especial los collares. La chica le abrió la vitrina y le permitió que tomara uno. Aunque el más usual y simbólico era el de un corazón partido a la mitad. Al joven le llamo la atención las chapas militares.

“Esas chapas son muy populares en los jóvenes. Escribes el nombre de tu novia en tu chapa y ella hace lo mismo pero usando tu nombre claro... o también puedes escribir un pequeño mensaje de amor.” El ingeniero se quedó mirando los collares por un buen rato. Pensaba en comprarlos y darle uno a Eddie.

_No… pensara que es estúpido… ¿Eres idiota? No sabes aún si todo saldrá bien y ya hasta has pensado en anillos de boda y collares._

El rubio se quedó pensativo por un buen rato. Al final decidió arriesgarse.

“Me los llevo.” le dijo a la joven con una sonrisa.

“¿Quiere que se la envuelva en una caja de regalo?” dijo la chica mientras escribía en la computadora la venta para el recibo.

“Si, gracias, eso estaría bien.” al recibir los collares con su respectiva caja de regalo los guardo junto con su nueva laptop. No deseaba que sus amigos vieran el regalo, incluso, mientras cenaban en la una de las pizzerías del centro comercial, él negó haber comprado algo.

*** 

Al llegar al departamento, Miles les informó que recibió un mensaje de confirmación para reservar una cena en el _Downtown Aquarium_ para el domingo. Y que mientras llegase la noche podrían estar unas horas revisando el lugar. Miles, sin duda, conocía a la perfección los gustos de Waylon. El rubio parecía un niño emocionado, no pudo evitar darle un brazo cariñoso a Miles por el detalle.

Los tres platicaron por un rato hasta que Lisa se fue al departamento que consiguió hace pocos días.

Waylon se quedó en su habitación por un tiempo, mirando el regalo que compro en la joyería y observando las tres enormes maletas para su viaje. Cada vez que las veía sentía más real su realidad. Estaba emocionado, pero no dejaba de tener miedo.

Suspiro para calmarse y se asustó un poco al escuchar el sonido de su teléfono celular. Miro a la pantalla y notó que el número era desconocido y, esta vez, no pertenecía a Murkoff o algo por el estilo. 

Decidió no contestar, pero su móvil sonó de nuevo y al verlo, se dio cuenta de que era el mismo número. Marco “aceptar” en el equipo con el fin de aclarar de una vez por todas si era algún número equivocado.

“¿Hola?”

_“¿Waylon? Soy yo… Soy tu tío. Soy Peter… ¡Por favor no me cuelgues! Necesito hablar contigo.”_

El joven se quedó pensativo. Él sabía que la llamada llegaría tarde o temprano.

“¿Qué sucede Peter?” Waylon ya hace años dejo de llamarlo _tío_ y empezó a usar su nombre. Desde su punto de vista, el ya no merecía ese respeto.

_“Melanie me dijo que te ibas de la ciudad. Waylon… yo sé que me odias. Yo no te reprocho eso. Pero me gustaría verte… quiero hablar contigo y me gustaría que viéramos a alguien… ¿Tienes tiempo?”_

“Puedo mañana pero sólo de 9:00 a.m. a 2:00 p.m.”

_“Mañana es perfecto. Reúnete conmigo en el restaurante Yard House… Gracias de nuevo Waylon.”_

Después de la llamada, Waylon fue a recostarse en el sofá sin dejar de mirar el abanico giratorio del techo. Su rostro reflejaba una mezcla de diversas emociones. Miles pareció notar lo anterior porque en lugar de irse a la cama, se sentó junto a él.

“¿Qué tienes? Deberías estar emocionado, faltan pocos días para estar con el amor de tu vida.” Decía con un ligero tono de sarcasmo.

“Mi tío me llamo… quiere verme mañana” dijo de forma cansada.

“¿Qué te dijo el viejo Peter? Lo mandaste al diablo supongo.”

“No exactamente… dice que quiere verme… iré a verlo, pero lo voy a hacer sólo por Melanie, ella dice que él quiere disculparse.” Decía el rubio sin dejar de mirar el techo.

“Bien… aun así ten cuidado… cualquier cosa que pase llámame. Llevare a Chris conmigo y a Pyro para defenderte.” Waylon esta vez dejo de mirar el techo y enfocó su mirada en Miles mientras formaba lentamente una sonrisa. El hacia este tipo de cosas. Si uno de sus amigos estaba en problemas el los defendía hasta el fin del mundo.

***

La mañana en Denver era como de costumbre con su extremo clima frio. Waylon se preparaba para ver a su tío el tiempo que fuese necesario. Estaba ansioso y dudoso sobre ir a verlo. Muy en el fondo él no tenía deseos de ir, de hecho, pensó en llamarle y decirle que cancelaria a último momento. Pero, él no era capaz de realizar un acto semejante. Él ya era bastante mayor para saber que esa era una actitud demasiado infantil.

El mismo, en su propia tormenta de pensamientos e intrigas, sabía que ver a su tío era revivir de cierta forma su pasado. Él odiaba recordar su infancia y ver que las primeras representaciones de su vida eran el maltrato de su tía. Aborrecía aquella parte de su infancia, porque los dulces recuerdos con sus padres parecían haber muerto el mismo día en el que ellos se fueron.

Él recordó que Eddie solía decirle, en algunas conversaciones, que dejase de enfocarse en lo malo. Waylon en serio lo intentaba, pero el sentía que hacer eso era como tapar el sol con un dedo. No importa si cubres una mancha, la suciedad sigue ahí. Sólo esperaba que las sillas del restaurante no volasen por la ira.

Al salir del autobús, llego a su destino y recorrió el lugar en busca de su tío. Parecía ser que el hombre aún no llegaba, así que decidió escoger una mesa cerca de la ventana. Para matar el tiempo, empezó a usar su celular, revisando fotos descargadas, su cuenta de Facebook, sus correos o simplemente estaba gastando el tiempo en busca de información sobre Minneapolis, checaba imágenes del centro de la ciudad y diversos croquis del lugar.

En una de sus tantas miradas hacia la entrada del restaurante, logro ver por fin a su tío. Guardo su celular y empezó a prepararse mentalmente para lo que viniese.

El hombre estaba vestido con un traje ejecutivo oscuro con corbata azul claro. Su cabello castaño ya mostraba los primeros inicios de la vejes debido a las canas blancas en las puntas de su cabello. Él llevaba una caja de cartón. Se veían varios objetos dentro de ella. Ya le preguntaría más adelante qué habría dentro.

“Buenos días Waylon.” dijo mientras le daba al rubio un saludo de mano. Waylon correspondió y su tío tomo asiento en la mesa.

“Entonces… ¿De qué se trata todo esto Peter?” en ese momento la mesera llego y dejo los menús. Ambos tomaron su orden, pero ninguno de los dos estaba interesados en la comida en esos instantes.

“Han pasado muchas cosas… me entere de tu trabajo en la Corporación Murkoff, felicidades Waylon, tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti.” El joven al final sonrió de lado.

“Gracias.” fue todo lo que dijo. No se sentía cómodo, ya no quería seguir sentado frente a frente con él, sólo esperaba que esto acabara pronto. Lo mejor sería que el acelerara las cosas.

“Supongo que lo que quieres decirme tiene que ver con esa caja.” Peter le lanzo una sonrisa y le acercó la caja.

“Sí… los objetos que hay ahí, son un regalo de mis padres… tus abuelos… esas cosas le pertenecían a tu padre.” El ingeniero le sorprendió que fueran por parte de sus abuelos. Ellos ya habían fallecido hace tres años. No fue al funeral porque simplemente no los conocía. No tenía un lazo afectuoso con ambos. Desde que tenía memoria, ellos nunca fueron a visitarlo y ni siquiera le daban alguna llamada telefónica.

Waylon al recibir la caja, no dudo ni un instante en inspeccionarla. En ella había varios cuadernos viejos, algunos álbumes de fotos y un alhajero de plata con llave.

Waylon abrió uno de los álbumes y le dio un rápido vistazo. En él, encontró varias imágenes de su padre cuando estaba en la escuela preparatoria. De hecho al verlas noto el claro parecido entre él y su papá. La única diferencia era el color de cabello, su padre lo tenía castaño. Muchas de las fotos eran de él en eventos y clubes escolares. Incluso había otras entre un grupo de chicos con ropa casual. Waylon supuso que debían ser sus amigos. Finalmente en las últimas fotos estaban fotografías de su madre usando el uniforme escolar. Lo curiosos de aquellas imágenes es que parecía que su padre las tomó sin que su madre se diera cuenta. En algunas la chica estaba comiendo en la cafetería; en otras ella estaba leyendo un libro en los patios de la escuela. En las últimas hojas del álbum ya había fotos de ambos. En algunas estaban usando uniforme y en otras usaban ropa casual.

“Sabes… te miro y me lo recuerdas mucho… sacaste muchos rasgos de él.” Peter no pudo evitar reírse un poco. Waylon lo miro y dio una sonrisa genuina esta vez.

“Oh… casi lo olvido” Peter empezó a sacar de su maletín un sobre. Al verlo con más detalle, se dio cuenta de que era en realidad una carta. “Tu abuela escribió esto para ti.” El joven tomo la carta y vio su nombre en letra cursiva. No la leyó en ese momento, así que decidió guardarla en uno de los álbumes.

La mesera volvió con sus órdenes y Waylon deposito la caja en el suelo. Ambos empezaron a comer sin decir ninguna palabra. El rubio tenía una pregunta desde que era niño y, ahora que ambos empezaban a ser honestos, decidió que era el momento adecuado. Él iba hablar pero su tío lo interrumpió.

“Waylon… yo sé que jamás perdonaras el maltrato que permití que te sucediese… y yo entiendo que no importa cuánto diga que lo sienta… eso no va a borrar lo que pasaste.” Waylon lo miro sin perder contacto visual. Eddie siempre le dijo que debía aprender a perdonar. Que todo monstruo tuvo un pasado y razones que, si bien no justifican sus propios actos, te ayudaban a comprenderlos. El rubio tal vez jamás le hubiese perdonado, pero las palabras de Eddie quedaron marcadas en él.

_Waylon ¿De qué sirve que guardes tanto rencor?_

_Si no puedes perdonar a esa persona… al menos no permitas que ese odio domine tus acciones._

Esas fueron las palabras exactas que Eddie uso en uno de sus chats. Waylon sabía que él tenía razón. Esa forma de pensar era lo más cercano a hacer lo correcto, pero, para él, era demasiado difícil cumplirlo.

“Peter… eso ya fue hace años… sí, me duele el recordarlo, pero, debo dejar de enfocarme en o malo, porque si sigo atascado en eso ya no seré capaz de ver lo que esta adelante.” Dijo para después dar una pequeña mordida a uno de los pedazos de filete de su plato.

“Cuando la trabajadora social venía a visitarte… tú le mentías sobre la forma en que vivías… era tu oportunidad perfecta para librarte de nosotros… si tú lo deseabas, pudiste habernos hundido… ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?” Waylon tomo varias respiraciones y suspiro lentamente. Después miro a su tío y le sonrió.

“¿Tú crees que en un orfanato, a mi edad, alguien me hubiese adoptado? La razón por la que mentía en todas aquellas visitas era para no separarme de Melanie. A ella la amo más de lo que odiaba a Jessica… Peter… quiero que sepas que nunca te odie… yo sólo estaba triste… Jessica no perdía ningún momento para humillarme o incluso faltarle el respeto a mis padres… y cada maldito momento que veía tu rostro y no hacías nada… no me enojaba… solo sentía tristeza de que alguien de mi propia sangre no me defendiera… Todo aquello ya quedo atrás Peter…tengo una vida estable y buenos amigos… mi pesadilla de aquellos días es ya sólo un mal sueño.” Waylon le dio una enorme sonrisa a su tío y sostuvo su mano. “Si realmente estas arrepentido por todo aquello… yo te perdono.” Peter apretó la mano de Waylon y soltó un enorme suspiro, como si el peso de los hombros del mayor se hubiese ido. El rostro de Peter no dejaba de mostrar un reflejo de cierto alivio.

“Aunque sé que no lo merezco Waylon… gracias.” Waylon le devolvió la sonrisa y continúo con su platillo. La comida continúo de forma normal. Ambos hablaban sobre temas simples, sólo para iniciar una conversación. A veces Peter contaba cómo le va en la empresa familiar y Waylon le describía de sus funciones en la Corporación.

“Tío… ¿A quién veremos ahora? dijiste que deseabas presentarme a alguien.” Dijo una vez que el mayor pago la cuenta del restaurante. Esta vez lo llamo _Tío_ de nuevo, poco a poco Waylon empezó a disminuir su barrera de odio. Peter se levantó y tomó su maletín.

“Ya lo veras… No te asustes no es nada siniestro… Ven, vamos a mi auto.” Waylon sólo asintió con decepción al no tener exactamente la respuesta a su pregunta. Cuando subieron al auto y su tío empezó a conducir. Él empezó a revisar más objetos de la caja. Además de lo anterior, también había una bola de béisbol autografiada y un marco de plata con decoración de mariposas en dos esquinas del cuadro. En la imagen se podían apreciar a dos adultos y tres niños. Waylon dedujo que los mayores eran sus abuelos, la niña su tía y obviamente uno de los niños era su padre, pero no sabía cuál. Era difícil ya que él nunca observó una foto de su papá cuando era pequeño.

“Tu padre es el niño de en medio.” el rubio miro la foto y empezó a deslizar con su dedo la figura de ese infante. Ahí la vestimenta de la familia era muy formal. Tanto los padres como los niños parecían muy felices, pero una imagen no dice nada. Cualquiera puede fingir un momento de felicidad por unos segundos. Debió pasar algo muy grave para perder la comunicación con sus abuelos.

“Tu padre era muy rebelde en su juventud… incluso de niños, él era el más travieso.” Waylon rio suavemente. Él y su papá, sin duda, tenían un carácter distinto.

“Tío, he querido preguntarte algo… ¿Por qué mis abuelos nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con el matrimonio de mis padres?” Él mayor se detuvo ante el semáforo en rojo y le devolvió la mira al joven mientras le daba un largo suspiro.

“Es una larga historia… pero bueno, el lugar al que iremos está algo lejos, así que es el momento perfecto. Tú, supongo que años después, te enteraste de que mis padres tenían varias compañías ¿No?” Waylon le asintió. Él se enteró de eso cuando estaba en la Universidad. Al parecer sus abuelos tenían una buena fortuna gracias a sus inversiones en el campo del cómputo y la medicina. Eran propietarios de varios hospitales y pequeñas empresas.   

“Todos esas propiedades iban a ser dirigidas por mi hermano cuando él se graduase de la Universidad… al decidir eso, obligaron a tu padre a que fuera perfecto en todo… que fuera el mejor en clase; que se integrase en los clubes que pudiese; que hiciese los mayores créditos extra para entrar a una buena universidad. Recuerdo que desde que era un niño, nuestro padre nos llevó a los dos a la compañía familiar, nos explicaba las funciones del lugar y la importancia de su trabajo… tu padre odiaba cada momento de ello.” Waylon estaba atento a cada palabra y ya tenía la ligera sospecha de cómo iba el rumbo de esa historia.

“Él hubiese continuado haciendo lo que mis padres quisiesen… pero él cambio.” decía Peter sin dejar de perder la concentración en el camino.

“¿Qué lo hizo cambiar?” el rubio dijo dándole breves miradas.

“Tu madre… Melissa.” Waylon estaba sorprendido y emocionado, quería saber más. Él se quedó callado para que el mayor continuase.

“Ella, a inicios del tercer año, llego como nueva estudiante… nos parecía extraño que estando a finales ella fuera cambiada a nuestra escuela.” El ingeniero supuso que la historia de sus padres fue estilo de _amor a primera vista_. Se conocieron y una cosa llevo a la otra. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar lo románticos que se ponían en casa. Diciendo cuanto se querían, él supuso que en la escuela eran igual de cariñosos.

“Así que se enamoraron a primera vista ¿Tal vez? Se volvieron amigos y se enamoraron… lo típico ¿No?” su tío le dio una gran carcajada y negó con la cabeza. Waylon lo miraba bastante confundido.

“Um… no precisamente… ellos peleaban todo el tiempo.” El rubio se quedó impresionado. Sus padres nunca mostraron ese comportamiento en su presencia.

“No te creo.” dijo el rubio. En serio el no creía lo que decía.

“Es verdad… pero las discusiones de ambos eran una mezcla de competitividad y burla… Veras, Melissa era igual de buena que tu padre en las asignaturas y en los clubes… nosotros solíamos hacerle burlas de que ahora tenía competencia. Claro a tu padre no le importaba eso… Pero la forma de actuar de tu madre lo volvían loco.” Waylon empezaba a imaginar distintos escenarios. Realmente estaba disfrutando de esas pláticas. Se preguntaba a si mismo porque Peter nunca le conto esto antes.

El mayor parecía perdido en sus recuerdos sin dejar de sonreír mientras conducía entre el tráfico de la mañana. Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos y Waylon siguió revisando los objetos. Lo último que encontró y saco fue un cassette VHS sin nombre.

“¡Oh! Ese cassette. Era de nuestra maestra de _Valores_. Ella era una profesora practicante en nuestra escuela. Como evidencia de sus enseñanzas, decidió hacer un video sobre un debate. No recuerdo el tema, pero toda esa discusión está en ese video. Ahí tus padres estaban en equipo a favor del tema y otros dos de nuestros compañeros estaban en contra… el problema fue que tus padres, los dos, se pelearon en pleno debate cuando se suponía que debían hacer equipo para ganarle a los otros chicos… Mira el video si es posible, ese día fue muy gracioso… además hay más grabaciones.” Waylon le asintió y se quedó mirando los exteriores de su ventana. Mirando las grandes edificaciones, personas con maletines y bolsas de compras. Niños acompañados de sus padres. Todas las personas gozando del domingo por la mañana. El cielo estaba nublado y tal vez, si continuaba de la misma manera, nevaría un poco.

Una vez que llegaron a la zona centro de la ciudad, Waylon noto que su tío empezó a estacionarse cerca de un bufete de abogados. El mayor hizo una seña para que bajase del auto y lo siguiese.

Entraron al lugar y su tío lo dirigió a una de las oficinas. Mientras esperaban a que el abogado se desocupase, Peter le informo que sus abuelos le habían heredado una parte de la herencia familiar. Le pidió disculpas al rubio por no haberle avisado antes, pero Melanie nunca decía dónde podrían encontrarlo.

La puerta se abrió y un hombre de mediana edad apareció. Les hizo señas a ambos para que entrasen a la oficina.

“Usted debe ser Waylon Park. Mucho gusto, soy Howard Gale, he sido el abogado de su familia por varios años.” El abogado les dio un saludo de mano.

“Vera, Anna y Thomas Park, al morir, dejaron estipulado, como su última voluntad que su herencia fuera dividida en tres personas: Peter Park, Marion Park y, finalmente usted, Waylon Park… procederé a leer el testamento.” El hombre empezó a leer tres cuartillas llenas de cuestiones administrativas y asuntos legales. En las últimas partes, sus abuelos describían a los herederos. Por lo que alcanzo a entender, su tío, además de recibir una gran suma de dinero, heredo todas las compañías relacionadas a la computación. Mientras que su tía Marion heredo todas las compañías referentes al campo de la medicina. Finalmente a Waylon le heredaron la casa de sus abuelos y una suma total de 85 mil dólares.

Waylon no podía creerlo, estaba impresionado, era como si no pudiese procesar la información. ¿Cómo era posible? Se suponía que sus abuelos no lo amaron. Nunca se molestaron en conocerlo.

El abogado estaba enterado de su mudanza, así que le pidió que le trajese ciertas documentaciones para hacer efectiva la herencia. Waylon le dio su mano para saludarlo y despedirse finalmente. Ambos compartieron algunas palabras de despedida y buenos deseos. Tomaron sus respectivos caminos mientras la nieve empezaba a caer.

Cuando llegaron al auto de Peter, Waylon se derrumbó en la puerta del copiloto. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas y causaron un susto en su tío. Quien inmediatamente lo sostuvo para que no cayera al suelo.

“¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que de esto se trataba?” Waylon empezó a calmarse y miro a su tío.

“Temía a que reusaras, hace tiempo me confesaste que no deseabas saber nada de ambos… aunque no lo creas, este acto fue la forma de mis padres para pedirte perdón. El abogado me llamo poco después de la muerte de tus abuelos y me informó que te habían mencionado en la herencia. Trate de buscarte, pero desde lo de Jessica…” el mayor no se atrevía a decir la cruel acción de su mujer. “Bueno… después de eso, fue mucho más difícil encontrarte. Años después, Melanie me confesó que ambos mantenían contacto. Le suplique muchas veces que deseaba encontrarte, pero ella nos dijo que tu no querías vernos… Cuando le explique a mi hija sobre la herencia, ella te llamo y me dijo que aceptaste encontrarte conmigo… pensé que esto te ayudaría a cerrarlo todo… Waylon, una vez más, yo lo sien…” Waylon lo interrumpió sin dejar que terminase de disculpase.

“No… tío… no te disculpes por esto… gracias por traerme aquí.” Su tío sostuvo uno de los hombros del muchacho.

Waylon se preguntaba qué debería hacer. Él sabía lo que sus amigos opinarían: Miles le diría que tomase el dinero y Lisa sólo le aconsejaría que hiciese lo que él sintiera que fuese lo correcto. Eddie, por otro lado, con dulces palabras lo haría  sentir que él era todo. Pequeñas frases y párrafos llenos de amor que eran medicina para el dolor de su alma. 

_***_

El viaje a su vivienda fue tranquilo. Waylon aprovecho el tiempo para preguntar un poco más de sus abuelos y sobre el estado de su tío. Al parecer las cosas iban bien para Peter. Él estaba manejando la mayoría de las compañías, su estabilidad económica parecía estar mejor y compartía un poco de tiempo con su hermana Marion.

El tiempo parecía detenerse en esos instantes. Sólo recordando momentos ya vividos y contando historias que jamás salieron a la luz. Waylon sintió una sensación de calidez enorme. Era la primera vez que deseaba que las pláticas con su tío no terminasen.

Por desgracia los departamentos empezaron a estar más cerca.

Peter dejo a Waylon cerca de su vivienda y se despidió.

“Tal vez ya no nos veamos de nuevo, pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí ahora para ti… esta vez, yo estaré para ti si necesitas algo. No dudes en marcarme.” Waylon le sonrió y le dio un abrazo.

Bajo sus pertenencias. Se quedó por un momento para verlo irse y tomar camino en el auto. Después se dirigió a su departamento. Al parecer Miles no había regresado a casa aún. Dejo la caja en su habitación y decidió llevar el cassette a la tienda de fotografías y edición, tal vez habría una manera de que pudiese cambiar el formato del video a uno digital, ya que él no contaba con un reproductor VHS. Además se llevó la carta de su abuela para poder leerla si es que la conversión de los formatos duraba más.

Por fortuna la tienda no tenía muchos clientes y él muchacho que lo atendió le afirmó que la conversión duraría aproximadamente una hora. Waylon suspiro de alegría ¡Podría ver los videos!

Para gastar tiempo, decidió ir a un café cercano. Quería beber algo caliente, el frio en realidad lo estaba matando.

Una vez que consiguió una gran taza de chocolate caliente. Se sentó en una de las mesas ubicadas en el fondo del local y cercano a un decorado de un árbol navideño.

Abrió el sobre y empezó a leer el contenido de la carta. Las hojas tenían una escritura muy preciosa y entendible en letra cursiva.

_Para Waylon_

_Cariño, si lees esto. Lo más probable es que yo y tu abuelo ya no estamos en este mundo. Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría decirte, tanto que quiero contarte y deseo escribirte ahora. Puedo sentir como mi vida se me está acabando. Siento que falta poco tiempo para reunirme con tu padre y mi esposo._

_Primero, quiero pedirte perdón por no haber velado por ti. Por no adquirir una responsabilidad que nos correspondía. Tú eras un inocente en los desacuerdos de los adultos y terminaste siendo la victima de todo. Podíamos cuidarte, pero preferimos no hacerlo por el inmenso dolor que eso conllevaba._

_Yo ame profundamente a todos mis hijos. Tu padre, mi Christopher, fue siempre un chico muy temerario. Él era el tipo de persona que deseaba explorar el mundo. Él quería ser un alma libre de todas las responsabilidades que tanto yo como tu abuelo le imponíamos desde pequeño._

_Veras, nuestra meta siempre fue crear un patrimonio para nuestros hijos. Ayudarles a que tuviesen una carrera que les permitiese tener una vida estable. Debo admitir que fuimos muy injustos en eso. Nunca considerábamos las metas y sueños de nuestros niños. Ese error fue lo que fracturo a nuestra familia._

_Decidimos dividir nuestras propiedades entre nuestros tres hijos de forma justa. Tu padre, al ser el mayor, seria quien supervisaría los movimientos de tus hermanos. Christopher seguía haciendo todo lo que decíamos hasta que, un día, ya no lo tolero más. Mi querido nieto, aún puedo ver las imágenes de aquella pelea cada vez que cierro los ojos. En esos días él estaba cerca de terminar la preparatoria. Llego a casa y dijo que él no deseaba seguir con esto. No quería pretender ser alguien que no era. Nos dijo que su sueño era ser un escritor. Él quería escribir novelas, pero tu abuelo no acepto esa decisión y no permitió que tu padre cumpliese con aquel propósito._

_En aquellos años, me pregunte qué o quién provocó su cambio de ideas. Al investigar más a fondo, descubrí que todo se debía a Melissa, tu madre. Esto me sorprendió mucho, porque las únicas cosas que escuchaba de mi hijo cuando hablaba sobre ella, era que la chica era una insoportable. Pero, después de esa pelea, al hablar con Christopher y al relatarme su relación con ella, descubrí que ese odio con el cual nos la describía se transformó en amor cuando ambos empezaron a conocerse._

_Christopher se abrió a Melissa de una forma que creía era única para mí. Ella le motivaba a que realizara su sueño. Ella le dijo que “nadie tenía el derecho de imponerle una vida. Que todos éramos libres de buscar y alcanzar lo que quisiéramos” esas fueron las palabras exactas que ella uso y fueron las mismas que tu padre dijo cuándo nos enfrentó._

_Waylon, se lo que debes de estar pensando. Que somos unos monstruos al imponerles a nuestros hijos una carrera que no deseaban. Que fuimos unos insensibles al no considerar el sentimiento de los tres. Te lo juro cariño. No hay ningún día en el que me arrepiente de nuestras acciones._

_Todo esto no fue nada comparado con lo que paso cuando él termino la Universidad. Al terminar sus estudios, nos dijo que él se casaría con Melissa y que a partir de ahí los dos vivirían juntos. Yo y tu abuelo nos opusimos desde luego. Nunca apoyamos la compañía de esa chica en la vida de tu padre y mucho menos apoyaríamos un matrimonio. Claro, eso a tu padre no le importó. Aunque tu abuelo lo amenazó con desheredarlo, Christopher no le mostró ningún interés._

_Perdimos a un hijo con nuestras acciones. Nuestro orgullo fue más fuerte que los sentimientos de tu padre. Waylon, yo puedo asegurarte que tu abuelo, en sus últimos momentos, siempre se sintió culpable._

_Incluso, nuestra ira se desato con nuestros otros hijos. Llegando hasta el punto en el que tu abuelo no deseo ayudarlos cuando más lo necesitaban. Eso nos separó todavía más._

_Varios años después, recibimos respuestas de tu padre. Nos mandó por correo fotografías de él y Melissa sosteniendo un pequeño bebe. También había otras imágenes tuyas, durmiendo en un cunero o siendo sostenido por tu madre._

_Yo y tu abuelo no supimos que hacer. Estábamos furiosos, sabíamos que el matrimonio llegaría a esto. Aunque no lo parezca, yo no fui capaz de odiarte Waylon. Esas fotos aun las guardo conmigo y serán entregadas a ti con las pertenencias de tu padre, de eso estoy segura._

_Fuimos estúpidos al no darnos cuenta de que era más importante valorar las decisiones de nuestro hijo. Fuimos crueles al no ir a su boda y presenciar tu nacimiento. Eran hermosos momentos que nosotros como padres debimos haber compartido._

_Al final, cuando nos enteramos de la muerte de tu padre, en ese horrible accidente, entendimos nuestro terrible error. En el pasado cuando tu padre aún vivía, es cierto que lo perdimos, pero teníamos la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas a tiempo o éramos capaces de escuchar su voz por teléfono. Pero ahora, lo perdimos para siempre. Tu abuelo y yo no dudamos en ir al hospital cuando nos enteramos. Ver el cuerpo inmóvil de nuestro hijo, fue el peor dolor de nuestra vida._

_Debí ser una mejor madre._

_Debí darle el apoyo que necesitaba._

_Él murió y, por nuestra necedad, nunca pudimos arreglar nuestra pelea._

_Ese horrible día, los médicos nos dijeron que el único en sobrevivir fuiste tú. Nos llevaron a la camilla en donde dormías. Cuando te vimos, presenciamos la viva imagen de nuestro Christopher._

A partir de aquí, Waylon noto que las letras empezaron a perder la perfecta cursiva que mantenía en la redacción anterior. Era como si la persona estuviese muy cansada o le temblase la mano.

 

_Te abrazamos y lloramos de tristeza. No podíamos cuidarte. No seriamos los adecuados para criarte. No fuimos buenos padres con nuestros pequeños. Además, nos recordabas demasiado a nuestro hijo._

_Pensamos que estarías en buenas manos con Peter, pero nos equivocamos. No fuimos buenos modelos y condenamos a nuestros otros hijos a repetir el mismo patrón._

_Esta pequeña herencia que te damos, no arregla los años de soledad que dejamos que sufrieras. Pero mi querido niño, es todo lo que podemos hacer._

_Lamentamos todo esto de profundo corazón Waylon, te pedimos disculpas por todo lo que ha pasado y me gustaría que aceptes ese dinero que te damos. Por último, aprende de nosotros. No repitas nuestra historia. Si has encontrado el amor, lucha por él con todas tus fuerzas, no permitas que nadie te imponga una vida que no deseas._

_Sólo me queda desearte felicidad, cariño, y que nos perdones por haberte dejado solo en momentos tan necesitados._

_Espero ver a tu padre de nuevo y decirle cuanto lo siento. Cuídate mucho Waylon._

_Con amor Anna_

Waylon, a pesar de haber leído la carta, la releía una y otra vez. No podía sentir odio alguno ¿Cómo puedes sentir algo por personas que nunca se acercaron a ti? El único sentimiento ahora era mucha compasión y tristeza. Imaginar los posibles escenarios que hubiese experimentado si sus abuelos sólo hubieran aceptado a sus padres, eran inútiles ahora, el pensar en _el hubiera_ , no cambiaba las cosas. Lo único que deseaba, con todo el corazón, era que sus abuelos, donde quiera que estén, hayan encontrado la paz que necesitaban.

***

Mientras se dirigía a la tienda de fotos por el video, se quedó pensativo sobre la historia de sus padres. Ellos nunca le mencionaron de los problemas en la familia. Él, ahora siendo un adulto, entendía que ellos querían alejarlo de toda esa tormenta.

Al llegar al local, el vendedor le dio al rubio un CD y el Cassette VHS. Waylon con deleite se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a su vivienda. Se encerró en su habitación y encendió su laptop mientras se sentaba en su cama. No dejaba de mover sus manos por la impaciencia y se maldecía por no haber formateado el equipo para que encendiese más rápido.

Una vez que la laptop estuvo lista, Waylon colocó el disco y conecto sus audífonos. La reproducción automática se dio y se puso atento a cada momento del video.

Por unos segundos el video mostraba una imagen azul. Después mostró a una joven mujer, probablemente de unos 23 años. Ella se encontraba acomodando las sillas escolares individuales y colocaba dos mesas cercanas al pizarrón. La mujer usaba un vestido azul claro que le llegaban por arriba de las rodillas. Su cabello era negro y su piel era blanca. Waylon supuso que la mujer era la profesora del grupo.

_Ella debe ser la maestra de Valores._

La profesora agarro la cámara y se la dio a uno de los estudiantes. Este alumno empezó a grabarla y la mujer empezó a presentarse.

_“Muy bien, buenos días, hoy he escogido a cuatro de mis alumnos para realizar un pequeño debate sobre la legalidad del aborto en nuestro país. Todo este ejercicio será grabado por uno de los alumnos de nivel inferior: Peter Park. Muy bien presentare ahora a nuestros participantes.”_

La profesora se dirigió a las mesas rectangulares cercana a la pizarra y Waylon sintió una punzada en su pecho. En la mesa de la izquierda podía ver a sus padres sentados juntos. Ambos usaban su uniforme escolar. Parecía que la temporada era invernal porque todos los estudiantes vestían un suéter manga larga con el logo de la escuela.

 _“Los chicos que están a favor son Christopher Park y Melissa Holmes. En nuestro equipo en contra tenemos a Stuart Grant y Elizabeth Graham. ¡Muy bien chicos procedamos con el debate!”_ la profesora no dejaba de mostrar entusiasmo.

Waylon subió todo el volumen del video y se concentró en escuchar las voces de sus padres. No paraba de sonreír en todo el video.

El debate estaba muy reñido. Ambas partes tenían buenos argumentos y ninguno de ellos parecía ceder. La participación de la profesora era sólo de árbitro. Ella interrumpía en algunas ocasiones, pero sólo era para dar un consejo o una observación para que fuera tomada en cuenta.

Así, la discusión duro por media hora. Sin embargo, el ambiente empezó a cambiar en los siguientes minutos. En esa parte, su padre estaba explicando un antecedente sobre uno de los casos más reconocidos sobre el tema.

 _“… por lo tanto si tomamos en cuenta el caso que la profesora mencionó, el caso Roe contra Wade en el setenta y tres, podemos concluir que el acto de violación es imperdonable. Y gracias a la victoria de este caso, se le permitió a la mujer el derecho a escoger si el embarazo tendría continuación o no. Asimismo las aportaciones de mis compañeros tienen su gran peso de verdad. Ya que es igual de imperdonable, asesinar a una criatura que apenas se está formando. Desde mi punto de vista... yo puedo concluir que nadie gana en este tipo de casos. Al final alguien es el afectado.” Su padre lanzaba varias miradas a sus contrincantes y al resto del salón. “No hay justicia en un tribunal. Y mucho menos con situaciones de este tipo… de hecho podría darles a todos el lado oscuro de las cortes, pero, sería salirme de nuestro tema. Yo opino, que los abortos deben ser hechos cuando sean medicamente necesarios, es decir, si el cuerpo no lo tolerase.”_ Su padre tomo un poco de agua de su vaso.

 _“Muy bien le daremos la palabra a Elizabeth”_ dijo la maestra para después tomar apuntes.

 _“Park, ¿De qué lado estas? Disculpa, pero todo tu argumento demuestra tus propias dudas ¿Estas a favor o en contra? Ah, y para responder a tu discurso ¿No has pensado en la desdicha de la criatura si es abandonada en un orfanato?”_ su padre respondió inmediatamente casi destilando enojo en sus palabras.

 _“¿Y tú no has pensado en el infierno diario en el que pondrás al niño con una madre que no lo quiso desde el principio? Una madre que no da amor a sus hijos, sólo crea niños infelices e inseguros… si en un orfanato educas con amor, crearas a un ser productivo y estable en la sociedad… pero claro, arreglar esas instituciones ya sería salirnos del tema… más de lo que ya nos desviamos de hecho.”_ La madre de Waylon daba varias miradas a su padre y sonreía de oreja a oreja. Sin embargo su sonrisa desapareció cuando su padre continúo con su discurso. _“Ahora que lo pienso… no entiendo porque la maestra nos da este caso para nuestro debate. Sí, es cierto que a partir de ahí el aborto se volvió una opción y no una prohibición, pero, al final de cuentas la chica que fue víctima de violación está diciendo ahora que todo fue mentira. Ella nunca fue violada. Desde mi punto de vista, yo pienso que sólo buscaba una excusa para deshacerse de su hija… las abogadas de su caso la victimizaron y le dijeron que decir para sus propios fines. Buscaban lograr la legalización del aborto y lo lograron al fin de cuentas sin importarle a los afectados y el desastre de futuras mujeres en la misma situación.”_ su madre parecía impactada por esas palabras.

 _“T-Te equivocas Park. Roe no mentía.”_ Decía su madre mientras negaba con la cabeza.

_“Yo también lo creí, pero al revisar los videos y los testimonios, la chica no demostraba el comportamiento de una víctima… Uso las leyes a su propio beneficio de la forma más despreciable.”_

_“Bueno… la chica tal vez fue un peón por sus abogadas… tal vez… tal vez no tenía opción.”_

_“Todos tenemos opciones Melissa… Ella tenía la opción de dejar ese juego y dar a su niña en adopción sin recurrir al aborto… Pero no, escogió seguir con todo aquello. Lo único bueno de todo esto es que la criatura logro nacer… bueno eso es típico en las mujeres… son muy débiles a la toma de decisiones.”_ Ahí Waylon le sorprendió el comentario de su padre. Todas las chicas del salón, incluida su madre mostraron sonidos de queja y miradas de odio hacia su padre. El chico pareció notar el grave error en su comentario y decidió corregirlo a pesar de que ya era demasiado tarde.

 _“Claro, no lo digo generalizando.”_ El rostro de su madre aún era molesto.

_“Tú no puedes juzgar a esa mujer. Tal vez esa lucha por legalizar el aborto era su meta… tal vez se dio cuenta que era muy tarde para corregir sus errores… no es que las mujeres seamos débiles de carácter Park… tratamos de hacer lo que es lo correcto.”_

_“Una vez más, no quiero convertir esto en un pleito feminista. Melissa, lo que yo digo es que tanto las abogadas como la víctima, jugaron con las personas a su alrededor y lo que considero peor, esa chica jugaba con la vida de su criatura. ¿No vez lo que trato de decir?”_ a partir de ahí, todas las niñas empezaron a decirle de cosas a su padre. Su madre, incluso, con un rostro lleno de furia se la paso gritándole. Los gritos de todos los estudiantes, más los regaños de la maestra, hacían imposible que Waylon pudiese entender lo que sus padres discutían. Sin embargo, minutos después, fue capaz de escuchar uno de los gritos de su madre.

 _“¡Esto es lo que todas las mujeres piensan de ti Christopher Park!”_ su madre le tiro todo su vaso de agua al rostro de su padre. Logrando mojar gran parte de su uniforme. Aunque el video no era de buena calidad, pudo notar como la cara de su padre reflejaba un estado lleno de ira.

 _“¡Ven aquí!”_ grito su padre tratando de alcanzar a la chica, pero dos compañeros de la clase lo agarraron para calmarlo.

De esta manera el debate, en unos minutos, se convirtió en un ring. Algunos chicos hacían gritos de ánimo para que continuase la pelea, otros seguían insultando: las niñas a Christopher y los niños a Melissa. Todo era un caos.

 _“¡Peter ya deja de grabar! ¡Ayúdame por favor!”_ la visión de la cámara se enfocó en el suelo y dejo de grabar. La pantalla se puso azul de nuevo.

_Vaya… mi tío tenía razón… no podía creerlo._

La pantalla se quedó azul por un momento y empezó de nuevo. En el video podían observarse a varias personas tomando asiento en lo que parecía ser un teatro. Las escenas eran cortadas. Algunas grababan el escenario y otras registraban a las personas sentadas en todo el lugar. La última toma reflejaba un acercamiento hacia su padre, quien llevaba un ramo de tulipanes de diversos colores. Iba vestido de forma muy formal, casi parecidos a los trajes con chaleco y blusa blanca manga larga que Eddie usaba en las revistas, claro que en vez de usar un moño, estaba usando una corbata. Su padre estaba acercándose a la cámara.

 _“Wow… ¿A quién quieres conquistar? ¿Melissa?”_ su padre solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba asiento junto a Peter.

 _“Cállate… sólo graba cuando ella salga del escenario ¿De acuerdo?”_ la cámara corto unos segundos e inicio una escena con varios jóvenes bailando en el escenario. Se realizó un acercamiento y Waylon pudo ver a su madre bailando tango en el lugar junto a otro chico. Su mamá tenía su cabello suelto con una diadema roja; estaba usando un largo vestido rojo muy pegado al cuerpo y con brillo en la tela que formaban un decorado de raíz.

Tal vez alardeaba o él exageraba, pero su madre parecía una profesional en ese estilo de baile. Realizaba varios movimientos perfectos con las piernas y seguía el ritmo de su pareja a la perfección. Los pasos más impresionantes eran cuando ella era alzada al aire.

Cuando la música término, su madre y el chico se despidieron del público y pudo notar como su mamá daba varias miradas a los espectadores. Era como si tratara de buscar a alguien. Después de una gran cantidad de aplausos, todo el público empezó a levantarse. La cámara dejo de grabar y mostró una nueva toma de su padre, aun con las flores, abriéndose camino entre varios chicas con vestidos similares. Probablemente eran más bailarinas que formaron parte del espectáculo.

De acuerdo con el video, su padre estaba buscando a su mamá. Preguntaba a varias chicas, pero la mayoría desconocía la ubicación de Melissa. Al final su tío le informo que debía irse a atender un asunto. Por lo que la cámara quedo en manos de su padre ahora.

El video ahora mostraba el patio de la escuela, rodeado de la poca iluminación de los focos públicos, siendo la luna la mayor fuente de luz. Su padre realizaba acercamientos en varias partes de la escuela con el fin de encontrar a Melissa. Finalmente la encontró sentada en una banca con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

 _“¡Hey! ¿Qué haces ahí tu sola?”_ su madre volteo a la cámara y se levantó de inmediato y siguió su camino a otro lugar.

 _“¡Hey no me ignores!”_ La cámara se movía bruscamente mientras su padre corría tratando de alcanzar a la chica.

 _“¡Melissa!”_ grito con un tono lleno de furia.

 _“¡¿Qué?! ¡Déjame sola Park!”_ la chica miro a la cámara con un rostro lleno de lágrimas. Empezó a tallar sus ojos y le pidió a su padre que dejase de grabar. Al final él la persuadió para que se sentaran en una de las tantas bancas de la escuela. Acomodo la cámara a un lado de su asiento. La grabación seguía enfocando uno de los focos públicos cercanos a los árboles. No sabía si su padre quería grabar apropósito o si simplemente olvido apagarla, sea lo que sea, Waylon acerco más los audífonos a sus oídos para escuchar.

Entre sollozos y las palabras de consuelo de su padre, la joven empezó a explicar el porqué de sus acciones.

 _“M-Me esforcé tanto… practique hasta que me dolieran los huesos… sacrifique tantas cosas… pero ellos no tomaron unos miserables minutos para verme… Los asientos que reserve para mis padres estaban vacíos… sólo quería verlos apoyándome… Los malditos ni siquiera me llamaron para decir que no vendrían…”_ A Waylon le dolía escuchar esa voz llena de dolor y de tristeza. El nunca presenció a su madre de forma tan vulnerable cuando era pequeño. Ella era muy amorosa, alegre y comprensiva. Nunca le vio una señal de preocupación, salvo en momentos cuando él enfermaba.

 _“Melissa… lo lamento, yo sé cómo te…”_ el consuelo del chico se interrumpió por el grito de la joven.

_“¡No! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Tú no tienes ni una maldita idea de cómo me siento!”_

_“Melissa, yo…”_

_“¡Tú lo tienes todo! ¡Puedes ver a tus padres todo el tiempo! ¡Los míos nunca están en casa! ¡Eres el chico modelo, el hombre de los sueños de las demás, tienes un buen futuro, toda una hermosa vida ya hecha!... Tu jamás sabrás como me siento.”_ la chica se levantó del lugar y la cámara grabo parte de su vestido rojo.

 _“¡¿Tienes idea de cómo son mis padres?! ¡Mi padre sólo busca que cuide su maldito patrimonio y ganancia! ¡Mi madre le sigue la corriente en todo! ¡No escucho a mi padre decir: te amo! ¡Para sobrevivir a mi familia tengo que meterme a cada maldito club para que me dejen en paz! Melissa, los únicos momentos en los que me siento libre son cuando estoy contigo o cuando camino por las calles antes de llegar a la escuela o a mi casa.”_ Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un largo tiempo. El único ruido era el viento, los grillos, los ecos, gritos y risas en la lejanía del lugar.

 _“Melissa… Nunca sabré cómo te sientes… pero no eres la única que vive un infierno.”_ La voz de su padre se quebró en las últimas palabras. Su estado de ánimo debió ser grave ya que la chica empezó a hablar con un tono de alarma y sorpresa en su voz.

 _“No… yo no… yo no sabía eso… Christopher, yo no tenía idea…”_ su madre salió de la grabación y tomo asiento. Waylon no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Tal vez su madre lo abrazaba o tal vez lo estaba consolando. No podía saber, la única pista que obtenía era los ruidos de la banca y las respiraciones agitadas de ambos.

_“¿Esas son para mí?”_

_“¡Ah! Sí… toma… te veías… te ves hermosa con ese vestido… Yo sé que no soy tus padres, pero ellos se perdieron de una chica talentosa… por cierto, lamento que no fueran rosas.”_

_“¿Las flores? ¡Pero me encantan! Son mis favoritas”_ los dos rieron un poco y se quedaron en silencio.

_“Park… ¿Esta esa cosa grabando?”_

_“n-no…”_

_“Park… puedo ver la luz roja…”_

_“Dios, lo siento.”_

El video se volvió azul de nuevo. La carta de su abuela empezaba a tener más sentido ahora.   

El video se quedó azul por unos segundos más y empezó de nuevo. Sólo que esta vez la imagen grababa el suelo. Cuando la cámara se alzó, Waylon identifico el lugar. Era el departamento en donde vivía junto a sus padres. Había diferencias entre los muebles y el color de la pared, pero, no había duda, ese era su hogar de la infancia.

 _“¡Melissa! No creerás lo que encontré.”_ Su padre mantenía la cámara grabando en el pasillo del departamento. En esa misma dirección apareció su madre, sólo que esta vez estaba usando un vestido para maternidad color rosa pálido. Se podía ver que el embarazo era avanzado.

_“Hay, no puede ser ¿Encontraste esa cosa vieja?”_

_“Vamos ¡Será divertido! ¡Podremos grabar a nuestro pequeño cuando nazca! De hecho, porque no le dices a la cámara cómo te sientes ahora.”_

Su madre levanto la mano en protesta, pero luego la dirigió a su estómago.

_“Melissa ¿Qué sucede?”_

La mujer negó con la cabeza y empezó a frotar su vientre con una sonrisa. _“Estoy bien. Él bebe me está pateando de nuevo… es muy extraño normalmente lo hacía en la media noche, tenía que levantarme para que se calmara… porque no apagas esa cosa y lo sientes por ti mismo.”_ La mujer extendió su mano y la pantalla se apagó de nuevo.

Ver este video era como ver a unos fantasmas. Todos aquellos años que pasaron juntos y todas esas voces llenas de amor eran ecos lejanos, pero ahora se sentía tan feliz de escucharlos de nuevo. Este video era como una llave, la cual habría todos sus recuerdos olvidados.

La grabación ahora mostraba un cuarto de hospital. Su madre estaba en cama y su padre estaba dándole instrucciones a la enfermera para que grabara. Cuando la chica domino el equipo, la grabación empezó a mostrar a su madre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras sostenía un bebe en su brazo derecho. Su padre le pedía a la enfermera que grabara cada detalle del bebé.

Waylon reía suavemente al presenciar esa escena. Él tenía fotos de cuando era un pequeño, pero nunca se imaginó que sus padres tuviesen videos de su nacimiento. 

 _“Hey, Waylon… soy tu papá… ¿Sabes? El doctor nos aseguró que serias niña… tendremos que cambiar el color de tu habitación… e ir a las tiendas para cambiar tu ropa”_ su padre empezó a reírse _“Ya no te llamaras Wendy después de todo.”_

Él bebé sonreía por momentos, todavía con sus ojos cerrados, mientras apretaba uno de los dedos de su padre. Cuando el hombre trataba de alejarse, él bebe estallaba en llanto. Se calmaba cuando el mayor lo tocaba de nuevo y le hablaba gentilmente.

 _“Te amo bebé… no dejare que nada malo te pase.”_ La cámara no dejaba de enfocar el apretón que el pequeño le daba al mayor. Waylon le pauso a esa escena y empezó a tocar la pantalla de su laptop, deslizando sus dedos en la mano de su padre.

Los videos continuaron y así, la mayoría mostraban escenas de Waylon pasando tiempo con sus padres. En una, su madre lo alzaba con los brazos y le ayudaba a que caminase por la alfombra. En otra, él dormía en el pecho de su papá mientras realizaba movimientos con su cabeza tratando de tallarse su nariz. Otros eran de Waylon gateando hasta llegar a la cámara. Finalmente, el último video era de su primer cumpleaños. Él estaba usando un overol azul y una blusa color naranja. En su cabeza tenia puesto un gorro para fiestas. Su madre estaba cargándolo y colocando cerca de un pastel redondo con una vela en forma del número “1”. El humo de la vela, causó que el pequeño Waylon estornudara y apagase la vela. Ambos padres gritaban de emoción mientras que otras personas, amigos quizás, tomaban fotos del momento y gritaban con ánimo cuando él bebé trataba de darle una mordida al betún blanco.

El video termino con esas pocas escenas y Waylon no paraba de sonreír. Realmente se alegró de dejar su orgullo y miedo a un lado para hablar con Peter.

***

En su camino al acuario, Waylon pensaba en todo lo sucedido. Esos pequeños instantes que cambiaron su vida, regresaban de nuevo, pero sólo para ayudar a sanar una herida que no lograba cicatrizar. La carta de su abuela, más los videos y las pláticas con su tío, le ayudaron a tener una nueva perspectiva de su situación. Él era una víctima y lo sabía. Él tenía el derecho de odiar a sus agresores, sin embargo, en ningún instante se puso a pensar en las situación de cada uno de ellos.

Sus abuelos nunca conversaron con él. Por esa razón, por esa falta de amor, el decidió no sentir nada por ellos. Lo anterior era el camino más sencillo, hacerlos a un lado y dejar de sentir algún cariño le ayudaba a evitar la realidad de no ser amado, de no ser valorado. Pero de la forma en como este nuevo panorama lo rodeaba, supuso que ellos solamente hacían lo mejor, tanto por su padre como por sus tíos. Qué padre no desea lo mejor para sus hijos. Qué padre no quiere asegurar un futuro exitoso para sus pequeños. En vida ellos creían hacer lo correcto, pero el resultado a fin de cuentas mostraba su terrible equivocación. No justifica las acciones de sus abuelos, pero puede comprender y tratar de perdonar su forma de actuar.

Todos esos pensamientos empezaron a unir y llevar a Waylon a conclusiones que jamás imagino. Peter le platico también que después de la rebeldía de su padre, su abuelo empezó a ser cruel con sus dos tíos. Dejo de darles apoyo en lo laboral y monetario. Eso podría explicar las crisis que Jessica y Peter hablaban cuando Waylon era niño. Mientras más reflexionaba, el joven dedujo que Jessica lo odiaba por los problemas que el significaba. Waylon no sólo era el vivo reflejo de su padre, era también el resultado de las acciones de sus padres, un ser que recordaría las acciones “egoístas” de sus padres, según sus abuelos y Peter.

Pero, todo es polvo, todo es pasado. Cumpliría lo solicitado por su abuela y aprendería de esta historia. Él esperaba que su historia de amor con Eddie tuviese un final feliz. Waylon lucharía por Eddie. Él lo amaría con gran intensidad. Se encargaría de gozar de todo aquello en cada segundo de su vida.

La idea y sus promesas internas le dieron un nuevo toque a su día. Todo el acuario, las familias, los niños y las parejas parecieron darle un nuevo toque al día. La belleza de los cristales y las enormes piscinas transparentes llenas de naturaleza marina, le parecieron un transporte a otro mundo. Un espacio azul y abismal acompañado de un bellísimo paisaje.

Sus deducciones y conclusiones, le ayudaron a perder la noción del tiempo y hacer así más sencilla la espera de Miles y Lisa. El grupo de amigos ya había estado en este lugar antes. Sólo que al pasar el tiempo, empezó a ser una tradición casi el ir ahí.

Fue finalmente en la cena cuando Waylon les conto todo lo sucedido. La comida se daría en una de las secciones más increíbles del lugar. La mesa estaría localizada cerca de una pared enorme hecha de cristal, en la cual, era posible una gran vista del paisaje marino.

Mientras el mesero les traía sus órdenes, Waylon les contó seriamente todo lo ocurrido en la mañana, las disculpas de su tío, la herencia por parte de sus abuelos y las pertenencias de su padre. Sus dos amigos estaban impresionados con todo aquello. Lo que ambos suponían sería un pleito o una mala noticia, en realidad resulto un giro inesperado. Lisa comentaba que de cierta forma este parecía ser su año.

Por otra lado Miles, a su manera, expresó su opinión sobre el panorama de su colega.

“Amigo, creo que hablo tanto por Lisa como por mi cuando digo esto.” El reportero se levantó de su asiento, agarro un aro de cebolla, se dirigió cerca del asiento de Waylon y se arrodillo como si tratara de perderle matrimonio.

“Waylon Park… deja a Eddie Gluskin y cásate conmigo… tú, yo y el dinero seremos una gran familia feliz.” El trio estallo en carcajadas provocando que recibieran miradas de extrañes y desaprobación de varias personas en el restaurante.

“Tú, tonto ya deja eso, haces que los demás se sientan incomodos. No dejan de mirarnos.” El rubio no paraba de reírse. Tomo el aro de cebolla y sólo se lo comió. Miles regreso a su asiento y Lisa le dio un cariñoso puñetazo en el hombro.

“No puedo creer que te vayas tan pronto… nunca he sido del tipo sentimental, pero… maldita sea, nos vas a ser falta… eres como un hermano para mí.” Miles desviaba la mirada, él no tenía la intensión de ver el rostro de Waylon. Él era el tipo de chico que no le gustaba mostrarles los sentimientos a los demás, claro, había excepciones cuando estaba con Chris.

“Oye Waylon ¿Ya le comentaste a Eddie que llegarías antes?” dijo Lisa mientras daba el primer bocado de su platillo.

Waylon tomo un vaso con soda. Él sabía que la discusión llegaría a esto.

“No le he dicho aún… planeo llegarle de sorpresa… sólo que, no he investigado el hospital al que estará… tal vez una vez que este allá le preguntare sin levantar sospecha.”

“Tal vez pueda enojarse amigo.” Miles lo miraba mientras alzaba una ceja.

“Te entiendo, pero ya no puedo estar más tiempo alejado… mira no voy a verlo cara cara ¿De acuerdo? Si me entero del hospital en el que esta, tal vez pueda darle una carta o mandarle algún detalle… tal vez pueda verlo después de su operación.”

“Pase lo que pase, cuentas con nosotros, no lo olvides ¿Sí?"

Para aligerar el ambiente, Miles empezó a preguntarle en qué gastaría el dinero y qué haría con la casa. Waylon no había pensado en eso. Es cierto que el dinero te facilita de forma momentánea tu propia sobrevivencia, pero, eso nunca le importo mucho, ni siquiera cuando era pequeño. Sólo era una regla humana para sobrevivir. No lo era todo. Daría todo ese dinero para traer a sus seres amados de vuelta, para asegurar un nuevo futuro sin dolor y pérdida. Su última voluntad y deseo seguían siendo los mismos que hace años: _vivir_ su existencia y no sólo _sobrevivir_ día tras día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por esta misma culpa T-T realice otro capi para emocionar las cosas.


	5. Encuentro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh sí... Es la hora de la verdad.

La hora había llegado. El momento que Waylon había estado esperando por tanto tiempo. En unas pocas horas dejaría el departamento e iniciaría su nueva vida lejos de sus amigos.

Él se encontraba en su habitación revisando por tercera vez que todo estuviese listo. Documentos, identificaciones, ropas y tarjetas de crédito. Incluso fue a dejar su documentación con Howard Gale por el asunto de su herencia, al parecer, en algunos meses, él podría disponer de ese dinero. Todo parecía estar bien. Se miraba al espejo, miraba su reloj y no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo.

Además de los pequeños detalles que Miles y Lisa tuvieron con él durante el fin de semana, sus compañeros en la Instalación le hicieron una pequeña fiesta de despedida, pidiendo permiso a Ethan y no a Jeremy por su puesto. Jeremy no apareció en todo el día desde ese pequeño evento entre compañeros de trabajo. ¿La razón? Él no tenía idea.

La mayoría de ellos le dieron pequeños regalos, algunos fueron suvenires sencillos, un poco de ropa, he incluso chocolates con preciosos decorados en forma de figuras y colores. Waylon no deseaba comerse esas pequeñas obras de arte.

Cuando sus compañeros supieron de su traslado, empezaron a concluir inmediatamente que fue por culpa de Jeremy. Claro, Waylon trataba de corregirlos afirmándoles que su jefe no tenía nada que ver. No dijo el motivo exacto, sólo que deseaba un cambio en su vida.

La reunión fue muy agradable para el ingeniero. Hubo incluso un poco de pastel y cervezas que contrabandearon de seguridad.

Los chicos al final le desearon la mejor de las suertes y prometieron mantener contacto por internet en el pequeño grupo que tenían.

“¡Hey amigo!… ya es hora… vamos subamos las maletas o el avión te dejara.” Miles recogió una maleta mientras el rubio trataba de llevar dos. El periodista empezó a usar el elevador y Waylon se quedó por un rato observando el departamento. Había muchas cosas que compartió con Miles aquí. Empezó a tocar las paredes y a revisar su cuarto, ahora vació, mientras los rayos del sol lo iluminaban. Abrió la habitación de su amigo y miro cada detalle del lugar para tener un recuerdo permanente de su hogar. Era estúpido, era exagerado y sabía que esto no era una despedida, sin embargo toda esta situación lo hizo sentir melancólico. Él volvería pero después de un tiempo. Sólo tenía la esperanza de que sus amigos no lo olvidasen y lo dejen a un lado.

“¡Waylon ya ven! ¡Se hará tarde! ¡Lisa ya está en el aeropuerto! ¡Nos está esperando!”

“¡Ya voy!” Waylon miro el sofá, las ventanas y la cocina. Inhalo y suspiro profundamente. Después, cerró la puerta y se dirigió con su amigo al elevador.

“Disculpa… sólo un último adiós al lugar” Miles rio un poco y le acaricio la cabeza. A la salida, ambos se dirigieron a la Jeep del periodista y colocaron las maletas en los asientos de atrás.

El auto encendió y empezó a hacerse camino hasta el aeropuerto. Waylon miraba desde la ventana del copiloto como se alejaban más y más de la vivienda. Al ya no quedar ningún rastro, Waylon se concentró en el camino. Edificio tras edificio, casas tras casas. Todos los lugares a los que él estaba familiarizados durante la mayor parte de su vida, se convertirían en un sueño, en un recuerdo que sería visible solamente en su memoria.

Ya estaban cada vez más cerca de su destino. Waylon daba varias miradas hacia atrás o sacaba por momentos su cabeza de la ventana. Quería recordar cada parte que lograba rodear su vista. Esto causo cierta preocupación en Miles, quien le preguntaba si se encontraba bien. A partir de ahí sus pláticas fueron acogedoras, llenas de consuelo y de odiseas pasadas.

Miles estacionó el carro y bajó las maletas. Mientras cargaban los equipajes, cerca de la entrada, podían ver a Lisa quien les daba señales en su dirección.

Por fortuna, Waylon llego a tiempo, con media hora de anticipación antes de que tuviese que entregar sus maletas. Los tres, durante esos minutos, se dijeron todo lo que tenían que decirse. Le dieron consejos de seguridad una vez que él estuviera allá y, le pidieron, que no dejase de mandar mensajes por celular o por Facebook.

Waylon se sentía tan afortunado por contar con personas que lo trataron con mucho cariño y amabilidad, no sólo por estos gestos, sino por la amistad que los tres formaron durante sus años en la universidad. Dio las gracias por cada momento que le permitieron compartir con él, con sus amistades y sus familias. Preciosos instantes que Waylon les agradecía con toda el alma.

Al final, su tiempo llego a su fin al escuchar por las bocinas la salida de su vuelo. Cada uno de ellos ayudo a Waylon a cargar las maletas.

Una vez que cruzara la sección, sus amigos ya no podrían acompañarlo. Waylon empezó a abrazarlos, siendo primero Lisa a quien le mostrara ese afecto. La abrazo con fuerza y apoyo su cabeza en sus hombros. La chica correspondió el gesto de la misma manera.

“¿Volverás verdad? ¿Aunque sea de visita?” la joven no perdía contacto visual con Waylon

“Lo prometo… cuídate mucho. No olvides nuestras charlas por _Skype_ ” el rubio le sonrió y se dirigió rápidamente hacia Miles. El reportero casi de forma automática estiro los brazos y permitió que Waylon lo abrazase.

“Llama por el celular cuando llegues y no olvides decirnos como te fue con Gluskin… Si él o quien sea te hace algo, te juro que yo…”

“Miles, lo entiendo, todo saldrá bien. Pase lo que pase.” Ambos se abrazaron de nuevo. Waylon tomo sus maletas y empezó a dirigirse a la otra sección para el registro y el peso del equipaje.

Antes de cruzar los miro por última vez y les dio un saludo de despedida.

Una vez en el registro. Waylon espero sólo unos minutos para subir al avión. Él no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso. Él había fantaseado con este día, pero no podía evitar sentir miedo y angustia. Temor a que el resultado no fuese el deseado. Pero ya era muy tarde para arrepentimientos. Era el momento de tomar las riendas de la situación y dar lo mejor. Él no estaba solo, tenía el apoyo de sus amigos y de Melanie. Él lograría soportar todo esto, pagaría daño emocional pero al menos cerraría estas dudas y ansiedades que lo estaban comiendo vivo.

Cuando llego, tomo su lugar asignado y empezó a dar unas cuantas respiraciones. Algo que nunca había comentado a sus amigos y compañeros fue su ligero miedo a este tipo de transporte. Este era, oficialmente, la primera vez que viajaba en uno. Los múltiples accidentes aéreos que salían en noticieros no lo ayudaban a sentirse mejor.

Quiso distraerse con algo, lo que sea, pero al parecer todo era inútil. Se maldijo por no haber traído un poco de lectura. Sólo trajo consigo un paquete de chicles que Miles le recomendó llevar consigo. Su amigo decía que la goma de mascar ayudaba, pero no recordaba si servían para evitar el dolor de cabeza o el mareo que surgían una vez en las alturas.

Por fortuna su celular empezó a vibrar. Era un mensaje de su prima.

_“Waylon, lamento no haber estado contigo en el aeropuerto. Me hubiera gustado despedirme de ti como es debido, pero el trabajo no me lo permitió. Mi padre me conto que hablaste con él ¡Me alegra que le dieras una oportunidad! Lo único que puedo hacer ahora por ti es rezar por tu seguridad. Cariño, no dudes en comunicarte conmigo pase lo que pase. Por cierto, si puedes ¡Toma muchas fotografías de la ciudad! Me gustaría verlas. Cuídate mucho y no olvides contarme de tu asunto con Eddie por favor.”_

El mensaje lo calmo por un momento y lo ayudo a distraerse del mundo. Contestó unos cuantos mensajes con su prima antes de que la aeromoza solicitase que los celulares estuviesen apagados.

Después del instructivo de los cinturones de seguridad, así como de las bolsas de aire. Waylon tomo varias gomas de mascar y empezó a masticarlas con desesperación mientras sentía como el avión empezaba a moverse y a elevarse en el aire. Miro por la ventana como en cuestión de segundos, se alejaba del aeropuerto.

Observó por un momento la pequeña televisión que estaba en frente de su asiento. La serie que transmitía era _Friends_ , él no fue muy fan de ese programa, pero eso le ayudaría a distraerse en las dos horas de vuelo.

Llego un momento en el que se estaba cansando, apoyo su cabeza cerca de la ventana y vio el enorme paisaje terrenal y nubes cercanas al transporte. Poco a poco cerró los ojos, dejando que las pláticas y ligeras risas de los pasajeros fueran su arrullo.

***

Eddie se sentía tan desorientado, el identificaba el lugar en el que se encontraba. Era una de las tantas habitaciones del hospital para su operación. Lo reconocía a la perfección por las pocas visitas a chequeos que realizaba, pero todo ese escenario era imposible. Si bien la fecha estaba cerca, faltaban días para su cirugía. Miro alrededor y vio que estaba acostado en una cama de hospital. Había una ventana cerca de su habitación que permitía una gran entrada de luz, lo cual le impedía ver el exterior del lugar.

Miro alrededor y se quedó quieto por un momento sin poder entender lo que estaba pasando.

En ese instante se escuchó como la puerta principal se abría lentamente. La persona que apareció en esa entrada lo dejo sin aliento.

En la puerta podía ver a Waylon. El joven vestía una playera azul y unos jeans oscuros. Esa ropa era similar a una de muchas fotos que el rubio le mandaba por correo electrónico.

Pero, la ropa no fue lo que le llamo la atención. Lo que más le impacto era el rostro del joven. Su cara reflejaba una mezcla de miedo y asco. Lentamente Waylon empezó a colocar sus manos en su boca y empezó a alejarse hasta chocar su espalda con la puerta.

Esto era una pesadilla y él deseaba despertar de ella.

 _“W-Waylon… ¿Qué haces aquí?... no lo entiendo”_ la voz de Eddie estaba llena de nerviosismo y miedo. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y trato de acercársele, pero el joven sólo negaba con la cabeza.

 _“¡No te acerques!”_ Eddie sentía como su corazón se rompía con esas palabras. Esto no podía ser real. Debía estar soñando. Se supone que conocerlo debía ser un día tan especial, una ocasión única llena de alegría. Pero todo su mundo se estaba quebrando.

 _“Oh Eddie… sé que me advertiste de tus cicatrices… pero, no puedo, esto es demasiado... ¡No pensé que fuera tan grave!”_ Waylon empezó a verlo con repulsión. El rubio mostró esa mirada de disgusto, tan idéntica como la de sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo.

 _“Lo siento… incluso aunque realices esa cirugía… yo no puedo estar contigo… Eddie, perdóname, todo esto fue un grave error… lo lamento… ¡No puedo seguir un minuto más aquí!”_ Con esas palabras Waylon abrió la puerta y corrió hacia el pasillo.

 _“¡No Waylon! ¡Espera! ¡Cariño regresa! ¡Waylon!”_ Eddie trato de alcanzarlo pero perdió la movilidad de sus piernas. Veía con impotencia como el chico se alejaba cada vez más de él. Cerró los ojos y lo único que deseaba era desaparecer.

***

Eddie despertó con respiraciones agitadas en uno de los sofás de la sala junto con varios papeles y bocetos pendientes para el próximo año.

Alterado, se tocó la frente y seco las pocas lágrimas que estaban cerca de sus ojos. Miro el reloj de su celular y vio que eran las cuatro de la tarde y que la fecha era diciembre 19. Cerró los ojos mientras tomaba profundas respiraciones. Se apretó el pecho y trato de calmar los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

_Cálmate._

_Fue sólo un sueño._

_Él vendrá después de la cirugía y todo saldrá bien._

_Sí… todo estará bien._

Una vez que se tranquilizó, miro el completo desorden de su vivienda. Decidió limpiar todo para que de cierta forma le ayudase a distraerse de todo.

Al terminar se acostó en el sofá de nuevo y aunque, fuese más temprano de lo normal, decidió ver si Waylon estaría conectado. Quería al menos charlar con él de lo que sea, pero deseaba conversar.

Al abrir su laptop y conectarse, noto que Waylon no estaba en línea. Acto que le pareció extraño, ya que él recordó un comentario que el joven hizo hace mucho. Le confesó que era obligatorio estar conectado en todo momento. No sólo por su trabajo en Murkoff, sino por el grupo de ingenieros al que él estaba integrado. Entre esa gente estaban sus compañeros universitario o colegas con los que fue interactuando una vez que empezó su vida laboral.

Tal vez Waylon enfermo. Si ese era el caso, entonces no se conectaría en todo el día. Pero aún le parecía raro. Incluso si Waylon enfermara, él siempre le mandaba un mensaje ya sea para informarle de su estado o para decirle que no charlaría por un tiempo. Sin embargo, esta vez, no le escribió nada. Esto le estaba preocupando. Sólo esperaba que el rubio se conectara en línea pronto.

***

El vuelo fue muy relajado. Cuando estaban cerca de la ciudad Waylon pudo ver el clima nublado y la nieve caer con lentitud.

Una vez que bajo del avión. El frio le dio la bienvenida con una brisa tan helada que sintió un ligero dolor en sus huesos. Se arrepintió por no haber sacado su bufanda y guantes.

Al llegar a la edificación, la aeromoza les despidió deseándoles felices fiestas y agradeciéndoles por el uso de la aerolínea. Waylon se dirigió inmediatamente a la sección donde la banda deslizadora pasaría sus maletas. Cuando las recogió, se dirigió a uno de los asientos de espera para buscar una bufanda y guantes.

Maldita sea, el frio era intenso. Checo el estado del tiempo y sus ojos se agrandaron al ver que se encontraban a una temperatura de -7ºC. No perdió más tiempo y se puso lo necesario para abrigarse. Incluso frotaba sus manos para calentarse. Eddie no bromeaba cuando decía que aquí era helado.

Tomo sus maletas y se dirigió a la salida en busca de un taxi. Le dio el nombre del hotel que la Corporación asignó y el taxista empezó así su camino.

Waylon se permitió relajarse y ver cada edificación de la ciudad. Estaba impresionado al percatarse de que los edificios parecían más enormes aquí que en Denver y, de cierta manera, le parecían más preciosos que los de su ciudad natal. La ciudad, sin duda, era enorme y de seguro las luces por la noche eran tan preciosas como Eddie las describía.

El taxista interactuó un poco con Waylon, preguntándole de dónde era o si venia de visita por algún familiar. Al terminar de responderle, el rubio le preguntaba sobre los estados del tiempo y sobre qué lugares le recomendaba para pasear. El hombre le dio una larga lista que Waylon se encargó de tomar en cuenta.

Finalmente llego al hotel y, al verlo, debía admitir que era más impresionante de lo que las imágenes describían. El lugar contaba con varios pisos y cristales azules que, a perspectiva del ingeniero, eran más espejos que ventanas.

El nombre del hotel era _The Marquette_. En la entrada, se dio cuenta de lo lujoso que se veía. De hecho pensaba que tal vez se había equivocado. Él solo era un ingeniero en software.

Al llegar a la recepción junto al candelabro de techo, dio su nombre e inmediatamente una de las trabajadoras, parecía una ejecutiva de oficina, le dio la bienvenida.

“Bienvenido señor Park, la Corporación nos informó de su llegada. Es una alegría para nosotros atender a cualquier personal de Murkoff.” La mujer le dio la mano para saludarlo, a lo cual el chico correspondió inmediatamente.

“G-Gracias, disculpe, por un momento pensé que me equivoque de lugar.” Él empezó a rascar su nuca.

“No se preocupe, la mayoría del personal de Murkoff usa nuestro hotel por viajes de negocios. Descuide disfrutara de este lugar. Por favor sígame.” La mujer empezó a dirigirse al elevador y Waylon procedió a juntar sus maletas, pero uno de los botones del hotel se le adelanto y las llevo por él.

El ascensor tardo un poco más de lo que imaginaba. Miraba como los números de los pisos cambiaban y cambiaban. Después de unos minutos las puertas se abrieron y pudo ver un pasillo con enormes ventanas de cristal. Sin duda su habitación estaba cerca de la cima del hotel. El pasillo permitía una vista del panorama de la ciudad.

Pero las decoraciones no fueron lo que más impresionaron a Waylon. El premio se lo lleva su cuarto. La habitación era una enorme Suite, la presidencial de hecho. Al entrar un poco, la mujer le explicaba las características del lugar. Además de las grandes ventanas, la suite contaba con un amplio comedor, una sala de estar con varios muebles, una bañera como para tres personas, un escritorio perfecto para su trabajo, una televisión pantalla plana y una cama King size. Aunque los días de hospedaje eran pagados por parte de Murkoff, se sentía culpable por que le dieran tan buenas atenciones. Este lugar era más grande que su viejo departamento.

“Cualquier duda que tenga no dude en consultarnos. Nosotros estamos para servirle. Bienvenido a nuestro Hotel señor Park.” La mujer se despidió y segundos después llego el botones con las tres maletas, Waylon le dio unos cuantos dólares al chico, debió ser una pesadilla cargar con esas piedras.

Al cerrar la habitación, se acostó en su cama y estiro sus brazos, sus piernas y se giró de manera que los huesos de su espalda hiciesen ese tronido que le hacían sentir mejor.

Miro su reloj de mano y lo ajusto al horario de Minneapolis. Hora oficial 5:25 p.m. Empezó a desempacar un poco y a escoger la ropa que usaría mañana. Tenía la dirección de la corporación, pero el tiempo se iba muy rápido.

También, dedicó un tiempo para mandar unos cuantos mensajes a sus amigos y a Melanie, además, les mando fotos de su habitación. Todos estaban impresionados. A excepción de Miles, quien le mandaba mensajes de envidia por disfrutar mucho lujo.

Al final saco la laptop y se dio cuenta de algo. Nunca le mando un mensaje a Eddie para decirle que no se conectaría. No lo pensó ni dos segundos, prendió su equipo y lo colocó en el escritorio cercano a la ventana de la habitación. Decidió conectarse en inventar alguna excusa.

Encontró a Eddie conectado e inicio la discusión por el Chat.

_“¡Hey! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Olvide decirte que estaría trabajando la mayor parte del día en otra sección. No iba tener mi laptop para conversar T-T ”_

Waylon se quedó ahí sin perder de vista la pantalla con el fin de esperar alguna respuesta. Dio un suspiro de alivio al leer la contestación de Eddie.

_“Descuida cariño, de hecho es un alivio, pensé que habías enfermado.”_

Waylon se sentía tan culpable. Él quería decirle a Eddie que ya estaba aquí. Quería correr a su lado y apoyarlo en cada segundo para su operación. Pero no era el momento para acelerar las cosas. Primero lo primero, debía averiguar el hospital y al doctor que lo atendería, para así investigar por su cuenta e ir a la segura.

Debía ser muy cuidadoso si no quería levantar sospecha o duda.

Para quebrar la conversación, Waylon le conto todo lo ocurrido con su tío. Eddie parecía atento a cada palabra. Entre varios momentos, Eddie se aseguraba de darle ánimo ante lo sucedido. Terminó diciéndole que todo lo experimentado con ese encuentro le ayudaría a encontrar paz de cierta manera. Él estaba de acuerdo con todo aquello. La amargura de su infancia era, ahora, opacada por los recuerdos y vidas de sus padres. Aunque Peter no estuvo ahí cuando lo necesito, le estaba agradecido por darle esos objetos.

Cuando le comentó a Eddie que los últimos momentos de la cinta consistían en tomas de Waylon como bebé, Eddie le imploro que se las enseñara cuando estuvieran juntos. Decía que si el joven era lindo ahora, de bebé debió haber sido una hermosura. Waylon acepto a cambio de que Eddie hiciese lo mismo con sus propias fotos.

Entre otras pláticas sobre el clima y los futuros diseños que Eddie tenia, Waylon decidió que era hora de iniciar con su primer movimiento.

_“Oye, no te lo he preguntado, pero, sólo por curiosidad ¿Cuál será el hospital en el que te harás la operación?”_

Leyendo el mensaje de nuevo, él sintió que la intención era bastante obvia, aunque escribiese que era por “curiosidad”, la pregunta destilaba algo más.

_“¿Por qué la pregunta?”_

Waylon sabía que era demasiado sospechoso.

_“Quiero saber que mi hombre este en buenas manos ;) ”_

_“……..”_

_“jaja *////*  Dios, cariño, jaja, no te preocupes. Estoy al cuidado de profesionales.”_

Waylon suspiro y miro al paisaje de la ciudad, aún nublada y con nieve en lo que alcanzaba la vista. Supuso que no le diría, eso haría más difícil el buscarlo, podría investigar en todos los hospitales de la ciudad, pero entre el trabajo en Murkoff y los días de la operación acercándose, no le quedaba más opción que esperarlo hasta enero. Empezó a sentir la frustración creciendo dentro de él, hasta que leyó el nuevo mensaje por parte del mayor.

_“Si te importa tanto, no te preocupes, te lo diré. Me operaran en el Hospital Abbott Northwestern. El nombre de mi cirujano es Richard Trager… lo siento, pensé que te lo había dicho antes.”_

Waylon gritaba internamente al sentir la victoria rodearle. En los siguientes mensajes empezó a agradecerle. Eddie le hablaba de aquel cirujano, de su actitud y estilo de humor. No se lo describía en mensajes, pero le dijo que si era posible conocerlo, entendería a lo que se refería. Le parecía extraño, pero el apellido de ese cirujano le era demasiado familiar. Él lo había escuchado antes, en su trabajo de hecho. Alguien debió mencionarlo, pero no recordó quien.

Las pláticas continuaron y, mientras charlaba con Eddie, encendía otra laptop que usaba para “investigaciones” si podría decirse. Una de las ventajas de ser un ingeniero en software, era que el sabia las distintas formas de hackear sin que lo notaran. Claro él siempre fue curioso en ese aspecto. Deseaba saber que tan lejos podría llegar con sus habilidades, pero a veces saber demasiado era un peligro.

En esa laptop, entro en la página web del hospital. Aunque le tomo unas horas, logro hackear el sistema. Podía revisar los calendarios establecidos para las operaciones a pacientes, a todo el personal médico y los archivos administrativos. Estaba toda la información del lugar. Pero él solamente deseaba corroborar una cosa.

Entro en la sección de los médicos y empezó a buscar el apellido de ese cirujano plástico.

Tenía que buscar en todos los nombres porque no había una categoría entre el personal y ni siquiera un orden alfabético.

Busco cuidadosamente en cada nombre. Deslizaba con el mouse la larga lista que seguía y seguía.

Pensó que se rendiría, hasta que lo encontró. Dio click inmediatamente y pudo acceder a datos personales y académicos del doctor. Eso no le importaba mucho. En una previa investigación que hizo antes de iniciar con su hackeo, leyó que ese hombre era el mejor en su campo. Había incluso imágenes de personas a quienes había tratado y Waylon quedo impresionado al ver que los resultados eran increíbles.

Se sintió aliviado al ver que encontró su nombre, pero ahora venía lo mejor. Encontró una sección que tenía agendada a los pacientes de Trager. Selecciono esa información y empezó a buscar el nombre de Eddie. Su respiración quedo atorada en su garganta cuando leyó la información archivada para el 20 diciembre.

 

_Paciente: Edward Gluskin_

_Edad: 35_

_Nacionalidad: Americano._

_Tipo de sangre: AB +_

_Alergias: Látex._

_Procedimiento: cirugía facial._

_Fecha de la operación: 20/12/15_

 

Había más información sobre los procedimientos médicos, pero sus ojos no dejaban de ver el nombre y sus datos en general. Ya no había duda, o el tipo con el que estaba conversando todo este tiempo era un hacker que se tomaba la molestia de usar la misma información o era realmente Eddie con quien hablaba todo este tiempo. Ya no podía dudar. Era él, era Eddie. Colocó su mano hacia su boca y empezó a reír de la emoción.

El problema con Murkoff era extenso, pero se encargaría de terminarlo antes de la operación. Le daría un pequeño regalo y respetaría su decisión de no verlo. Al menos así Eddie sabría que él ya estaba aquí. Le explicaría que por cuestiones de trabajo, él tuvo que llegar antes. Eddie lo entendería. Él tenía que entenderlo.

Cerró aquella laptop y continúo con su conversación. Se sentía tan alegre y no dejaba de expresarlo con pequeños mensajes llenos de amor y de promesas futuras por cumplir. Dicho sentimiento y entusiasmo parecían ser notados por Eddie, quien preguntaba, algunas veces, qué le sucedía. Waylon sólo respondía su felicidad por este nuevo cambio y futuro encuentro. 

La conversación llegaba a su punto de cierre. El ingeniero escribió lo que sus emociones le obligaron decir.

_“Ya no podremos conversar mucho… no puedo creer que este Lunes sea tu operación…Se fuerte, estoy a tu lado, aunque no puedas verme.”_

_“Te amo mucho Eddie, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo.”_

_“Yo igual cariño, yo soy tuyo y tú eres mío. Te amo demasiado. Siempre.”_

Se despidieron y Waylon miro la ventana viendo la ciudad. Guardo la laptop y decidió buscar algo bueno para cenar. Dormiría temprano para arreglar el software de su trabajo. Terminaría todo correctamente y estaría con Eddie lo más cerca posible que pudiese.

***

A la mañana siguiente, Waylon se vistió con un suéter blanco cuello de tortuga y encima se puso una chamarra negra, junto con unos jeans y tenis Nike. Salió del hotel y se dirigió a las instalaciones usando un taxi. Le sorprendió al notar que el edificio se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad. Los demás complejos, en los otros Estados, eran mucho más privados y alejados de los ojos de los curiosos.

Antes de salir del hotel, llamo a Ethan Blaire para decirle que estaba listo para arreglar el problema. Su jefe le aviso que su esposa estaría esperándolo en la entrada. Al acercarse, noto a una mujer ya en la edad de la vejez. Usaba unas medias color crema y una falda pegada al cuerpo color negro por arriba de sus rodillas. También vestía una blusa blanca de botones manga larga y finalmente llevaba puesto una bata de laboratorio. Al acercarse más y más, podía ver sus facciones. Poseía ligeras arrugas en su rostro, piel blanca y ojos azules. Su cabello negro lo tenía sujeto en un chongo.

“Mucho gusto Waylon. Me alegra tanto que pudiese llegar antes. Soy Lilian Blaire” La mujer le dio un fuerte apretón de manos y Waylon, después de corresponder el saludo, froto sus manos para calentarlas. “¿Cómo estas sintiendo el clima? Hace mucho frio ¿Verdad?” la mujer rio un poco y el rubio la acompaño con su buen humor.

Ambos empezaron a entrar al lugar y mientras más se adentraba, más se daba cuenta de que tanto el color y la arquitectura interna, era similar a la Denver. Fue como estar en su viejo trabajo de nuevo, pero la gente era otra a pesar de que usasen los mismos uniformes. Esperaba poder llevarse bien con estas personas y hacer buenas amistades.

“¿Sabes? Mi hijo me ha hablado mucho de ti.” Waylon se puso nervioso de repente. Jeremy era demasiado impredecible. Sólo Dios sabe que le habrá dicho.

“¿En serio?” fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

“Sí, me contó lo profesional que eras en el trabajo. Que eras muy comprometido en cualquiera de las situaciones. Dijo que él te consideraba como un amigo. Me alegro mucho que fuera así, ya que me gustaba escucharlo cuando hablaba de ti… oficialmente eres el amigo número dos de mí hijo.” Waylon estaba escuchando cada palabra de la mujer. Estaba asombrado e interesado con esa información. Por un momento pensó que le había contado de sus intereses románticos hacia él. 

“Mi hijo, no es el chico perfecto… yo lo sé. Yo tengo en parte la culpa de ese comportamiento. Pero quiero darte las gracias, no sé si le diste alguna plática o algo por el estilo, pero estoy muy feliz. Porque cuando te conoció, sentí que su carácter cambio un poco… o no lo sé, tal vez se enamoró de alguien y empezó a sentar cabeza… si es así ¿Conoces a la afortunada?” Waylon se sintió incomodo en ese momento. La madre de Jeremy no tenía la menor idea de nada ¿Qué debería decir ahora?

“Bueno… yo, no la he visto”

“¡Entonces si tiene a alguien!”

“¡No, espere!... quiero decir que, no sé si tenga a alguien, por eso nunca la he visto.”

“Oh ya veo” la mujer suspiro y se quedó en silencio hasta que llegaron al elevador. “Me emocione por un momento. Él nunca tuvo una relación antes y me pareció maravilloso si lo tuviera. Disculpa mi comportamiento.” El rubio empezó a sentir como sus mejillas se calentaban. Pero, para él, las muestras de “amor” de Jeremy no era la manera de llegar a gustarle a alguien. Tal vez, en otras circunstancias, lo de ambos hubiese funcionado, pero ahora ya no era posible.

El ascensor se dirigía al laboratorio subterráneo. Al abrirse las puertas, Waylon siguió a la mujer entre los varios pasillos grises con techos rocosos tan idénticos a los de su anterior puesto de trabajo. Finalmente llegaron al cuarto principal de control.

Lilian le presentó a Waylon a sus futuros compañeros de trabajo y tanto ella como el grupo le explicaron al rubio todo el problema con los sistemas. Por alguna razón, el software parecía no estar compatible al curso de las nano maquinas. Intentaron todo lo que pudieron. Pero nada dio resultado.

Waylon empezó a realizarles preguntas sobre el problema mientras encendía su laptop. Preguntaba cómo se fue dando el problema. Si la irregularidad provenía del sistema o si eran fallas por las nano maquinas.

Después de tanta charlar, se percató de que el problema era por el propio sistema de software. No podía arreglarse aunque pusiese los códigos correctos. Lo único que podían hacer era iniciar desde cero. Borrón y cuenta nueva. Debían eliminar el software del sistema e instalar uno diferente. Era como tener un cable roto, a veces poner una cinta adhesiva no era suficiente, el problema seguiría ahí.

No había duda, este contratiempo era como en Denver. Le tomaría días darle arreglo. Lo haría lo más rápido posible. Planeaba hacerlo en todo este fin de semana. Sí, él sabía que podría lograrlo.

“Bien… no se preocupen… déjenmelo a mí.”

***

Waylon ya no diferenciaba si era de día o de noche. No tenía en cuenta que hora era o en qué día del fin de semana estaba. Suponía que tal vez ya era domingo. No se molestaba en mirar el reloj.

Desde que llego a la instalación, no salió del lugar salvo para comer, tomar una ducha rápida o dormir unas cuantas horas.

Se la paso tecleando la mayoría del tiempo. Había lapsos en los que tenía que descansar un rato ya que sentía un profundo dolor en las muñecas y en los dedos. Si bien tenia ayuda de los ingenieros aquí, la mayoría de ellos apenas eran amateurs. Eran primerizos ante este tipo de problemas.

Lilian le daba constantes visitas para vigilar su procedimiento. Algunas de esas veces ella estaba preocupada, hasta el punto de pedirle que descansase. El problema era urgente, pero la mujer le explicó que no había necesidad de que se cargase con mucho trabajo.  

Waylon al final le afirmaba que no había problema. Él deseaba terminar para poder estar un poco cerca de Eddie.

Cambio algunos cables. Reinicio y formateo varios equipos. Tecleo innumerables veces para que el sistema fuese el correcto.

Utilizando la computadora central y unas cuantas latas de _Red Bull,_ inicio sus últimos ajustes. Finalmente había terminado. Miro a su celular y además de los mensajes y algunas llamadas de Lisa, Miles y Melanie, miro el día y la hora. Eran las ocho de la noche del domingo. Decidió limpiarse el rostro, cepillarse los dientes y masticar varios chicles de menta.

Llamo a Lilian y a sus compañeros. Entre el público podía ver a Ethan al lado de su esposa; ambos esperando a que el programa funcionase.

Waylon empezó a estabilizar el sistema con las nano máquinas y la computadora mostraba una barra de por ciento. La barra tardo unos minutos, pero logro llegar al cien. Permitiendo así que el proyecto se estabilizase y el trabajo pudiese ser continuado.

Varios trabajadores le aplaudieron a Waylon al ser testigos de las capacidades que el joven poseía. Otros empezaron a preguntarle varias dudas e incluso le pedían que les enseñase. El rubio, amablemente, les explicó las medidas y les prometió que un día les enseñaría como proceder ante dicha problemática. Lo que deseaba más que nada era una hamburguesa con queso y dormir en la cómoda cama del hotel, sin embargo, decidió saludar a la familia Blaire y despedirse.

“No hay duda… mi hijo tenía razón sobre ti, me siento mal por haberte arrebatado de él.” Decía el mayor entre risas. Su mujer le dio una pequeña palmadita mientras reía. Waylon tenía la sensación de ambos le estaban ocultando algo. Sólo que no sabía qué era.

“Waylon porque no descansas. Ya lograste arreglar nuestro problema, además los trabajadores ya están de vacaciones navideñas a partir de mañana ¡Ah! Lo que me recuerda, los chicos festejaran la noche buena en un salón de fiestas. Estas invitado si lo deseas claro.” Waylon asintió y agradeció la invitación, dejándole en claro que no estaba seguro de las posibilidades de ir.

Salió de las instalaciones totalmente cansado. Sentía que estaba soñando. Tenía la sensación de ser transportado de un mundo lleno de tecnología a un mundo normal de gente común y problemas simples.

Comió una hamburguesa en el restaurante del Hotel y se dirigió a su habitación. Al cerrar la puerta se quitó los tenis por el camino y se acostó en su cama. No tenía suficiente energía para ducharse. Prendió la calefacción y actualizo la alarma en su celular. Quedo inconsciente en minutos, siendo en sus últimos pensamientos, que sería bueno usar para ir al hospital.

***

La molesta alarma de su celular causó en Waylon un susto de sorpresa. Abrió los ojos y miro alrededor, recordando que se encontraba en la lujosa habitación del hotel. Vio su móvil y noto que ya eran las ocho y media de la mañana. Con toda la energía que apenas tenía se dirigió a la enorme tina y se dio un baño caliente. Pensaba en distintas combinaciones sobre vestimenta, pero al final, la comodidad de la vestimenta lograba ganarle a las ideas sobre vestir formalmente para impresionar. Él, algunas veces, hablaba de esos ideales con Eddie y sabía que a él no le importaría la apariencia.

Entre su batalla sobre qué vestir. Prefirió usar unos jeans, sus tenis naranja favoritos y una chamarra invernal color naranja. También llevo consigo unos guantes negros por si no soportaba la temperatura.

Se dirigió al bufet del hotel y desayuno de forma apresurada. Estaba muy ansioso y demasiado emocionado que su sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro.

Les pregunto a los recepcionistas del hotel si conocían alguna florería que le recomendasen. Le dieron el nombre de tres lugares. Puestos que busco por el GPS. Se sintió decepcionado al no encontrar tulipanes en los dos primeros lugares. Por suerte encontró en el tercer puesto. Compro un ramo y escribió su nombre y buenos deseos en una nota.

Sin perder más tiempo se dirigió al hospital usando uno de los autobuses. Recibía varias miradas de personas en el lugar. Algunas chicas murmuraban lo adorable que se veía.

Finalmente al ver las primeras señales de su destino, presionó el botón para bajar del transporte. Se alejó de la parada correspondiente y se acercó poco a poco al edificio. Vio las letras blancas con el nombre del hospital y las observo por un momento, para después presenciar todo el contexto de la zona.

El frio era intenso y sus exhalaciones sacaban vapor blanco por la alta temperatura. Las personas, completamente abrigadas, caminaban con un rumbo fijo en donde sea que él mirase. Vio la entrada y se quedó quieto.

Lo había logrado, lo quiso tanto tiempo. Pero ahora sentía un miedo y una ansiedad mezclados con profunda emoción.

Se calmó un poco con respiraciones tranquilas y, de esa manera, empezó a caminar sin tanta prisa a la entrada del hospital. Una vez dentro vio a varios civiles, algunos en la pequeña sala de espera leyendo revistas o usando su teléfono celular. Otros estaban haciendo largas filas para la obtención de medicamentos y un grupo pequeño pedía información en la recepción. Más en las profundidades del lugar, o incluso en los pasillos, podía ver varias enfermeras y doctores.

La recepción estaba a unos pasos. Pero Waylon estaba sintiendo pánico, empezó a creer que todo esto fue una terrible idea. No tenía la valentía suficiente para dejar esas flores. Por qué era tan cobarde en este tipo de situaciones. No sabía qué hacer.

“¿W-Waylon Park?” el rubio volteo a varias direcciones y noto que la voz le pertenecía a una mujer ya mayor. Ella estaba abrigada con un suéter blanco cuello de tortuga, junto con un rebozo de estambre purpura y pants negros para el invierno. Sus ojos eran azules y su cabello negro, el cual estaba sujeto con una liga.

“¿Sí? ¿Nos conocemos?” el chico estaba perplejo.

“Um… mi nombre es Edith, soy la madre de Eddie… vaya… eres igual que en las fotos, realmente te ves más joven en persona.” la mujer le dio una cálida sonrisa.

Waylon quedo boquiabierto. Se acercó a la mujer y empezó a saludarla con emoción. No dejaba de decirle lo honrado que se sentía en conocerla.

La mujer reía mientras se tapaba su rostro. Era como si se sintiera avergonzada con todas las palabras del chico.

“Pero no lo entiendo. Eddie y yo te esperamos en Enero ¿Qué sucedió?”

“Mis jefes me necesitaban de inmediato. Un problema de software… ¿Eddie ya está aquí? Perdone, sólo quiero darle estas flores.” El rubio sacudió un poco el ramo.

“Si lo deseas puedes verlo. Acaban de empezar las horas de visita ¡Se alegrara de verte! Ha estado algo nervioso por la operación, aunque bueno, él no lo admite.” Waylon se sintió angustiado. Él sabía que eso no era una buena idea. Además, Eddie no quería que se vieran aún. Lo mejor sería esperar.

“No se preocupe. Yo puedo esperar.”

“Vamos, no seas tímido, confía en mi todo saldrá bien.” A pesar de las protestas del chico, la mujer lo agarraba de la mano y lo llevo a la recepción a empujones literalmente.

Waylon dio su tarjeta de identificación a la recepcionista y ella le dio el número de habitación de Eddie.

Su pánico aumentaba a cada paso que daba por los largos pasillos blancos. Les rezaba a sus padres para que todo resultase bien.

***

Jennifer Aiken se encontraba en la pequeña habitación de hospital junto a uno de sus más talentosos estudiantes.

La mayor parte de su vida en enseñanza, nunca había formado un lazo tan profundo como con el que había creado con Edward Gluskin. El chico era talentoso desde sus inicios. Ella, a diferencia de otros profesores que preferían hundir a los alumnos que reluciesen, se encargó de explotar las habilidades del joven para que diera lo mejor de sí mismo. Ese cariño hacia su estudiante, creció aún más una vez que lo vio extender sus alas y tomar las riendas del mundo. Ella admitía en ocasiones que veía a Eddie como el hijo que nunca pudo tener.

Esos profundos sentimientos llenos de maternidad, fueron una de las tantas razones para ayudarlo a recuperarse después de su accidente. Ella entristeció demasiado al presenciar el sufrimiento del chico al ser aislado y temido por las demás. Juro que haría lo posible para devolverle el brillo que tenía antes.

Por fortuna, su oportunidad llego gracias a los contactos que ha tenido alrededor de los años.

Fue un milagro que uno de sus clientes recurrentes le presentara a Richard Trager. Socializo con él un poco y logro convencerlo de ayudar a Eddie.

Ahora ese maravilloso cambio estaba por llegar. Hoy se encontraba acompañándolo. Si bien la cirugía seria después del mediodía, el hospital requería que su estudiante estuviese internado desde antes.

Al observar y platicar con el chico un poco, se dio cuenta que más que nerviosismo, él estaba ansioso y ella no lo culpaba por eso sentimiento. Fueron muy duras las consecuencias que él tuvo que pagar.

Planeaba realizar otra conversación con él, pero alguien toco a la puerta. Eso le pareció extraño. Nadie tocaba, ni siquiera las enfermeras.

Jennifer la abrió un poco y vio a Edith y a un chico rubio con un ramo de flores. Antes de que pudiera preguntar quién era el joven. Eddie se le adelanto.

“¿Quiénes son Jennifer?” Waylon escucho la voz y sintió como su corazón dio un latido de emoción. Sus manos temblaron y, por vergüenza, oculto su rostro cerca del ramo de tulipanes.

“Eddie, cariño, no vas a creer a quien encontré… Waylon está aquí. Él vino antes. Tenías razón, él es más lindo en persona…” dijo Edith con una pequeña risa.

Eddie se puso firme y tenso en la cama. Cuando su profesora abrió la puerta por completo, vio parte de la frente y cabello de Waylon.

“¿E-Eddie? ¡Disculpa que viniera antes! S-Sólo quiero dejarte esto y me iré… lo prometo.”

Esa voz tan melodiosa no había cambiado. Era el mismo tono tan cariñoso y lleno de alegría que recordaba en los videos de su graduación. En efecto era él. El rubio estaba aquí y esta vez no estaba soñando.

Antes de que el joven se acercara un poco y bajara el ramo, Eddie se sentó en la cama de forma que sus pies pisaran el suelo. Tomo rápidamente una almohada blanca para cubrir el lado dañado de su rostro.

Eddie estaba en pánico, no era capaz de responder a nada. Primero sintió asombro, después miedo y ese temor se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en ira.

Se preguntaba por qué la vida se mofaba de él de esta manera. Por qué era tan difícil pedir un momento de control sin que nada se derrumbase.

_¿Por qué Waylon estaba aquí?_

_¿Qué le costaba al chico esperar?_

_¿Sentiría asco ahora si viera su horrible rostro?_

Iba a perderlo y él mayor lo sabía. Sus temores sólo incrementaron más su rabia. Su enojo seguía aumentando por la llegada de lo inevitable y lo no deseado.

No importó sus varios intentos por tranquilizarse. Su ira tenía el control ahora.

Waylon pareció notar esa batalla interna en Eddie ya que sólo se le acerco lentamente hasta llegar en la esquina de la cama. Le era imposible al rubio ver el rostro del mayor, sólo podía apreciar su estilo de peinado hacia atrás. Igual como el de varias revistas y recortes que él tenía guardado en su cuaderno personal.

“¿Eddie?” dijo de nuevo. Pero el hombre no respondía. Sólo daba varias respiraciones que notaba por los movimientos de sus hombros y espalda.

“¿Qué haces aquí?” fue lo que respondió en voz baja. Pero su tono era muy frio y cruel, como si tratara de calmar un enojo que ya no podía ser apagado.

Waylon supo en esos instantes que fue un grave error haber venido. Él estaba asustado ahora.

“Y-Yo… T-Tuve que venir por trabajo… Murkoff me necesitaba y… bueno…” ya no podía terminar las frases. Solo deseaba Salir de la habitación y no sentir la ira del chico que más quería.

“¡Lárgate! ¡¿No podías esperar unos malditos días?!” Esta vez la ira salió. Su tono era demasiado furioso que dejo no sólo a Waylon quieto, tanto Edith como Jennifer se sintieron de la misma manera.

_Alguien… sáquelo de la habitación… antes de que me desahogue con él… por favor… quien sea._

“¡Eddie!… Waylon vino desde muy lejos para estar aquí contigo… ¿Por qué lo tratas de esta manera?” Edith mostraba un tono lleno de seriedad y reprensión. Por desgracia, no fue suficiente para calmar a ese monstruo ahora.

“¡Pero yo no lo quiero ver aquí! ¡¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta?! ¡Sácalo de aquí!"

_No me hagas esto Eddie… no tu… por favor, no me quites esta felicidad… no lo hagas… no me alejes de ti…_

“E-Eddie… lo sient…” no logro terminar su disculpa. El grito de Eddie fue como los rayos y truenos que le provocaban un movimiento de susto en sus hombros.

“¡Cállate! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?! ¡Eres como los demás! ¡Eres una zorra como todas las demás!” Eddie sabía que lo estaba lastimando. Él entendía el daño de sus palabras. Pero ya no podía detenerlas. Se mordió los labios hasta el punto de hacerlos sangrar para ya no decir ni una palabra.

Waylon retrocedía lentamente de Eddie. Sus confesiones lo estaban hiriendo como nunca. Se sentía tan devastado. Tan abatido. El mismo dolor punzante lleno de pérdida y desolación que lo marcaron desde pequeño. La misma agonía de estar completamente solo. Por qué simplemente no espero. Debía haber respetado los deseos de Eddie. Quería que este momento fuera precioso. Esperaba que ambos se abrazaran y se prometieran estar siempre juntos. Por qué fue tan estúpido.

Todo se arruino y era su culpa.

“Eddie…” decía Jennifer impresionada mientras ponía su mano en su pecho. Nunca creyó posible un comportamiento de esa magnitud. Él chico debía ser alguien importante para él. Pero no lograba comprender las causas de su ira. La situación era grave, de eso no había duda. En todos sus años junto a él, nunca fue testigo de ese comportamiento tan agresivo.

“¡Waylon ven conmigo! Mi hijo no se siente bien… hablaremos tu y yo ¿Sí?... esperemos a que Eddie se calme.” Edith tomo la mano de Waylon y lo saco de la habitación.

Mientras tanto, Jennifer se quedó con Eddie, quien había soltado la almohada y se tapó el rostro con sus temblorosas manos.

“Oh Edward ¿Qué has hecho?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O.o O.o  
> Lo mismo me pregunto Jennifer...


	6. Aceptación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Diablos! Perdón por tardar tanto T-T y no solo por actualizar esta historia, sino por tardar en agradecer como es debido a todos aquellos que han dejado Kudos, a todos aquellos que aun sigan con esta historia y, en especial, a quienes me han dejado comentarios: Picaa y thelovearesick :) me han animado mucho... en serio.
> 
> Espero les guste le rumbo de este fic.

El camino por los pasillos parecía eterno. Las palabras de Eddie no dejaban de salir de su cabeza. Ya no era capaz de enfocar sus pensamientos en otra cosa. Repetía ese encuentro una y otra vez. Y lo hacía con el fin de sentir más remordimiento y agonía emocional. Eso era su único medio de castigo por ahora.

Checo su móvil y se percató de algunas llamadas perdidas por parte de su prima y sus dos amigos. Seleccionó dichos contactos y estaba preparado para llamarlos. Pero estando la situación de esta manera ¿Qué se suponía que diría? ¿Qué fracaso? ¿Qué arruino todo por estar tan desesperado? La voz de Miles diciendo _te lo dije_ sonaba como un ligero eco en su cabeza. Ya no deseaba seguir en el hospital. Quería irse del lugar, llegar al hotel y golpear su cabeza con la pared las veces que fueran necesarias para que dejase de sentir este dolor en su pecho.

Dejo su gafete de visita a la recepción y se dirigió a un bote de basura cercano. Deseaba deshacerse de las flores. Al fin de cuentas ya no tenía a nadie a quien entregárselas.

Edith lo detuvo de tirar el ramo y le dio unas cuantas palabras de consuelo. Le pidió que hablaran en el patio exterior del lugar.

Waylon no veía el punto de seguir con todo aquello. Él lo arruinó todo y jamás podrá perdonárselo.

El rubio se sentó en una de las bancas públicas mientras que la mujer comprobaba una bebida caliente. Él no sabía siquiera cómo iniciar la conversación. Se sentía tan mal con sólo estar ahí. Sujeto las raíces de los tulipanes con fuerza y desahogo poco a poco lo que lo atormentaba.

“Fui tan estúpido… no sé en qué estaba pensando. Debí hacer lo que él me dijo… pero, yo quería verlo, deseaba escuchar su voz. Quería que él supiera que lo estaría apoyando.” Waylon rio de forma amarga. “Merezco lo que me paso.”

La mujer lo tomo de la mano y negó lentamente. “No digas eso cariño… tu no hiciste nada malo… la única culpable de todo esto soy yo. Tú me dijiste que no deseabas verlo y yo te empuje a este terrible encuentro.” La mujer se frotaba su sien. “Nunca me imaginé que Edward actuaria de esa manera.”

Waylon negó al instante. Se levantó y le entrego el ramo a Edith.

“Dígale que lo siento tanto… y que espero se recupere.” El rubio empezó a irse pero la mujer lo detuvo de nuevo.

Además de la culpa que la invadía, ella no podía permitir que ambos se destruyeran de esta forma. Ella fue testigo de la tristeza de Eddie después del accidente. Su espíritu quebrándose, los días que ya no parecían tener sentido, su encierro hacia los demás y su mirada vacía.

Ella sentía que veía a su hijo pequeño de nuevo. Aquel niño que la defendió del monstruo de su marido. Tan dañado y tan vulnerable, pero, al mismo tiempo tan decidido y valiente. Ella juro, desde aquellos días, que nunca permitiría que él padeciera sufrimiento de nuevo.

“Oh Waylon… no te rindas… no todo está perdido… esto tiene arreglo, créeme.” Ella pudo ver la depresión en los ojos del joven. La alegría y ánimo tan desbordante que reflejó cuando lo conoció eran todo lo contrario ahora.

“No veo como…” dijo moviendo sus hombros con resignación.

“Tú eres importante para él. Tú lo animaste en un momento muy vulnerable y sensible. Yo era tan feliz cuando lo veía conversar contigo. Podía ver aquel brillo de alegría y animo de hace tantos años.” Waylon empezó a levantar su cabeza para no perder contacto visual con la mujer. “Debo confesarte que al principio tenía mis dudas… hubo muchas ocasiones en que varios trataron de dañarlo en el pasado… tenía mucho miedo de que tu fueras como los demás. Que usaras este medio para herirlo y que su depresión fuese peor… me alegro mucho de que fuese todo lo contrario.” Edith lo sujeto de nuevo y lo sentó en la banca.

Ella se sintió sorprendida cuando Eddie le confesó de sus sentimientos románticos hacia Waylon. A Edith no le importo la preferencia sexual de su hijo. Si eso lo hacía feliz ella simplemente no se negaría. Claro, como cualquier madre, se sintió preocupada de que tuviera ese amor y esperanza hacia una persona que no conocía en persona y con la cual jamás había interactuado.

A pesar de no conocer al rubio por mucho tiempo, ella sentía que el chico era una buena persona. No sabía si era por el aura tan cálida que se percibía cada vez que hablaba con él o que sea por el hecho de que su amor de madre guiaba su juicio. Cuando Eddie le contó el pasado de Waylon, ella quedo impactada y conmovida de su historia. Jamás le desearía un pasado tan desolador a nadie, ni siquiera a quien la hubiese lastimado. Nunca le conto esto a Eddie, pero ella solía rezar por el bienestar de Waylon.

“Eddie estaba asustado y te puedo asegurar que él se siente terrible por haberte tratado así.” Ella empezó a sonreírle y sentía que estaba convenciendo al joven de no tirar la toalla y rendirse. Ya no pudo soportarlo más y abrazo al chico.

Waylon se sorprendió por el gesto. Sus manos quedaron al aire. Estaba dudoso de devolverle el abrazo.

“Eres un buen chico cariño… realmente eres un buen chico.” Waylon sentía la tensión irse poco a poco. Lentamente él abrazo a la mujer y se aferró a su espalda.

“Fue muy difícil ¿verdad?... estuviste solo siendo tan pequeño… sufriste mucho… pero está bien ahora… esto tiene solución… _todo estará bien_.”

Por qué esas palabras. Por qué la vida le hacía esto. Nada bueno podía venir de aquella frase. Él no veía ninguna esperanza en esta situación. Sin embargo, sus miedos eran opacados por las cálidas manos de esta mujer. La forma de su abrazo y sus palabras de consuelo lo hacían recordar mucho a su propia madre.

No importa cuánto creciera, el tema de sus padres seguía siendo doloroso. Perdió tantos momentos en los que necesitada de su apoyo y amor. Pero ahora, aunque sonara absurdo, sentía la presencia de su madre en esos momentos. Las dulces palabras, la sensación de ser protegido y amado, le hacían recordar sus días con ella. Aquellos instantes en los que lloraba por alguna dolencia y miedo, él sabía que ella iría hacia él para protegerlo.

Waylon colocó su cabeza en el hombro de Edith y permitió que lo consolara. En esa envoltura y momento de calidez, Waylon cerró los ojos y tomo profundas respiraciones. Se sentía mejor por el simple hecho de contar con la madre de Eddie.

Él estaba cansado de llorar, estaba fastidiado de rendirse y esperar lo peor. Ella tenía razón. Él no se rendiría ahora. Si Eddie quiere terminarlo todo, él lo escucharía  de su boca y no por medio de sus maldiciones.

Se tranquilizó un poco y le prometió a Edith que lo intentaría de nuevo. Daria lo mejor, de eso no había duda.

_“Mamá, papá… si me ven, por favor, ayúdenme a que todo mejore.”_

***

Eddie estaba tan pálido y abatido. Actuó como un bruto ignorante. Hizo que la felicidad se le escapara de las manos. Él no quería actuar así. Nunca deseo mostrarle a Waylon este lado suyo tan vergonzoso y deplorable. Perdió el control, él sólo perdió los estribos.

Ya sea por miedo, por ansiedad o angustia, ningunas de aquellas sensaciones justificaban ese maltrato.

Odiaba sus propias contradicciones y el rompimiento de sus promesas. Recordó aquella conversación en donde le prometió al rubio aceptarlo y estar con él. Pero ahora, ya nada parecía que valiera la pena. Si él se reponía ya no tendría a alguien cercano con quien compartir su nueva vida.

Estaba solo y se merecía cada segundo de ello.

Jennifer parecía ver esa lucha interna. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que ese chico y su estudiante eran algo más. Ella lamentaba verlo sufrir de esa manera. Quería ayudar, pero se sentía tan impotente ahora. No entendía la situación y mucho menos con la aparición de ese chico al que jamás había visto. A pesar de ser una mujer adulta, estaba siempre esa ligera voz en su cabeza que le decía que no debía juzgar las situaciones y tomarlas como si no fueran nada. Sentía temor de decir algo que sólo empeorasen las cosas.

Ambos esperaban con los brazos cruzados un “primer paso” que no llegaría.

La única diferencia en el ambiente seria la presencia de Trager. El hombre había entrado al cuarto mientras realizaba anotaciones en su bloc de notas.

“Buenos días Ed ¿Cómo te sientes?” dijo con simpatía mientras se acercaba más a su paciente.

“ _Perfecto_ ” dijo con un tono lleno de sarcasmo.

Trager pareció notarlo ya que dio un ligero silbido y negó con la cabeza.

“Bien… entonces no te gustara la noticia que te traigo ahora… no podre realizar la cirugía”

Tanto Eddie como su profesora se pusieron tensos de repente. Las cosas iban de mal en peor.

“¡A qué se refiere! ¡¿Por qué?!... u-usted… ¿se rindió ante mi caso?” La voz de Eddie era estaba llena de nerviosismo y desesperación. Todo esto era karma. Era un castigo por haber sido tan cruel con alguien tan preciado.

“No, no, no… no es nada de eso. No podre realizar tu operación ya que llego un paciente de Urgencias. El hombre está muy delicado, necesita una operación en la piel y huesos… me tomara todo el día de hoy darle arreglo… como tu operación no es de causa mayor, los jefes decidieron cambiar la fecha para mañana. Vine para decírtelo, pensé que te encontraría muy animado, pero es todo lo contrario… ¿Ocurrió algo Edward?” Eddie desvió la mirada. No quería hablar del tema.

“No pasa nada… sólo estoy algo nervioso.”

Richard no creyó ninguna palabra. Había algo más, pero prefirió no mover el asunto.

“Entonces disculpa las molestias del hospital. Aun así, necesito que sigas internado aquí. Te lo prometo mañana realizaremos la operación.” Decía mientras anotaba algunas cosas en su bloc.

“Si es que puedo, me daré unas vueltas para revisarte… descansa por ahora.” Antes de salir, le hizo señales a Jennifer para que lo acompañara por los pasillos.

La mujer cerró la puerta y lo siguió.

“¿Qué rayos le paso?... la última vez que lo vi estaba ansioso. Podría jurar que escuchaba ligeras risas de alegría.”

“Llego un amigo de sorpresa. Edward entro en pánico y maltrato al chico verbalmente… Edith se lo llevo para hablar con él… espero logremos resolver esto… tal vez sea lo mejor… que se haya pospuesto la cirugía.”

“Bien… si tú lo dices… ¡Oh! Rayos, discúlpame tengo que realizar el papeleo de rutina.” Trager acomodo sus documentos en recepción y realizó algunas firmas. Minutos después llego una enfermera avisando que el quirófano estaba listo para la cirugía del herido.

La profesora se dirigió al _pasillo de espera_ y noto a Edith acercándose. El chico estaba con ella, pero mantenía una distancia entre ambas.

“Jennifer ¿Cómo esta Eddie? ¿Hablaste con él?” la madre se sentó y volteo hacia Waylon y le hizo una seña para que acercara a ellas.

“No. Eddie está muy callado. No ha dicho ninguna palabra.” la profesora se dirigió hacia el rubio.

“Mucho gusto, soy Jennifer Aiken. Fui la profesora de Edward durante su carrera.” La mujer extendió el brazo y el chico realizó lo mismo con una ligera sonrisa.

“Soy Waylon Park. Soy _el amigo en línea_ de Eddie. Hablaba con él por Facebook.” Jennifer lo miro impresionada. Edward nunca hablo con ella sobre el joven. Los amigos que su alumno tenía se habían alejado poco tiempo después del incidente.

“Hable con Waylon por un rato y él cambio de opinión. Él desea hablar con Eddie, pero necesito hablar con mi hijo antes de que su operación se realice.”

“Espera… yo lo hare... me da miedo que reaccione contigo de la misma manera… ya no quiero que esto se salga de las manos.” Jennifer sujeto el brazo de Edith y después negó con la cabeza. “Además, la operación se pospuso para mañana. Podemos tomarnos este tiempo para arreglar las cosas.”

Tanto la madre como el rubio asintieron y se quedaron en la recepción. Jennifer hacia su camino entre las enfermeras y los pacientes para dirigirse a la habitación de su alumno. Ya era hora de que lograran una mayor solución a todo este drama.

***

Eddie no dejaba de sentirse miserable. Trato al ser que más quería de una forma tan despreciable. Nunca podrá perdonárselo. Todos esos dulces momentos en el chat serian borrados por sus estúpidas acciones.

La mirada de tristeza de Waylon era la única imagen mental con la que contaba cada vez que pensaba en él. Ya no eran sus sonrisas y voces llenas de alegría que escuchaba en sus videos. Era su voz llena de miedo y arrepentimiento los únicos registros en su memoria.

No merecía estar con el chico. Era lo mejor. Waylon necesitaba de alguien distinto. Su accidente lo convirtió en un monstruo.

Su auto sufrimiento parecía eterno. Sólo se detuvo al escuchar el ruido de la puerta al abrirse. En instantes se dio cuenta de que era su profesora.

La mujer se sentó en la silla y miro a Eddie sin perder su seriedad.

“¿Qué?” dijo el pelinegro después de un rápido contacto visual.

“Ese chico… ¿Quién era?”

Eddie, en la cama, miro sus manos por un tiempo. Paso una de sus manos por su cabello.

“Él… su nombre es Waylon… lo conocí en un chat mientras estaba en internet. Él vivía en mi ciudad natal, en Denver…” para qué mentir ahora, no había necesidad de ocultar nada. “él era más que mi amigo… nos fuimos enamorando a través de los años. Me ayudo, me dio ánimos y yo… yo me asegure de estar ahí cuando él estuviera deprimido…” Jennifer escuchaba atenta cada palabra, pero sintió como su corazón se quebraba al ver lo vulnerable que su alumno lucia. Las palabras las decía con un intenso dolor.

“Yo haría lo que fuera por él… me hizo muy feliz todos estos años y mis días parecían menos dolorosos.” Eddie dio una pequeña sonrisa de lado mientras se perdía en los dulces recuerdos de sus conversaciones. Aquellos instantes de calidez que le hacían sentir normal de nuevo. Esos días que le permitían encontrar un espacio de confort.

“Sé lo que estás pensando… es ridículo el sentir amor por alguien que nunca viste o tocaste… pero, al final, sucedió. Sus palabras me ayudaban a pensar… por un instante… que tendría un mejor futuro. Que alguien me aceptaría sin importar mi pasado… sin importar mi apariencia… Cuando él me confesó que vendría para estar conmigo… él dijo que vendría después de mi operación… nu-nunca me imaginé que vendría antes… él me lo aseguro… pensé que… cuando nos encontráramos… me prometí a mí mismo que lo sujetaría tan fuerte en mis brazos…” las lágrimas de Eddie se derramaron y dirigió su mirada a la mujer.

“Pero ahora… lo arruine todo… él iba a odiarme, el me miraría con miedo… yo lo sé, yo estoy seguro que él me rechazaría al verme así.” Seco su rostro con su brazo y tomo unas cuantas respiraciones para componerse.

Jennifer ya no lo soportó más y se acercó al chico para abrazarlo con fuerza y darle consuelo. El mayor se aferró a ese abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

“Te equivocas Edward. Ese chico… al entrar a esa puerta, no mostraba miedo o repulsión hacia ti.” Eddie no le creía a su maestra. Era imposible que aquello fuera verdad. Cada reunión con sus “amigos”. Cada mirada de sus compañeros en su trabajo. Cada maldita mirada de las personas en el hospital y el llanto de los niños al verlo.

“Waylon no te rechazó… tú fuiste el que lo rechazó y alejo.” Dijo la mujer mientras frotaba su espalda.

Además de su propia madre, Jennifer era también para él, la voz de la razón. ¿Sería verdad? ¿Acaso era posible? Para empezar, el nunca permitió que Waylon se defendiera. Nunca le dio la oportunidad de expresar su amor. Estaba muy asustado y su ira hablo por él.

El dolor a perderlo era más soportable a comparación de sufrir su desprecio por su rostro.

Qué importa ahora esa verdad. Waylon de seguro lo despreciaba ahora. Lo más probable era que se había marchado del hospital sin escuchar cualquier excusa.

Arruino su oportunidad de ser feliz y merecía ese castigo.

“Ya no importa… aunque lo que me digas fuera cierto… yo sé que él ahora me odia… ya es muy tarde para que él me perdone.” Su profesora dio una ligera risa y negó con la cabeza. Eddie no pudo evitar ver a los ojos de su maestra ante esa extraña reacción.

“No… no del todo.” Jennifer uso su pulgar para quitar el rastro de lágrimas de sus ojos. Sin duda, Eddie llenaba en ella sus necesidades de ser madre. Lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas y al igual que una mamá amorosa, ella no permitiría que la felicidad se fuera de sus manos.

“Waylon sigue aquí. Tu madre lo convenció de quedarse e intentarlo de nuevo… claro, si tú lo aceptas.” Los ojos de Eddie se agrandaron ante aquello. ¿Era acaso posible? Después de todo lo que le dijo ¿Waylon deseaba intentarlo de nuevo?

“¿Y si no puedo arreglar las cosa? ¿Y si él no me acepta?” la voz de Eddie estaba totalmente temerosa. Podía sentirse el nerviosismo en sus manos y postura.

“Al menos si los dos conversan ya podrás cerrar este situación. Y si en dado caso, esto no resulta como lo deseabas… aunque sea muy triste, pero, tal vez Waylon no era el indicado para ti.” la voz de la mujer era de resignación total.

En estos momentos ¿Qué más podía hacer? Solamente le quedaban dos opciones. Podía negarse y aceptar sus propios juicios. Al menos de esa manera evitaría la verdad y desviaría la confrontación. O simplemente podría seguir luchando. Incluso si eso significaba perder a Waylon, no se rendiría a sus posibilidades de ser feliz. Lucho desde pequeño por su madre, peleo para seguir adelante con su carrera y definitivamente se esforzó mucho para que el rubio permaneciera a su lado durante estos años.

“Bien… lo hare.”

Jennifer miraba su reloj e hizo un gesto. “Para nuestra mala suerte… ya paso la hora de visita. Tendrás que esperar hasta las cuatro de la tarde cariño… por lo menos estas horas los ayudaran a ambos para calmarse.” Eddie suspiro de alivio y estuvo más que de acuerdo con la opinión de su maestra. Ella tenía razón. Lo mejor era arreglar las cosas. Él haría lo posible, se disculparía e inclusive le rogaría, pero no sabía cómo iniciar todo. Las horas entre la mañana y parte de la tarde, él esperaba obtener las palabras suficientes para disculpar su estúpido comportamiento.

***

Como se dijo, ambos chicos esperaron hasta la hora destinada para decirse lo necesario. Para no perder lo que habían logrado por años.

Waylon se quedó en el hospital. Malgastó el tiempo recorriendo todo el edificio de adentro y afuera. La gente lo miraba con extrañez al notar el gran ramo de tulipanes que llevaba consigo. A los ojos de los demás, el rubio parecía un adorable príncipe tratando de darle un gesto de cariño a su amada.

Él no sólo llamo la atención de los pacientes y civiles. Unas cuantas enfermeras, más por curiosidad que por ayudarlo, le preguntaron si estaba perdido o si buscaba a alguien. El chico al final les respondía que esperaba la hora de visita.

En el momento en que sus piernas y manos no pudieron más, se sentó en las sillas cercanas a la recepción y en pocos minutos Edith le hizo compañía.

Ambos platicaron de varios temas. Waylon le contó sobre su infancia y su trabajo en Murkoff. También describió con detalle como localizó a Eddie y como lo admiraba desde que asistía en la preparatoria.

Para emparejar las cosas, Edith le narro su vida en Minneapolis, los momentos difíciles, los alegres, los que simbolizaron grandes éxitos. Él aprovechaba para decirle lo honrado que se sentía al conocer a una madre tan valiente.

Eddie, por otro lado, conversó un poco con Jennifer. Le narraba algunas de las conversaciones más significativas con el rubio. Sin embargo, las horas restantes, él le pidió estar solo. En ese lapso pensaba más en los terribles resultados posibles de su segunda oportunidad más que en las situaciones de mejora.

Aunque debía enfrentar esta situación como un hombre, no dejaba de sentir miedo y vergüenza. Quería ver a Waylon, quería abrazarlo e hincarse para pedirle perdón, sin embargo, una parte de él sabía que no tendría el valor para mirarle a la cara sin dejar de sentirse avergonzado. Pero ya era muy tarde para cambiar lo inevitable.

Pasará lo que pasará el tiempo curaba las heridas. Esa fue una lección que aprendió desde que era niño.

***

Waylon se encontraba afuera de la habitación de Eddie. Ya habían pasado como quince minutos desde que la hora de visita empezó.

No se atrevía a entrar. Su corazón latía con fuerza y sus manos temblaban de forma brusca causando que las flores provocaran un ligero ruido entre los pétalos y ramas.

Tomo varias bocanadas de aire y toco el picaporte.

“Mantén la calma… tu puedes hacerlo.” Se dijo a si mismo con la esperanza de calmarse. Abrió la puerta lentamente y miro hacia todas las esquinas y pequeños muebles del cuarto, siendo a Eddie lo último que sus ojos enfocarían.

Al entrar al lugar cerró la puerta con rapidez. Se quedó parado por unos momentos observando cada detalle en la mirada del mayor. Quería saber si había algún rastro de arrepentimiento o ira. Sólo pudo ver a Eddie acostado y girando la cabeza hacia  la almohada de forma que tapase su lado dañado.

Eddie le dio una mirada a Waylon, pero la desvió de inmediato. En su rostro el rubio pudo notar como la culpa lo afligía. Sintió un poco de alivio al sentir que tal vez, todo este lio tendría alegro. Sólo debía dar sus pasos con la mayor discreción posible. 

Waylon, aun sin decir ninguna palabra, se dirigió al mueble cercano a la camilla del lado izquierdo. Deposito las flores en el mueble y fue por agua usando un jarrón. Al llenar dicho envase, colocó con cuidado los tulipanes. Los miro por un momento y se perdió en sus colores.

“Sabes… cuando era pequeño… cuando mis padres seguían con vida… mi papá le regalaba siempre tulipanes a mi mamá, incluso cuando eran jóvenes. A partir de ahí parece que se convirtió en una tradición.” Eddie no deseaba mirar a Waylon, seguía en la misma postura. No obstante, procuraba escuchar cada palabra del joven.

“Mi padre decía que los colores de estas flores simbolizaban muchas cosas.” Waylon se concentraba en acomodar los tulipanes de forma que su posición fuera perfecta.

“El color rojo simboliza el amor; el morado es lealtad; el amarillo… antes se creía que significaba _amor sin esperanza_ , pero, ahora es más relacionado a la amistad; el blanco significa _perdón_.” El chico acariciaba suavemente cada flor del color correspondiente. “Todos esos significados… representan lo que yo siento por ti… Eddie, lamento mucho el haber venido antes. Yo deseaba verte y una vez que tuve la oportunidad de estar cerca de ti… ya no pude aguantar el estar lejos.” Waylon ya no miraba las flores, ahora observaba con detalle cual sería la reacción del mayor. Para su mala suerte, Eddie deposito su mano en el único lado visible de su rostro. Era imposible saber qué opinaba.

El pánico empezó a rodear a Waylon. Ya no sabía que más hacer.

“Estoy aquí para quedarme Eddie… y ninguna pelea va a alejarme de ti… yo te amo Eddie.” Waylon rio un poco de forma nerviosa. “¿No vez que me tienes comiendo de la palma de tu mano?” Waylon se sentó en la camilla y, lentamente, trato de tocar la mano del otro.

“Déjame verte…” dijo casi en un susurro.

Eddie no podía creer lo que estaba pasándole. Waylon estaba decidido a arreglar las cosas. Pero él estaba aterrado. No quería esto. No quería mostrarle su cara.

Waylon quito lentamente la mano que estorbaba parte de la cara de Eddie. El mayor estaba temblando y el rubio, inmediatamente, le dio palabras tranquilizadoras para que le permitiese ver más.

Finalmente, el joven uso ambas manos para mover la cabeza del mayor de forma que ambos estuvieran cara a cara.

Las manos de Eddie agarraron las manos de Waylon con fuerza. El mayor no se atrevía a mirarlo. Desviaba la mirada y si el chico trataba de mirar en su dirección él cerraba sus ojos con fuerza.

_¡No quiero verlo! Él… ¡él me vera con asco… yo lo sé!_

“Eddie… abre tus ojos… mírame.”

Ya era muy tarde para dar marcha atrás. Ya era muy tarde para evitar el daño. Respiro profundamente y exhaló para después abrir los ojos con lentitud. No respiraría hasta saber el resultado de esto.

Frente a él, estaba Waylon sonriendo de oreja a oreja y con una risa de triunfo al lograr que Eddie revelase su rostro.   

Con lentitud Waylon se acercó a su rostro, empezó a cerrar sus ojos y le dio un beso tímido en los labios. Se alejó a unos centímetros en espera de que Eddie continuase el beso o le insinuase alguna aprobación.

Eddie se encontraba en el límite, ya no soportaba más esta barrera y abstinencia. Tomo a Waylon de su nuca y lo acerco para darle esta vez un beso más duradero.

El rubio continúo con el gesto y se aferró al pecho de Eddie. El beso fue más hambriento y pasional esta vez. En esos instantes de placer, ambos exploraban cada parte de ellos, tanto de su cuerpo como de sus labios. Ambos gemían silenciosamente por la maravillosa sensación, procurando que sus gemidos no fueran escuchados por nadie.    

El frio tan brutal del lugar pareció haberse ido en cuestión de segundos. Su pequeño acto de amor hizo que ambos olvidaran la helada temperatura.

El beso sólo fue quebrado por la necesidad de consumir oxígeno. Ambos totalmente ruborizados, se miraron el uno al otro entre respiraciones agitadas.

“Eso fue… eso fue…” Eddie no podía terminar la frase.

“Increíble…” Dijo Waylon mientras frotaba su mano en el rostro dañado de Eddie.

Eddie desvió la mirada y el rubio sentía que su amado perdía el espíritu de hace unos minutos.

“¿Aun me amas? Te maltrate, te dije tantas cosas y aun así ¿piensas quedarte conmigo?”

“Sí” dijo el chico sin titubeos.

“Waylon… mírame ¿Cómo es posible que no te aterre mi cara?... la gente se asusta, otros ni si quiera se me acercan y otros me miran con odio porque piensan que obtuve esto por alguna pelea… piensan que soy peligroso y violento… ¿Por qué harías algo como eso?... soy asqueroso.” Waylon ya no aguanto más y negó con la cabeza. Deposito sus brazos en los hombros del mayor y lo beso nuevamente.

“Basta… por favor, ya no hables así del hombre al que amo.” El rubio trato de animarlo con una tormenta de besos en su cara dañada. Esto causo varias carcajadas entre ambos.

Se miraron de nuevo y Waylon se le acercó para besarlo y acariciar algunas partes de su pecho. De los dos, parecía que el rubio era el más necesitado por afecto. Eddie empezó a tocar la poca piel de la espalda del chico ya que el suéter le impedía hacer un movimiento más cercano.

Pudieron haber continuado con su sesión, pero Eddie notó un impedimento desde la ventana de su habitación.

“Cariño… me gustaría seguir. Pero, debemos parar.” Dijo el mayor mientras deslizaba sus dedos por el suave cabello de su joven amante.

“¿Por qué? ¿Tienes idea de cuánto me he contenido? ¿Sabes cuánto hemos esperado para esto?” su tono representaba molestia y puchero ante dicha petición.

Eddie rio un poco y le hizo una señal con la mirada hacia la ventana. Waylon al voltear noto a cuatro enfermeras observándolos desde el exterior. Algunas al notar la mirada de ambos, se movieron rápidamente y otras sólo taparon su rostro con sus bloc de notas.

Waylon rio un poco y abrazo con fuerza a su pareja. Se le acerco a su oreja para continuar con su charla.

“Bien… pero lo continuaremos en otro lugar” Waylon lo miro y le guiño el ojo. “Y… espero que cuando ese día llegue hagamos más que sólo besarnos.”  

Eddie rio un poco ante la picardía del chico. No pudo controlar sus ansias y lo sujeto para darle un beso de nuevo, sin importar el espectáculo que estaba dando a la gente.

Su tensión y miedo se estaban yendo. Su visualización de un futuro desastroso estaba acabado ahora mismo. Sabía que todo estaría bien. Ambos estaban juntos. Los dos superarían los obstáculos que llegasen y no importa que tan difícil sea, la confianza y amor que desarrollaron durante esos años los mantendría juntos y fuertes. Ahora lo que les quedaba era esperar el cambio. Un paso que el mayor estaba más que ansioso por dar.

***

Las cosas eran maravillosas ahora, de eso no había duda. Ya no había necesidad de imaginar cómo sería una vida si estuvieran juntos. Ya no era necesario escribir como locos los sentimientos y días experimentados. Ellos estaban juntos y gozaban de cada instante de ello.

En el momento en que Edith y Jennifer entraron a la habitación, no necesitaron preguntar cómo les fue. Las risas, los tonos de voces y las miradas entre ambos chicos reflejaban un aura llena de relajación y ánimo. Las dos se reían un poco al percatarse de que una vez que estaban juntos, parecía que no deseaban ser separados.

Durante la hora de visita, tanto las enfermeras como ellas los encontraban conversando de cualquier tema. Hubo varios momentos en los que ambos reían con fuerza y como resultado una que otra enfermera entraba para pedirles que guardaran silencio.

Ese tiempo asignado no fue suficiente para desahogar todo el amor y deseo hecho palabras. Eddie se sentía decepcionado al ver al personal de seguridad mirando a Waylon para pedirle que se retirara ya que la hora de visita llego a su fin.

Una vez fuera de las habitaciones, Edith le comentó al rubio sobre otra posibilidad de quedarse al lado de Eddie. Le insinuó que era obligatorio que un amigo o familiar debía quedarse con el paciente durante la estadía en el hospital. 

A Waylon le brillaron los ojos y le tomo sólo segundos pedir permiso para ser él quien cuidara de Eddie toda la noche.

Waylon no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver el rostro de felicidad del mayor cuando le dieron aquella noticia.

Hubo un momento en el que Eddie le pidió que le explicara los motivos de su llegada, por qué había llegado antes de lo acordado. A pesar de que el mayor trajo de nuevo un sentimiento lleno de tensión, ambos supieron como calmarlo. Waylon le explicó con mayor claridad la situación de Murkoff y de sus grandes deseos de verlo.

Para matar el tiempo, jugaron póker y, como el juego en línea que solían jugar, Eddie era pésimo en el juego. Terminaban riéndose al ver que tenía mala suerte tanto en un juego real como en uno virtual.

Al llegar la noche, Edith pidió permiso para entrar a la habitación y despedirse de su hijo. Sin embargo se sorprendió al encontrarlos dormidos con sus manos sujetadas. Eddie dormía cómodamente, pero ella logro percatarse de la incomodidad de Waylon. Aunque el rubio estaba recostado en la cama de la forma más cómoda posible, la mujer pudo ver que se estaba muriendo de frio. Al igual que a ella y su hijo, la temperatura fría de este Estado era para morirse. Era obvio que el chico no se había acostumbrado al clima.  

Edith sonrió un poco y se acercó a ambos. Deposito un beso en la frente de su hijo y colocó su reboso encima de Waylon. Ella no pudo evitarlo, sus sentimientos de madre la dominaban ahora. Era irresistible no mostrar esos gestos a un chico como Waylon.

***

La estadía en el hospital no parecía tan duradera. Waylon no sabía si era por el cansancio de las pocas horas que durmió o por su agotamiento emocional, pero ni siquiera sintió un periodo de tiempo mientras dormía junto a Eddie. Tenía que admitir que estaba asustado de que al despertar todo fuese un maravilloso sueño y que en realidad todo ese lapso estuviera en el hotel durmiendo. Se sintió tan aliviado al sentir las manos tan cálidas de Eddie para despertarlo e invitarlo a que desayunase junto a él.

Las risas, los comentarios, las palabras de afecto, provocaban en Eddie una ausencia de temor. Sus miedos y angustias, sin duda, parecían haberse desvanecido al haberse reconciliado con Waylon.

No sabía si era su estado de ánimo, no tenía idea si era la alegría desbordante del rubio o si fuera el clima en el exterior del hospital. Pero sentía era capaz hacer lo que sea.

Las personas más importantes de su vida estaban acompañándolo y dándole apoyo. Ya no era necesario el temor, de eso no había duda.

“Bien chico… te vez mejor que antes.” Decia Trager acercándose lentamente a la pareja mientras ocultaba algo en su espalda.

“Bien… ¡¿Estás listo para la cirugía?!” En ese instante saco lo que ocultaba en su espalda. Mostró lo que parecía ser unas enormes tenazas con afiladas puntas. Empezó a acercarse con lentitud mientras hacía movimientos de recorte.

Waylon fue el primero en gritar del susto y aferrarse al brazo de su pareja en busca de protección.

“¡Doctor Trager!” el tono del pelinegro era furioso. No sólo el rubio tembló por el tono de voz. Incluso el cirujano titubeo en sus movimientos.

“¿Qué?... ¡es sólo una broma!… pensé que te quitaría la depresión que tenías ayer.” Decía claramente ofendido. Él esperaba recibir risas por parte del chico y no regaños.

“Matarnos del susto no hará que me sienta mejor.”

“Oh vamos ¡Es gracioso! solía usar este chiste con mis alumnos en la escuela de medicina. Cada vez que reprobaban mi examen lo usaba.” El doctor miro sus grandes tijeras de forma reflexiva. “Bien… ahora que lo pienso, ninguno de ellos se reía.” Trager empezó a estallar en carcajadas. Era obvio que era más entretenido para él que para sus víctimas.

“Por cierto Edward ¿Quién es el chico?”

El rubio, quien se recuperaba de su intento de infarto, trataba de calmarse internamente. Se levantó y le ofreció la mano al cirujano para saludarlo.

“Soy Waylon Park. Soy el ami…”

“Él es mi pareja”

Trager parecía sorprendido y Waylon le dio una mirada de fascinación para después sonreírle por la alegría de esas palabras. Se sentó junto a él y le sostuvo de la mano.

“Wow… ¿cómo es que nunca me comentaste de este chico antes?”    

Ambos parecían adolescentes literalmente. Se miraban por unos momentos y reían brevemente.

“Es una larga historia… pero para ponerlo corto, ambos nos conocimos en línea y duramos juntos por casi cinco años. Él sacrifico muchas cosas para venir aquí y estar conmigo. Se supone que él vendría en enero, pero llego antes. Entre en pánico, pero nos reconciliamos.”

Esta vez Waylon no podía ver el rostro de su amante. Se sentía tan amado en esos momentos. Trataba de contener las risas de gozo que estaban por salir.

“mmm… interesante. Nunca imagine un escenario como este. Pero, me alegra que te encuentres en un mejor estado… hey, tu ¿De dónde eres?”

“Um… soy de Denver Colorado.”

“¡Vaya que coincidencia! yo solía vivir ahí, de hecho tengo a un amigo por allá, su nombre es…” antes de que pudiera continuar, un grupo de enfermeras entro y le aviso que el quirófano estaba listo.

“Bien… olvídalo, me alegra tener aquí a otro chico de mi ciudad… Muy bien Ed, llego la hora.”

En pocos segundos el equipo médico preparaba a Eddie. En todo el camino Waylon no dejaba de sujetar su mano, sólo fueron separados una vez que llegaron a la sala de operaciones.

“Todo saldrá bien Eddie… tú no estás solo.” El rubio recibió una cálida sonrisa de su pareja y perdió la vista de él una vez que cruzaron las puertas.

Dentro del lugar Trager explicó el procedimiento de la operación a los enfermeros asistentes y dio las instrucciones para preparar a Eddie.

Una de las enfermeras colocó una máscara de gas para dormirlo. Antes de que el pelinegro callera al mundo del sueño, Trager le dijo que se tranquilizara y le daba pequeñas palabras de ánimo.

Eddie fue cerrando poco a poco los ojos y sentía que una vez que despertara su pesadilla acabaría. Sentía que su viejo yo moriría en este quirófano y al despertar experimentaría días llenos de cariño y dicha.

***

Eddie se sentía diferente. La mitad de su rostro estaba paralizado y con ligeras olas de ardor. La voz de Richard era apenas audible.

Sólo se sintió más despierto al sentir una de las lámparas enfocando su ojo descubierto.

“Bien chico, si lo deseas podemos quitarte estos vendajes para que veas como quedo el trabajo, claro, tendría que colocártelos de nuevo.”

“Si me gustaría.” Antes de mover los vendajes, ambos hombres sintieron como alguien abría la puerta. En la entrada estaban Waylon y las dos mujeres mayores acercándose a la camilla.

Waylon se acercó más a Eddie y éste le asintió al doctor para que continuara con el procedimiento.

Vendaje tras vendaje iba siendo retirado con el mayor cuidado posible. La ansiedad mataba a Eddie como nunca. Varias voces aparecían en su cabeza. Todas relacionadas al fracaso o si la operación empeoro su estado.

Pero, aunque lo anterior le ocurriese, él estaba seguro de que eso no importaba ahora. Waylon lo había aceptado con todas sus imperfecciones y ya no era necesario temer.

Cuando la última venda cayó, Eddie pudo sentir la libertad de la presión y trato de abrir el ojo con lentitud. Su visión regresaba poco a poco y observaba como Trager checaba su visibilidad con una lámpara. Después trajo un enorme espejo y le enseño el estado de su cara.

Lo primero que noto fue en lo inflamado que estaba. La tonalidad de su piel era roja. Pero de algo si estaba seguro, las cicatrices ya no estaban y los manchones ya no eran visibles, la tonalidad de su piel parecía mostrar un equilibrio que él no creyó posible.

“Bien, todo salió a la perfección. La inflamación cederá en unos cuantos días y la tonalidad de tu piel volverá a la normalidad. Aun así después de que te demos de alta, necesito que vuelvas aquí para revisarte.”

Eddie sentía que ningún discurso, ninguna de sus palabras transmitirían lo agradecido que se sentía con Trager. El hombre tenía su carácter y su visión algo torcida del mundo, pero, sí que sabía cómo hacer su trabajo.

Entre agradecimientos y comentarios llenos de apreció, Trager dedico un tiempo para platicar con la familia. Además de sus concejos médicos hacia su paciente, interrogó a Waylon sobre algunos lugares en Denver. Eddie podía ver un ligero tono de nostalgia en su médico, debido a sus constantes comentarios sobre volver a esa ciudad, ya sea de visita o para vivir ahí.

Luego de unas cuantas preguntas, Richard dejo a la familia en la habitación, se disculpó por su retirada afirmando el cansancio de sus resientes operaciones. Una vez se retiró de la habitación, fue capaz de escuchar las ligeras risas de los cuatro y los comentarios llenos de alegría y asombro.

Salió a las afueras del hospital para fumar un cigarrillo. Habito que no había dejado desde hace años. Pero su concentración se vio interrumpida por el tono de su celular.

“¿Hola?”

_“Rick, ¿Cómo has estado?”_

“Hey Jer… vaya, ha pasado tiempo… hace mucho que no me llamas. Me encuentro bien. Aquí el frio es intenso. Ni siquiera una buena fumada me está ayudando a entrar en calor.”

_“¿Sigues con ese habito? Morirás más rápido… esa cosa te hace lucir más viejo de lo que eres.”_

“Bien Jeremy, no le quites a este _viejo_ este placer… necesito algo que me despierte, la cirugía que realice ayer y ahora me tienen agotado. Por fin pude operar al chico del que te hable ¿sabes? Le ocurrió algo de lo más extraño. Llego un joven de Denver a verlo. Parecía que tenían una relación amorosa con él en línea… este hubiera sido un gran capitulo para ese programa _Catfish_ de MTV ahora que lo pienso.”  

Jeremy se quedó pensativo por un rato. Ese escenario le parecía tan familiar, pero a la vez muy poco probable. La mención de aquel chico le recordaba a Waylon. Aparecieron imágenes en su cabeza de todas aquellas ocasiones en las que acorralaba al rubio para algún acercamiento y éste sólo negaba el afecto y se excusaba diciendo que él tenía a “alguien” que le gustaba. Él siempre pensó que era un pretexto o mentira. Incluso se puso a investigar entre sus compañeros de trabajo y ninguno de ellos lo veía salir o juntarse con alguien. Y su última pista, su petición de trasladarse a Minneapolis este mes. Pero no. No era posible, no podía ser Waylon.

“Jer… ¿Sigues ahí?”

_“¿Cómo era el chico?”_

“¿El chico de Denver? Bien… era delgado, cabello rubio y muy joven.”

_“… ¿recuerdas su nombre?...”_

Trager alzo una ceja. Le parecía extraño el repentino interés de su amigo por ese chico.

“Waylon… um… diablos olvide el apellido. Sólo recuerdo que era muy corto… era sólo una palabra.”

_“¿Waylon Park?”_

“¡Sí!... espera, ¿Lo conoces?”

Que pequeño era el mundo. Demasiado chico. Así que el novio era verdadero. Esto sin duda ponía los planes de Jeremy más interesantes.

_“Él trabaja para nosotros. Se mudó hace unos días a Minneapolis para continuar en aquella sección.”_

“Wow, es una coincidencia enorme colega. Y qué me cuentas Jeremy… ¿no planeas realizar una pequeña visita a tu cirujano favorito?”

_“Tal vez vaya de visita.”_

La plática continúo con lo normal. Hablaron de varios temas, entre sus amigos y compañeros en común y sobre viejas actividades que ambos extrañaban realizar juntos.

Él iría de visita a Minneapolis y no sólo para ver a su único amigo. Sus deseos hacia Waylon aumentaron más. Tenía unas grandes ganas por saber quién era el hombre que lo había alejado de él. Sentía la ira creciendo y sintiendo odio hacia el tipo que tenía al rubio en sus manos.

Lo vería pronto, pero debía planear su movimiento y entrar en acción, para poder acercársele.

No tenía otra opción por ahora. Tenía que esperar. No se rendiría a perder a Waylon. No ahora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! XD :3


	7. Amándote

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero dar una enorme disculpa a todos los que siguen este fic. Me llegaban muchas ideas e inspiraciones para otras historias y capítulos.
> 
> Todo esto sumado a otros asuntos hicieron que abandonara un poco esta historia T-T  
> Esto me hace sentir culpable porque este fic es el que ha recibido más kudos XD
> 
> Pero descuiden, aún sigo aquí y no pienso abandonar esta historia.  
> ¡Espero gocen el capítulo!

¿Era posible morir de felicidad? Waylon se hacia esa pregunta una y otra vez en estos pocos días. Su corazón latía con fuerza y la emoción le daba cosquillas en su estómago cada vez que pensaba en su pareja. Tenía inclusive miedo de enfermar por sus sensaciones internas.

Finalmente, toda su travesía, todos sus miedos y confrontaciones lo llevaron a un estado maravilloso y lleno de felicidad que sólo creía posible en su imaginación.

En sus más locos sueños, nunca creyó posible el estar al lado del hombre que había admirado desde su adolescencia.

Se preguntaba si el avión había sufrido un accidente mientras dormía y ahora mismo estaba en su versión del paraíso. Pero lo anterior era ridículo. Sus padres estarían aquí compartiendo esa alegría si ese fuera el caso.

Pero no importa como fuera o la gran suerte que el universo le había ofrecido. En estos momentos quería concentrarse para los preparativos de la ocasión. Hoy era un día muy especial, uno de los días más preciosos en el mes de Diciembre. Hoy era nochebuena.

A pesar de no tener a sus amigos y a Melanie cerca, Eddie y su madre le ofrecieron festejar ese día en la vivienda del pelinegro.

Pero lo mejor no era el hecho de festejar ese día. Lo increíble de todo era que Eddie seria dado de alta en el hospital a partir del mediodía.

El mayor le había sugerido que ambos realizaran algunas actividades juntos una vez que salieran del lugar.

Waylon parecía un niño entusiasmado que deseaba abrir su regalo de navidad. No podía esperar a estar junto a él y pasar el rato.

Pero ahora, quería tomar un baño y cambiarse. Se dirigió al hotel y empezó a quitarse sus abrigos y bufandas. Su cuerpo no se acostumbraba todavía al frio de la ciudad. Le sorprendía como la gente caminaba como si nada por las calles, a diferencia de él, quien llegaba a temblar un poco mientras estaba en el hospital con Eddie o en el exterior.

Mientras se quitaba capa tras capa de ropa, su celular empezó a vibrar como loco.

Lo saco de sus pantalones y reviso la pantalla. Noto que Miles era quien le estaba llamando.

“¿Hola?” dijo de la forma más natural del mundo.

_“¡Que hola ni que nada! ¡¿Qué rayos paso?! ¡Te hicimos muchas llamadas y no contéstate ninguna! ¡Pensamos que te había ocurrido algo!”_

La voz de su amigo se escuchaba con enojo. Lisa era apenas audible. Parecía que trataba de tranquilizar la actitud del periodista furioso.

No era para menos que se enojara. Waylon había mantenido apagado su móvil la mayoría del tiempo ya que el hospital lo requería. Además, en esos días, conversaba más con Eddie que con otra persona. Si acaso, iba al hotel por un cambio de ropa y una comida rápida. Rara vez se quedaba en el lugar para hacer alguna actividad adicional del hotel.

“Lo siento… es que, pasaron muchas cosas.” Waylon se sentó con calma en la cama. Empezó a sentir la emoción invadirlo de nuevo. Contuvo una risa de gozo que luchaba por salir.

_“… Entonces, ¿lo lograste?”_

La respuesta fue una risa llena de alegría que contesto todas las dudas y miedos de Miles y Lisa.

 _“Waylon, no sabes lo aliviados que estamos ahora. Miles se estaba arrancando el cabello literalmente.”_ Decía la chica después de dar un suspiro de alivio.

 _“¿Cómo es Gluskin? ¿Le tomaste una foto? Por favor, dime que tienes una.”_ Las palabras del periodista sonaban con un tono de curiosidad disfrazada para causar un enojo en el rubio. Él sabía que esos comentarios hacían enojar a su amigo y le encantaba tener a Waylon en ese estado.

“Miles, no haría algo como eso. Pero, Eddie es asombroso. Es tierno, es igual como en nuestras conversaciones. Hemos hablado de tantas cosas… siento que ningún día es suficiente para conocernos mejor. Honestamente perdí la noción del tiempo. Perdónenme.”

Esta vez les resultaba imposible dar algún tipo de regaño o reprimenda. El joven ingeniero sabía que sus amigos no eran rencorosos por sólo unos cuantos detalles. Aun así, se sentía tan amado por sentir la genuina preocupación de su familia.

 _“Bien Way, al menos estas a salvo… hay mucho que queremos contarte durante estos días, ¡ah! Melanie nos llamó asustada porque tampoco pudo comunicarse contigo… deberías devolverle la llamada amigo.”_ El tono de Miles parecía más relajado esta vez.

El joven se sintió muy agradecido de contar con gente tan preciada y amada. Sentía una ligera culpa al olvidar por un momento a su querida prima. Ella es, después de todo, una verdadera madre para él.

Entre disculpas y pequeños regaños, ambos amigos le confesaron de algunos chismes entre sus amistades. Más que nada planes y momentos de vergüenza en algunas salidas.  

Miles admitió que Chris seria su compañero de departamento. No le impresionaba, es más, él ya tenía la ligera sospecha de que el reportero tomaría esa decisión. No es como si le enojara o algo por el estilo. Tanto él como Lisa estaban al tanto de sus sentimientos hacia Chris. Además, muy en el fondo, le alegraba que su amigo tuviera compañía, porque sin una supervisión, él llegaba a ser un creador de problemas.

Lisa, por otro lado, le platicaba de su situación laboral y de algunos planes que el grupo de amigos tenía para el próximo año.

Ambos le dejaron con claridad que, por estos días de diciembre y hasta año nuevo, cada uno de sus amigos la pasaría conviviendo con sus respectivas familias.

Waylon estaba agradecido de que ellos estuviesen pasándola bien sin él. Alejo la ligera punzada de pensamientos negativos por esa idea y dejo que el amor de Eddie y las promesas que le hizo llenasen su estado de ánimo. Era ridículo el sentirse mal por algo como eso. Lo anterior no significaba que sus amigos lo olvidaran o dejaran de pensar en él.

Platico con ambos por una hora en total. Se despidió y les prometió que mandaría un mensaje para platicar en video por Skype.

Al terminar de ducharse y comer un poco, se dirigió de camino al hospital. En una hora más, Eddie seria libre de ese lugar.

Aprovecho ese largo tramo para comunicarse con su prima. Melanie, al igual que sus amigos, lo regaño por su ausencia. Claro le agradeció a todos los cielos de que su adorado primo estuviera bien. Ella llegaba a ser demasiado sentimental. Waylon fue capaz de escucharla sollozando en la línea telefónica. Lágrimas de amor y de alegría causadas por su falta de cuidado. Ella le confesó que había imaginado lo peor.

El ingeniero sintió que nada de sus palabras serían suficientes para describir lo culpable y su falta de cuidado.

Al menos, parte de su preocupación bajo de nivel cuando Waylon le describió que su encuentro con Eddie había resultado a la perfección. Claro, antes de haber arruinado todo con llegar antes.

Le garantizo que la llamaría pronto y le mostraría las fotos que le había prometido. De hecho, ya había enviado fotos del lujoso cuarto. Provocando un estallido a la envidia de Miles.

Antes de abrir la puerta del hospital, se despidió de Melanie asegurándole llamarla de nuevo.

Al llegar a la sala de espera, vio a Edith con una bolsa grande de plástico. La mujer lo saludo a lo lejos con una sonrisa. Al parecer lo estaba esperando.

“Buenos días Waylon ¿Cómo te encuentras?” dijo después de darle un fuerte abrazo. El rubio rio un poco ya que debía tomar oxígeno. Edith abrazaba con mucha fuerza.

“Muy bien, sólo me fui por un cambio de ropa. De hecho iba a ver a Eddie ¿Por qué no entramos juntos?”

“Lo siento, en realidad por eso te esperaba. Quería que le dieras esta ropa a mi hijo. Tengo que volver a mi trabajo. Seré libre hasta las siete de la tarde. Ambos pueden aprovechar y entretenerse un rato.” Guiño rápidamente en la última frase, provocando un ligero rubor y tosidos en el rubio.

“Tal vez prepare la cena de nochebuena algo tarde.”

“No diga eso. Acordamos que Eddie y yo cocinaríamos… no se preocupe.”

La mujer le sonrió y le entrego las bolsas.

“Bien… aun así, veré que puedo hacer para ayudar. Nos vemos en la noche.” La madre se despidió y dio un último saludo en las dos puertas de cristal.

Waylon, sin más, se dirigió a la habitación de su pareja. Estaba muy ansioso por celebrar este día.

Al tocar y esperar la voz que le confirmara la entrada, se encontró con un Eddie desayunando una bandeja de comida. Debía estar muerto de hambre ya que se quejaba constantemente de lo mal que sabía.

“Buenos días cariño. No sabes cómo ansió dejar el hospital, ¿estás listo?”

“Como no tienes idea.” Waylon se le acercó y le dio un beso en frente. Después reposo un poco su cara en el cuello de Eddie e inhalo un poco.

Ambos hombres rieron de alegría. Eddie no espero más y, al terminar de comer, se cambió de ropa con urgencia.

Se puso un gran abrigo, bufanda, guantes e inclusive un gorro oscuro para el frio. Los vendajes de su cara debían cambiarse en cierto tiempo, por lo que aún seguía usándolos en su cara. Era probable que los dejara hasta el año nuevo.

Aunque aún escondía su rostro de nuevo, se sentía tan feliz de salir ante el público al lado de su pareja.

Esta sería, por así decirlo, su primera cita oficial.

Al salir de las puertas, sujetándose de la mano, ambos respiraron el aire frio y arrasador que invadía cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Sin duda, ese era el beso de bienvenida de la ciudad en esta temporada invernal.

Eddie miraba, con confianza, a todas direcciones. Había varios médicos entrando y saliendo de sus jornadas laborales. También estaban los pacientes y familiares. Algunos de ellos salían bien abrigados o entraban con urgencia.

El cielo era nublado. La nieve caía con lentitud, pero conociendo el clima, la velocidad de esos copos aumentaría por la tarde o en la noche.

Había tantas cosas que los dos deseaban hacer. Actividades que no parecían ser la gran cosa, pero que ambos consideraban necesarias para pasar el tiempo.

A Eddie se le ocurrió dar un paseo en la zona centro de la ciudad. Incluso, le dijo a Waylon de un lugar en donde la electrónica era muy buena.

Ambos tomaron un autobús y miraron el paisaje tanto interno como externo. Las pláticas de las personas y las risas de otros daban un ambiente muy cálido.

Al principio, Eddie pensó que la gente lo miraría de forma negativa o temerosa, pero, se sintió tan agradecido de que no recibía ninguna llamada de atención. Si acaso unas chicas le sonreían y otros desviaban la mirada.

Pero lo que le hacía sentir mejor era la sonrisa de Waylon. El pelinegro era capaz de sentir su amor y apoyo con tan sólo apretarle la mano. Era como si el rubio supiera de sus miedos e inseguridades.

Con varios autobuses, lograron llegar al _Centro Comercial América_ , uno de los más grandes de la ciudad.

El rubio poco había investigado de las tiendas o entretenimientos. Ahora que lo pensaba, sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en otra cosa.

La zona era lo más grande que había visto. Cada sección de venta parecía una mini ciudad. Era imposible que en un par de horas se lograse ver todo en cada puesto. Al contrario, se necesitarían días para conocerlo todo. Se quedó con la boca abierta cuando encontró un parque acuático con enormes toboganes y piscinas. Eddie le dijo que esa sección se llenaba siempre en verano. Uno debía madrugar para alcanzar un buen lugar.

Waylon empezó a imaginar esos futuros escenarios con Eddie. Ambos pasando un buen rato en una piscina o en algún otro entretenimiento acuático. No podía evitar reír un poco con la idea.

Esas actividades no eran lo único que lo mantenía al borde de la alegría. Eddie ya le había descrito en sus conversaciones por chat que esta ciudad tenía una gran cantidad de lagos. Como resultado, en verano, se realizan muchos paseos en botes, pesca o competencias deportivas. No obstante, en invierno, el entretenimiento parecía más entretenido, ya que la temporada era ideal para practicar patinaje y pesca sobre hielo, el uso también de trineos y tablas sobre nieve. Inclusive, Waylon sintió un poco de extrañeza al escuchar que algunas personas juegan golf en invierno. Lo practican, varias veces, en los lagos congelados o en otras zonas con mucha nieve.

Esas actividades no eran las únicas. También se realizaban ciertos festivales y carnavales para dar la bienvenida a las festividades navideñas y a la temporada fría.

De hecho, cuando salieran de aquí, irían al jardín de esculturas y de ahí, a un lago para patinar.  

La idea era maravillosa. Pero Waylon, con el fin de no arruinar el momento, decidió no decirle de lo pésimo que era al momento de patinar.

En cada vistazo de las tiendas, Waylon sentía las penetrantes miradas de su amante. No podía evitar sonrojarse con la sola idea de estar a su lado. Esas sonrisas, sus latidos de corazón y la realidad del momento, le hacían imposible mantenerse concentrado en las ofertas de las laptops.

No compro nada de hecho. Las pláticas y risas de su novio le resultaron más interesantes que los objetos que cada tienda ponía en venta.

Al ver que la hora se aproximaba, ambos empezaron a salir del lugar. El rubio logro percatarse de que algunas personas estaban realizando sus compras navideñas a última hora. Largas filas y tumultos de personas llenaban todo el centro comercial. Los pitidos de las cajas registradoras se escuchaban como ligeros ecos, algunos más rápidos y otros más lentos. Era una fortuna que ellos ya contaran con los preparativos para la cena y los regalos.

Ambos tomaron el metro y, en menos de una hora, llegaron al lugar donde se encontraban las esculturas.

Por desgracia, algunas partes en donde las más geniales estaban ubicadas se encontraban cerradas debido a algunas remodelaciones. Era posible verlas a lo lejos pero no se comprendían desde la distancia.

Eddie dio un gruñido de frustración. Pero no todo parecía arruinado. Al parecer, una de las esculturas seguía a disposición del público.

Era una cuchara blanca gigante y en la punta de esta había una cereza.

Waylon, como un niño, tomo la mano de Eddie y coloco su celular al frente de ambos de forma que pudieran tomarse una selfie.

Entre varias tomas, hubo al menos una en la que ambos lograron salir increíbles. Después de eso, Waylon le pidió de favor a alguien que les tomara una foto también, de forma que la enorme cuchara se viera detrás de ellos.

Esa figura no era sólo lo que llamo la atención a Eddie. Al parecer, para recaudar fondos, el jardín coloco una enorme pista de hielo para los civiles.

El pelinegro no lo pensó dos veces y mato dos pájaros de un tiro. Para no ir a uno de los lagos lejanos, se le ocurrió que lo mejor sería quedarse en esta pista.

Sin embargo, antes de dirigirse a la pista, Waylon lo jalo a uno de los grandes jardines de la zona. En ella, algunos niños, jóvenes y adultos jugaban con bolas de nieve. Otros, sólo construían figuras de hielo o muñecos de nieve.

“¿No quieres jugar un poco? Aún es temprano.” Dijo el rubio dando miradas al enorme espacio.

“Bien… pero debo advertirte que soy un rey en este juego. Nadie me gana.” Dijo el pelinegro con orgullo mientras ajustaba sus guantes y se dirigía a la zona.

“Muéstrame lo que tienes Gluskin.” Dijo en carcajadas para correr y formar una bola de nieve.

Eddie corrió rápido al otro extremo e hizo lo mismo. Formo una bola con rapidez y dirigió su vista hacia el lugar de Waylon. Quedo impresionado al ya no verlo en esos pocos segundos.

Alarmado, se ocultó en uno de los arboles cercanos. Seguía mirando en varias direcciones y no tenía resultado en su búsqueda.

Por sorpresa, sintió una bola golpearlo en la espalda. Se volteó de inmediato y vio a Waylon correr como un rayo de vestimenta naranja entre los árboles.

“¡Bum!” grito el rubio ante la victoria de su primer golpe.

A Eddie le importo poco el camuflaje. Fue hacia el lugar en donde su pareja estaba.

“Pequeño… ya verás.” Decía para sí mismo mientras se acercaba al árbol en donde lo vio escabullirse.

“¡Te tengo!” su rostro de triunfo cambio al notar que el rubio no estaba ahí.

De nuevo, otra bola fría lo golpeo en la espalda. Cambio de dirección y noto a Waylon acercándosele mientras jugaba con una bola de nieve que estaba fabricando.

“Aww, parece que el rey esta oxidado.” Decía entre risas.

Eddie lo miro con una mirada de seriedad ante la burla.

“Si claro, como si me hubieras dado…” dijo con un tono demasiado serio. Lo anterior causo que Waylon empezara a poner un gesto lleno de indignación ante aquella actitud.

“¡¿Qué?! Eddie, obviamente te di.” El ingeniero señalaba la espalda ya blanca por los golpes.

“Cariño, mira al cielo. Esta nevando, toda esta nieve en mi espalda es por eso.” Eddie cruzo los brazos y desvió la mirada.

Waylon rio un poco y negó con la cabeza.

“Bien mal perdedor. ¿Otra ronda?” dijo con una sonrisa. Eddie le sonrió y asintió de nuevo.

Ambos corrieron de nuevo y fabricaron más municiones. Entre varios escondites y gritos de burla y advertencia, el pelinegro, esta vez, tenía a Waylon a su merced. Con rapidez, Eddie le lanzo dos bolas de nieve. Una cayó en su cabeza y la otra en su espalda.

El mayor reía un poco y empezó a sentirse en control al notar que Waylon no lo encontraba.

Su amante se veía tan tierno y desorientado entre las ramas y los tropezones en la nieve. Eddie, para darle una pista, cantaba la canción _I Want A Girl_ mientras se escabullía en diferentes direcciones.

El rubio movía su cabeza en todos lados ante la canción. Lo anterior, en vez de ser una pista, lo confundió y lo hizo caer en pánico. Era un simple juego, pero se sentía atrapado y vigilado por un hombre peligroso. El joven siguió su búsqueda con precaución en cada árbol, pared y tronco. Al notar que su pareja no se encontraba ahí, se dirigió a un espacio más abierto sin tantos árboles y obstáculos.

Eddie se sentía como un cazador tratando de guiar a su presa a una trampa. Al verlo deambular en el espacio perfecto, de manera inesperada, Eddie le lanzo con fuerza una bola de nieve en la rodilla.

Sin embargo, al tirarle la segunda munición, no midió la distancia y en vez de darle en la cabeza, le dio en la mitad del rostro.

Waylon, como un animal herido, cayó en la nieve con ambas manos cubriendo su cara.

Eddie empezó a burlarse y a reírse de él. Pero, al sólo escuchar gemidos de dolor como respuesta, su cara de ánimo cambio a una de preocupación. Corrió hacia Waylon, se arrodillo y trato de levantarlo.

“¡Oh Dios! ¡Waylon! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Cariño, no medí mi fuerza! ¡¿Respóndeme?!”

“Yo… Yo estoy bien, Eddie, la pregunta sería ¿lo estás tú?” Waylon agarro nieve de ambas manos y las deslizo en la espalda de su pareja.

Eddie hizo lo mismo, pero en el pecho del rubio.

Al final, ambos hombres, estaban riéndose ante el juego. Eddie lo soltó y se acostó en el frio manto blanco al lado de él. Ambos podían sentir la nieve cayendo en sus rostros.

Después de unos cuantos respiros, Eddie se levantó y ofreció su mano para levantarlo. El pelinegro lo guio a una de las bancas y ambos reposaron un poco.

El ingeniero se disculpaba por usar una treta tan sucia como aquella, a cambio, Eddie le sugirió que fueran a la pista de hielo.

Waylon miro como su pareja pagaba las entradas de ambos, pero Waylon empezó a ceder y mostrar inconformidad.

“Eddie… no sé si sea buena idea, si quieres yo puedo verte patinar.”

“¿Qué sucede?”

“Me daba vergüenza decírtelo, pero, no se patinar… termino cayéndome.”

Eddie suspiro por lo tierno que era este chico. Siempre, tanto ahora como en sus conversaciones en línea, el rubio no decía sus defectos por temor a arruinar el ambiente. El pelinegro no sabía si aún había algo que pudiera hacerlo más adorable.

“Cariño, descuida, yo te enseñare a patinar. Tenemos ahora todo el tiempo del mundo para que practiques.”

Waylon, resignado y sin ser capaz de negarse, asintió y se sentó para colocarse los patines.

Eddie fue el primero en pisar el hielo. Se volteó con rapidez para extender su mano al chico.

El rubio tomo unas respiraciones y se mordió el labio inferior. Tomo la mano de su pareja y puso un pie a la vez en el hielo. Podía sentir sus pies resbalándose y deslizándose en el hielo.

“¿Me atraparas si caigo?”

“Te tengo…” dijo el mayor casi al instante.

A manera de ensayo, Eddie sujeto ambas manos y empezó a jalarlo en las direcciones que él establecía.

Waylon daba pequeños jadeos de sorpresa cuando perdía el equilibrio o en cada momento que aprendía a dominar un sencillo movimiento.

Entre varios intentos, Waylon se sintió confiado para sólo sostener una mano y patinar.

“¡Wow! ¡Mírame!” decía con el entusiasmo de un infante.

Entre risas y pequeños gritos de logro por sus sencillas piruetas, Waylon resbalo un pie y Eddie, rápidamente lo sujeto con fuerza. Eso, sumado al agarre desesperado del rubio, provocó que ambos se mantuvieran abrazados mientras se deslizaban en el hielo hasta detenerse en un espacio seguro y alejado de los patinadores.

Ambos rieron un poco y, después, mantuvieron su vista en los ojos del otro. Sin importarles los demás cuerpos patinando cerca de ellos, sin darle prioridad a las miradas punzantes y a las risas ajenas, los dos, lentamente, se dieron un beso. Su pequeña unión les permitió explorarse con libertad y sentir el calor de sus cuerpos crecer como una corriente.

La nieve cayendo y la temperatura volviéndose más fría, sólo provocaron que, al terminar, el vapor de sus bocas saliera en cada exhalación.

Ambos sintieron el tiempo detenerse. Observaban cada detalle de sus rostros. De los dos, Eddie sentía que Waylon brillaba con mayor intensidad por su belleza. Él se sentía horrible a comparación de él. Pero, a la vez, se sentía tan agradecido de tener a su preciosa _perla_ a su lado. 

Waylon, en un intento de valentía, jalo a Eddie para continuar con su patinaje. Ambos dedicaron gran parte del tiempo riendo y pidiendo disculpas a las personas a las que llegaban empujar.

Eddie no creía que este día se volviera mejor.

***

Ambos chicos, algo exhaustos, dedicaron las pocas horas en realizar la cena. Entre varios pellizcos y besos, los dos lograron rellenar el pavo con carne molida y diversos vegetales.

Después de ponerlo en el horno, decidieron dar fin a otros pendientes. Tales como los platos, copas de vino y servilletas.

Asimismo, mientras Waylon iba preparando una salsa, Eddie se encontraba picando con un tenedor las papas que tenía hirviendo. Juntos y con gran precisión lograron terminar la preparación de la comida a tiempo.

Momentos después de cambiarse, Edith y Jennifer llegaron con mucha prisa tratando de ponerse un mandil para ayudar. Al final ambas suspiraron y negaron por la cordialidad de ambos chicos.

Sin más, siendo ya las nueve de la noche y entre varias felicitaciones, el grupo empezó a comer.

Jennifer le hablaba a Eddie de futuros proyectos para el próximo año. Además, hablaban de su posible regreso a los medios de comunicación.

Waylon sentía cierto alivio de que su pareja volviera poco a poco a interactuar en su campo de trabajo más abiertamente. Se sentía honrado de estar al lado de un hombre tan impresionante. Ahora mismo lo invadía una alegría genuina al presenciar a Eddie en un estado lleno de ánimo y naturalidad.

El ingeniero prefería ser un oyente en las conversaciones, pero ambas mujeres y su pareja le hacían preguntas de su infancia, de su trabajo y de sus amigos.

Él contestaba sus gustos y diversas travesías. En parte, parecía ponerse melancólico con la ausencia de sus padres, amigos y de Melanie. Él sabía los sacrificios que conllevaría este cambio. No se arrepentía, pero la tristeza lo rodeaba un poco al no festejar la navidad con sus seres amados.

Eddie pareció notar su estado de ánimo ya que le sujeto la mano debajo de la mesa.

No era momento para mostrar su tristeza. Era para celebrar que estaba junto al hombre que amaba.

“Gracias…”

Ambas mujeres dejaron su copa de vino y voltearon hacia el ingeniero. Eddie se limpió un poco los labios y lo miro con la misma extrañez.

“Gracias por todo. Ustedes son tan amables. Están dispuestos a que forme parte de ustedes… puedo sentir como me tratan como uno de los suyos… esta cena, estas conversaciones… me dan el mismo sentimiento que tenía cuando mis padres seguían con vida… pensé que jamás sería capaz de sentir eso de nuevo… pero me equivoque… muchas gracias por aceptarme.”

Edith se levantó de su asiento y le dio un abrazo al rubio con todo el amor maternal que tenía para dar.

Era una emoción que no podía describir. Era una complejidad extrema que una sola palabra no podía definir.

Experimentaba una aceptación y una felicidad enorme. Sentía que a partir de ahora, él sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Entre algunos sorbos a su copa, miro en dirección del árbol navideño y los grandes regalos. No pudo evitar sentirse algo culpable ya que pensaba que el suéter que había comprado y las chapas no eran suficientes. Sus regalos se veían tan diminutos a diferencia de los de Eddie.

Cuando terminaron la cena, ambas mujeres decidieron partir y dejar descansar a la pareja de chicos. Sintieron que se retiraban un poco temprano, pero prometieron durar más en año nuevo.

Una vez que despidieron a sus invitadas, Eddie le insistió en quedarse a dormir esa noche con él y las que siguieran.

Aunque había encontrado un departamento, el pelinegro le insistió en que se mudara con él. Y, para ser honestos, ninguno de los dos quería vivir separados.

“Sabes, me siento mal por mis regalos. Los tuyos se ven enormes… me quiero disculpar si mis obsequios se ven algo bobos.” El rubio empezó a rascarse la cabeza mientras tocaba el árbol navideño iluminado.

“Serán los objetos más preciados del mundo ya que me los entrega el chico que me gusta.” Dijo Eddie para dirigirse a su cama.

Waylon rio y lo abrazo con fuerza. El impulso causó que ambos cuerpos cayeran en la cama de forma que el rubio quedara encima.

Waylon aprovecho la posición y empezó a besarlo con cariño. Después, se levantó un poco y se distrajo con la hermosa vista de la enorme ventana de la habitación. Afuera se veían los techos arropados con la blanca nieve y a lo lejos había, al parecer, un show de luces. Sin duda, Minneapolis era tan hermoso como Eddie lo contaba.

“Es muy bello...” dijo el rubio perdido en el panorama exterior.

Eddie enfoco su mirada en la misma dirección y ambos se perdieron por unos cuantos segundos más.

“Lo es… pero tengo algo más bello que ver ¿sabes?”

Waylon volvió a mirarlo y se quedó perdido en la sonrisa y ojos azules de su amante.

Eddie se levantó de la cama y acerco su frente a la de Waylon.

El rubio, sin previo aviso, empezó a acariciar el pecho del mayor. Era bastante obvio para ambos sobre su deseo de estar más cerca. Sin embargo, no estaban seguros de sí era el momento indicado.

“¿Quieres hacerlo? No quiero que te sientas forzado.” Eddie empezaba a despeinarlo con movimientos suaves.

Entre silenciosas risas, Waylon empezaba a quitarse la ropa en respuesta.

“He querido hacerlo desde aquellas noches en el hospital, pero me daba miedo de que una enfermera nos viera.” Dijo con descaro mientras alzaba una ceja.

“Era algo vulgar hacerlo ahí. Mi habitación y que sea nochebuena le da un tinte romántico ¿no te parece?”

Entre carcajadas y piezas de ropa cayendo al suelo, ambos chicos quedaron sentados en la cama completamente desnudos.

El rubio, lentamente, quitaba los vendajes con cuidado. Al terminar, podía ver esa mitad dañada recuperando su tonalidad y belleza natural.

Esos rasgos faciales no eran lo único que mantenían al joven embelesado. Waylon apreciaba también toda la musculatura en el pecho, abdomen y brazos de su pareja. Se sentía tan diminuto a comparación de él. Su cuerpo era demasiado delgado y con una piel algo pálida. No sentía que ninguna parte de él fuera atractiva.

Pero sus inseguridades no iban a entrometerse en este momento tan íntimo. Él ansiaba hacer esto con Eddie. Había anhelado mucho con eso. Incluso, antes de que se hicieran amigos en internet, tenía sesiones privadas en las que sus fantasías los incluían a ambos.

Eddie notaba su nerviosismo. No era el único en sentir inquietud. Pero, sin darle tanta importancia y al tener la emoción casi al tope, derrumbo a su tímido compañero a la cama y se colocó encima de él.

Empezó a darle hambrientos besos llenos de pasión que causaron que el cuarto estuviera rodeado de gemidos.

Sin esperar más, Eddie deslizó una de sus manos por el pecho de Waylon. Acariciando y pellizcando uno de los pezones.

A simple vista, parecía no hacer mucho, pero Waylon se volvía loco por las atenciones. Era como si liberara una emoción guardada por años.

La idea lo emociono y le dio la audacia suficiente para adentrar sus exploraciones a una zona más íntima y sensible. Movió su mano hacia el miembro de Waylon y empezó a masajearlo con lentitud y después con más fuerza.

El rubio reaccionaba a los gestos tan íntimos. Pero Eddie sabía que no era suficiente. Él quería probar más. Detuvo sus caricias y decidió cambiar de postura. Waylon abrió sus ojos y vio ese escultural cuerpo levantarse para posicionar su cabeza cerca de su pene. Antes de tocar el bulto, Eddie parecía distraerse en las piernas del rubio. Acaricio ambas extremidades y dio una ligera risa.

“Cariño… ¿te afeitaste?”

Waylon rio ante la pregunta.

“No sabía si tendría suerte o no. No perdía nada con intentar.”

Eddie se arrodillo y coloco una de las piernas en su pecho. Acaricio desde la ingle hasta la rodilla.

“mmm… suave como la seda. Como una niña de nuevo…”

“Cállate…” dijo entre risas al sentir la vergüenza surgir y calentar su cara.

Eddie decidió continuar con su tortura. Mientras se agachaba, hacia un camino de besos y mordidas en la suave piel hasta tomar el miembro en su boca. Él estaba igual de nervioso que Waylon, pero empezó a sentirse más confiado ante los cumplidos y suplicas de su pareja.

Debía estar haciendo algo bien, ya que su amante gemía con mucho placer. Hasta el punto de que moviera su cabeza a los lados y convirtiese sus manos en puños en las sabanas.

“Eddie, espera, ya no puedo.”

“¿Seguro? Esta parte dice otra cosa.”

“No… yo quiero hacerlo también. Quiero probarte.”

Waylon se levantó y se acercó a Eddie para darle un profundo beso. Podía sentir el sabor de su propia esencia en la lengua de su amante. Esa sensación sólo lo excito aún más.

Lo sujeto por los hombros y lo guio a la cama. Agarro el pene de Eddie y lamio las pequeñas gotas de líquido pre seminal.

Se alegraba de que la habitación estuviera poco iluminada, porque no deseaba que él notase lo rojo de su rostro y los temblores de sus manos y hombros. Sin prolongarlo por mucho tiempo, lo tomo por completo y empezó sus movimientos de succión.

Entre gemidos, Waylon sentía como Eddie le acariciaba el cabello y le decía lo hermoso que se veía mientras lo tomaba de esa forma.

Waylon sentía mucho placer con ese único acto. No pudo evitar masajear todo su miembro para intentar llegar al clímax. 

Eddie se alejó un poco y, al compartir miradas, decidieron dar paso adelante a una conexión más íntima.

El pelinegro saco una pequeña botella de lubricante de un cajón. Waylon rio un poco ante los hechos. Era como si Eddie lo hubiera preparado todo para esta noche.

Coloco un poco en dos dedos e inserto uno a manera de experimentación. Waylon se retorcía por los deliciosos espasmos causados por el placer.

Este tipo de exploraciones no eran algo nuevo para el ingeniero. En sus tiempos libres, cuando estaba asolas, solía acariciarse esa sensible zona usando algunos _juguetes_ con los que contaba. Pero ahora la experiencia era nueva. Se sentía maravillosa y, esta vez, era real. No lo soñaba y no lo fantaseaba.

Hoy se encontraba en la cama con el hombre del que se había enamorado profundamente.

Waylon, quien estaba sosteniéndose entre sus rodillas y manos, no pudo controlar sus ansias y se empujó para embestir el dedo invasor.

Esa fue señal suficiente para Eddie. Retiro sus dedos y guio lentamente la cabeza de su pene en la entrada del joven.

El mayor logro insertar la cabeza y se detuvo al sentir un quejido de su pareja.

“¿Estás bien? ¿Te estoy lastimando?” su voz estaba lleno de preocupación.

Lo anterior hizo que Waylon sonriera por los pequeños cuidados que Eddie tenía con él.

“No… disculpa, sólo me sorprendió… no te detengas.”

Con un lento empuje, Eddie entro en el rubio hasta que su pelvis chocara con su piel.

Ese último movimiento causó que Waylon recostara su cabeza y brazos en la cama. Momentos después, Eddie empezó el embiste dentro de él.  

Waylon cerró los ojos por la intensidad de aquello. Eddie era más grande e intenso de lo que se imaginaba. Estas sensaciones eran distintas y mejores que sus fantasías. Vivía ahora una experiencia real con caricias llenas de amor y atención.

Ese deleite lo dominaba en todas sus acciones, entre gemidos y empujes, entre mordidas y frases causadas por el deseo, ambos sentían que poco a poco llegaban al borde.

Eddie pareció notar su lucha entre pasiones, ya que empezó a sujetar su mano con fuerza con el único propósito de sostenerlo ante la emoción.

En un rápido movimiento, Eddie salió de él y lo recostó en la cama para que se miraran cara a cara. Waylon, a manera de instinto, abrió sus piernas lentamente para recibirlo de nuevo. A pesar de la poca iluminación, el pelinegro podía ver el sudor en el cuerpo del rubio y la clara humedad en la zona de la ingle.

El mayor, deslizo de nuevo sus manos en las suaves piernas de su pareja. Se colocó encima de él y lentamente fue entrando a esa calidez. Lo anterior causo que Waylon mantuviera su aliento atorado en su garganta. El pequeño grito no era de dolor o miedo, era de gozo absoluto.

Waylon envolvió sus piernas en las caderas de su compañero al sentir los empujes. Él ya no tenía miedo o vergüenza de nada. Se empujaba al ritmo de esos movimientos para sentir los choques con más intensidad. Además, Eddie acariciaba su pene al ritmo de los empujes. Waylon pensaba que se volvería loco, pero de algo estaba seguro, quería sentir más de esa unión.

“Más… más fuerte Eddie… puedo soportarlo.” los ojos de Waylon estaban vidriosos por el deseo y la incontrolable sensación.

Eddie no lo pensó ni un segundo. Coloco su cara en el cuello del rubio y empezó a embestir con más rapidez y fuerza.

Su joven amante lo sostuvo de los hombros y espalda hasta el punto de arañarlo varias veces.  

Ambos se miraron y sabían que estaban cerca por terminar.

“Te amo cariño. Te amo demasiado.” Dijo Eddie con respiraciones agitadas.

Waylon dio un grito al sentir el orgasmo rodearlo por sorpresa, momentos después, Eddie salió casi por completo y empujo con fuerza en el interior de Waylon. El rubio sintió a Eddie correrse dentro de él y llenarlo por completo. Ambos, exhaustos, se derrumbaron en la cama tomando respiraciones y sufriendo pequeños espasmos de ligero placer que aún los abrumaban.

Eddie se acomodó en la cama de forma que uno de sus brazos rodeara el pecho del rubio para abrazarlo. Antes de caer al mundo del sueño, sintió como Waylon los arropaba a ambos.

Le beso en la frente y le acaricio su oscuro cabello ahora húmedo y despeinado.

***

Aunque su acto de amor y el calor corporal les daba una temperatura agradable, ese frio tan familiar y típico al que Eddie se acostumbró, lo despertó de su agradable descanso.

Al estar consciente por completo, sintió que una de las cobijas lo tenía muy bien arropado. Se levantó un poco y noto que Waylon se encontraba sentado cerca del enorme ventanal de su habitación. Él estaba arropado con una de las cobijas de la cama. Observaba las edificaciones y los copos de nieve que caían con más fuerza esta vez.

Sin duda los niños del departamento estarían jugando en los patios y en los parques.

Él se levantó y se sentó junto a él. Lo envolvió con su cobija y sin decir ni una palabra, sólo se sonrieron y se perdieron en el paisaje urbano.

Se agarraron de las manos y compartieron un beso más largo y duradero en la fría oscuridad de la madrugada.

***

Habían pasado varios días desde la última video llamada con Waylon. Por más suplicas por parte de Miles, éste no le enseñaba una foto de Eddie todavía. Ni siquiera una de su recuperación.

Lo último que supieron fue que recibirían una foto de ambos después de año nuevo.

Ambos estaban felices de que Waylon se encontrara a salvo. Y, al igual que el rubio, los dos sentían cierta melancolía ya que sus salidas no serían las mismas.

A pesar de tener un poco de pendiente con el ingeniero, hoy era distinto. Chris se mudaría con Miles en este día. Lisa estaba con él para visitarlo y servirle de ayuda.

“Así que, ¿Waylon no te ha enviado la foto?” dijo ella para hacerlo enojar. La chica sabia más que nadie que dicho tema lo hacía enojar un poco.

“No… no he sabido mucho… de todas maneras, es simple curiosidad. ¿Qué tal si Waylon nos miente y está siendo manipulado por un abusador? más le vale a ese tipo no hacerle daño a Way.”

“Deberías dejar de ver esos programas de asesinos en serie.”

Entre ligeras risas más por parte de Lisa que por Miles, se escuchó un sonido de silbido. El tono común usado en los mensajes de WhatsApp. Lo anterior les sorprendió porque el tono sonó casi al mismo tiempo de ambos celulares.

Ellos sabían que no podía ser una coincidencia. Sacaron sus celulares y abrieron la aplicación. Tal como si lo hubieran invocado, Waylon les mando un mensaje con tres fotografías.

La primera foto mostraba mucha nieve en los patios y calles en el exterior. La imagen parecía tomada de varios pisos de altura. La segunda mostraba al rubio armando un muñeco de nieve. A su lado se encontraba un hombre alto con un gorro negro.

Finalmente, la última imagen y con la que Miles mantuvo mayor concentración, era una selfie. En ella estaba Waylon sonriendo de oreja a oreja y en la otra se encontraba Gluskin con una sonrisa algo tímida. Ambos llevaban una chapa militar plateada. En esa imagen, escribió un mensaje adjunto: _¡¡¡Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo!!!_

Miles miraba impresionado como, en efecto, su amigo logro encontrarse con el famoso diseñador de moda.

Lisa lanzo una risa de triunfo siendo aún incapaz de creer la imagen.

El periodista la miro de nuevo, suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

“Mocoso con suerte.” Dijo el chico para teclear con rapidez un mensaje ante la impresión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jajaja al modo nuestro Miles XD  
> Jaja nuestros bebés están juntos y esperemos su camino tenga nuevas aventuras.  
> ¡Gracias por leer y perdón por la espera!


	8. Maravilloso desastre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todo el mundo :D  
> Logre actualizar otro capítulo antes de año nuevo y aunque sé que estarán ocupados por las fechas XD es un reto conmigo misma el poder escribir este capítulo tan rápido y continuarlo para aquellos que les guste.
> 
> Muchas gracias a quienes me siguen aún y han comentado :´D veo a tantos otros que escriben tan bien y tienen tanta confianza de seguir, que no puedo evitar el sentirme diminuta ante todos los demás escritores.
> 
> Aun así, me apasiona el escribir y me da mucha confianza el ser apoyada por todos ustedes en mis intentos de escritura.
> 
> Ya no los distraigo XD ¡espero les guste el capi!

Pasaron varios días después de año nuevo. Las fiestas en ese día fueron igual de agradables y divertidas como en la Nochebuena. Aunque sus inseguridades seguían presentes como una voz fastidiosa cercana a su oído, tenía la sensación de que superaba el obstáculo lentamente con la ayuda de su pareja. Era ridículo el pensarlo hasta cierto punto. Nadie lo maltrataba, ningún miembro de la familia o amistades confiables lo trataban con crueldad. Sus preocupaciones eran meras ideas suyas sobre todo lo malo que podría ocurrirle. Esas opiniones se debían por su pésima suerte en la vida. Golpes fuertes que lo marcaron y lo convirtieron en el hombre que es hoy.

Entre respiraciones relajantes y por la hermosa envoltura llena de amor, hacia una lucha por despejar ese afilado sentimiento autodestructivo.

Ya a mitades del mes de Enero, en la mañana del miércoles, Waylon se encontraba acurrucado en la caliente cama que compartía con su pareja. Las fuertes nevadas no se habían ido, de hecho, parecían ser más intensas en la noche. Sin querer alardear, Waylon ya sentía que se acostumbraba al frio intenso de la ciudad.

Eran las siete de la mañana y debía levantarse si quería llegar a tiempo al trabajo. A diferencia de sus horarios en Denver, aquí su trabajo lo realizaría en la mañana y en unas cuantas horas después del mediodía.

Aunque ya llevaba una semana trabajando en Minneapolis, no se acostumbraba al horario laboral.

“Eddie… suéltame, debo ir trabajar.” Waylon se encontraba atrapado en los fuertes brazos de su pareja. Eddie no lo soltaba desde hace unos minutos.

“No quiero… repórtate enfermo… quédate aquí en la cama conmigo.”

Waylon reía un poco ante lo lindo que el pelinegro llegaba a ser. Si las cosas fueran más sencillas, en efecto, se quedaría en la comodidad de la cama siendo arropado por este hombre tan maravilloso.

“No puedo Ed, lo siento, el sábado lo tendré libre así que hagámoslo en ese día… entre otras _cosas_.” En la última frase, el rubio empujo su rodilla cerca de la ingle de su pareja. Causando un pequeño gruñido por parte de Eddie ante la fricción.

“Eres muy atrevido Waylon Park. Sabes cómo convencerme... pero, ¿te das cuenta que sólo me haces desearte aún más?”

Eddie se levantó un poco y se posiciono encima de Waylon. Empezó a besarlo con urgencia. Era como si no se hubieran visto en un largo tiempo y trataban de conectarse de nuevo ante los días perdidos.

Waylon miro su reloj de mano y decidió dedicar el afecto por unos minutos más.

Si antes sentía la cama bastante cálida, la temperatura parecía hervir ahora. Amaba besar a Eddie todo el tiempo. Cada beso y caricia parecían nuevas. Todas esas  exploraciones y pequeñas mordidas provocaban que su emoción se elevara.

Eddie no sólo dedico su atención a los suaves labios, empezó a besar sus mejillas y luego su cuello con pequeñas mordidas de amor. Eddie era muy rápido, en un segundo, el mayor se encontraba desabotonando su bata de dormir. Waylon gimió un poco ante el tacto de esas fuertes manos en su pecho.

Eddie no espero más tiempo. Empezó a chupar uno de los pezones y a darle ligeras mordidas que lo llevaban a un abismo placentero. Con otra mano, empezó a masajear el miembro ya duro del rubio.

Waylon miro el reloj de nuevo y se dio cuenta que no podía seguir con este acto. Sabía que si se dejaba llevar, ya no habría vuelta atrás.

“Eddie, no puedo hacerlo ahora… realmente debo salir.”

“Shh, tranquilo. Sé que nos tomaría más tiempo… al menos, disfrutémoslo de esta manera.”

Eddie le bajo un poco los pants y ropa interior, después, él haría los mismo pero con más rapidez. Waylon podía notar como el pene de Eddie se encontraba duro y con un poco de humedad en la punta. Junto sus caderas con las del rubio y sostuvo con una mano ambos miembros. Eddie se movía como si lo embistiera, logrando que la fricción en sus miembros fuera más íntima y llena de placer.

Aunque estaban masturbándose, el tacto tan profundo y similar le daba la sensación de que estaban haciendo el amor de nuevo. Incluso, las emociones y el estiramiento que experimentaba para recibirlo, empezó a sentirlos con esos simples empujes. Movía sus muslos con pequeños temblores con sólo imaginar si esto fuera una penetración.

Realmente quería que Eddie estuviera dentro de él, pero el tiempo no se los permitía.

Mientras Waylon se concentraba acariciando el musculoso pecho de su pareja, Eddie acerco más sus caderas y empezó a moverse con más fuerza.

“Tu piel es tan suave cariño… estoy cerca de…”

Waylon no lo dejo terminar y lo abrazo del cuello con fuerza para besarlo. Ese movimiento provoco que el rubio pudiese sentarse en el regazo del mayor por unos segundos para después empujarlo y ser él quien estuviera encima.

Mientras se encontraba arriba de Eddie, decidió quitarse por completo los pants y sentarse encima de Eddie.

El joven sostuvo ambos miembros y entre embistes y caricias, ambos gritaron su orgasmo y últimas palabras de amor fervientes por el deseo.

Waylon se encontraba perdido en el exquisito placer y el calor de su pareja. Sin embargo, miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que quedaba media hora para su entrada al trabajo.

“¡Mierda! ¡Se me hace tarde!” Waylon salió desnudo entre tropezones de la cama. Abrió un cajón de ropa y se puso un suéter blanco cuello de tortuga junto a un suéter oscuro sin mangas. Claro, no era demente, usaría un abrigo más grande encima y guantes ante las heladas temperaturas.

“Cariño descuida. Yo te daré un aventón. Cámbiate y desayuna con tranquilidad.”

Waylon le sonrió un poco y sintió un ligero sentimiento de culpa. Eddie había trabajado hasta muy tarde la noche anterior en varios diseños y proyectos para la agencia en la que se encontraba.

De hecho, hoy en la noche, esa agencia tendría una fiesta de bienvenida para los diseñadores. Y seria en esa reunión en donde Eddie anunciaría su regreso.

El pelinegro le contaba que no podía esperar a encontrarse con sus viejos compañeros y algunos amigos.

También le confesó que el camino sería muy difícil ahora. Se quedó atrás en las actividades de la agencia y otros empezaron a superarlo. Ese fue uno de los factores por los que llego a desanimarse en el pasado. Sin embargo, Eddie estaba listo para las dificultades que llegaran. Él tenía los ánimos y la fuerza tan emprendedora con la que empezó.

Amaba su trabajo como diseñador y no lo abandonaría por ese inconveniente.

Al terminar el desayuno, ambos bajaron por el ascensor y se dirigieron al estacionamiento exclusivo de los residentes.

Eddie tomo camino y se posicionó en uno de los carriles de alta velocidad. Waylon se sentía afortunado de que la nevada no fuera tan intensa esta mañana. De haber sido así, la manejada sería imposible.

Al llegar a la enorme edificación de Murkoff, Waylon bajo del auto junto a una pequeña maleta con materiales y documentos de rutina. Iba a entrar al lugar, pero Eddie lo llamo y le hizo señas para que se acercara a la ventana del conductor.

“¿Qué sucede Eddie?”

El mayor, sin titubear, agarro el abrigo de Waylon de forma que sus labios se acercaran hasta estar unidos. Los dos se dejaron llevar por el momento sin importarle las miradas y los pitidos de otros autos.

“Que te vaya bien. Te esperare en casa para esta noche cariño. No te lo dije, pero, logre conseguir el traje perfecto para ti.”

“Gracias, descuida y duerme un poco Eddie. Yo te despertare cuando regrese.”

El rubio le sonrió y siguió despidiéndose de él aunque el carro estuviera lejos de su vista.

Al mirar al interior, se percató de que varios compañeros suyos lo miraban. Algunos con extrañeza e impresión, mientras que las chicas daban pequeñas risas y saludos de cortesía.

No le importaba lo que otros opinaban. Era verdad que en su campo de trabajo se topaba a uno que otro homofóbico o, simplemente, no se llevaba bien con otros compañeros.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no había hecho amigos en su nuevo campo de trabajo. Si acaso se llevaba bien con ellos por medio de saludos y despedidas de cortesías o, inclusive, con diálogos rutinarios sobre los días libres o curiosidades sobre él. Por ejemplo, le preguntaban sobre sus días en Denver, por qué decidió mudarse a esta helada ciudad o, la pregunta más usada, quien era el chico tan atractivo que lo dejaba y recogía del trabajo.

Ahora mismo, saludo a los guardias de recepción y posicionó su dedo índice en el escáner para notificar su entrada al trabajo. Se dirigió a los largos pasillos del lugar en dirección a los cubículos que compartida junto a otros ingenieros.

Al igual que con otros trabajadores, Waylon aún no realizaba una buena relación con los demás chicos. De hecho, uno de ellos le afirmo que se sentía diminuto al hablarle. Lo decía porque Waylon era un experto en el manejo del software y porque fue testigo de su destreza cuando arreglo el sistema del lugar.

El rubio se acercó a su laptop, suspiro y reviso las hojas pendientes sobre la nanotecnología. Al parecer, Lilian y Ethan le pidieron, si le era posible, crear un sistema que solucione en automático el problema al que dio arreglo en Diciembre. Era posible, pero le llevaría una gran cantidad de tiempo. Eso, más los deberes usuales a los que estaba impuesto en sus horas laborales y por problemas técnicos que llegaban a surgir, provocaban que se retrasara en el pedido de los padres de Jeremy.

Entre códigos y lecturas de símbolos que un civil normal no podría comprender, se quedó pensando en sus amigos de su ciudad natal.

Aunque era feliz aquí al lado del hombre que amaba, extrañaba mucho a sus amistades. Se preguntaba qué estarían haciendo o qué nuevos chismes le tenían guardados.

Cerró los ojos un poco y se imaginó el más posible escenario. Miles podría estar en su trabajo escribiendo como loco mientras llamaba a Chris sin que su jefe lo descubriera. Lisa, tal vez, estaría con sus amigas dedicando una salida ya que hoy era su día libre. Su querida Melanie estaría siendo la misma dulce enfermera tan amable y bondadosa en momentos de desesperanza.

Los amaba y los extrañaba con todo el corazón, sin embargo, él sabía que no era una despedida. El contacto con todos ellos no se había roto. Los dulces mensajes e imágenes que enviaban era la prueba más clara de su amor y preocupación.

Dejo de teclear los códigos y miro el reloj de los cubículos. Sólo había pasado una hora.

Suspiro y apoyo su frente en la mesa. Sin duda, el trabajo sería muy tedioso.

***

Eddie Gluskin no podía conciliar el sueño. Estaba cansado, pero la adrenalina de lo que este evento significaba lo mantenía despierto.

Había muchas cosas que se pondrían en juego. Sentía mucho nerviosismo de volver a ese terreno de nuevo. Era verdad que se mantenía con los encargos obtenidos durante su encierro, pero, su profesora tenía razón, tenía mucho talento y oportunidades de progreso si trabajaba en la agencia. Ella misma le afirmo que si no se sentía cómodo de nuevo, podría dejarlo. Al fin y al cabo, era su decisión lo que más importaba. De hecho, fue esa misma organización la que lo ayudo a ser conocido en el mundo del diseño.

Ellos entendieron sus predicamentos en el pasado y le aseguraron que sería bienvenido cuando pudiera regresar. Se alegraron y emocionaron mucho al tener noticias de él. Ellos mismos le avisaron de la cena y reunión con sus compañeros y nuevos integrantes. Le dijeron que podría anunciar su presentación y regreso ahí mismo.

Hubo un momento en el que quería negarse por el bien de Waylon. Una de las molestias de ser una figura pública, eran los reporteros rodeándote todo el tiempo. Ambos hablaron de eso en días anteriores. Él no podía negar la existencia de Waylon y su verdadera relación. Al final, Waylon le afirmo que no le importaba que hiciera público su noviazgo. Le garantizó que no debían sentir temor en este tipo de situaciones. No creía que la gente lo despreciaría o lo viera con otra luz sólo por su preferencia sexual. Además, él no sentía vergüenza alguna si era expuesto.

De milagro, sus voces internas y la comodidad de la cama lo hicieron dormir. Se dio cuenta de que habían pasado varias horas cuando escucho a Waylon moverlo con cuidado en la cama para despertarlo por completo y ser testigo del atardecer en la ventana.

“¿Eddie? Ed, despierta, ya casi es hora de la reunión. Perdona, te vi durmiendo tan cómodamente que no quise interrumpirte. Si queremos llegar a tiempo es hora de que despiertes… ¿tienes hambre? Prepare un poco de comida si quieres.”

El pelinegro estiro sus brazos y paso sus manos en su cara. Sentía que seguía inmerso en el sueño. Al levantarse y observar su rostro en el espejo del buro, empezó a deslizar sus dedos en donde solía estar la cicatriz.

Waylon, preocupado, se acercó a él y puso su mano en su espalda como apoyo.

“¿Qué pasa? ¿Nervioso?”

“Un poco… no puedo creer que vaya a volver… sigo sin creer que estas aquí… pero, aquí estas. Esto es real.”

Waylon lo volteo y posiciono sus brazos en el cuello de Eddie. Lo amaba tanto. Hasta el punto de nunca soltarlo y dejarlo ir.

“También pensé lo mismo cuando celebramos la Nochebuena. Pero esto es real… y vamos a celebrar tu regreso de nuevo… quiero ver esa pasión en ti ahora.”

Eddie deseaba estar en cama con su pareja todo el día, pero no podía ser infantil. Esta sería su noche y se esforzaría para que Waylon la pasara bien.

Entre comentarios y expectativas sobre la reunión, Eddie tomo un bocado de las sobras y, al terminar, decidió ducharse junto a Waylon para después usar su traje formal. Eddie usaba una camisa abotonada manga larga y, encima, se colocó su  traje oscuro con corbata del mismo color.

Waylon usaba el mismo estilo de traje, con la diferencia de que el color era de un azul oscuro y con una corbata de la misma tonalidad.

Waylon en raras ocasiones vestía de estilo tan formal y elegante. Lucia tan fuera de lugar con esa ropa. A pesar de estar bien vestido, se sentía desnudo usando ese tipo de trajes.

Aunque Eddie lo abrazaba y le afirmaba lo hermoso que se veía, Waylon respiraba con dificultad al notar que su pareja estaba más radiante que nunca.

Si Eddie confesaba ante todo el público que los dos estaban juntos, les daría una decepción enorme a las chicas y chicos que hayan puesto sus ojos en él.

El camino al hotel no fue tan largo. La cena se daría en el salón más alto y lujoso del lugar.

Al dejar el auto en el estacionamiento subterráneo del hotel, ambos se dirigieron al elevador más cercano. Al subir y llegar al piso cuarenta, notaron que un hombre con esmoquin negro se encontraba en la entrada recibiendo las invitaciones.

Waylon, al mirar el interior de la enorme sala, podía sentir que las personas de la fiesta eran gente adinerada y con un gran sentido de la moda. Parecía que iban vestidos para visitar a una reina. Algunos de ellos estaban en una mesa conversando y otros estaban parados con copas de alguna bebida.

Eddie le entrego la invitación al hombre y éste, con mucha cortesía, les dio la bienvenida y les deseo que disfrutaran de la velada.

Llegaron a la entrada pero no avanzaron más. Eddie observaba la gran variedad de rostros conocidos y nuevos de todos los presentes. Logro identificar a varios colegas suyos y a otros jóvenes que tal vez iniciaban en la carrera o eran ayudantes de los diseñadores.

Aunque miraba a todo el mundo, él no avanzaba. Esa acción causo que su joven compañero se preocupara.

“¿Eddie?”

“Perdóname… hace años que no veía a la mayoría… estoy listo.”

Waylon sonrió y vio que Eddie acerco su antebrazo para que él lo agarrara con su mano de una forma muy caballerosa. El rubio lo hizo sin dudar y empezó a caminar a su ritmo.

En su camino hacia las mesas, Waylon podía sentir las intensas miradas de todos los invitados. Algunos murmuraban en silencio y otros dieron jadeos de sorpresa al notar que Eddie estaba presente.

Al entrar más al lugar, ambos tuvieron una visión más grande del salón. La zona, sin duda, era enorme. Existían varios globos y listones decorativos en todo el espacio. Incluso, había varios candelabros preciosos que iluminaban el lugar. Si la decoración no fuera más preciosa, había una vista enorme de los edificios iluminados y la nieve cayendo en la noche. A Waylon le sorprendía que esta gente no tuviera vértigo o nerviosismo con la altura y los enormes ventanales con vista al exterior.

Al mirar a las mesas, Waylon logro ver a Edith y Jennifer en una mesa circular. La pareja iba acercarse, pero una mujer se les acerco.

La chica era de raza afroamericana. Su cabello era corto y totalmente rizado. Al verla más de cerca, noto que la mujer estaba embarazada. Su vientre podía notarse con el vestido de tirantes rosa pálido. La mujer parecía soportar bien la temperatura ya que no mostraba mucho temblor.

Ella abrazo a Eddie con mucho cariño y él, con la misma emoción, logro levantarla un poco y abrazarla con alegría en el aire.

“¡Eddie! ¡Vas hacer que me caiga!” Dijo la mujer mientras reía como una niña.

Waylon estaba consciente de que su pareja mantenía algunas amistades. Sin duda esta chica debía ser una de ellas.

“No sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte aquí de nuevo. Vaya… ese cirujano es muy bueno. Lamento no haber estado ahí, mi esposo y yo fuimos a un viaje de urgencia por un asunto familiar.”

Eddie, después de bajarla, siguió sosteniéndola de las manos y negando ante la disculpa.

“No hay porque disculparse... yo también te extrañe mucho.” Eddie se encorvo un poco y volvió a abrazarla con cariño.

“Quiero presentarte a alguien… Marlene, él es Waylon Park, es mi pareja.”

La mujer le sonrió con alegría e impresión, sin dudarlo, ella le dio la mano y la apretó en el instante. Después, le dio un abrazo que el joven correspondió con ímpetu.

“Así que tú eres el chico que no dejaba a este grandulón dormir.”

Eddie estallo en carcajadas y golpeo un poco la espalda del joven.

“Mucho gusto. Soy Marlene Lambert. Estudie con Eddie en la misma escuela y trabaje con él en la agencia. Yo me dedico más al diseño de ropa de verano y para maternidad. No quiero tratar con _novias_ todo el tiempo… mis respetos a quienes diseñan vestidos para ellas. Yo fui una pesadilla cuando le pedí a Eddie que diseñara mi vestido.”

Ambos amigos rieron ante el recuerdo. Antes del accidente, Eddie había diseñado el vestido de Marlene. La mujer era un monstruo en cada instante ya que, como cualquier mujer, deseaba la boda perfecta.

“Es un placer conocerla. Soy Waylon Park, soy ingeniero en software y… um, estoy muy feliz de estar aquí.” El rubio estaba nervioso sin duda. Se sentía tan poca cosa alrededor de gente tan elegante e importante.

Sus voces le decían que Eddie, tal vez, merecía algo mejor que él.

“Wow, ¡es impresionante! Yo tengo suerte de dominar el dibujo y diseño. Tu trabajo debe ser muy difícil.”

El rubio alejo las voces de inseguridad y se enfocó en lo amable que la chica era.

“No tanto, mientras entienda el procedimiento y con un poco de matemática, todo estará bien.”

La mujer sonrió y posiciono su mano en su estómago. Después, saco una tarjeta de su bolso rectangular y se la dio a Waylon.

“Sabes Waylon. Tal vez estas ocupado, pero, me urge buscar a alguien que pueda diseñarme una página web con aplicaciones necesarias para pedidos y dudas que los clientes tengan… toma mi tarjeta. Si te interesa, me gustaría saber.”

Waylon se quedó boquiabierto con la oferta. Era cierto, él manejaba ese tipo de tareas también. Nunca se imaginó que le llegaría una oferta de empleo diferente.  

El rubio acepto y antes de que la conversación siguiera, la mujer tuvo que despedirse ya que su esposo la llamaba desde una de las mesas más alejadas del salón. Sea lo que sea, parecía importante el llamado.

“Sabes, no lo había pensado, pero sería buena idea que consiguiéramos unas tarjetas de presentación para ti… tal vez otros diseñadores requieran tu ayuda.”

Waylon rio un poco y negó con la cabeza. Sus habilidades no eran la gran cosa. Aceptaría el trabajo de Marlene, pero no sabía si a la mujer le encantaría el esfuerzo. Odiaba tener esa clase de ideas tan negativas consigo mismo

Cuando estuvieron a punto de llegar a la mesa familiar, Waylon noto que su pareja se detenía y se quejaba al ver que un chico con anteojos aproximarse. Ese hombre usaba un tuxedo y una corbata oscura. Su peinado era de estilo militar en la frente, pero, con suficiente cabello en el resto de su cabeza.

“Mierda…” dijo el pelinegro con cierta molestia.

Waylon no sabía que pasaba, pero, al parecer, el chico no era del agrado de su amante.

“Vaya… los rumores de tu regreso eran ciertos. Nunca me imaginé que vendrías aquí Gluskin.” El joven le dio un fuerte apretón de manos a Eddie y después hizo lo mismo con Waylon por cortesía.

“Es un gusto verte de nuevo, Langermann.”

Al escuchar ese nombre, Waylon reconoció al chico que tenía frente a él. Ese hombre era Blake Langerman. Al igual que su novio, él chico se dedicaba a la creación de vestidos de novia.

En varias revistas que el rubio compraba en su juventud, podía ver páginas sobre él y sus preciosos diseños.

Tanto él como a Eddie los consideraron los príncipes en el diseño. Sus propios estilos encantaban al público y era difícil saber quién era el mejor.

Por desgracia, él había acaparado toda la atención por esos años cuando Eddie se ocultó del ojo público, causando así que Eddie quedara atrás.

“¿Blake? Su nombre es Blake ¿cierto?”

El chico le dio una mirada confusa al rubio. Torció sus labios y cejas como si fuera una pregunta estúpida.

“Sí, soy Blake.”

El rubio agarro con ambas manos la muñeca del castaño. Empezó a sacudirla con fuerza, causando mera confusión en ambos diseñadores.

“¡Es un placer conocerlo! leí mucho de usted en las revistas de moda y lo felicito por haber ganado el premio del año pasado.”

La mirada de dureza de Blake pareció romperse y se sintió algo alagado por el comentario hacia su trabajo. Aunque parecía haber resentimientos en los diseñadores, Blake decidió romper la barrera en ese momento.

“Muchas gracias, me alegra mucho que te gusten mis diseños… um…” el diseñador miro a Waylon y movía un poco la mano insinuándole que le dijera su nombre.

“Uh, soy Waylon Park.” El chico lo dijo con cierta alegría que causo un sentimiento de celos en Eddie. Él se preguntaba desde cuándo sabia de Blake. Se sentía como un niño posesivo al darse cuenta de que él no era el único en los gustos de su pareja.

Eddie, más por celos que por amor, posiciono un brazo en los hombros de su pareja.

“Y… este chico, ¿es diseñador? ¿Algún pariente tuyo?”

“Es mi pareja.”

Hubo un silencio entre los chicos. El único sonido era de risas y charlas a la distancia más la música de jazz y piano suave que una banda estaba tocando en una esquina. Waylon le sonrió al castaño con genuina alegría y posiciono su mano en la de Eddie.

“Wow, bien… espero ya estés mejor de ahora en adelante. Pero, en fin, demos lo mejor para este año. Un placer el verte de nuevo Edward.”

“El placer es mío Blake.”

Ambos hombres se retiraron y Waylon, aún con la alegría de haber conocido a Blake y de sentir el amor de Eddie, miro a su pareja y hablo.

“Vaya, parece ser un hombre agradable… ¿son amigos?”

“Nos odiamos.” Su voz era muy cortante y ciertamente con cierto fastidio en el tono.

“Pero… ustedes, se saludaron tan…”

“Es apariencia. No queremos hacer una escena porque eso llamaría la atención. Es necesario que en nuestro campo de trabajo lleves una armonía con tus colegas. Hay veces en las que se trabaja en equipo y eso es preciado para la agencia… somos como _mujeres_ ahora que lo pienso. Nos odiamos en secreto pero guardamos esos recelos para no mostrarlos en público.”

Waylon rio un poco ante la respuesta. Nunca imagino que en este ámbito se diera este tipo de relaciones. Sin duda, en cualquier campo de trabajo se daban pleitos internos y malos acuerdos.

Por fin, luego de las interrupciones, ambos lograron tomar asiento y saludar a las mujeres que llevaban varios minutos esperándolos. Jennifer se levantó y se sentó a un lado de Eddie para describirle ciertos chismes y detalles de otros diseñadores. Antes de juntarse con el pelinegro, la profesora le pidió disculpas al rubio por robarle al novio por unos minutos.

Waylon, en cambio, rió un poco y miraba con más detalle a todos los invitados. Estaban de todas las edades, había jóvenes, adultos, ancianos e incluso niños. Él suponía que los infantes eran hijos de algunos diseñadores o amistades. La mayoría de ellos parecían tener cinco o seis años. Todos ellos, hacían un escándalo y no prestaban atención a los demás. Lo más seguro era que se quedarían dormidos cuando la presentación diera inicio.

Mientras el rubio conversaba con Edith, podía notar como varias personas se acercaban para saludar a su pareja.

La gran mayoría eran mujeres con trajes algo escotados. El joven no era idiota, podía notar el obvio lenguaje sensual y de coqueteo de todas ellas. Waylon miraba a Eddie con cierta desaprobación al verlo seguirles el juego.

A la vez, era ridículo el imaginarlo. Eddie no pensaba en ninguna otra mujer. Él era su único. Él era su _cariño_.

 _“Mala suerte chicas. Él es mío…”_ decía en sus pensamientos mientras tomaba una copa de cortesía del lugar.

Cuando termino de hablar con las chicas y con Jennifer, Eddie se volteo al lado de Waylon y le acaricio el cabello un poco. Tal como si fuera un padre tratando de calmar a su pequeño.

“Lo siento cariño… te incomode con esto… no sientas celos.”

Waylon rio con cierto orgullo y tomo una copa más que el joven mesero le ofrecía.

Eddie estaba impresionado al ver esa blanca garganta moverse entre los tragos de la bebida.

“No seas bobo… yo no estaba celoso… ¿y qué hay de ti? ¿Crees que no note tu estado posesivo cuando felicite a Blake?”

Eddie ahora fue el que se sintió atacado. Ambos hombres se miraron con seriedad, pero el rubio empezó a estallar en risas. No sabía si lo hacía por haber tomado un poco de alcohol o por el hecho de presenciar a un Eddie completamente molesto.

Ambos terminaron riéndose ante lo ridículo de todo. Esos pequeños detalles que los ponían al punto del enojo, les daba risa de cierta manera.

El joven beso a Eddie en la mejilla y este pudo notar sus mejillas rosadas por la emoción.

Se sentía tan feliz de haber conocido a Waylon. Se sentía embriagado y no por las copas de champaña que empezó a consumir, sino por tener a un chico tan adorable a su lado. Alguien que estuvo ahí y le dio una luz de esperanza con pequeñas frases y palabras de consuelo. Ese amado que compartía su misma alma aventurera y desolada.

La gente, poco a poco, iba entrando y tomando las mesas asignadas. Al estar todo el mundo presente, el coordinador de la junta tomo el micrófono y se posiciono en un pequeño escenario.

“Muy buenas noches. Les doy la bienvenida a todos los diseñadores nuevos y actuales, así como las familias que están presentes hoy.” El hombre empezó a aplaudir, siendo señal para que el resto del público lo hiciera.  

“Este día es muy preciado para nuestra agencia. Tenemos nuevos retos y proyectos más allá de la imaginación gracias a todo nuestro equipo. Este año ha iniciado y ahora debemos dar un gran esfuerzo por nuestras pasiones. Nuestro camino nunca ha sido sencillo alrededor de los años. Empezamos como una compañía de sólo tres integrantes y, gracias a los años de esfuerzo y perseverancia, nos hemos mantenido como los mejores y hemos ganado más colegas que nos ayudaron a crecer.”

Las personas aplaudieron de nuevo y a partir de ahí, el hombre del escenario describió grandes hazañas, las metas en los proyectos y algunos chistes para alegrar el ambiente. Waylon estaba impresionado por el hombre. No usaba ninguna hoja o pequeños papeles de lo que decía. Todo lo que estaba diciendo parecía expresarlo por él mismo. Sin ningún apoyo o guía que reflejara un discurso memorizado.

Entre varios aplausos y risas. El hombre empezó a mirar en dirección de la mesa de Eddie. El rubio sintió que ya era el turno de su pareja para que se presentara.         

“Sé que muchos de ustedes ya se habrán dado cuenta. Hoy, tenemos de vuelta a uno de nuestros más preciados integrantes. Damas y caballeros, démosle la bienvenida y un fuerte aplauso a Edward Gluskin.”

Las luces reflejaron en la mesa de la pareja. Eddie, al levantarse, recibió la mirada de todos los presentes. Al caminar al escenario, varios invitados empezaron a apuntar disimuladamente y a dar jadeos de impresión al reconocerlo. El grupo de mujeres que le coqueteaban gritaban como admiradoras locas.

Al llegar con el locutor, sostuvo el micrófono y se posiciono en el pequeño estrado que tenía.

“Muy buenas noches a todos… yo…” Eddie fue interrumpido por la nueva ola de aplausos y gritos de emoción de todo el público.

Waylon aplaudía con el mismo ímpetu y risas de alegría al ver como todo el mundo se encontraba emocionado de tenerlo de regreso. Podía verse como muchos de ellos lo conocían y admiraban.

Eddie se rasco un poco la cabeza y rio un poco ante la vergüenza del momento. Después de que el momento de silencio llegara, Eddie tomo el micrófono de nuevo.

“Gracias por este recibimiento… debo admitirles que no estaba seguro de venir aquí… no estaba incluso seguro de si sería lo correcto volver después de todo este tiempo.”

A partir de ahí, muchas personas tenían varias preguntas. El locutor empezó a crear orden y Eddie empezó a responder las primeras dudas. Una de ellas, era si podía explicar el rumor de su accidente.

El diseñador tomo unas cuantas respiraciones y describió toda su pesadilla. El accidente, los días de desolación y abandono de algunas amistades, así como la mención de amigas y amigos con los que mantuvo contacto y quienes se quedaron con él apoyándolo.

Confirmo en frente de todos, que su accidente le provoco una severa cicatriz en el lado derecho de su rostro. Eso le impidió continuar con trabajos en público y en presentaciones debido a su aspecto. En parte, su ocultamiento causo ese estallido de rumores sobre su posible muerte. Obviamente falsos y poco creíbles. También, aprovecho para mencionar y agradecer a Richard Trager por lograr lo imposible al reparar su rostro.

Aunque Eddie observaba en varios lugares, había momentos en los que depositaba su mirada en Waylon por varios minutos.

El rubio quería darle un abrazo ahora mismo por su valentía en ese acto.

“No pude llegar hasta aquí sin la ayuda de varias personas. A mi madre Edith y a mi profesora Jennifer Aiken por ser mi manto de esperanza y por tomarme de la mano cuando estaba perdido…” Eddie empezó a mirar en la mesa en donde se encontraban las mujeres, después señalo en dirección de la joven que los saludo en la entrada. “También un agradecimiento a una de mis mejores amigas, Marlene, chica, gracias por aguantar mis inseguridades durante estos años.”

Los gritos de la joven se escuchaban como ecos en el salón. Gritando agradecimiento y alegría por tener al pelinegro aquí de nuevo.

“También me hubiera gustado ver a Omid para agradecerle, pero, él sigue viajando por el mundo como el aventurero que es.”

Todos los presentes empezaron a reírse. Waylon desconocía el chiste de eso. Ellos debían conocer a ese chico y algo cómico referente al comentario.

Cuando Waylon pensó que su novio terminaría su discurso. Eddie dio un último mensaje y miro en dirección del rubio.

“Pero, también, tengo a otra persona en especial que se mantuvo conmigo en los momentos más difíciles. Él fue una luz muy preciada en esos años que llego a mí e hizo de mis días un regocijo. Él, junto a mis seres amados, me ayudaron a levantarme de la oscuridad en la que me encontraba.”

Todas las personas empezaron a ser murmuraciones ante aquel comentario. Les parecía extraño la forma tan cariñosa que usaba y el hecho de que se refiriera a un chico.

“Quiero agradecer, con toda el alma, a mi _pareja_ , Waylon Park… sin ti, no hubiera tenido el ánimo de volver. _Cariño_ , te agradezco por estar conmigo en estos momentos y por sacrificar tanto para estar aquí… tú me salvaste… muchas gracias.” Eddie señalo en la mesa en dirección de su familia y en segundos todos los ojos de curiosidad e impresión se posaron sobre él.

Waylon no presto atención a los demás presentes. Su mirada llena de sonrisa y emoción era exclusiva para Eddie.

Todos, sorprendidos, le dieron silbidos y aplausos al diseñador por ser un hombre abierto a su sexualidad y lo suficientemente valeroso para decirlo públicamente. En la agencia no había problema con ese tipo de confesiones. El ambiente de trabajo procuraba ser una zona libre de odios de ese tipo. Además, había varios diseñadores con las mismas preferencias que Eddie, tanto en chicos como en chicas.

Waylon rio un poco al mirar la decepción en el rostro de las mujeres que lo coquetearon. Algunas parecían no concebir la idea. Miraron a Waylon con cierto recelo y cuando éste ultimo las miro, les sonrió y les guiño el ojo de forma descarada. El rubio quería asegurarse de hacerlas enojar aún más.

“Muchas gracias por recibirme y darme la oportunidad de volver. Daré lo mejor para este año… tengo la _musa_ para inspirarme. Se los puedo asegurar. Bien, ya he acaparado demasiado, ¡gocemos de la noche que aún es joven!”

Todos, apoyando la noción, aplaudieron y gritaron ante esas palabras. Mientras Eddie bajaba del escenario varios se acercaron para tomarle fotos y darle un saludo de mano. Se entretuvo por varios minutos en el lugar, parecía que tenía una entrevista.

Waylon, al ver que su pareja no terminaba, decidió ir al baño con rapidez. Le aviso a las mujeres de su salida y se dirigió al lugar.

El baño era precioso y muy limpio, sin ninguna ralladura o grafiti.

Al terminar e ir al lavamanos, detrás de él, sintió que una de las puertas del baño se abría. Al mirar por el espejo, noto que era Blake el que salía.

Ambos sólo se lavaron las manos, pero ninguno decía ninguna palabra. El rubio quería permanecer neutral por ahora.

“No van a durar.”

Waylon dejo de mojar sus manos ya limpias y miro con seriedad al castaño, quien parecía discutir un tema de lo más normal.

“¿Disculpa?”

“Que no van a durar… mira chico…” Blake termino de enjuagarse las manos y empezó a sacudirlas a la lejanía para no mojar a Waylon. “Sé que todo esto parece un sueño para ti… pero créeme cuando te digo que Gluskin es muy agresivo… puedo asegurarte que él nunca te conto su _incidente_ con Kenny… pero bien, como él es el favorito de la compañía, le perdonaron ese desliz… honestamente ¿Qué más puedes esperar de alguien que proviene de una familia llena de mierda como la de él?” el castaño decía cada palabra con puro veneno.

Ahora el rubio entendía porque no se llevaban bien. Esto, tal vez, no definía la rivalidad y odio entre ellos, pero ahora podía sentir la vibra tan negativa de ambos.

Además de eso, una ira empezó a surgir dentro de él. Su cara empezó a calentarse ante la forma tan cruel y despectiva con la que describió a su pareja.    

“Los actos de nuestros padres y familia no definen quienes somos.”

“No con Gluskin. Él, al final, es una versión de su padre pero con éxito en el mundo de la moda… sólo heredo su violencia.”

Waylon trato de respirar para no perder el control. Blake estaba cayendo de su gracia a un agujero muy profundo.

“No lo conoces lo suficiente entonces. Tu descripción es muy pobre… y te diré algo, Eddie es distinto, él aprendió de los errores de su padre y se convirtió en el hombre maravilloso que es ahora.” Blake sólo lo siguió escuchando sin hacer ningún comentario. “Yo perdí a mis padres cuando era pequeño… tuve que vivir toda mi infancia con una tía que me odiaba y maltrataba. Mi vida fue complicada, pero no por eso voy a seguir el mismo patrón o amargarme. Al contrario, aprendo de esa experiencia y busco convertirme en una buena persona… mi tía fue una horrible mujer, pero yo no soy como ella y voy asegurarme de no serlo nunca… Eddie no es como su padre… es una pena que tengas una mentalidad tan pobre sobre el asunto Blake, pero, si eso es lo que quieres creer, ese es tu problema.”

Waylon tomo una servilleta de papel y se secó con ella, después de usarla y tirarla, cruzo sus brazos y lo miro en señal de desafío.

“Sí… sigue creyendo esa basura mocoso… no andes llorando cuando veas con tus propios ojos los que te dije… saldrás muy lastimado y no creo que cuentes con alguien para apoyarte.” Blake pareció no escuchar la reflexión de Waylon. Abrió la puerta de la salida y la azoto con fuerza.

El rubio se miró en el espejo y decidió mojarse la cara para enfriar su temperatura. Se decepciono tanto de la clara imagen de Blake. Sin duda, ya no lo miraría con emoción cuando leyera de él.

Salió del baño y cerró la puerta con suavidad. Al llegar a la mesa, noto que Eddie hablaba con una mujer de vestido rojo. La chica tenía un cabello largo y oscuro. En su cuello podía verse un largo collar con varias joyas que proporcionaban brillo a la vista. Al volver, noto que ambos sonreían y reían con mucha naturalidad.

Sin embargo, los rostros de Edith y Jennifer mostraban cierta incomodidad. El rubio desconocía el motivo.

“¡Ah! Waylon. Quiero presentarte a una amiga. Su nombre es Lucy Miller, ella estuvo conmigo por mucho tiempo.”

La joven le dio una sonrisa de lado y lo saludo con fuerza.

“Sí… estuvo contigo todo el tiempo hasta que te abandono días después de tu accidente.” La voz de Edith sonó como un afilado cuchillo. Tan potente, que tenso el ambiente en segundos.

Waylon se sintió incomodo de repente y miro a Lucy de nuevo. El rostro de la joven era de mucha seriedad ante la madre de Eddie.

“Mamá…” dijo el diseñador en señal de impresión y de cierta advertencia.

“No me perdona eso verdad… yo me disculpe con Eddie hace tiempo… fue estúpido de mi parte señora Gluskin y sé que no confía en mí, pero, quiero empezar desde cero… no soy la misma de antes.”

La madre mostraba un rostro de seriedad y desagrado ahora. Se levantó y tomo su abrigo.

“Discúlpenme, quiero salir un poco a la terraza a refrescarme.” Edith se levantó y se hizo camino entre las personas.

“Perdóname, no voy a dejar sola a tu madre… fue un gusto verte Lucy.” Jennifer se fue a paso apresurado dejando a los tres solos en la mesa.

La señal de ambas mujeres no convencía a Waylon de que la chica fuera agradable. Pero, él no era nadie para juzgar, tal vez estaba equivocado. La chica se veía muy encantadora.

“Soy Waylon Park. Es un gusto conocerte.”

“Es un placer Waylon. Vaya, eres muy lindo ahora que te veo de cerca. Eddie debe ser muy afortunado.”

“Yo soy el afortunado en realidad. Él me salvo muchas veces.” Eddie tomo la mano de Waylon y lo guio en la silla para que tomara asiento. “Antes de que llegaras, Lucy me discutía de un proyecto para el mes de febrero. Es muy interesante, aunque no me decido si debería integrarme.”

“Vamos Eddie, ¡el proyecto es pan comido para ti!… varios de nuestros compañeros estarán en él… sería un buen comienzo.” La mujer sujeto la mano de Eddie en señal de apoyo y ánimo.

Las pláticas ahí, empezaron a ser de aventuras pasadas entre ambos durante la escuela y el trabajo. Aunque ingresaban a Waylon en la plática, el rubio podía sentir una barrera de separación en la conversación. Él no estuvo con Eddie en su juventud y tampoco presenció sus logros y éxitos. Eso no podía cambiarlo, pero se aseguraría de que en estos momentos crearan más victorias y dulces recuerdos juntos.

La chica termino despidiéndose y dando una tarjeta de presentación. Tanto Edith como Jennifer llegaron minutos después de que la joven se fuera. Waylon no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba. La tensión pareció mostrarse entre la madre y el hijo. No sentía oportuno el traer el tema a la mesa. Por fortuna, Jennifer supo calmar el ambiente entre todos y cesar así el problema.

Minutos después, el centro del lugar empezó a ser habitado por varias personas para bailar. Sólo jóvenes y adultos se dirigieron al lugar para bailar con libertad.

Después de unas canciones, la banda de jazz toco una pieza instrumental dedicada a los bailes lentos de pareja.

“¿Me permitirías esta pieza cariño?”

Waylon se sonrojo y tosió un poco. Tomo el brazo del mayor y lo siguió a la pista.

Ambos sintieron las penetrantes miradas de los invitados, pero dejaron eso de lado e imaginaron que eran los únicos en dicho escenario.

Lentamente, Waylon agarro la mano de Eddie y la coloco en su cadera. Waylon hizo lo mismo con una mano y la otra la posiciono en un hombro.

Ellos dieron inicio a su danza al escuchar la suave música y los movimientos lentos de las demás parejas.

Sus miradas de alegría no se despegaban de los ojos del otro. Parecían perdidos e hipnotizados por el momento.

Entre las parejas, Waylon logro ver a Marlene bailando con su esposo mientras les daba una risita de alegría. El joven miraba también a Blake en una de las mesas platicando con otras personas y sin molestarse en ver la pista de baile. Quien no les despegaba la mirada era Lucy. Ella les sonreía y alzaba una copa en su dirección.

Waylon se unió más al cuerpo de Eddie en el baile. Cambiando su posición de las manos alrededor del cuello del mayor. El pelinegro, al final, coloco ambas manos en las caderas del rubio.

“Sabes… sé que dices que yo te salve… pero, estas equivocado. Tú fuiste el que me salvo.”

“Cariño, ¿de qué hablas?” Eddie lo movió a un lugar de la pista alejada de los presentes en las mesas sin romper el baile.

“Yo perdí a mis padres… me arrebataron mi infancia, mis sueños… si no te hubiera conocido, más bien, si no te hubiera leído, hubiera sido un chico muy amargado. Soy tan feliz de haberte conocido. Soy muy feliz de saber que eres real y que estas aquí conmigo… cuando subiste al escenario y confesaste la verdad, vi al Eddie de esos años. Presencie al Eddie tan fuerte y seguro de si mismo que había leído… ahí me di cuenta que tú eres fuerte… yo no te salve… tú me salvaste a mi…” Waylon dejo de bailar y posiciono su cara en el cuello del mayor. Aunque la música era fuerte, Eddie logro escuchar los pequeños sollozos de su joven amante.

Eddie se preocupó y trato de soltarlo para confrontarlo, pero Waylon abrazo su cuello con fuerza para no soltar el agarre.

“… siento que mereces algo mejor que yo Eddie… ver tantas personas que te conocen… y yo… no soy nada.”

El agarre de Waylon se debilito y Eddie logro mirar su lloroso rostro. Seco sus lágrimas y sostuvo una de sus mejillas.

“No digas eso cariño. Tú eres importante y vales más de lo que tú te imaginas… estaba tan desanimado, odiaba todo y estuve a punto de desquitarme con la gente que amaba. Me hartaba vivir en el mismo monologo triste y sin sentido… cuando hablaste conmigo… debo admitir que me sorprendiste, eras único y diferente de los demás… me daba alegría el que mis palabras en el pasado te hubieran ayudado. Era como un sueño, el tener a alguien tan similar y perfecto con quien hablar… yo también estoy feliz de tenerte a mi lado Waylon.”

Eddie no lo soporto más y beso al rubio con pasión. Waylon no lo detuvo pero gimió un poco en protesta.

“Eddie… alguien podría vernos. ¿Sabes que hay niños aquí?” Waylon estaba avergonzado y reía un poco por la muestra de amor.

“Vamos, estamos alejados de los mocosos y la gente bailando es nuestro escudo.”

Se besaron de nuevo y Waylon lo abrazo con fuerza y acaricio el cabello.

“Te amo Waylon. Recupere mi fuerza gracias a ti, nunca lo olvides.”

Eddie apoyo su frente en el hombro del rubio como si fuera un niño buscando consuelo.

Waylon sonrió un poco ante la honestidad de las palabras.

“Gracias por amarme Edward Gluskin.”

La canción termino y algunas parejas se retiraron por el cansancio y otras nuevas se unieron para gozar de la pista de baile.

Ambos chicos se quedaron perdidos por el dulce momento y bailaron al compás de la música suave.

El concepto del tiempo parecía ido, no había hora y no había prisa. Sólo existía un presente y un momento duradero lleno de amor.

Ambos encontraron a su amado y, de ahora en adelante, no lo dejarían ir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entonceeessss (:  
> ¿Nuestro Waylon tendrá competencia?  
> ¿Blake seguirá siendo un cretino?  
> HAHAHA ¡Algunas dudas se resolverán en el próximo capitulo!  
> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Ya no podre alcanzarlos, así que:  
> ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO FANDOM!


	9. Inseguridad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logre actualizar de nuevo este fic. Perdón la tardanza, he estado algo ocupada entre planes y deberes. Mis tiempos son impredecibles, espero poder actualizar pronto.

Waylon se encontraba saliendo de su trabajo. El clima era frio y el aire mantenía su frescura arrasadora. Ni siquiera la bufanda color naranja lo ayudaba a mantener una temperatura caliente en su cara. A pesar del cruel clima, Waylon calificó su estado de ánimo entre una sensación llena de cansancio por el trabajo y de un alivio por descanso el fin de semana. Era una pena que Eddie estaría muy ocupado para esos días.

Desde que anuncio su regreso públicamente, le llovieron varias ofertas de trabajo externas. El teléfono del departamento no dejaba de sonar. Tuvo que cambiar la dirección de su número al enorme cubículo que la compañía le estaba dando.

Eso, más los reporteros que solían hostigarlos en la salida del departamento, causaron cierto inconveniente al que ambos procuraban no darle mucha importancia.

El dueño del edificio les dio las llaves de una entrada alterna que pocos conocían. El acceso era como un pasillo poco concurrido conectado al cuarto de limpieza y las escaleras del edificio.

Eddie afirmaba que esa fiebre cedería con el tiempo. Era lo más normal con los reporteros. En el momento en que pasara otra noticia o ridículo, ellos se alejarían del apartamento.

Al llegar a la puerta de su hogar, Waylon movió la cortina de la ventana y, en efecto, noto sólo a un número reducido de los periodistas del día anterior. Suspiro aliviado al entender que ellos se retirarían a su debido tiempo.

No pudo evitar desanimarse al ver lo solitario del lugar. Su pareja estaba trabajando ahora mismo en uno de sus nuevos proyectos en la compañía. De acuerdo con Eddie, era de una futura convención en Paris. Todos los diseñadores se encontraban trabajando duro por las nuevas propuestas y diversos diseños en las categorías de la agencia.

El rubio no quería hacer un drama al respecto. Esta era la pasión de Eddie y él no era nadie para intervenir. Al fin de cuentas ellos podrían pasar tiempo juntos en el futuro. De hecho, era exagerado ese pensamiento tan infantil.

Decidió acostarse y estirarse en la cómoda cama. Se quitó los tenis con sus propios pies y, después de sentir reposo en su espalda, se acostó en posición fetal en el lado de la cama de Eddie. Coloco su nariz en su almohada e inhalo el dulce aroma único de su pareja. Era como si lo tuviera cerca de alguna manera.

Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y se dejó llevar por el momento de calidez y paz. Cuando sentía que caía al mundo del sueño, el fuerte timbre del teléfono sonó al lado del buro de cama.

Waylon brinco de improvisto y vio que el identificador de llamadas tenía el nombre de Eddie. Le parecía extraño que no le llamara por celular.

“¿Hola?”

_“Cariño, hola, perdóname. Sé que debes estar cansado, pero necesito que me hagas un favor.”_

Waylon se puso de pie y se quedó mirando en el espejo del buro.

“Descuida, no hay problema, ¿Qué sucede?”

_“Necesito que vengas a la compañía y traigas el enorme sobre de papel que está en mi estudio.”_

Waylon no espero ningún segundo, se dirigió al cuarto dicho y encontró el sobre a simple vista.

Le confirmo la localización a Eddie una vez que lo tenía en sus manos. Mientras lo confirmaba, abría el sobre y veía varios bocetos y diseños de vestidos de novia.

_“En él están los diseños que enviare a la compañía de Paris. Por los tiempos y las prisas, olvide traerlo, ¿sería posible que lo trajeras?”_

“Claro, Ed, voy en camino, no te preocupes.”

Sin más, el joven ingeniero se puso un abrigo oscuro y tomo un taxi. Era mejor que el transporte público vía metro o autobús ya que no deseaba arruinar los diseños de su pareja.

La idea de visitar el espacio laboral de Eddie pareció ser energía suficiente para que el cansancio se fuera. De hecho, sería muy emocionante ahora que lo pensaba. Presenciar el ambiente de todos los diseñadores, como trabajan y la forma en como diseñan. Era como ver un detrás de cámaras del lugar.

Se emocionó más y apretó un poco el enorme folder al llegar a la agencia. Entro a la enorme edificación y lo primero que noto fue una gran recepción con tres personas atendiéndolo.

Se acercó tímidamente a uno de ellos asegurándose de mostrar el enorme sobre en sus manos.

“Buenas tardes. Disculpe, Edward Gluskin me dijo que le trajera esto.” Waylon posiciono el sobre en la mesa de recepción.

El chico lo miro con sorpresa y después le mostro una sonrisa.

“¡Oh! Debes ser Waylon ¿verdad? Edward me aviso que vendrías. Puedes ir a su oficina si quieres… sólo necesito que me des tu identificación y te daré este gafete.”

Waylon, sin ninguna protesta, hizo lo que se le ordeno. Realmente, aunque fuera en su horario de trabajo, deseaba ver a Eddie en acción. Eran pocas las ocasiones cuando lo veía diseñando en bocetos o creando uno de los encargos.

El mundo del diseño parecía, desde su punto de vista, un mundo lleno de glamour, creatividad y paciencia. Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta del elevador en dirección de los cubículos, se quedó asustado al notar el obvio estrés de todos los trabajadores.

El lugar parecía un campo de batalla. Todos corrían con mucha prisa como si fueran hormigas incendiándose. Unos llevaban varias hojas blancas a distintos cubículos. Otros, al parecer asistentes, llevaban varios vasos de café y agua.

Mientras caminaba en el pasillo en busca de Eddie, podía escuchar varias conversaciones. Todas ellas eran quejosas. Al parecer, los modistas tenían que entregar sus proyectos lo más pronto posible, ya que la fecha de entrega pareció adelantarse más de lo debido.

Al avanzar más al fondo, noto que en el cubico más grande, desde la ventana, estaba Eddie caminando como un león enjaulado mientras llamaba por teléfono.

Waylon se acercó a la puerta abierta y toco en señal de advertencia.

Eddie lo miro y le dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Le hizo señales con la mano para que entrara y tomara asiento.

Al terminar su conversación, Eddie se acero a su pareja y deposito un suave beso en los labios.

“Waylon, muchas gracias por traer mis bocetos. Perdóname, no te deje descansar. De hecho, podrías esperarme un rato. Estoy a punto de arreglar un problema, pero necesito que me llamen.”

“Descuida Eddie. Por cierto ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué todo el mundo está histérico?”

Eddie pareció perder su buen ánimo y dio un gran suspiro de cansancio. Se sentó en su silla y la posiciono cerca de su pareja.

“Es un desastre. La agencia de Paris nos pidió entregar nuestros proyectos… sólo tenemos hasta mañana para dar el trabajo… nos dieron la sorpresa de improvisto.”

“¡Es una locura! Diseñar lleva más tiempo. Hacer las cosas tan deprisa… y… ¿tú los terminaste?”

“Sí, son los bocetos que acababas de entregarme de hecho… si gustas, espérame en los asientos de los pasillos… saldré en seguida, sólo necesito atender unas llamadas… ¡oh, perdóname cariño!” Eddie sintió su celular vibrar y se disculpó con su pareja al dejar de prestarle atención.

El joven ingeniero salió de la enorme oficina. Se quedó escuchando un poco la llamada con Eddie para saber de qué se trataba, pero quedo sorprendido al escucharlo hablar en francés.

Aunque en sus conversaciones en línea, él le afirmaba que aprendió un poco del idioma, Waylon sentía que la pronunciación era excelente.

Sonrió un poco y se fue resignado al saber que no sabría nada del asunto. En los pasillos volvió a presenciar el mismo desastre lleno de nerviosismo e histeria por parte de los trabajadores.

Si se concentraba, estaba seguro que escucharía con claridad sus gritos de auxilio.  

Esto le hacía recordar sus viejos días como universitario. Él y todos sus compañeros de clase queriendo cortarse las venas cuando entregaban un trabajo final o una tesis. Las críticas y las calificaciones en las hojas de investigación llenas de esfuerzo eran capaz de derribarlos y quebrarlos.

Sentía que la vida universitaria estaba siendo reflejada en los diseñadores ahora mismo. Eddie le decía que el trabajo en la compañía era un campo de batalla. No lo creía antes, pero su visión ya no sería la misma después de presenciar esto.

Permaneció sentado en las sillas del pasillo y decidió entretenerse con algunos mensajes y notificaciones de su celular. Al pasar varios minutos, decidió mandar algún mensaje a uno de sus amigos. Pero antes de que los seleccionara en su pantalla, escucho una discusión proveniente de los salones del fondo.

Guardo el móvil y se dirigió disimuladamente a la zona. Dio un vistazo al interior y lo que vio fueron distintas mesas cuadradas parecidas a las de dibujo técnico que usaban los arquitectos. En cada una de ellas, había enormes hojas con diferentes bocetos humanos con sus respectivas prendas.

Entre los diseñadores, podía notar a Blake y a Marlene. Ambos, junto a los demás, parecían dibujar y hacer observaciones como locos en los enormes papeles.

Sin embargo, al observarlos por más tiempo, se dio cuenta de que Blake era el más estresado. Debajo de sus ojos estaba una gran negrura provocada posiblemente por el desvelo. Inclusive, ahora que lo veía, la mayoría de los diseñadores tenían varias tazas de café ya vacías. 

Aunque Blake le dijo comentarios algo groseros en la fiesta, una parte de él no podía evitar sentir lastima. Parecía estar al borde del colapso. Se frotaba la cabeza como si estuviera desesperado y el temblor de su mano era muy nerviosa.

Uno de los hombres, que parecía ser el supervisor, daba sus vueltas y recalcaba las observaciones en algunos diseñadores.

De todos, Blake era el que recibía las observaciones más duras.

“¡Langermann! ¡¿Es en serio?! ¡Sólo mira el boceto! ¡Es incomprensible el balance entre la cintura y el tirante del vestido! ¡¿Planeas enviar estos errores de novato a Paris?!... ¿Qué te sucede? Este es tu tercer intento fallido.”

“¡Perdóneme! ¡Lo arreglare en seguida!” Blake arranco la enorme hoja de la mesa y la tiro a la basura. Dio un largo suspiro y coloco otra para dar inicio a sus bocetos.

Pero, se detuvo con la mano aún temblorosa. Ni siquiera empezó algún trazo, ya sea una línea o dibujo. Parecía atorado, sus ojos se movían por todas partes tratando de buscar alguna solución en distintas esquinas.

Su completo congelamiento y rostro de shock llamo la atención del supervisor.

“Blake… no es momento para que descanses… los diseños son para mañana. Debes ponerte a trabajar enseguida.”

El joven no miro a ese hombre. Soltó el lápiz e inclino la cabeza como si fuera un niño al que habían castigado.

Waylon seguía en la puerta, escuchando todo lo que otros decían y lo que Blake murmuraba.

“¿Realmente soy bueno?... ¿realmente alguien le gusta lo que hago?”

El supervisor suspiro y negó con la cabeza. Más que nervioso por la pregunta, lo miraba con frialdad y fastidio.

“Langermann, tus inseguridades no te ayudaran ahora.”

Blake se quedó aun mirando a la blanca hoja sin usar. Perdido en sus pensamientos.

“¿Realmente vale la pena que siga aquí?” esta vez, el joven tomo ambas manos para sujetar su cabeza.

El supervisor, sólo negó una vez más y dejo a Blake hundirse en su miseria mientras revisaba a otros diseñadores, en este caso, a Marlene.

El supervisor sólo se iría del salón cuando recibiera un recado de uno de los trabajadores, ya que al parecer se necesitaba de una autorización suya.

Waylon sintió una punzada de empatía por el chico. Él tenía esos pensamientos consigo mismo alguna vez, era doloroso que nadie estuviera ahí y le dijera sus puntos buenos. Es muy duro levantarte del golpe en una soledad constante.

 _“Vamos… alguien… dígale algo… que pase lo que pase, él saldrá de este lio.”_ Waylon se decía esas palabras en su cabeza mientras miraba a varios diseñadores, quienes, se encontraban bastante ocupados con sus problemas como para darle una mano a Blake.

Waylon suspiro y entro al salón de trabajo sin permiso. Algunos diseñadores lo vieron con extrañes. De hecho, Marlene le pregunto en voz baja el por qué estaba en la agencia.

Al llegar al frente de Blake, el rubio tomo las manos del abatido chico. Acto que causo que el diseñador lo mirara con los ojos llenos de cansancio e impresión.

“¡Yo vi tus diseños! ¡Tú tienes mucho talento! ¡No digas que no vale la pena!... es todo lo contrario. Aunque no lo creas, tienes mucha gente que te admira… ¿recuerdas el concurso en Vancouver? Tú ganaste el primer lugar… ¿cómo puedes decir que no eres bueno en esto?”

Blake lo miro con impresión por un momento. Todos los diseñadores dejaron de hacer sus tareas y se quedaron observando la escena, parecían interesados en lo que estaba pasando.

El ver a Waylon no sólo le hizo recordar su desacuerdo en el baño. Le hizo darse cuenta de que la razón por la que gano el premio en esa ocasión, fue por la ausencia de Eddie.

“Mentira… ese premio era vacío… la única razón por la que gane fue porque Gluskin no estaba participando… si él hubiera participado, yo nunca hubiera ganado.”    

Waylon dejo de lado sus recelos y odios hacia Blake. Era imposible sentirlos ahora, lo único que poseía era una compasión por él. Él pobre estaba frustrado. Cansado de que la perfección no estuviera en sus primeros intentos y más aún con los comentarios de su jefe.

“Sé que decirte esto sería una traición hacia Eddie, pero, estas equivocado. He leído varias revistas de modas y con distintos diseñadores. Cada uno de ellos muestra un estilo y belleza única… ¿sabes que es lo impresionante de tu trabajo?”

Blake se preguntaba por qué el rubio se estaba esmerando tanto con esos comentarios llenos de escepticismo y ánimo. ¿Cómo era posible? Después de lo cruel que fue con él.

“¿Qué es?”

“Haces real lo imposible… recuerdo los videos de los críticos sobre tu vestido de novia. El diseño era imposible de crear. Incluso, varios especialistas afirmaban que el peso de los tirantes y de la tela causaría que el vestido se rompiera. Tú los dejaste boquiabiertos cuando la modelo cruzo la pasarela… el peso del vestido parecía ser como el de una pluma… pudiste con una bola de críticos que dudaban… puedes hacerlo de nuevo.”

Blake estaba atónito y procesaba las palabras con lentitud. En segundos, recordó su adolescencia. En aquellos días, él se dedicaba a realizar los vestuarios de las obras de teatro escolares y del mismo teatro de la ciudad. Escuchaba las ideas de sus compañeros y dibujaba sus peticiones. Muchos decían que era imposible el imaginar un vestido o disfraz con tantos detalles y dificultades. Pero, nada era imposible para Blake Langermann. Él logro hacer realidad sus ideas y las de otros.

Podía recordar los rostros llenos de emoción de varios amigos y compañeros suyos cuando ganó un premio apenas siendo un estudiante de preparatoria. A partir de ahí, varias escuelas se peleaban por él para tenerlo.

En ese momento, se dio cuenta a lo que quería dedicarse. En esos instantes, juró que no dejaría que nada ni nadie lo derrumbarse.

Miro a Waylon por un rato y le dio una sonrisa compasiva ya que el rubio le ayudo a abrir un recuerdo guardado que elevo un poco su confianza.

“Aunque… me digas eso… yo… muchas gracias Waylon… después de cómo te trate… pero, estoy atorado… y se me acabo el tiempo.”

Waylon lo miro con impotencia sin saber que más decir. Deseaba con todo corazón el decirle algo distinto para hacerlo sentir mejor.

“Él tiene razón Blake… tu puedes lograrlo… no te rindas… hemos salido de peores situaciones.”

Esas últimas palabras de consuelo provenían de una chica. Su cabello era lacio y largo. Al igual que Blake, parecía haberse desvelado por la importante entrega.

“Lynn… ya no estoy seguro.”

Uno de los diseñadores dejo sus bocetos y fue en dirección de Blake y apoyo ambas manos en su hombro. Seguido de él, Marlene hizo lo mismo.

“Amigo, tranquilo… es una pequeña recaída, a mí también me pasa… respira y trata de tranquilizarte… tranquilo… nunca dudes de tu trabajo.” Decía el chico con el mejor tono posible, tomando en cuenta el obvio desvelo que tenía.

“Vamos Blake… todo saldrá bien… de una u otra manera.” Marlene le dio la mejor sonrisa de todas.

El joven estaba impresionado por la cantidad de ánimo que estaba recibiendo. Él tenía un respeto por cada uno de ellos y apreciaba de todo corazón que le dieran este tipo de ánimo. Aunque la fecha de entrega le estaba pisando los talones, la presión y miedo en él disminuyeron.

La sensación era muy agradable. Sentía como si estuviera en un espacio seguro, en donde era imposible que algo malo fuera suceder.

“Chicos… yo…”

Antes de que pudiera continuar con sus palabras de agradecimiento, Eddie entró al lugar mientras sujetaba su celular.

Se acercó al centro y empezó a llamar a todos los diseñadores para que lo escucharan.

“¡Chicos, préstenme atención! ¡Tengo algo importante que decirles!”

La voz de Eddie se escuchaba como un trueno. Era fuerte y tan cordial como siempre.

“Buenas noticias, llame a los miembros de Paris, un contacto mío logro convencerlos de posponer la entrega… tenemos tres semanas más. Ya les di el mensaje a nuestros jefes… pueden respirar.”

Todos los diseñadores parecían no creerlo, algunos parpadeaban de forma cómica, otros suspiraban y tomaban bocanadas de aire y, finalmente, otros iban con Eddie para confirmar la veracidad de la información.

Blake dio un enorme suspiro de alivio, lo suficientemente fuerte para que las personas cercanas a él lo escucharan.

“Chicos… gracias por apoyarme… no sé qué hice para que fueran tan amables conmigo.”

Tanto Waylon como los demás, le dieron una sonrisa de ánimo y se dispersaron a sus lugares. Inclusive, le dijeron que si necesitaba alguna ayuda la pidiese.

“Waylon… ¿podría hablar contigo?”

El ingeniero se sentía algo sorprendido por la petición. Miro en dirección de Eddie y noto que su pareja estaba ocupado con varios otros diseñadores. Conversaba con ellos y parecía mostrarles mensajes de su celular.

Pobres, parecían no procesar la buena noticia.

“Claro… no hay problema.” Al terminar con su afirmación, Waylon miro en dirección de su pareja, le hizo una señal con su mano de que estaría con Blake por unos minutos. Ante eso, Eddie le dio una cierta mirada de extrañeza, pero, le asintió de igual manera.

Ambos hombres se dirigieron a un pasillo con pared de cristal puro, era tan grande que les permitía ver a los carros como si fueran juguetes y la gente como insectos.

Blake se detuvo y se quedó perdido en la imagen de la metrópoli, tan grande y vasta que provocaba una reflexión obligatoria de tu posición en el mundo.

“¿Por qué hiciste eso?”

Waylon se acercó más al lado del diseñador. Al mirarlo, noto que su concentración permanecía en el exterior. Era como si le avergonzara el mirarlo. Lo único que hizo fue acomodarse sus gafas.

“¿A qué te refieres?”

“Te trate muy mal en la fiesta… insulte a tu pareja… lo menos que esperaba de ti ahora, era que me animaras… lo siento… después de todo lo que te dije.”

“Hey… sin resentimientos… aprendí hace mucho a no mantener tanto rencor guardado… sólo te envenenas a ti mismo… además, no bromeaba, tienes mucho talento.”

Blake desvió la mirada del escenario urbano y miro al joven. Su mirada de perfil era linda y su cabello rubio parecía brillar por los rayos del sol. Su piel no tenía ninguna imperfección y, además, estaría seguro de que su rostro seria suave al tacto.

Al verlo bien, ahora entendía porque Gluskin cayó por el chico. Por supuesto, la belleza no era lo único que mostraba, se notaba que era una buena persona. Era una lástima que estuviera en un tanque con muchos lobos con piel de cordero.

“Gracias… gracias por lo que me dijiste. Tú y todos mis compañeros me hicieron recordar porque me uní a esta carrera… si no me hubieran dicho nada, me hubiera roto más de lo que ya estoy.”

Waylon sonrió un poco ante el mutuo sentimiento. Esa sensación no es única de él, todo el mundo lo padece en cualquier instante. O te levantas y le haces frente o simplemente te hundes.

Si no hubiera tenido el amor y apoyo de sus amigos y de Melanie, no sabría qué sería de él. Tal vez se hubiera vuelto una persona muy fría.

“Cuando vi a Gluskin en la fiesta, sentí mucho pánico. Pensé que sería olvidado muy pronto."

“No pienses eso, recuerda, eres único y tu propio estilo siempre sale a relucir, no te menosprecies tan pronto.” Waylon, inconscientemente, deposito su mano en el hombro de Blake a manera de apoyo.

“Gracias hombre, si necesitas algo, pregúntame.”

Waylon se relajó un poco y miro la vista panorámica junto a Blake, sin perder la concentración, él continuo la charla a su propio ritmo.

“No es nada… espero no discutamos de nuevo.”

“Descuida… no volverá a pasar… ¿puedo decirte algo? Es como un concejo.”

Waylon sentía una combinación de nerviosismo e incomodidad. La sensación era similar a cuando ambos se enojaron.

Waylon asintió un poco y observo como Blake esperaba a que unas chicas que caminaban de lado a lado se fueran a una distancia apropiada para no ser escuchados.

“No confíes en todos los diseñadores… muchos son muy crueles… Marlene no es una de ellos. Ella es un amor con todo el mundo… pero, cuídate mucho.”

Waylon se sentía extraño por el concejo. A lo que él respecta, no había nada que temer.

“Claro… lo considerare… gracias Blake.”

Pero, ahora que lo recordaba, la reacción de Edith ante Lucy era extraña. Después de la fiesta nunca tuvo la oportunidad de preguntarle la razón de ello.

Sus ideas eran ridículas. Eddie jamás lo traicionaría con otra persona. No, eso jamás pasaría.

Aunque era infantil, ahora resentía a Blake por recordarle la inseguridad de nuevo.

Mientras ocultaba su tormenta de miedos, siguió al diseñador hacia el enorme salón de nuevo, ya que el castaño quería evitar alguna represalia de su jefe.

Al volver, noto que Eddie se encontraba conversando con Marlene.

Blake se despidió de Waylon y volvió con más calma a su mesa de dibujo. Podía ver como recibía palmadas en los hombros y como Lynn se sentaba a su lado para hablar. Mientras eso ocurría, Eddie se dirigía al lado de Waylon.

Termino su trabajo y guio el camino a la salida del enorme edificio. El rubio sentía el ambiente algo extraño, en todo el camino, Eddie no decía ninguna palabra.

Eso cambio cuando subieron al auto.

“Así que… ¿tengo un rival?”

“¿Perdona?”

“ _Tu creas lo imposible_ … cariño, nunca pensé que admiraras de esa forma a Blake… Marlene me conto lo que le dijiste… me dijo que estaba a punto de desmoronarse y tú lo sostuviste… fue increíble lo que hiciste con él…”

El joven deseaba estallar en carcajadas. Sabía que su pareja exageraba las cosas, pero sus ideas de los celos eran muy alejadas de lo normal.

“¿No estas exagerando demasiado?”

“Es normal que me preocupe de lo que te rodea. No puedo evitar el sentirme así cuando te veo rodeado de gente. Tu eres como un tesoro, una valiosa joya que quiero guardar para que nadie te vea y toque.”

Waylon sintió una cálida sensación rodear su pecho y cara. Las simples palabras llenas de posesión por parte de Eddie, sólo provocaron que una emoción lo sobrepasara en su propia coherencia.

“Te preocupas demasiado… no tengo mis ojos en nadie que no seas tú… así que, yo también espero que no estés rodeado de tantas mujeres ¿sabes?” Waylon desvío la mirada y la dirigió a la ventana de su puerta. Había muchas personas jugando con la poca nieve en uno de los parques públicos.

Eddie dio una ligera sonrisa mientras cambiaba de carril en dirección a su hogar. A lo lejos se podía ver la escases de reporteros. Al parecer tendrían el día sin presiones.

“Yo te amo, además, ninguna mujer te supera… puedes dormir tranquilo.”

Ambos estallaron en risas por ese juego entre los dos. Esos momentos en el auto o en el departamento cuando se molestaban con pequeños detalles como los celos o escenarios futuros con otras personas.

Aunque era algo hipotético o en base a un juego entre ellos, Waylon temía el que se diera un escenario similar.

“Por cierto Waylon… tengo que confesarte algo.”

El ingeniero despertó de sus voces internas y miro a su pareja, quien no perdía su concentración por el camino.

“Mi amigo, el que logro convencer a los miembros de Paris, me pidió un favor. No es tan malo, de hecho podremos divertirnos… tengo que recoger un auto clásico de su propiedad en Iowa… debemos viajar en _carretera_ el fin de semana.”

Eddie decía la propuesta como si fuera entretenida. Supuso que a su pareja le gustaría un poco de tiempo entre ellos. Y de hecho, no era nada malo. Su amigo en Paris, le dijo el nombre de un buen hotel y de algunas actividades que podrían realizar el fin de semana.

El automóvil se quedó en silencio por unos momentos. En el semáforo en rojo, Eddie miro en dirección del rubio. Lo que vio, lo preocupo un poco.

Waylon se veía tenso en el asiento. Su mirada estaba enfocada en un punto cerca del cofre. Sus manos se movían nerviosamente y su respiración empezó a agitarse un poco.

“¿Waylon? ¿Qué te sucede?”

Mientras trataba de tranquilizar a su acompañante con suaves palabras y delicados movimientos físicos, no podía darse cuenta de que la luz verde había aparecido y que los pitidos de los carros sonaban con sólo cuatro segundos de diferencia.

Condujo al estacionamiento público de su vivienda y, al estacionarse, salió del auto y se dirigió a la puerta del copiloto. La abrió y depósito ambas manos en los hombros del rubio mientras se hincaba.

“Waylon… cariño, ¿Qué pasa?”

El joven seguía congelado y con respiraciones que, más que ayudarlo, lo estaban sofocando.

La idea no era mala, no le molestaba el entusiasmo de su novio ante el interesante itinerario. El problema fue al escuchar el viaje en la _carretera_.

El modo de su transporte le dio mucho escalofrió. Escenas y voces de su accidente aparecieron como la velocidad de un relámpago.

No entendía porque esa horrible sensación volvía de nuevo. Solía tener miedo en largos viajes escolares, pero, cuando los años pasaron, él aprendió a superarlos. Incluso, cuando trabajaba en Murkoff, hacia viajes en carretera y no mostraba ningún problema.

No tenía idea de porque se sentía así.

“Perdón… sólo, me sorprendió… es que.”   

Eddie se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Fue tan estúpido e insensible de su parte al sugerir eso sin darse cuenta del dolor que causaría.

“Tus padres… hice que recordaras el _accidente_ ¿verdad?”

El silencio del rubio fue la respuesta suficiente que confirmaba aquella observación. Se pasó una mano por su oscuro cabello y se agacho de forma que pudiera abrazar a su pareja con fuerza.

No haría pasar a Waylon por ese dolor.

“Cariño… está bien, si esto te incomoda… es mejor que te quedes en casa… volveré pronto."

El rubio movió los brazos de Eddie y salió del auto. Su mirada era difícil de descifrar. Sus facciones mostraban una sonrisa que parecía ocultar algo más.

“No… ¡yo quiero ir contigo! Además, ese miedo lo deje años atrás… he viajado con Miles a otras ciudades y no he mostrado ningún problema… perdón… esa pérdida es difícil de dejar.”

Eddie lo miro con la mayor comprensión posible. Sea cual sea las decisiones de su pareja, él estaría ahí para él.

“Perdidas como esas jamás se olvidan… pero hablo en serio… si no quieres…”

Waylon se sentía tan mal por mostrar ese sentimentalismo y debilidad que más odiaba. Quiso actuar rápido para no arruinarlo. Odiaba ser él quien truncara las cosas.

“No Eddie, esto no puede perseguirme siempre. Ya soy un adulto y debo sobrellevar esto… descuida, deseo ir. Quiero divertirme.”

Eddie suspiro un poco y le dio señales para que entraran al departamento. En el pasillo, en dirección de las escaleras, estaba una chica con una gran bolsa colgando de su hombro. Al acercarse más, noto que era Lucy. Ella les devolvió la dulce sonrisa al verlos entrar.

“Eddie, buenas tardes… supe lo que hiciste en la agencia… hiciste que el estrés se fuera.” Las risas de la chica destilaban cierto entusiasmo y alegría.

Ambos compañeros de trabajo se dieron un fuerte abrazo. Ella haría lo mismo con Waylon, con la diferencia de que el gesto se sintió más como un rose y no como un abrazo.

Lo sintió bastante extraño.

“¿Supongo que la visita es por el proyecto?”

“Exactamente… tengo aquí los documentos de autorización y los objetivos planeados. Podríamos darle una revisada juntos.”

Waylon sentía la exclusión en esos momentos. Las conversaciones y detalles del trabajo parecían otro idioma del cual no podía descifrar o ser capaz de formar parte.

El trio se dirigió al departamento. Waylon dejo sus pertenencias en la habitación y ofreció el prepararles algunas bebidas.

Mientras colocaba los vasos podía escuchar la función del proyecto. Al parecer la idea consistía en una exposición simple de cada diseñador. Asimismo, una de las ideas principales era reclutar más diseñadores con talento. Incluso, Lucy sugirió que Eddie fuera juez.

Eddie, ya sea por modestia o por negación, no deseaba llegar a esos extremos.

Ambos continuaron con su plática mientras Waylon se dirigía a la habitación. Ya no veía la necesidad de estar en la sala. De hecho, Eddie ni siquiera noto cuando se había retirado. No es como si eso le importara. Su pareja mantenía una concentración muy fuerte al momento del trabajo. Es algo que admiraba de su pareja y no significaba una señal de abandono o ignorancia hacia él.

En una ocasión, después de la celebración de año nuevo, Eddie había despertado de la cama sudando y con mucha agitación. Al principio él creyó que su pareja había sufrido alguna pesadilla. Fue todo lo contrario cuando miro la sonrisa de oreja a oreja en sus facciones. Al parecer, Eddie había soñado con un hermoso vestido. Sin pensarlo, tomo su cuaderno de dibujo y diseño como loco en las primeras horas de la madrugada. Waylon se sentó en su regazo, tal como si fuera un niño pequeño. Miro con fascinación las destrezas de su pareja en el papel y admiro, sin titubear, el precioso bosquejo.

Sonreía un poco, al recordar aquella ocasión. Eddie era tan creativo y valeroso en muchos sentidos. Suspiro como un chico que se enamora de alguien fuera de su alcance. Miro al celular y selecciono el icono de llamadas. Tecleo el nombre de Melanie y marco a ese número.

 _“¿Waylon? cariño, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te fue en el año nuevo?”_ La voz de su prima tenía siempre esa aura. Tan sensible y cálida que le daba la sensación de que todo estaría bien. Hablar con ella era como pisar un espacio seguro.

“Estoy muy bien Mel, Eddie y su madre me tratan como un miembro más. El año nuevo fue increíble, sólo espero cumplir mis doce deseos.”

 _“Me alegra escuchar eso Way, yo pido más por mis amigos y familiares que por mi… mis deseos para mí son los mismo que el año pasado y el anterior y el anterior…”_ se escuchó un suspiro que en segundos se transformó en risa. Waylon entendía la causa de ello. Ella tenía dos deseos, uno era hacer un viaje por Paris y otro era conseguirse una pareja. Entre deudas y agencias de viajes muy caras, nunca logro conseguir ese viaje. Asimismo, ella decía que estar en enfermería es como casarte con la profesión. Las atenciones eran similares a cuando tenías pareja. De todos modos, ella no perdía la esperanza en realizar esos deseos.

De pequeño, ella le mostraba imágenes de la arquitectura e historia. Waylon quedo igual de fascinado y se prometieron, si les era posible, el viajar juntos algún día.

_“Oh Waylon… sigo guardando cada centavo para ese viaje.”_

“Me alegra que no te hayas rendido Mel. No te rindas, es difícil pero no imposible… ¿Cómo esta Peter y... Jessica?” Waylon sentía impresión consigo mismo al no sentir inconformidad ante la mención de su tía. Era buena señal. El dejar la amargura atrás.

_“Ellos están bien… a papá le está yendo bien en la compañía y mi madre… ha cambiado un poco, no es tan cruel como antes… pero es muy orgullosa para admitir que cometió muchos errores… realmente sentí mucho alivio cuando hablaste con mi padre.”_

Waylon se quedó mirando a la enorme ventana de la habitación. Él agradecía que Peter cambiara, gracias a él, tuvo la oportunidad de sentir un lazo más profundo hacia sus padres. Aunque ese dulce amor por parte de ellos lo llenaban siempre de alegría, el viaje mencionado por Eddie lo tenía ahora con mucho temor y al borde del pánico.

La llamada con su prima no era sólo por un saludo. Quería escuchar su pacifica voz y dejarse llevar por la alegría que aquello le proporcionaría. Ya no sabía si era lo correcto el confesar un miedo que debió haber superado hace años. No veía la necesidad de agobiarla.

_“Cariño… ¿sucede algo? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea…”_

Esas palabras sonaron como el gatillo de un arma. Él no era fuerte y él lo sabía. Suspiro al sentirse siempre como un bebé con problemas.

“No… estoy bien, me distraje un poco… sólo, quería escucharte… no ha pasado más de un mes y los extraño.”

Melanie no era ingenua. Aunque escuchaba y daba comentarios de los relatos del rubio, hubo uno que otro momento en el que ella retomaba preocupada el asunto.

Por fortuna para Waylon, su prima respetaba las decisiones que él tomara y entendía cuando era necesario dejar de hacer presión.

Duraron platicando una hora en total. Entre risas y algunas contestaciones, Waylon sentía como esa llama de miedo y ansiedad se apagaba un poco.

Salió de la habitación una vez que termino la llamada y al ver en dirección de la sala, noto que Eddie y Lucy seguían conversando de algunas sugerencias adicionales. La única diferencia eran la gran variedad de hojas con bocetos y escritos parecidos a los que se escriben para mandar un mensaje formal.  

Eddie lo miro y, con cierta preocupación, le hizo señales para que se sentara a un lado de él en el sofá.

Inclusive, le mostro las ideas planteadas por ambos mientras él estaba fuera.

Waylon sonreía un poco al sentir la consideración del acto. Daba sus opiniones en base a lo que sus conocimientos le permitiesen.

Aunque Lucy tenía cierta seriedad en su rostro, ella le afirmaba que varios puntos de vista dieron en el blanco.

Se dejó llevar por el momento y fue testigo de lo emprendedores que ambos eran.

Lucy parecía una buena persona. Era muy amable y considerada con él. No entendía porque Blake le dio esa sugerencia o porque la madre de Eddie tomo esa postura.

Él no podía juzgar tan deprisa. Si Eddie confiaba en ella, entonces, él también.

***

Las luces de los espejos eran demasiado fuertes y la suave música del radio era tranquilizadora. Asimismo, Waylon era capaz de sentir dos brazos que lo arropaban y lo sujetaban con cariño.

A pesar de saber en dónde estaba y de tener una idea de lo que vendría, el dulce aroma a lavanda y limpieza tan familiares lo arrullaban y le impedían que actuara.

En segundos, la imagen llena de destrucción y dolor fue tan deprisa que no hubo tiempo de hablar. No tuvo momentos para prevenir lo que vendría.

Sólo escucho el impacto del auto y los gritos de sus dos seres amados entrando en pánico.

_“¡Melissa protégelo! ¡Vamos a caer!”_

_“¡Todo estará bien Waylon! ¡Mamá no dejara que nada te pase!”_

Como si lo viviera de nuevo, vio con claridad el barranco con el mismo detalle y la mortal caída que enfrentarían.

Era tan real, que sintió las manos de su madre protegiendo su cabeza y brazos.

_“¡Te amamos!”_

Fue la última confesión de ambos adultos antes de que los ruidos y crujidos del metal meciéndose fueran lo único audible.

Ya no fue capaz de mirar qué era lo que seguía. Los sonidos de cristales rompiéndose y de una ambulancia a lo lejos se escuchaban como ecos en la oscuridad.

Waylon abrió los ojos de par en par y empezó a tomar bocanadas de aire en la cama. Sin embargo, cada respiración lo llenaba con una ola de pánico y tristeza que hacían que sus lágrimas cayeran como una fuga.

Miro en varias direcciones y noto que Eddie estaba durmiendo de lado. Parte de su rostro reposaba en el hombro de Waylon.

El rubio, se movió con lentitud de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Se mojó la cara y se miró en el espejo por varios minutos en un intento de tener un control de sus emociones.

Miro el reloj de mano y se dio cuenta que eran las tres de la mañana.

Al calmarse, se dirigió a la cama y se movió de forma que pudiera abrazar a su pareja. Eddie, sin estar completamente despierto, se acomodó para mayor comodidad sin romper el abrazo de su pareja.

Waylon tenía el presentimiento de que esta no sería la primera pesadilla del día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me siento culpable por hacer sufrir a nuestro Waylon. Créanme, algo bueno vendrá del viaje que hará con Eddie.   
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	10. Manchild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos. El capítulo de hoy está inspirado en la canción Manchild de Eels. La primera vez que la escuche fue en la serie animada Futurama en el episodio: “Game of Tones”. Si leen este capi, se darán cuenta de la influencia de ese episodio y de la música, los cuales, en efecto, inspiraron este capítulo y siento que reflejan los sentimientos de Waylon y Eddie.  
> ¡Espero les guste!

Las pesadillas y visiones de su accidente no lo dejaron tranquilo. En cada momento e instante a la hora de dormir, él soñaba con el mismo escenario, los mismos gritos y la sensación idéntica de esos brazos que lo protegían. Todo era tan real, que sentía que regresaba en el tiempo una y otra vez.

Esas pesadillas fueron notadas por Eddie, ya que él lo escuchaba llorar y pedir auxilio mientras dormía.

Waylon se sentía tan culpable por esa situación. Eddie consideraba la opción de que el rubio se quedara en casa, de hecho, también estaba buscando la ayuda de un buen médico. No soportaba verlo sufrir bajo cualquier circunstancia.

El ingeniero se negó al respecto. Afirmó que buscaría ayuda una vez que regresaran de Iowa. De hecho, le pidió ayuda a Miles en una video llamada. Su amigo, el periodista, conocía sus trucos para mantenerse despierto a la hora del trabajo, asimismo, conocía de buenos medicamentos que ayudarían a resolver su problema.

Esa petición preocupo a Miles un poco. Waylon era la última persona de la que escucharía una petición de tal magnitud. Él sabía que el ingeniero mantendría alejadas las sospechas de preocupación hacia él. Waylon era un adulto y sabría que lo odiaría si se entrometiera y lo tratara como un niño. En situaciones como esas, Miles le daba su espacio y si en dado caso todo empeoraba, él entraría en acción sin importar que tan lejos tuviese que llegar.

Si Eddie estaba al cuidado de él y era el hombre tan maravilloso que describía en sus mensajes, estaba seguro de que la pareja sabría arreglar el asunto. Esos puntos de vistas, fueron las ultimas afirmaciones que el castaño le escribió por mensaje. Aun así, le aseguro que cualquier problema, no dudase en pedir ayuda. No importara el lugar o la hora.

Para su buena suerte, la medicina funcionó el viernes por la noche. Las pesadillas no volvieron y ni si quiera sintió el lapso de sueño. Sentía un poco de energía extra que al parecer era un efecto secundario.

Ahora mismo, eran las seis de la mañana del sábado. Ambos estaban con un termo de café en la estación de autobuses. Estaban haciendo una fila para el autobús que los llevaría a Iowa hacia la capital de _Des Moines_.

El encargo era muy sencillo, ir a la compañía Chevrolet por el auto. El amigo de Eddie ya había hecho el pago hace días. También le dio una carta a Eddie y a los vendedores para autorizar la transacción.

Era un hecho que la obtención del auto seria sencillo de realizar. Decidieron que lo mejor sería vagar un poco más por la ciudad. Al fin de cuentas ya tendrían tiempo de sobra para el encargo.

Ahora que Waylon lo pensaba, él y su pareja no habían tenido la oportunidad de iniciar alguna cita romántica. Era maravilloso que hoy dedicarían un día para ellos. Él nunca fue muy obsesivo en ese tipo de situaciones. Pensaba que era ridículo el hacer un capricho por la falta de tiempo, ya sea causado por el trabajo u horarios.

Ya que lo pensaba, debería de estar agradecido de estar con el hombre que amaba. Sí, ese era un sueño tan preciado que agradecía día con día a quien sea que estuviera cuidándolo, ya sean sus padres o algún ángel que se apiado de él.

Negó un poco con la cabeza y se movió cuando la fila comenzó a moverse. Ya sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que tomaran asiento. Eddie le ofrecía el lado de la ventana, pero Waylon no quería probar su suerte en sus visiones y decidió negar la idea.

Mientras subían más pasajeros, Eddie le contaba más sobre su amigo en Paris. Su nombre era Paul Granat. Ambos se habían conocido cuando él comenzó como novato en la agencia. Paul, en ese entonces, era el supervisor de los diseñadores primerizos. El hombre era casado y se encontraba de vacaciones con su esposa en Paris. Fue una suerte que lograra convencer a los miembros para darles un respiro a los diseñadores.

Ahora que lo pensaba, se preguntaba si Blake ya habría salido de su bloqueo en estos días. Esperaba que lo hubiera superado y se encontrara haciendo una creación bellísima como siempre.

Una risita se le escapo ante el pensamiento. Eddie noto eso y le apretó la mano más por cariño que por alguna advertencia.

“¿Qué es tan gracioso?”

Waylon mantenía la sonrisa y la desvió de nuevo mientras otra carcajada salía.

“¿Crees que Blake se encuentre mejor? Ahora, no te pongas celoso. Lo digo en serio.”

Eddie levanto una ceja casi de forma sarcástica. Waylon no podía creer que el asunto lo moviera todavía. 

“Descuida… saldrá de esto. Lo he visto levantarse muchas veces y…” Eddie posiciono su cabeza en el hombro del ingeniero. De hecho, se posiciono de forma más cómoda, parecía que deseaba acomodarse para dormir en el viaje.

“… ya no hablemos de Blake… cambia el tema…” Eddie lanzo un bostezo muy ruidoso. Eso se debía a su desvelo en las últimas lecturas que tenía sobre el proyecto con Lucy.

Waylon amaba esa dedicación en su pareja. Esa responsabilidad y pasión que mostraba en cada compromiso.

De algo estaba seguro, Eddie no era el tipo de persona capaz de abandonar a alguien. Se quedaba al lado de ellos hasta el último instante.

“Duerme Ed, el viaje será largo. Te despertare cuando lleguemos.”

Eddie ya no abrió los ojos de nuevo. Las palabras de Waylon sólo lograron que se relajara más al acto.

El rubio negó con la cabeza y le dio un beso cerca de la frente. Pudo sentir los mechones oscuros de cabello en sus labios.

Para entretenerse, él saco una Tablet. En el dispositivo se encontraba su itinerario de trabajo y la información de algunos proyectos tecnológicos dentro de Murkoff. Aunque le prometió a Eddie no traer el trabajo al viaje, no hacía nada de daño el que diera una mirada mientras el autobús estaba en movimiento.

Ya había pasado cerca de una hora desde que el autobús se hizo camino a la carretera. En ese rato, Eddie seguía durmiendo y dando silenciosos ronquidos en su hombro. Mientras el joven leía los párrafos, empezó a sentir la pesadez en sus ojos. Parecía que la cafeína no había dado efecto. Y para empeorar las cosas, olvido traer sus pastillas. Tenía la esperanza de que sus pesadillas no volvieran.

Guardo su Tablet y apoyo su cabeza en la de Eddie. Miro todo el panorama de nuevo, notando que algunos ya se encontraban durmiendo, otros comían un poco y los demás se encontraban platicando y escuchando música por el celular o mp3.

Waylon sentía sus ojos cerrarse más y más. Ya en esos momentos, las conversaciones y el ruido del autobús en movimiento eran la música instrumental de su espacio y el arrullo que lo llevaba de la mano al profundo sueño.

Después, toda esa música bajo de volumen. La reconfortante oscuridad era la única visión en su sueño.

Por desgracia, el escenario que más odiaba comenzó a formarse de nuevo.

Sus padres gritando y él incapaz de hacer algo para ayudar.

 _“Por favor… ¡no de nuevo! ¡Deténganse! ¡Él chocara con nosotros!”_ De nuevo, algo lo detenía para dar sus gritos de auxilio. Sólo era capaz de mirar en diversas direcciones. Siendo el rostro de sus padres contorsionarse en terror.

“…Oye…”

Se escuchó una voz diferente y lejana en su sueño. Se dejó guiar por esa voz y las imágenes del terrible recuerdo acabaron. Como si fuera un oscuro túnel, él abrió los ojos con lentitud y miro a un chico con una chamarra negra y una bufanda.

Lo reconocía, era uno de los pasajeros que estaban sentados cerca del final del autobús.

“Perdón… es que, ya llegamos… ni tu ni tu compañero se despertaban.” El muchacho le dio una sonrisa de lado y señalo a algunos pasajeros visibles desde el exterior.

Waylon se preguntaba qué tan profundo había dormido. El viaje seria largo, pero no creyó que hubieran dormido por tanto tiempo.

Volteo en dirección de Eddie y le froto la cabeza suavemente para despertarlo.

“Gracias por despertarme.” La gratitud era genuina. No sólo como un protocolo de cortesía, sino por haberlo sacado de la pesadilla constante que tanto temía y odiaba vivir.

Eddie, al estar despierto, se estiro un poco mientras seguía en el asiento.

Decidieron sacar su pequeña maleta de mano, la cual contenía la ropa de ambos y era sencilla de llevar. Deseaban viajar ligero, además, no estarían ahí por mucho tiempo.

Aunque era el mes de Enero, la nieve y la helada temperatura seguían presentes en la ciudad.

Cada persona se alejaba de la sección de autobuses y se dirigía a la salida para tomar su propio rumbo por la ciudad.

Si acaso, ambos hombres se quedaron aún cerca de la punta del autobús y, una vez listos, tomaron rumbo a la central junto a varios pasajeros que esperaban o empezaban a hacer sus filas para subir al transporte de salida.

Waylon miro un poco el escenario con las pequeñas multitudes. Fue capaz de escuchar los ecos de la megafonía y las conversaciones entre las personas.

Eddie estaba distraído con su celular. Parecía que estaba buscando algo en la página Google. El rubio noto el comportamiento extraño y empezó a espiar a su pareja por encima de los hombros. Intento que considero inútil ya que Eddie era más alto que él.

“¿Qué buscas? Vamos, déjame ver.”

“Cariño… está bien… es algo grosero que espíes.” El tono de Eddie no era de reprimenda, era más bien entre una mezcla de buen humor y gracia. Eddie parecía un hombre que guardaba un gran regalo en su espalda.

Waylon, entre risas, seguía tratando de ver lo que ocultaba. Aunque el pelinegro dio su buena batalla, fue algo lento y no pudo agarrar el celular que Waylon le había arrebatado.

El ingeniero miro lo que tanto ocultaba su pareja.  Su rostro se tornó serio al leer las palabras de búsqueda.

En efecto, Eddie estaba indagando cierta información en el buscador del cual sospechaba. Al parecer, él buscaba los lugares más románticos en _Des Moines_ para pasar el día. Habían varias imágenes de parques, restaurantes e incluso museos educativos. Además de esto, tenía otras pestañas adicionales en las cuales se describían concejos para el primer viaje en pareja.

Waylon sentía una infinidad de cosas que no podía mostrar en su cara. Todas ellas, le llevaban a definir todo con una sola palabra.

_Adorable_

No podía creer que Eddie fuera tan encantador y tierno. Lo que vio en el celular no era lo único que provocaba esa maravillosa sensación. El rostro avergonzado de Eddie era un manjar que estaría decidido a deleitarse.

El mayor no soporto el momento lleno de vergüenza. Terminó volteándose de espalda con las manos en su rostro.

“¿ _Top 20 lugares más románticos en Des Moines_?... Aww Eddie, eres tan tierno.” Waylon se le aventó en la espalda sin el temor de que alguien tan fuerte como Eddie se derrumbara. Depositó sus manos en el cuello de su pareja a una altura elevada, de forma que pudiera sujetarse. Lo anterior causo que sus pies dejaran el suelo por unos centímetros.

El rubio, de la emoción, empezó a besar la nuca de Eddie como si fuera una lluvia de besos. Aunque las personas los miraban, Eddie se enderezo un poco causando que el rubio callera al suelo. Le dio un fuerte abrazo y trato de tomar su celular de nuevo, sin embargo, Waylon siguió sosteniéndolo y deslizando las opciones.

“Déjame ver… los lugares son interesantes… ¿sabes Eddie? no tenías que esforzarte tanto… el diseño de ayer por la noche no era lo único por lo que te desvelaste ¿verdad? Por mí no hay problema. Este viaje es el mejor del mundo porque estoy a tu lado… soy muy feliz con sólo sostener tu mano.” El pelinegro sintió una punzada en el pecho. En efecto, él había revisado de algunos lugares para pasar el tiempo. Quería que el viaje fuera perfecto y entretenido para su pareja. Al menos con esas ideas, Waylon lograría distraerse de las pesadillas que lo agobiaban. Sin embargo, sintió el cese de presión con las palabras sinceras del joven. En parte era un gran alivio porque no había decidido por un itinerario en la noche y mucho menos durante el transcurso del viaje en el autobús cuando se quedó dormido.

Waylon decidió seguir esos esfuerzos y hacerlo por el bien de ambos. Sosteniendo el celular de Eddie, empezó a mostrar las imágenes y las calificaciones de otras personas que habían ido a las atracciones de la ciudad. El rubio no le prestaba tanta atención a las calificaciones, a fin de cuentas esos juicios eran muy relativos.

Entre varias imágenes, el empezó a decirle de los lugares que parecían los mejores.

“¡Mira! ¡Es increíble! Aunque estamos en invierno, hay varios puestos con productos orgánicos como la miel y la zarzamora en el mercado de los granjeros… necesitamos un poco de cosas dulces para el departamento… vaya, el edificio del capitolio y de arte son increíbles… ¡también hay una feria!, oh, espera, está cerrada por reparaciones… bien, aun así podríamos ir al lago Gray… ¡patinare mejor esta vez!...” Waylon seguía y seguía con las opciones.

Eddie lo amaba con toda su alma. Lograba sacar un sol en un día lluvioso.

Aún sin mucho tiempo, ambos tomaron sus maletas y decidieron ir a la exposición del mercado de granjeros. Cuando subieron al taxi, le preguntaron al conductor si conocía alguna atracción o lugar que recomendara, el hombre les dio una lista de los lugares más comunes, los cuales, eran similares a las opciones que Waylon había mencionado.

Aunque era impresionante por el clima tan frio, algunos puestos tenían diversas verduras que fueron posibles de cultivar y cosechar ante las temperaturas. Era una lástima que no podrían llevarse los jugosos y gordos tomates que estaban a la venta. Definitivamente se veían deliciosos para hacerlos en una ensalada.

Tal vez la única ventaja fue la compra de unos deliciosos frascos de miel y zarzamora. El encargado fue muy amable, incluso les dio una muestra gratis de cada producto. Todos ellos sumamente deliciosos. Se llevaron uno de cada tipo. Waylon los guardo en la mochila que llevaba guardada en la maleta y continuaron su camino.

Las verduras y los jarabes no eran lo único que manejaban, también estaba la venta de artesanía y porcelana. Había varias figuras y platos que a Waylon le hubiera gustado comprar, pero sabía que no necesitaban nada de eso y de que no podría estar gastando dinero en cualquier puesto.

La ciudad también contaba con muchos jardines botánicos, inclusive, había uno estilo asiático, por desgracia la mayoría de ellos estaban cubiertos por la nieve.

Al final, decidieron ir al lago Gray a caminar un rato. Pensaron que habría oportunidad para patinar, pero el hielo se estaba fracturado. De hecho, había varios oficiales esparcidos por el lugar, los cuales, notificaban la prohibición y se aseguraban de que nadie cruzara la zona.

Mientras caminaban, conversaban de varios temas en general. Muchos de ellos eran sacados al azar. Amigos, trabajo y expectativas. Si acaso, chistes o un momento gracioso.

Todo era perfecto, el lugar, el clima y la cálida mano de su pareja apretando la suya. Pero, Waylon no podía evitar el sentirse incómodo. El pasear y charlar como cualquier turista, le hacían recordar el último momento con sus padres en las vacaciones. El que Eddie lo tratara como el centro de atención y satisfacción, le hizo ver las similares actitudes que sus padres tenían con él.

Se preguntaba por qué el mundo era tan cruel con las personas. Hubo momentos en los que se cuestionaba de la existencia de Dios. Cuando era un niño, una de las mujeres religiosas le confesó que Dios había llamado a sus padres, y que todo esto era una prueba para que él se volviera una mejor persona.

Waylon lloro con esa confesión de tan poco consuelo. Tal vez no era la intención de la mujer, sin embargo, uso una forma poco convincente de consuelo. Recordó que la trabajadora social la saco del cuarto de hospital. Aunque no era su obligación el dar consuelo, la mujer le explico un modo distinto de ver las cosas. Dejando como conclusión que él siempre tendría a sus padres junto a él cada vez que los recordase y fuese el buen niño que ellos deseaban que fuera.

Su desanimo empezó a ser notado por Eddie cuando estaban en un restaurante en la avenida Court.

Ambos habían ordenado una comida rápida y después de terminar, irían a la compañía Chevrolet por su auto.

“Sabes… estas exploraciones me traen muchos recuerdos.”

Eddie lo leyó como un libro. Lo conocía lo suficiente para entender los recuerdos de los que él hablaba.

“¿Tus padres?”

“…Sí… ellos hacían estos itinerarios como tú. Querían hacer el viaje perfecto para que yo lo disfrutara… nunca hubo un instante en el que no dejaran de pensar en mi… perdóname Eddie, no malinterpretes mis palabras. Yo estoy disfrutando del viaje. Pero, nunca hay un momento en mi cabeza por el qué me pregunte qué opinarían ellos de mi ahora… me hubiera gustado haberme despedido de ellos… todos me decían que ellos estaban en mi corazón. Pero, yo no los quería ahí, yo los quería a mi lado…” Eddie deposito sus manos en las de Waylon y las apretó. A pesar del frio clima, el rubio podía sentir el calor en el tacto.

“Tú eres más fuerte de lo que crees Waylon… yo y mi madre vivimos nuestra pesadilla, pero, cuando estuve dentro y fuera de ese infierno… yo sabía que contaría con ella… tu no tuviste a nadie… tu perdiste todo en un día… me impresionaste por esa fuerza… yo me habría quebrado en esa situación.”

Waylon le sonrió y devolvió el apretón de manos. Ambos eran tan diferentes. Con situaciones tan distintas y retos diversos. Los dos tenían más en común de lo que parecía.

“No estuve solo… Melanie estuvo ahí…” En esos momentos, llego a él un recuerdo en particular. Una palabra llena de amor que uso para llamar a su adorada prima. “Una vez… yo le mostré mis calificaciones a Melanie… ella me abrazo con fuerza y me dijo lo orgullosa que estaba de mi… y yo, de la emoción, la llame _mamá_ cuando le agradecía…”

Eddie sonrió un poco y estaba atento al relato. En varios de sus chats, el pelinegro leía diferentes historias de Melanie. Él amaba conocer a las personas que influían en su pareja de manera positiva. Si visitaban Denver en alguna ocasión, estaría ansioso por conocer a esa mujer.

“Ella no se enojó o se sintió incomoda… sólo me abrazo con más fuerza…”

La mesera trajo sus órdenes y Eddie le agradeció por lo atenta y amable forma de servirles.

“Me hubiera gustado haber estado ahí para ti… aunque, yo era un chico muy deprimente también…”

“Hubiéramos sido _deprimentes_ juntos…” Waylon sonrió imaginándose ese escenario. Ambos vivian en la misma ciudad desde que eran niños. Se preguntaba si hubieran sido buenos amigos a tan corta edad. Aunque sonara cursi, tal vez estaban destinados a conocerse. La idea sólo lo emociono. “Estas aquí conmigo ahora… es el mejor regalo del mundo…”

Ambos rieron un poco y empezaron a comer con tranquilidad. Eddie escogió una pechuga cocinada a la plancha y Waylon una hamburguesa con papas. Realmente necesitaban de algo caliente para su estómago.   

Waylon sentía un peso quitarse de encima con esa confesión. No sabía si reducirían un cese a su nerviosismo, pero, se sentía más relajado y con más ánimo para disfrutar del viaje.

***

El carro clásico que recogieron y el cual Eddie se encontraba conduciendo ahora, era un Chevrolet Impala Coupé rojo de los años sesenta. La pintura parecía recién hecha y el plástico en los asientos estaba pegado por completo de forma que no tuviera ningún rasguño o mancha.

Llevaban conduciendo por casi una hora en tramos largos. Sin duda, el auto contaba con un motor muy resistente.

Ahora mismo, decidieron practicar en las calles y en los caminos en dirección del lago Easter.

El camino era tranquilo y con pocas personas transitándolo, de hecho, la palabra deshabitado podría quedar con el estado del lugar.

Todo era lindo. El cielo, la nieve y los arboles adornados por el manto blanco. Waylon sacaba la mano para sentir la briza fría mientras sonreía. Sin embargo, en el camino, la pareja noto a un pequeño niño, tal vez de ocho años. El chico era rubio y con un enorme abrigo color naranja. El infante estaba en medio del camino. Movía sus pequeños brazos frenéticamente haciendo señales hacia ellos.

Eddie estaciono el carro fuera del carril para no estorbar a otros posibles conductores.

Bajaron del auto y se dirigieron hacia el pequeño. El pobre tenía su rostro cubierto de lágrimas y sus mejillas estaban rojas por la agitación.

“¡Por favor! Mis padres están atrapados en el lago… yo…ugh… no debí jugar ahí… ellos vieron que el hielo se rompía y me alejaron del lugar… pero… ¡ellos están atrapados!…” el niño lloraba en cada pausa con una voz desgarradora. El corazón de ambos adultos empezaba a ser apretado en un puño.

“¿En dónde se encuentran?” la voz de Eddie se escuchaba segura y dominante. Capaz de transmitir una sensación de salvación con la sola pregunta.

El infante apunto hacia el lago y describió el punto en donde estaban. Al mirarlo más de cerca y al usar el zoom de la cámara del celular, se podían ver dos figuras humanoides inmóviles en la lejanía. El niño no mentía.

El pequeño empezó a jalar los brazos de ambos con el fin de guiarlos hacia el lugar. Sin dudar, ambos subieron al niño al auto y condujeron en dirección al lago. Mientras más se acercaban, más podían notar a los dos adultos en peligro. Eddie estacionó el auto en la cabaña que, según el pequeño, pertenecía a sus padres.

Al bajar del automóvil, Waylon noto diversas cabañas y cacetas para la renta de equipos para el agua. El lugar, a pesar de tener algunas edificaciones, parecía estar algo abandonado. No se veía ninguna alma a la vista.

Se dirigieron en donde estaban los dos adultos y de los tres, el pequeño era el que corría más rápido para aproximarse a los adultos. El niño se hubiera acercado más, pero sus padres le exigieron que se alejara.

“¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdennos!” el tono de la mujer era una mezcla de pánico y alegría. Ahora que Waylon la miraba de cerca, su cabello rizado y rubio le hacían recordar al de su propia madre.

“¡No se preocupen! ¡Vamos a sacarlos de ahí!” dijo el ingeniero con la mayor seguridad del mundo.

“¡No se acerquen mucho!... el hielo se está rompiendo…” dijo el padre del menor mientras estiraba su brazo en advertencia.

A simple vista, la grieta y el hielo rompiéndose a unos cuantos metros detrás de ellos no daban un buen panorama. No sabía cuánto tiempo habían estado atrapados en el hielo, pero ahora que los miraba, el tiempo se les estaba acabando.

“¿No tienen una cuerda?” dijo el hombre causando una interrupción en los pensamientos de la pareja.

“Lo lamento… no contamos con una soga.” Contesto Waylon en resignación.

A partir de ahí, al rubio se le ocurrió una idea que cruzo en su mente como un rayo.

“¡Tengo una idea! Usemos nuestros abrigos como cuerda… hay que amarrarlos. La tela es resistente y larga para alcanzarlos en dado caso de que caigan al agua.”

Eddie le sonrió ante la buena idea. Procedieron a quitarse las chamarras y un suéter de manga larga que Waylon tenía puesto como prenda extra.

El infante daba pequeños lloriqueos ante la desesperante situación y por el miedo constante de perder a sus padres.

Waylon sintió una determinación y una fuerza crecer dentro de él. Ese niño no tendría su historia, ese pequeño estaría con sus padres muy pronto.

Sí, su historia no se repetiría.

Realizaron el amarre con varios nudos y lo acercaron a la pareja. Para su fortuna, ambos hombres encontraron un espacio en el hielo que podría soportar su peso.

La madre, a cuestas de su negación por dejar a su marido atrás, fue la primera en caminar hacia la zona segura. Ella sujetaba la tela mientras pisaba el hielo lentamente. Los adultos se pusieron tensos cuando se escuchaba el crujir del hielo en cada pisada y el agua moviéndose en consecuencia de la fractura.

A pesar de eso, la mujer logro llegar al lado de su hijo, al cual, abrazo con todas sus fuerza.

Ahora, el único que faltaba era el padre. Al igual que con la mujer, el hombre dio sus pisadas con cuidado mientras sujetaba la soga de ropa.

Sin embargo, el hielo que sostenía parte de su pie derecho se rompió, dando como resultado la formación de un agujero cercano a los pies del hombre. El padre logro permanecer fuera de esa abertura de agua, pero con un pie mojándose en esa zona mientras se arrodillaba. Tenía temor de levantarse y romper el hielo aún más.

La grieta empezó a hacerse más grande y a escucharse de forma más aterradora.

“¡Aléjense! ¡El hielo se está fracturando más!”

Eddie y Waylon empezaron a alejarse, pero la mujer se acercaba en dirección de su marido con lágrimas en los ojos.

“¡James! ¡No voy a dejarte!”

“¡Sarah! ¡Aléjate!... por favor, no se acerquen… _todo estará bien_ … saldré de aquí…”

La mujer se tapó la boca tratando de contener el fuerte sollozo que trataba de salir.

“Hijo… mírame ¡mírame! _Todo estará bien_ … papá, va llegar hacia ti…”

Eddie no sabía que más hacer. A ese paso el pobre hombre terminaría cayendo al agua congelada. Si se acercaban más, corrían el riesgo de caer todos al agua. Gruñía y daba sus ruidos de frustración al ser incapaz de hacer algo.

Waylon, a diferencia de Eddie, se sintió transportado en ese momento. Parpadeo un par de veces para saber si su visión no estaba mal. En efecto, su visión no estaba cambiando.

En el hielo, él no veía a James, él veía a su padre, a Christopher. Y al mirar en dirección de la madre y el niño. Vio a su propia mamá, a Melissa, y a su “yo” de la infancia mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Waylon, hipnotizado por sus visiones, dio sus pasos con precaución hacia el hombre atrapado en el hielo, el cual, seguía teniendo la imagen de su padre.

Tanto la mujer como Eddie le pedían que parara, pero el rubio seguía su camino. Las voces de advertencias ya eran lejanos ecos para sus oídos.

El hielo hacia sus horribles ruidos de rompimiento. Ese sonido no lo afectaban de llegar con el padre. Estiro la mano y tomo el brazo del hombre que mantenía la semejanza de su padre.

Lo jalo con todas sus fuerzas y el ruido de fracturación y movimiento del agua causaron un escalofrió y pánico en ambos hombres.

Waylon fue más rápido, levanto al hombre y lo empujo a la seguridad del hielo resistente. En segundos, el hielo que lo sostenía se quebró por completo, causando que su delgado cuerpo cayera al agua helada.

Había tantas cosas que pasaban por la cabeza de Waylon. Lo primero que sintió fue un frio manto de presión y pesadez rodear todo su cuerpo.

Sabía lo que había ocurrido, su cuerpo cayó al agua y si no salía a tiempo, corría el riesgo de morir ahogado.

Trato de abrir los ojos e intentó mover los brazos para ascender y no hundirse en el agua. Sin embargo, su cuerpo parecía no recibir las señales que mandaba, ya que sus parpados y brazos tardaron en responder.

Tuvo segundos para observar el panorama. El fondo del lago era oscuro como un abismo infinito que trataba de tragarlo. No quería sentir pánico y trataba de no concentrarse en el fondo. Miro hacia arriba y vio la luz del día enfocando el hielo.

Nado y nado hasta llegar al hielo. Golpeo con todas sus fuerzas en esperanza de que alguien lo escuchara. Dio unos golpes más, pero era inútil. Nadie vendría a romper el hielo y sacarlo.

Miro de nuevo y logro detectar el agujero por el que había entrado. Lo notaba por los rayos del sol atravesando el agua.

Nado con la mayor rapidez posible. Pero, ya no tenía más energía. Logro mirar el agujero y trato de alzar las manos. Sin embargo, el oxígeno se había ido y sus brazos ya no tenían energía.

Iba a ahogarse y la realización de eso, causo que dejara de mover sus brazos. Miro el agujero una vez más y lo único que lamentaba en esos momentos, fue dejar solo al hombre que más amaba en este mundo.

Cerro los ojos y dejo que el abismo se lo tragara poco a poco. Sin embargo, cuando todo se veía perdido, sintió dos poderosos brazos sacarlo con fuerza a la superficie.

Waylon tosió y escupió una buena cantidad de agua. Al respirar un poco, sintió su cuerpo entumirse con cualquier movimiento. Su piel era más blanca y pálida que de costumbre.

No era capaz de hablar y no tenía la forma de moverse.

“¡Cariño! ¡Resiste! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Morirá de frio! ¡Debemos calentarlo!” Eddie lo cargo como si no pasara nada y empezó a correr en dirección a la tierra firme.

“Ed-Ed-Eddie…” decía con temblor en sus labios. El rubio ya no podía formular frases. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el intenso frio y el dolor de la entumición en todo su cuerpo.

“¡Vengan a nuestra cabaña! ¡Sarah, enciende la fogata!”

El ingeniero cerró los ojos, ya no tenía la fuerza para tenerlos abiertos. A partir de ahí, sólo fue capaz de escuchar los gritos llenos de desesperación de todos los presentes.

Escuchaba la madera cayendo en la fogata y sentía como era desvestido y secado para ponerle un nuevo cambio de ropa. Eddie le colocó varias cobijas y lo sentó en su regazo cerca de la fogata ya encendida. Waylon sentía el agradable calor del fuego y del manto que Eddie le había colocado. Asimismo, podía sentir los brazos de su pareja frotar la tela de forma que la fricción lo calentara todavía más.

Waylon, con sus últimas fuerzas, abrió los ojos y miro en dirección de su compañero. Estaba tan débil y con mucho sueño. Sus parpados pudieron más que él y ya no pudo abrirlos más.

“Waylon no… ¡no! ¡No lo hagas!...”

“Por favor… quédate conmigo…”

“Waylon…”

“Cariño… no me dejes…”

Las voces de Eddie eran ecos llenos de dolor y suplica. Waylon sentía una enorme tristeza por no mantenerse consiente para estar al lado del mayor.

Todo se volvió oscuro por unos segundos. La única diferencia ahora, era la voz de una mujer.

“…Waylon…”

“Waylon, cariño…”

“Despierta… es una pesadilla.”

Las fuerzas que tenía para su pareja, la energía que tenía para abrir los ojos y mirar  a Eddie, fueron usados para seguir la procedencia de esa voz.

Lo que vio, lo dejo confundido.

Esa suave y cariñosa voz, provenían de su madre, quien lo sostenía en su regazo y le rascaba su cabello con suavidad.

Waylon miro a todos lados. Estaba en el auto de sus padres. Ambos lo miraban con mucha preocupación. Se miró sus manos y pies, y se dio cuenta de que usaba su misma ropa infantil de hace años.

Se sentía más diferente que a sus otros sueños. Sentía que había viajado en el tiempo. Este sueño no era hostil. Lo noto cuando se aproximaron al barranco y no cayeron. El auto que supuestamente impactaría con ellos, siguió su propio carril sin problemas.

Con un rostro lleno de impresión, miraba a sus padres con un sin número de preguntas.

¿Acaso estaba soñando? ¿El accidente nunca ocurrió? ¿Eddie no era real?

“¿Dónde estoy?” fue lo único que el rubio pudo formular en su tormenta de confusiones.

“Volvemos de las vacaciones campeón… entraras a la escuela en una semana.” dijo su padre sin perder la vista en el camino. Si acaso, le dio una enorme sonrisa cuando volteo a su lugar y le acaricio el cabello.

Waylon no quería que el sueño terminara. Quería seguir sintiendo esa sensación de calidez al lado de sus padres. Aunque trato de imitar calma, sus facciones reflejaron otro estado de ánimo.

“¿Qué sucede campeón? ¿Triste porque las vacaciones terminaron?” dijo el adulto con un tono comprensión y paciencia.

¿Qué debería decir? ¿Qué ellos no eran reales? ¿Qué serian separados al fin de cuentas? Waylon sabía que no era real. Todo era un sueño producto de su cabeza. No entendía porque no despertaba de esto.

“Estoy triste…” dijo sin saber cómo expresar su dolor más profundo.

“¿Por qué cariño?”

Waylon los miro a ambos sin saber cómo continuar con la plática. Al final, quiso hablar de otra cosa.

“¿Por qué mis abuelos están tan molestos?... yo… te escuche pelear por teléfono con ellos.”

Eso era verdad. Cuando él era pequeño, escuchaba a su padre gritarles cada vez que los llamaba. Pero en la última ocasión, era la primera vez que su padre se escuchó tan molesto. Aunque él discutía a escondidas, Waylon llego a sentir que él era el culpable de que la relación entre la familia se fracturara más.

Ese recuerdo y la magnitud de esa verdad, sólo causaron que formulara una dolorosa pregunta.

“¿Es mi culpa?... ¿que los abuelos no te hablen?”

Ambos adultos dieron gemidos de exaltación. En segundos hicieron una ola de protestas con esa pregunta. De los dos, su padre empezó a explicar la situación.

“Hijo… cuando las personas se asustan, hacen y dicen cosas que pueden herirte… muchas de esas veces… ellos no miden lo que hacen y no entienden el daño que causan… pero, esto no es tu culpa… esa discusión es entre tu abuelo y yo… ¿de acuerdo?”

Las palabras de su padre hicieron que recordara cuando él y Eddie se encontraron por primera vez en el hospital. Eddie se había asustado tanto que termino hiriéndolo. Al final, sonrió al darse cuenta de que ambos lograron aclarar el asunto.

“Aunque sé que cada llamada terminara en un grito… no puedo abandonar a tu abuelo sólo porque piensa diferente… ¿Crees que hubiera estado bien que los hubiera abandonado por un desacuerdo?”

Waylon se quedó silencioso, tomándose unos segundos para contestar. Él sabía la respuesta.

“No, no está bien… es horrible estar solo…tal vez… tal vez puedas hablar con el abuelo… ¡sí! Si ustedes conversan con más calma, tal vez se lleven mejor…”

Ambos padres dieron una risita ante el ánimo del pequeño.

“Te prometo que hablare con ellos… cuando los veamos de nuevo… Waylon… ¿Qué sucede hijo? no es esto lo que te preocupa ¿verdad?”

“No… no es nada… estoy feliz de que están aquí… es todo.”

A partir de ahí, el infante se acurruco con su madre y dejo que ella le tarareara esa canción de cuna que usaba para espantar sus pesadillas. El camino siguió con tranquilidad. Los pastizales eran verdes y preciosos, incluso, podría jurar que el cielo se veía más azul.

La carretera parecía ya llegar a su fin, ya que Waylon podía ver la ciudad de Denver. Las grandes hectáreas y edificios brillando a la lejanía. Sin embargo, su padre estacionó el auto fuera de la carretera. Los autobuses y camiones de carga seguían su camino en los dobles carriles.

Sus padres, sólo se quedaron en silencio mientras respiraban con dificultad. Era como si estuvieran estresados.

“Papá… ya casi llegamos, ¿Por qué nos detenemos?”

Su padre se tapó el rostro con ambas manos incapaz de mirarlo y su madre dio unas respiraciones para recuperar la compostura y sofocar el llanto que luchaba por salir.

“Porque… porque no es tu _hora_ , Waylon.”

El rubio los miro confundidos. No entendía de qué estaban hablando. Si la situación no fuera más confusa, el radio empezó a reproducir una canción. La cual empezó con voces distorsionadas y con un ligero solo de guitarra eléctrica.

“Eddie estaría muy solo si tu no estas a su lado… sería injusto el llevarte con nosotros ahora.” La madre del pequeño empezó a llorar y a secar sus lágrimas con rapidez. La música seguía escuchándose.

 

_“And every time you crave for me I’m here_

_And anything you hunger for I’ll share_

_And I will be quietly standing by_

_While slowly I am dying inside”_

 

“¿Qué?... ¿cómo saben de…?” a partir de ahí, todo fue una revelación que no creía posible. Se sorprendía de que no estuviera despertando en esos momentos.

Ambos padres le asentían y lo miraban con lágrimas en los ojos. Incluso en su padre, el hombre que él creía incapaz de derramar una lagrima.

“¿Mamá? ¿Papá?... ¿son realmente ustedes?” la voz del pequeño se quebró ante la idea. Su corazón latió con fuerza cuando ambos asintieron.

“Nunca te dejamos hijo… estuvimos aquí todo el tiempo.” Dijo su padre mientras sujetaba su hombro.

A partir de ahí, cada uno de los adultos le confesaba una frase.

“En tus conciertos en la banda escolar”

“Cuando llorabas por nosotros.”

“En tus intentos de patinar en hielo.” Su madre empezó a reírse por la referencia.

“En la Universidad.”

“Cuando obtuviste tu trabajo.”

“Cuando conociste a Edward.”

“… Nosotros nunca nos fuimos…”

Waylon no quería despertar. Quería estar soñando para siempre. Quería sentir el amor de ambos adultos rodearlo y darle una serenidad llena de paz y sin problemas.

Sí, esa sensación de paz y amor que sentía cuando Eddie lo abrazaba y sostenía.

“Hay tanto que quiero decirles…” decía la voz del infante llena de impresión y de tristeza imposible de contener.

“Dinos… dinos lo que quieres decir…” su madre le sonría con mucho cariño. Su padre realizaba el mismo gesto mientras acariciaba su cabeza de nuevo.

 

_“Hold me in your arms_

_And let me be the one_

_Who can feel like I am a child in love”_

Waylon, no tuvo palabras. Era imposible. Hizo lo único que su pequeño cuerpo fue capaz de hacer. Se aferró a su madre y la abrazo con fuerza.

El sueño era tan real, que podía sentir los fuertes brazos de su madre rodearlo y abrazarlo. Inclusive, pudo oler el perfume que ella usaba. La misma fragancia tan suave que adoraba y le gustaba inhalar cada vez que la abrazaba.

Su padre, hizo lo mismo desde el asiento del conductor y se estiro de forma que pudiera abrazarlo a él y a su madre con fuerza.

 

_“Every time I talk to you you're down_

_And every time you need a laugh I’m around_

_And when you forget I’m here I’m not_

_It isn't really me that you forgot”_

Las palabras llenas de amor y de consuelo que deseaban salir de su boca, se convirtieron en sollozos incomprensibles y respiraciones agitadas.

“Cariño… no llores… nos duele verte así… ¿Qué te podemos decir para que ya no estés triste?” dijo su madre mientras secaba sus lágrimas y le daba palmaditas para calmarlo.

“… Que… que no me dejaran solo…” Era ilógico e imposible, pero era lo que su corazón pedía más que nunca.

Ambos adultos se miraron y sonrieron. Lo abrazaron con más fuerza y le depositaron un beso en su cabeza.

“Muy bien… no te dejaremos solo campeón.” Dijo su padre sin romper el abrazo.

“Nunca te dejaremos Waylon… los padres cuidan de sus pequeños aquí y en la vida que sigue… estaremos juntos algún día… pero no hoy… todo saldrá bien… recuérdalo…”

El pequeño inclino su cabeza hacia arriba y miro a ambos adultos sonriéndole. A partir de ahí, el cerro los ojos y abrazo a su madre de nuevo.

 

_“Hold me in your arms_

_And let me be the one_

_Who can feel like I am a child in love”_

 

Todo se volvió oscuro una vez que cerró los ojos. Lo único que escuchaba era la suave música como un eco. El seguimiento de esa voz cantado lo guiaron al mundo de los vivos de nuevo.

Miro en todos lados y observo que su cuerpo usaba una ropa que no era suya. Se encontraban al parecer cerca de una chimenea. Podía escuchar la madera quemándose y el calor de ese fuego rodeándolo.

Claro, no sólo la temperatura del fuego lo arropaba, estaba envuelto con muchas cobijas y con dos fuertes brazos rodeándolo. Al voltear, miro a su pareja durmiendo a su lado mientras lo abrazaba. El rostro de Eddie era de preocupación. 

Al parecer, se encontraba acostado en un colchón cerca del fuego. El interior del lugar, reflejaban una humilde cabaña. Desde la ventana, podía notar la oscuridad en el exterior.

 

_“Whisper now and tell me how_

_You'll watch me and tell me_

_Somehow I’m gonna be alright”_

La canción provenía de un radio rectangular ubicado en la mesa cercana a su colchón.

Se movió un poco y se dio cuenta que su encuentro no fue un viaje en el tiempo. Fue sólo un sueño. Una fantasía que, en vez de dejarle un vacío y dolor desgarrador, le dejo una sensación llena de amor y cariño en su pecho.

Se movió un poco y abrazo a Eddie, causando que el pelinegro se moviera como si lo hubieran asustado. Se levantó y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Waylon seguido de un apasionado beso.

El rubio no dejaba de sonreír ante el afecto del sueño.

Ellos tenían razón. Ya no estaría solo. Y él sabía que a partir de ahora, sus pesadillas estarían lejos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llore escribiendo esto T-T muchos hemos perdido seres amados y creo que sería precioso el poder soñar e interactuar con ellos una vez más…  
> ¡¡¡Espero les haya gustado!!!  
> Gracias por leer y no duden en comentar.


	11. Valentín

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una enorme disculpa a todos aquellos que siguen este fic. Me entretuve en mi trabajo, en otras ideas y he estado enferma estos últimos días XD  
> Jamás abandonaría esta historia, dedicare mi tiempo a los fics que deje atrás ;)

La salida a Des Moines fue algo que Waylon jamás olvidaría. Primero, su accidente en el frio hielo dejo a Eddie con la precaución constante todo el tiempo. Para empeorar el asunto, su confesión sobre el sueño con sus padres lo alteraron más.

Su experiencia no sólo fue compartida con su pareja, describió su accidente con la familia de la cabaña, sus amigos y finalmente a Edith.

Todos ellos, le insinuaron que tal vez fue un mensaje. Él en parte consideraba poco lógico que su mente hubiera creado comentarios tan precisos y declaraciones demasiado certeras sobre su vida. Momentos que sólo alguien que estuviera con vida sabría.

Le alegraba un poco el dejarse llevar por esa idea. Nunca fue una persona envuelta en la religión, pero la idea de que dos personas lo cuidaran de esa forma, a pesar de no ser visibles, le dio un poco de paz y esperanza en su presente.

Por un lado, estaba esa visión, el hecho de que sus padres estaban con él todo el tiempo y dedicaron ese instante para tranquilizarlo, sin embargo, también estaba el lado realista. Recordó que después de agradecer y tener un desayuno con la familia que salvaron, Waylon uso el celular de Eddie para investigar sobre las pastillas que usaba para dormir. Descubriendo que uno de los efectos secundarios de la medicina eran los sueños de ese tipo. Tal y como el que experimento después de caer en el frio lago.

Aunque descubrió eso, fueran realmente sus padres o un efecto de su cabeza, se sentía tan feliz de cerrar esa herida un poco. La pérdida de ellos sería una lastimadura eterna, pero sentía que esa charla, esos abrazos y esas palabras llenas de amor, lo curaban con mayor rapidez.

Ahora mismo el peso en su pecho y hombros era menos que antes. De hecho, se sentía tranquilo, sin esa ansiedad acosándolo y sin el dolor de la perdida al ver la foto de ellos en el estante del departamento.

Además, contaba con el cariño de Eddie y el apoyo de sus amigos y prima. Todos ellos mantuvieron mensajes y llamadas constantes después de su incidente. Melanie consideraba el realizar horas extras a otros compañeros de trabajo para que la cubrieran por unos días, de esa manera ella podría viajar y estar con Waylon para cuidarlo. Sonrió un poco al ver el amor tan incondicional de su prima, él la amaba demasiado y ella sería la primera persona a la que presentaría una vez que Eddie y él viajaran a Denver.

No llevaba mucho tiempo en Minneapolis, pero ya extrañaba a su familia con locura. Quería abrazarlos y decirles lo importantes que eran para él.

Tal vez lo que ocurrió aquella ocasión lo tenían de esa manera. Era eso o el amor estaba en el aire al ser día de San Valentín.

El trabajo se adornó de regalos, globos, bolsas con chocolates y parejas confesándose su amor en la mayoría de las jornadas. Incluso, en los recesos, podía ver a uno de sus compañeros escribiendo varias notas plegables de colores en el auto de su novia.

También, rio al ver a sus compañeros de trabajo festejando este día, incluso los que no tenían pareja, ya que ellos compartían dulces entre los amigos por mera diversión.

La celebración, las risas y la música instrumental de uno de los cubículos adornaban la zona mientras realizaba las órdenes de sus jefes con el nuevo software que estaba trabajando. No pudo evitarlo más y reprodujo en su mp3 la música de _I want a Girl_ , misma que Eddie solía cantar y tararear mientras trabaja en casa. Lo anterior lo hacía también para alegrarse a sí mismo ya que su Eddie estaría algo ocupado con su trabajo.

Aunque ya pasaron las semanas de entrega para los proyectos de Paris, había algunas juntas y nuevos proyectos que necesitaban fecha para organizarlas. Eddie estaba más que dispuesto a esos eventos. De igual manera muchos diseñadores y clientes estaban acosándolo para que trabajara sin descanso.

Era maravilloso que él estuviera tomando riendas en ese espacio, ya que observaba mucha pasión en él cada vez que diseñaba. A pesar de exagerar, parecía haber un brillo en su cara cada vez que miraba en todas las direcciones ante un boceto.

El día no lo tendrían por completo, pero pasaría sus momentos con él durante la noche, eso era un regalo más que suficiente para él. Al fin y al cabo, cada día era como san Valentín para él.

***

“Buenos días, vera, me gustaría que hicieran una entrega… sí, quiero un enorme ramo de tulipanes de colores… no quiero esas, yo quiero tulipanes… ya sé que es normal que se entreguen rosas en san Valentín, pero yo quiero esas flores… perfecto… claro, le daré la dirección y al nombre a quien va dirigido…”

Eddie se encontraba usando el teléfono de su oficina mientras daba golpes rítmicos a su pluma.

Ahora que lo notaba, realizaría un poco de limpieza ya que tenía muchos papeles y contratos esparcidos por el lugar. Temía que los de intendencia cometieran un error y los tiraran.

Ya sólo esperaba que el florista en el teléfono encontrara su bloc de notas para darle la información.

Al estar listo, Eddie recito la dirección, el nombre y la dedicatoria para a quien iba dirigido.

Quería darle a su pareja una sorpresa por la ocasión. Como Waylon se fue primero al trabajo, Eddie aprovecho la hora para adornar la vivienda de modo que el rubio quedara impresionado al momento de entrar, le tomo mucho esfuerzo pero valía la pena por su _cariño_.

“Eddie, buenos días, ¿te estoy interrumpiendo?”

La voz de Marlene hizo eco en su oficina. Por supuesto que no le molestaba. Le alegraba ver a la mujer con tanto ímpetu. Como su embarazo se acercaba, ella le prometió que sería de los primeros para presentar a la pequeña criatura.

Además de sus pasiones, el asunto de los niños era algo que él amaba demasiado.

“Primero, feliz día de San Valentine.” La mujer le dio un abrazo y le mostro un paquete rectangular de chocolates.

Los coloco junto a la otra pila de regalos de algunas clientas y compañeras del trabajo. Aunque todos en la agencia sabían de su noviazgo con el rubio, nada las detenía para darle pequeños detalles y confesiones de amor.

Necesitaría dos viajes para guardar todos los obsequios ahora que los miraba mejor.

Él le devolvió el abrazo y le dio un pequeño muñeco en forma de oso como regalo. Marlene no había cambiado, desde su juventud ella amaba esas figuras.

“Por cierto… ¿podrías darle este paquete a Waylon? ¡Me encanto la página Web que me diseño! Me hubiera gustado verlo por aquí para dárselo yo misma.” La chica le entrego otra caja de chocolates en forma de botellas de vino. Al verlo con detalle, noto que eran chocolates con alcohol.

Eddie rio con el comentario. Waylon había realizado ese trabajo en tan sólo dos días.

“¡Ah! Casi lo olvido, Blake me dio esto para él.”

Lo anterior causo una sensación de sorpresa en Eddie. Es cierto que Waylon lo animo en el pasado, pero le parecía de cierta manera sospechosa sus intenciones.

Si eso prevalecía, no tendría otra opción que investigar a Blake.

“No te pongas celoso… no hay nada siniestro en este gesto por parte de Blake… vamos Ed, él está saliendo con Lynn y tú lo sabes”

Marlene dijo el comentario con cierta diversión. Conocía a la perfección las facciones de su amigo. La palabra _celos_ apareció en la cara de Eddie ante los chocolates que había mostrado.

“Me conoces muy bien… igual es mi culpa por exagerarlo todo.”

“Sólo no seas tan injusto con él si llegas a reclamarle por celos. Serias el menos indicado para hacerlo.” La joven señalo el bulto de obsequios y chocolates que Eddie había recibido por parte de otras chicas.

Al final, suspiro para alejar esos pensamientos y dejar de actuar como una víctima celosa.

“¿Y cuánto falta? ¿Cuándo veremos al pequeño?”

La chica le sonrió de forma genuina y se froto el estómago. Ella anhelaba el nacimiento de su bebé. Desconocía el género, pero tanto ella como su marido deseaban que fuera sorpresa.

“En dos meses tendré al bebé, de hecho, ya me darán mi descanso por maternidad en el trabajo.”

Eddie realmente se sentía feliz por su amiga. Ambos se apoyaron mutuamente en varios momentos de su vida. Incluso, él se sintió de manera paternal cuando ella le presento a su futuro marido.

Era una fortuna que él fuera un hombre de bien.

Marlene pareció hablar sobre más asuntos, pero su celular sonó. Se despidió de Eddie confirmándole que la llamada era un asunto de trabajo. Suspiro y le prometió una mejor platica sin tanta formalidad del trabajo.

Casi segundos después de que su amiga saliera de su oficina, Lucy apareció con un pequeño regalo para él, así como bocetos del proyecto que estaban armando.

Lo bueno de ese trabajo es que ya tenía fecha de apertura, siendo probablemente en el mes de Marzo su realización.

“Feliz día de San Valentín Eddie.” Dijo la chica con una enorme sonrisa mientras le daba un pequeño obsequio en las manos.

El pelinegro tenia, por supuesto, un sencillo obsequio para ella. En el pasado el hacía eso, mantenía pequeños regalos para conocidos y amigos.

Algo le decía que la plática sobre los proyectos no era lo más relevante en la chica. Su atrevida pregunta afirmaba su sospecha.

“Sabes… estaba pensando, ¿no te gustaría que pasáramos el rato? ¿Ir a un café o restaurante? Claro, si puedes.”

Eddie se sentía alagado por la invitación. En el pasado, antes de que él se accidentara, ella solía ser de esa manera. Lo envolvía en salidas con amigos y colegas así como idas a solas.

Él no lo negaba, él solía tener sentimientos muy fuertes hacia ella. Pero su accidente cambio mucho esas interacciones. Perdió algunos amigos, colegas y su propia seguridad y valentía de hace tantos años.

Waylon fue el rayo de luz en esos momentos de insolación. Ahora que lo pensaba, se sentía feliz de que él y Waylon estaban juntos ahora y con un fuerte lazo gracias a los años.

Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez esto era lo mejor. Se hubiera sentido más desolado si Lucy lo hubiera abandonado durante el accidente cuando ambos tuvieran una relación amorosa.

“Lucy, aprecio mucho esto… es sólo que no puedo aceptar… tal vez en otras condiciones sería posible, pero no puedo hacerlo en este día y mucho menos cuando tengo a una persona muy especial esperándome en casa.”

Eddie uso un tono de voz lleno de amabilidad y cortesía, ese método que usaba cuando convencía a una clienta de realizar una compra o cuando daba ánimos a las novias en el día de sus bodas.   

La chica dio una sonrisa de lado y desvió la mirada. Hundió los hombros para después sacar un suspiro.

“Lo siento… um, tienes mucha razón… es sólo que, bien… digamos que el sentimiento no se ha ido sabes.”

Eddie la miro con seriedad ahora. No le gustaba el ritmo de la conversación. Era verdad que hubo una llama antes. Existieron recuerdos que él decidió no manchar después de ser abandonado por ella.

Él trato de mantener la imagen de esa chica amable y considerada antes del accidente y no a esa versión indiferente y fría.

“Soy feliz, ¿sabes? Amo con locura a mi pareja… y no puedo hacer un acto que, aunque no sea de esa intención, refleje lo contrario… lo siento Lucy, no va a pasar.”

La chica lo miro con un rostro muy pálido, fue como si una fuerte emoción la estuviera moviendo por dentro. Desvió la mirada por varios segundos, como si tratara de idear una manera de expresar sus acciones e insinuaciones.

“Wow, tranquilo, perdona. Era una petición como colegas, nunca buscaba algo más. Discúlpame entonces. De todos modos, acepta mi regalo… además, quería recordarte de nuestra cita del proyecto, ya juntamos más personal que me gustaría conocieras.”

“De acuerdo. En ese caso, discúlpame, estaré esperando tu mensaje.”

La chica se fue con una sonrisa algo forzada y cerró la puerta en silencio.

Eddie sabía que las cosas podrían salirse de control. Aunque Lucy anteponía el trabajo como interacción, no le gustaba el hecho en como manejaba los tiempos.

Hubo una ocasión en la que ella lo llamo en la noche y le pidió si podría checar los nuevos estilos del proyecto entregado por los participantes. No lo veía adecuado y menos en su relación amorosa. Las intenciones de Lucy lo obligaron a traerla a su departamento en donde Waylon estuviera presente.

No le gustaba como la chica le daba disimulados mensajes para reunirse a solas. Hasta ahora, su madre era la única que conocía de ese problema, además de recibir un _te lo dije_ por parte de ella ante los problemas que tendría al interactuar con Lucy, ella le aconsejo que rompiera relación con la chica una vez que el proyecto diera fin o que, si las cosas se salían de control, que se alejara de ella y propusiera el liderazgo del proyecto a otra persona.

Eddie estuvo tentado a la última idea, pero sintió poco profesional el salirse a mitad del proyecto cuando tantos diseñadores estaban integrados y guiados por él y, de los cuales, la mayoría tenia familias que alimentaban con la recaudación de ese trabajo.

Terminar con el proyecto era destruir un gran recurso a esas familias. Por obvias razones, Eddie no tuvo más opción que continuar y evitar situaciones que significaran algo distinto.

No le convenía traer más problemas y mucho menos con el accidente de su pareja. Ese miedo y adrenalina sentidos en aquel incidente era similar a los que sintió cuando enfrento a su padre por primera vez y motivo a su madre a escapar de su violenta vida.

Sintió que perdería a Waylon de la peor manera, que sus sueños y esperanzas morirían de esa forma.

Suspiro un poco al recordar el apoyo de la familia aquella vez, cuando la familia encendió la fogata y le proporcionaron ropas y mantas, él no dejo de abrazarlo una vez que le lo seco y lo cambio de ropa.

Sus miedos se intensificaron cuando el chico perdió el conocimiento y no despertaba.

Fue sin duda un milagro el que Waylon reaccionara sin ningún daño.

Él nunca fue muy fan de asuntos con lo sobrenatural, pero era agradable el pensar que Waylon tuvo ese chance con seres amados.

Suspiro un poco y despejo la posible tragedia del viaje. Se enfocó en el poco trabajo que le quedaba y sonrió un poco al imaginarse el rostro de su pareja una vez que llegara a casa, sólo esperaba que los detalles fueran de su agrado y lograra escuchar esa hermosa melodía en forma de risa.

***

El trabajo estuvo rodeado de muchos detalles y confesiones de amor. Waylon rio ante la diversión que sus compañeros de trabajo estaban teniendo. Tanto por ser testigo de ellos o por presenciarlo en las pláticas románticas de cada uno.

A él le hubiera gustado que ambos hubieran tenido la ocasión para pasarlo juntos, ya sea en la cama con los brazos del otro o con pequeños momentos en las calles de la ciudad. Había pensado en ir a un restaurante, pero ambos estaban conscientes de que en este día estarían bastante llenos y que las listas de reservación estarían más que completas.

En cuanto a regalos, él ya tenía uno en especial. Uno no era muy especial y el otro fue hecho con sus propias manos.

Tomo el tren público y camino unas cuantas cuadras hacia su hogar, notando que aún faltaba un poco para que Eddie volviera del trabajo.

Aunque no se lo comentara, realmente le hubiera gustado el haber pasado el resto del día juntos. Suspiro y sonrió de lado al ver a las personas en la calle. Varias eran parejas adultas y adolescentes; todas ellas riendo y otras sujetándose de la mano. Inclusive, vio a una pareja de mujeres compartiendo un abrazo y un beso al final.

Sonrió al verlas llenas de alegría y de confianza al expresar el amor en público. Inclusive podía escuchar sus planes, a manera de broma, de que se casarían y realizarían una gran ceremonia. El amor sí que estaba en el aire al notar a tantas personas mostrando su afecto de manera tan tierna.

Lo anterior le hizo sonreír el resto del camino hasta llegar al departamento. Se hizo camino al elevador, pero el portero lo detuvo en la recepción.

“Señor Park, buenas tardes, por cierto, feliz día de San Valentín… perdone, le trajeron esto, son para usted.”

Detrás del hombre, miro dos enormes ramos de flores, cada uno tenía una base color blanca. Uno era de tulipanes de diversos colores y el otro era de rosas rojas. Cada una tenía sus dedicatorias, pero sólo había una persona que dedicaría ese detalle para él. Su corazón sintió mucha calidez y una emoción que le darían el ánimo suficiente para disfrutar del día.

Siempre le ocurría en cualquier clase de regalo, aunque fuera el más mínimo, él se alegraba por el día entero.

“Muchas gracias…” Dijo aun con la impresión de los regalos.

El portero, decidió ayudarle a llevar uno de los ramos hasta la habitación. Entro de forma rápida y coloco los ramos en la barrita de la cocina.

Le dio las gracias al amable hombre y miro el interior de su vivienda. Lo que observo, lo dejo con la boca abierta.

Había un camino con notas plegables de colores por el pasillo y enormes listones decorando la pared y el camino de las notas. El primer rumbo lo llevaba a una silla con una canasta tradicional parecida a las de día de campo. Tenía una bolsa de bombones y una carta con la letra cursiva que Eddie usaba en sus firmas.

Al abrirla, noto que tenía un pequeño mensaje escrito.

_“Soy bendecido por tenerte en mi vida. Me alegro tanto de que me hubieras encontrado en toda esta oscuridad.”_

_“P.S. Cariño, ve a mi estudio.”_

El rubio saco una pequeña risita ante el mensaje y al notar que el camino lo dirigía, en efecto, al estudio.

Al abrir la puerta, noto un maniquí masculino. La figura portaba un traje formal oscuro. Al estirar las mangas largas, noto que la ropa era exactamente a su medida. No espero más y tomo la carta del traje. Dentro, había un pequeño dulce de chocolate y otra nota en cursiva.

_“Tú eres hermoso cariño, no dejo de admirarte cada mañana que despiertas en mis brazos. Sigo sin creer que esto sea real. Tengo miedo de despertar y ver mis cicatrices de nuevo.”_

_“Sé que mis tiempos arruinaron la oportunidad de ir a cenar a un buen restaurante, pero, ¡tendremos una cena! ¡Sólo espero te guste la idea! Por cierto, espero te guste el traje que te hice.”_

_“Te amo demasiado Waylon Park.”_

_“P.S. Dirígete a nuestra habitación.”_

Waylon sentía que soñaba. Nadie en toda su vida había tomado tantos detalles bien establecidos.

Él rio un poco y se dirigió al camino de colores de las notas plegables hacia la habitación de ambos.

Al abrirlo, noto que había una pequeña mesa circular cerca de la pequeña terraza de las ventanas. Los platos estaban adornados y había un pequeño florero de tulipanes. El espacio le recordaba a esas mesas de los restaurantes más elegantes, hasta con servilletas muy bien puestas y dobladas.

Vio la carta final y el último dulce de regalo. No espero ningún segundo y abrió la carta.

_“Quiero darte todo. Tú mereces todo. Mi cariño. Mi Waylon. Soy tan feliz a tu lado. Déjame mostrártelo de esta manera con esta cena en casa.”_

Waylon ahora sentía que su regalo no era nada a comparación de estos detalles. Como le hubiera gustado darle algo de la misma magnitud.

Se dirigió junto a los enormes ramos de flores y tomo la dedicatoria de los tulipanes. Supuso que las rosas eran de su pareja, evitando la necesidad de revisar el mensaje de dicho ramo.

Sin duda, sentía que moriría de tanto amor por parte de Eddie.

_“No puedo imaginar un mundo sin ti cariño. No me imagino el no ver tu sonrisa, no escuchar tu voz y sin abrazarte cada mañana.”_

_“Te amo Waylon Park. Siempre.”_

“Yo también te amo Eddie.” Dijo para sí mismo mientras apretaba un poco la nota por la emoción. Toco los tulipanes sin dejar de sonreír e inhalo las rosas que recibió.

No pudo evitarlo, pero le tomo unas fotografías a los detalles que Eddie había creado para él. Al tenerlos todos, tanto las notas, los dulces y los ramos, Waylon decidió enviar las fotografías de su vivienda a Miles para provocarle un poco de envidia.

Rio al leer las primeras protestas del reportero, indagando que los detalles de Chris eran mejores.

Realmente ambos pelearían al presumir a sus novios. Dando a entender en cada aspecto que uno era mejor que el otro.

Esperaba que un futuro, cuando él y Eddie visiten Denver, no ocurriera ningún pleito en popularidad.

Al estar en la sala, mientras comía los pequeños dulces dejados en el departamento, escucho el sonido único de la puerta abrirse. En segundos, volteo hacia atrás y miro a su pareja. Tenía una sonrisa radiante al notar que el rubio se había percatado de su sorpresa.

Waylon literalmente se le aventó encima para abrazarlo y darle un beso apasionado. Incluso Eddie empezó a dar respiraciones por sus risas ante la dulce muestra de afecto.

“Feliz día de san Valentín cariño… sé que no quisiste regalos, pero, no pude evitarlo, tenía que darte algo.”

Waylon le dio una compresiva sonrisa, era imposible el molestarse por situaciones como esas.

“Yo tampoco respete mucho esa idea… sólo me hubiera gustado haberte dado algo mejor o ser mucho más creativo.”

“Cualquier cosa que me des es maravilloso.” Eddie lo levanto con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que sus pies se separaran del suelo. Lo abrazo y dio vueltas por el pasillo con él en los brazos.

Waylon le pido un poco de tiempo para buscar su regalo y se lo mostro en una bolsa de regalo con decoraciones especificas por el día. Al abrirlo, noto que había un reloj y unos caramelos. Su rostro estuvo lleno de sorpresa al notar que el estilo del chocolate y galletas tenían la misma apariencia a las que cocinaba su madre cuando él era un niño.

Sintió un latido al recordar que él había mencionado ese postre a su pareja, no lo pudo evitar y mordió una galleta, el sabor era idéntico al de su infancia. Era imposible que su madre las hubiera cocinado, tomando en cuenta sus pocas visitas en estos días.

La sola idea de que su pareja le cocinara esto causó en él una urgencia por abrazarlo con fuerza. El rubio sólo rio y tosió un poco ante la falta de oxígeno.

Al mirar las flores, decidió preguntar por una duda que surgió desde el recibimiento de aquellos obsequios.

“Ed, quería preguntarte ¿no te pareció que darme dos ramos de flores era algo excesivo? Con uno era suficiente.” Waylon rio un poco en la última frase. Sabía que su pareja exageraba en las ocasiones, pero los ramos eran enormes.

“¿Qué?... pero, yo sólo te di los tulipanes…” Eddie detuvo el abrazo y miro a los ramos. Puso un rostro de confusión al ver el ramo de rosas. Él jamás ordeno uno extra.

“Yo no te di esas rosas.”

Waylon era ahora el confundido. No soporto la curiosidad y se acercó a la dedicatoria del ramo rojo.

El mensaje lo petrifico. Ahora mismo quería romper el papel o quemarlo hasta hacerlo cenizas.

“¿Qué dice? ¿De quién son?... muéstramelo por favor.”

Waylon ya no tenía más opción, le dio la nota e inclino la cabeza como si fuera un niño al que reprimen. No creía posible que algo como esto le sucediera.

_“No te he olvidado y creo que jamás lo hare. Aunque no pude verte este día, espero este ramo te agrade.”_

_“Feliz día de san Valentín.”_

_“Jeremy Blaire”_

El nombre sonó como una alerta roja en los oídos de Eddie. Jeremy Blaire, el jefe, el fastidio, el tipo que no dejaba de acercarse a su Waylon.

Miro al rubio y pudo ver el sentimiento lleno de temor en sus ojos.

“No lo sabía… yo… yo pensé que eran tuyas… nunca imagine que él me enviaría esto.”

“Waylon, calma, no pasa nada.”

Aun así, el ingeniero no tenía nada por lo que mantener la calma. Un malestar y enojo lo llenaron ante la simple nota. Como si el dulce momento hubiera sido arruinado.

Eddie noto eso y decidió sostener ambas mejillas con el fin de que Waylon se concentrara en él.

“Cariño… descuida… no pasa nada. Esto no cambia nada. No cambia el hecho de que te amé. Esto no me enoja… así que no quiero que esto te perturbe… no permitiré que Blaire te haga algo.”

“Es sólo que… no puedo creer que hiciera esto desde Denver… no quiero que nuestra noche se arruine.”

“No lo está cariño… tranquilo…” Eddie le daba varios besos en cada pausa. Sensaciones y muestras de amor que en serio lo estaban tranquilizando.

Negó un poco para despejar sus pensamientos y decidió gozar del obvio amor del momento.

Al final, colocaron el ramo de rosas cerca de la terraza y depositaron un poco de agua para que no se marchitaran.

Waylon deseaba deshacerse del ramo, pero Eddie le insinuó que no era necesario desperdiciar la belleza del obsequio. Era algo cruel el dejar que las flores terminaran destruidas entre la basura.

Los tulipanes, en cambio, fueron posicionados en uno de los buros de la cama que compartían, de forma que fuera lo primero en lucirse una vez que se entrara a la habitación.

La sorpresa en general, era una cena improvisada en casa. Eddie planeaba ser él que cocinara en todo momento. Sin embargo, Waylon no se rindió y le insistió en formar parte de los preparativos.

Ambos cocinaron e incluso, tardaron más de lo debido al compartir ciertos besos y caricias. Esa era una de las razones por las que Eddie no quería que el rubio participará. No le dejaría poner atención en el platillo que tenía en la estufa.

Preparo una comida simple, un pollo al horno adornado con una salsa especial que Edith había creado hace mucho. También, tenían unas cuantas bebidas y puré de papa para acompañar.

Entre ese lapso, Waylon le conto de los mensajes que había recibido. Aunque inicio su nueva vida en Minneapolis, aun no podía alejarse de sus raíces y amistades. Le confesó que había hecho ciertos mensajes y tuvo una llamada con su prima.

Adoraba ver a ese Waylon todo el tiempo, siempre alegre y entusiasta de contar su día y afecto hacia otros. En el pasado, cuando ambos eran amigos por internet, él sentía muchos celos bastante irracionales. Odiaba cuando le contaba de algún amigo o un ser más preciado de lo que Eddie era. Era ilógico, pero sentía mucha envidia por las personas que lo rodeaban y eran capaz de interactuar con él.

Hubo momentos incluso, en los que él se sentía de lo peor. No siendo capaz de animarlo por medio de un abrazo o con un mensaje de voz que le dijera que todo estaría bien.

En esos días, era lo único que odiaba de su amistad. El no poder transmitirle el amor por completo.

Aquella vez, cuando Waylon le dijo que lo amaba en un mensaje, él se sintió la persona más amada del mundo. Tal vez el sentimiento era enorme por haberlo idealizado tanto, pero la emoción era verdadera y pura.

Eddie, al notar ese ceño fruncido en su pareja, decidió abrazarlo con más fuerza y dejo que el tacto lleno de calidez evaporara los sentimientos de ansiedad e impotencia de su pasado.

Decidieron celebrar con la cena sin complejidad mientras vestían la ropa más cómoda posible. Para esas horas, el sol ya se había ocultado y las estrellas arropaban los pocos rayos del atardecer.

Las calles y las luces empezaron su aparición para reclamar su estadía en la noche. Eddie se encargó de servir la comida y de no permitir que su pareja moviera ningún dedo.

Sentía que estaba en esos lugares caros con una vista panorámica preciosa. A Waylon, en parte, no le importaba demasiado el lugar. Incluso, podían haber comido rebanadas de pizza o en un pequeño carro de comida rápida en el exterior. Pero, Eddie era muy artístico en situaciones de este tipo. Cualquier día a su lado era una sorpresa y aventura segura.

La comida, si bien era linda y muy bien planeada, no lograba disfrutarla por las constantes miradas del pelinegro hacia él.

Realmente se preguntaba a si mismo qué tenía él de fascinante. Para él, Eddie era tan perfecto, un maravilloso ser humano, lleno de fidelidad e incapaz de abandonarlo, claro, también tenía un atractivo que relucía entre una multitud, luz que atraía a varias personas en algunas ocasiones.

Él se miraba en el espejo y no dejaba de preguntarse que tenía él de interesante. No se consideraba muy atractivo a pesar de los comentarios de Eddie, sus cualidades no eran muy artísticas o extraordinarias y, por alguna extraña manera, su pareja lograba verle mucho brillo.

Al lado de Eddie, se sentía siempre amado.

Al lado de Eddie, él era poderoso.

Al lado de Eddie, él experimentaba felicidad genuina.

Esas emociones, parecieron ser sentidas por el diseñador, ya que al terminar la cena hace varios minutos, sus manos empezaron a rodearlo en varias partes de su cuerpo, una mano se dirigió a su barbilla y la alzo para darle un lento beso. Cerró los ojos al instante y se aferró al enorme cuerpo que tenía al frente. La sensación era simple, pero una completa tormenta desde la perspectiva de Waylon. No pudo evitar colocar sus brazos alrededor de Eddie debido a la emoción.

Fueron segundos para que sus manos empezaran a explorarse en lugares más íntimos, algunos llenos de timidez y otros muy audaces que sólo esperaban las reacciones del otro para saber qué tan lejos llegar.

Miro un poco a la cama una vez que fue depositado con delicadeza en ella. Su concentración en el cuerpo bien formado frente a sus ojos lo tenía absorto de su propia realidad, ya que ni siquiera noto la ausencia de ropa en Eddie y en la suya.

Waylon decidió ser atrevido también, tocando todo lo que sus brazos le permitían, siendo lugares como la espalda, el pecho y los muslos los recibidores de ese cariño.

El rubio sentía que el alma se le iba de cierta manera, había algo en los besos que le quitaban el aliento y le hacían perder el control. No sólo en esta ocasión, sino en todos sus momentos pasados.

En sus avances, pudo sentir el lubricante atravesar ya su entrada. En esos momentos se dio cuenta de que las palabras no eran necesarias. Sus miradas y la emoción en sus cuerpos parecían expresar todo.

Eddie, a pesar de estar preparado para su unión, decidió prolongar más el momento concentrándose en el miembro de Waylon, el cual empezó a dar lamidas cortas que luego fueron cambiadas por la calidez de su boca.

El rubio se levantó en reacción y se acomodó de forma que él pudiera realizar movimientos similares en el pene de Eddie. Ambos, sin ninguna protesta, continuaron con su acto ininterrumpido.

Waylon, a diferencia de Eddie, sentía algo de vergüenza. Él desconocía si era por la nueva posición o por el hecho de que realizaba gemidos con más urgencia.

Esos dulces e inocentes sonidos sólo causaban que Eddie no se detuviese de sus atenciones. Esa voz llena de placer le informaba de la seguridad de sus muestras de amor y, al mismo tiempo, lo excitaban de forma acelerada.

“No más, Eddie, en mí, por favor.”

Eddie levanto un poco la cabeza y, en la tenue oscuridad de la habitación, pudo ver la urgencia de Waylon.

Sin esperar más la anhelada unión, Eddie posiciono a su pareja para recibir el embiste. El rubio abrió las piernas con lentitud en completa aceptación de lo que vendría.

Eddie acaricio esos mechones dorados ya oscuros por la noche y pudo sentir el sudor en parte de la cabellera y la frente. Beso esos labios y pudo sentir el salado sabor en la boca de su pareja.

Ya no podía esperar más, entro en Waylon de forma lenta al principio y quedo impresionado al notar ningún gemido de su pareja ante el ajuste, era como si el cuerpo del rubio ya se hubiera acostumbrado a ese estiramiento e intromisión.

La confusión en su rostro se notó ya que Waylon coloco sus manos en los lados de su rostro.

“Está bien… continua.”

La respuesta al permiso fue un beso más, seguido de embestidas lentas que aumentarían de intensidad al sentir las piernas de su pareja envolverlo para no dejarlo ir.

Había algo distinto esta noche, no era la ocasión del día, era algo más, como si sus corazones y cuerpos estuviesen conectados de alguna forma, como si este acto estuviera creando un lazo más fuerte. Unión que ambos se aseguraron de no detener y dejar de crear.

Waylon se aferró a su espalda y dio ligeros arañazos en dicha zona. Sabía que no eran muy potentes, pero dejo de hacerlo con temor de hacerlo sangrar y dejar más marcas.

Eddie le mordió el cuello en señal de dejar una marca en él. Waylon sintió que se perdería con el placer, ni siquiera las caricias en los mechones negros de su amante le ayudaron a no perder el control.

La emoción del momento hizo que Eddie llegara al orgasmo varios minutos después, seguido de él. Waylon hizo lo mismo.

Sabían que la noche no terminaría con un sólo acto, tendrían una segunda ronda, eso lo sabían con sus propias miradas y sonrisas de lado.

Esta sensación, esa adicción, eran la genuina prueba de que no serían separados. Se amaban demasiado y era verdadero que ninguno de ellos dudaría del otro.

Su amor era fuerte, ambos lo sabían.   

***

Waylon se sentaba con incomodidad en el cubículo de su trabajo, era una fortuna que nadie notaba sus constantes quejidos y estiramientos que él realizaba en su asiento. Ni siquiera los chocolates de Blake y Marlene lograron distraer su dolor interno.

Le impresionaba que tuviera energías para trabajar hoy. Había considerado el quedarse en casa, pero no lo sintió necesario al tener el día de mañana libre gracias a un trabajo extra que realizo a un compañero.

Al dar sus últimos estirones y al notar que faltaban tres horas para su salida, decidió terminar con los reportes asignados y contar con el material para una reunión en su sección de trabajo. Cada mes, las áreas de Murkoff realizaban una junta obligatoria, en la cual, el jefe de cada área entregaba un reporte general del trabajo, así como los avances o problemas surgidos en el mes.

Waylon dudaba de alguna llamada de atención, pero los pequeños detalles seguían prevaleciendo en Murkoff y no eran para ser tomados a la ligera.

Mientras tecleaba con rapidez, sintió como dos manos le taparon los ojos en segundos. Sus manos dejaron de teclear al instante.

Waylon, en vez de sentir miedo, sintió curiosidad. No tenía idea de qué compañero de trabajo le haría eso.

A no ser Sarah, una de las chicas en la sección de los laboratorios. A pesar de pertenecer a otra zona, ella solía darles una visita a los ingenieros en software para una simple charla.

“¿Sarah?”

Dijo Waylon con una ligera sonrisa al pensar en su amable compañera. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se detuvo al sentir los fuertes brazos rodearlo de forma más cariñosa.  

Las mangas eran muy familiares, iguales a las de un traje ejecutivo.

“Ha pasado tiempo Park… no tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy de verte.”

Esa voz adornada con carisma y simpatía, causaron en Waylon un escalofrió en su cuerpo, el cual resulto en un ligero dolor de estómago y un latido acelerado.

No podía creer que su mala suerte pudiera empeorar de esa manera.

“Jeremy…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Y una disculpa porque me tomara meses T-T


End file.
